Who knew?
by Icha Icha RAMEN
Summary: Sakura attends Konoha high where she deals with a loud mouth hyper Uzumaki, arrogant and seemingly cold hearted Uchiha, and the all feared Akatsuki gang! What Sasuke? I'm actually a NINJA? SASUXSAKU DeiXSaku ItaXSaku, SasoXSaku, one sided LeeXSaku
1. Konoha High?

**Chapter One: Konoha High?**

_**Dear GJ readers,**_

**_Cherry, here, once again to complain more and more about my non important crappy life! YAY! But anyway, on with this random blah blah. Today was my first day at Konoha High as a tenth grader. And guess what, IT'S THE WORST PLACE IN THE WORLD! A whole school full of morons! And my reasons? I got a whole list of reasons why!_**

_**The principal, Tsunade, is an alcoholic and is almost constantly drunk, though she seems to favor me so that isn't much of a problem. **_

**_99 of the school's female student body is composed of cunning, sneaky, bitchy, evil slut whores. _**

_**Fan girls, led by some Ino girl, put respectable woman to shame. Desperate and annoying, and the bastard they fawn over is a Sasuke Uchiha, a scowling emo chicken-haired moron! **_

**_Seniors like Itachi Uchiha, another bastard with a fan club, and Kisame are the biggest womanizers! They walk around like they own the place! _**

**_And the teachers, they are out of whack! This one teacher, Orochimaru, I swear he is like a clone of Michael Jackson! It's so creepy! I wanted to run away in Biology. _**

_**There is only one girl I can call a friend, the only trustworthy person, Hinata Hyuuga. **_

_**and worst of all…..THERE IS NO ANIME CLUB!**_

**_Now, how am I supposed to live!? One thing is definite, this school year will be HELL. _**

**Sakura sighed as finished the last sentence to she her online journal before signing off the computer. She was tired, and it was at least 1 in the morning. Damn homework on the first day, how annoying. **

**She walked lazily to her bed, and flopped down, not bothering to change out of her clothes and dozed off into a deep sleep before her head even hit the pillow bellow.**

**It wasn't long after, 5 hours to be exact, that she woke up. Her radio alarm clock flickered as the song 'Goodbye' by SR-71 flowed out of the speakers. She yawned and stretched. **

_**Another day to go to that hell hole. Fun. And Hinata went home sick early yesterday with mono, meaning I will be alone to face the horrors of that sick place. Ugh!**_

**She walked over to her desk, on top lay a pair of clothes she placed yesterday. She grabbed the items and changed quickly. When she was done, her outfit consisted of a blue and black plaid mini skirt, with a chain belt, and a black tube top with a form fitting blue sweatshirt, left open. She grabbed her knee high combat boots and went over to her night stand. **

**She applied the usual black mascara, eyeliner, and smoky eye shadow before grabbing her black handbag with her books in it and heading downstairs.**

**She went into the kitchen and made some toast for herself before heading off for school. Her parents weren't home, they must have left for work. She took her house keys and then raced out of the door, locking it behind her. **

**She walked slowly listening to her ipod on her way to school. Why rush to somewhere like Konoha Hell High? She snorted and continued down the walkway edging closer with every step to the dreadful destination. **

**Of course, a flock of fan girls sat by the clock tower in front of the school, all waiting for two certain Uchiha siblings to arrive. She ignored them as she walked by. **

**But just as she entered the school building, her pathway was blocked by someone big. She glanced up into the face of Kisame. **

**He was an odd one, a man with blue skin and short spiked blue hair. He wore a hat-head band thingy for some unknown reason, and he resemble a shark. He was wearing the usual black cloak Itachi and his group of friends usually wore. And he looked down at her with crossed arms, smiling pointy yellow teeth in her direction. **

**Sakura looked at him blankly, then stepped aside and tried to pass. He stepped in the way again. She didn't show it but she was slowly becoming pissed. **

"**Haven't seen your pretty face around, girly." He said in a loud, gruff tone. She replied with a deep glare. He smirked. **

"**Move" She said in a dead pan tone. **

"**You didn't answer my question." He responded, not listening to her request. **

"**Move now." She said again ignoring his other statement. **

"**And what if I don't? You gunna beat me up, little girl?" The girly, little girl thing was really getting on her nerves. And this jerk wasn't moving anytime sooner. She sighed. She didn't want to have to come to this, especially since it would mean having her have to make contact with that disgusting thing's skin. **

"**You asked for it." She stated, and in a quick movement landed her fist right into his big, pointed blue nose. Kisame was taken off guard and stumbled into the wall in the hallway. She smirked and continued her way to her locker, leaving the man bent over covering his nose.**

"**Damn BITCH!" He yelled after her. She ignored him and listened to her ipod some more. **

"**Already taunting a new girl, on her second day?" Kisame's eyes widened slightly as he looked over to see the eldest Uchiha watching him with a stoic expression. **

**Kisame growled.**

"**SHE'S A MAJOR BITCH!" **

**Itachi just stared at the man next to him blankly, before returning his onyx gaze to the pink haired girl. He smirked before turning to go to his own locker. After all, class started in a few minutes. **

**Sakura sighed as she shut her locker, now shoving in her bio and geo homework in her bag. Damn, her two worst classes. **

**She walked slowly to the Bio room, her feet dragged as flashes of her creepy, and pedophilic teacher awaited his class. **

**She sighed. What a long day this will be. **


	2. Biology lesson

**Chapter Two: fun meeting everyone! NOT!**

**She slid into room 321, the Biology room. She went all the way to the back row and seated her self farthest away from the teacher's desk. Thankfully, the weirdo wasn't there himself…yet. **

**A couple others were in the room with her. If she was correct, the one with a big mouth and blonde spiky hair was Naruto, someone she noticed that Hinata was fond of. For whatever reason it was, she would never know. **

"**HAHAHA! SASUKE-TEME! YOU ARE SOOOOO SCREWED!! AHAHAHAH!" **

**Ah yes, the famous Sasuke Uchiha was in her class. In return to Naruto's comment, he glared and called him a loser.**

"**Naruto, shut up, you're too loud! What are you even talking about?" Said another boy a grade ahead of them. He was Hinata's cousin, Neji. **

"**Sasuke-teme, here, didn't do that Bio REPORT that is due today! HE IS SCREWED!!!" Sakura's eyes widened. _What report!?!_**

"**SHIT!" She said aloud. She didn't mean to, but her mouth had a mind of its own apparently. The three others in the room turned to her with curious eyes. **

**She grabbed her handbag and searched for any 'bio report' that she did and her stomach dropped ten floors as she found nothing. **

"**HAHAHA! SASUKE-TEME IS NOT ALONE! SHE IS SCREWED TOO! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto said, pointing at her as he burst into laughter again.**

**His roar of laughter came to a halt when her fist landed in his stomach. He doubled over crying anime tears. **

"**Ow" He muttered in a small voice. Sakura turned around and went back to her seat to continue her silent panicking, **

"**h-hey! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Naruto cried as he recovered. Sakura glanced at him. **

"**For being too loud…" She went back to her ipod to keep herself distracted from her current dilemma. Little did she notice that the whole time, while Naruto went back to talking Neji's ear off, a raven haired boy's eyes continued to linger on her. His onyx eyes held curiosity. **

**More people started to come into the room, forcing the boys to find their seats and soon after class began. Orochimaru started the class with a meaningless lecture, that turned into something totally irrelevant to Biology and managed to scare half the class. **

**Sakura decided to ignore his ranting and doodle. Sasuke still continued to silently observe her though. She seemed so distant…that and he didn't recognize her which always made any person curious about anyone new. **

**She also seemed very pretty, in his opinion. She had long pink hair, quite a unique color of hair, and these bright sea green eyes. **

"**SASUKE!" The sickeningly smooth voice of the teacher called. Sasuke looked up to find Orochimaru standing right next to his desk. A little too close for his comfort. **

"**Sasuke-kuuuuun," He cooed again, leaning his head closer to the disturbed teen.**

"**If you were paying attention, you would have noticed that I instructed for you to take out your reports…"**

**Sasuke didn't respond. He had no report anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered if he was paying attention. **

"**I don't have it." He said coolly. Some of the girls giggled at him from the back as they watched him with admiring eyes at his coolness. **

"**I see. Ten points are taken with each day it is late….." He said, straightening his posture and heading to the front of the class. **

"**But…" He stopped, titling his head to meet with Sasuke's bored gaze. **

"**You will still be spending an hour after school feeding my snakes and grading papers, for your rude inattentive behavior…" **

**Sasuke growled. Why did this teacher always find a way to make him have detention after school? Well, at least, for the two days he has been here at least. **

**Sakura was in the back doodling still. She had created a nice drawing of herself stabbing the fish man with her pencil and ac chicken butt hair dude rolling around on the ground on fire. **

**She chuckled to herself as she admired her artwork. Oh yes, the many enjoyments found in doodling. She didn't notice that the class had been eerily quiet though. She was in her own little world whenever she doodled. **

"**Ah, and I am sure Miss Haruno would be more than pleased to help you." **

**At the sound of her name she looked up. **

"**Wha…" She mumbled. **

"**Detention, right after the last bell rings, for the both of you." He stated firmly, giving both of them a sharp look. Sakura titled her head in confusion as Sasuke huffed. **

"**HEY! Why do I have detention!" She exclaimed. **

"**Because you aren't paying attention in class!" He replied irritated. **

"**AM TOO!" She said, holding up the notebook full of notes…or so she thought. **

"**I TOOK NOTES ON UR LECTURE!" **

"**ALL I SEE IS DOODLES!"**

"…" **She turned the page around to see her previous doodles of Kisame and Sasuke. Her mouth came to form a silent 'oh' **

**Orochimaru sighed. **

"**S-STILL! NOT LIKE YOU TEACH ANYTHING IMPORTANT!" She cried out. **

**He glared at her. **

"**I mean, come on. Most of class you whine and complain about how you couldn't find your purple eye liner and then you talk about Mr. Kabuto the health teacher! THERE IS NOTHING TO LEARN FROM YOU THAT IS CONSIDERED CLASS LIKE MATERIAL!" **

"**Is that so? Well, Ms. Haruno, since you seem to think I can't do my job, I bet you believe YOU can teach this class." He hissed.**

**Sakura thought a moment. Biology…..well she wasn't that smart as to know much, but she sure wouldn't back down to a sick perv like HIM!**

"**Fine" She stated, getting up from her seat and walking to the board. Orochimaru stared at her. He thought she would have backed down, but of course she proved him wrong. **

**Not like she could really teach anything though, he thought with a chuckle as he walked to the doorway and leaned against the wall watching amused. **

**She stopped behind the desk, looking at everyone as they stared back in wonder. She smirked.**

"**Okay class! Today we will be learning about…DNA!" They looked at her oddly, but she ignored it.**

"**As you know, when you are … created, your DNA has specific traits that are passed down from your parents!"**

**She turned to the board. **

"**For instance, Mr. Orochimaru's mom probably had the silky black hair thing. And his dad might have had short, ugly brown hair! Obviously in his case, the black hair was the dominant trait, thus it passed on to his DNA as his hair color!"**

"**Same thing for eyes, skin, and even your ears! But mind you, only physical features can be passed down. Things like Principal Tsunade's alcoholic tendencies and Orochimaru's interest in "little boys" are all developed on their own!"**

**Most of the class laughed at the last part, and Orochimaru scowled. **

**Sakura smiled and looked at the clock. Just a few more minutes and she would be outta here!**

"**Okay, so let's see if you guys understand." **

**She made a chart on the board. One column was labeled Dad and had the hair, eyes, and ear description. Same for the mother. **

**She looked around the room at the many students. Her eyes landed on the boy with yellow hair which she punched earlier. **

"**hmmm…" _I think his name was Naruto….isn't that what Neji said? _She looked at the seating chart on the desk to be sure.**

"**Naruto Uzumaki" She said, looking at him.**

"**YUPE!" **

"**We'll use you as an example. Naruto…." She pointed to the third column that was labeled, "outcome".**

"**Naruto here will be used in this case. Now…" She walked over to him and checked his ears. She nodded to herself and walked back up to the bored, leaving the obnoxious blonde confused.**

"**Say Naruto's father has the blonde hair in the family. She wrote it down in the appropriate box. **

"**And his mother has black hair." She wrote it again. This time she put an upper case D on the dad's box and a lower case r on the moms. **

"**Then his dad has green eyes, but his mom has blue. The dad has unattached earlobes, and the mother has attached earlobes!" She put the D's and r's in the right place and turned around. **

"**The dominate feature is labeled as D, and the lower case r is for the recessive trait!" She pointed out. **

"**Now class, who can tell me which goes under hair for Naruto's side of the table?"**

**A kid in the back with brown unruly hair and upside down red triangles on each cheek raised his hand.**

**She looked at the seating chart before looking back up at him.**

"**Kiba Inuzuka?" **

"**Yeah, that's me! But, the answer is obvious… Naruto has blonde hair, duh!" He said pointing to Naruto. **

"**Yes, but still, refer to the chart and take note of it." She said, writing down blonde in the box.**

"**Next for the eyes, who can tell me which trait is passed on?" She looked around the room at saw a girl with two brown buns on either side of her head in a pink tee raise her hand.**

"**yes…..Tenten!" **

"**He got blue eyes from his mother!" Ten ten said. Sakura nodded and wrote down the color in the box. **

"**Good. Now Naruto, cover your ears by cupping your hand over both!" She said. Naruto did so, confused.**

"**Good. Now…" She looked over at Sasuke he just looked at her blankly. **

"**Uchiha, based on the graph, does Naruto have attached or unattached earlobes."**

**Sasuke looked at the board. Well, his dad has unattached, but it has a r on his box…and his mother has attached with the D…so…**

"**He got attached earlobes." **

**She smiled. "Good. Naruto you can put your hands down."**

**He did so and looked across the room at Sasuke. **

"**How did you come to your conclusion?" She asked him. **

"**Well, being that D stands for Dominant, its obvious Naruto would inherit a Dominant trait rather than the recessive…."**

"**true. But it doesn't always work that way. The recessive traits are passed on too, and a child can inherit them! In that case, someone who has parent with black hair, can end up with blonde hair because both of their parents carried that same blonde recessive trait! Now, there you have it! You just got your first lesson on Human Genetics!" She exclaimed proudly. **

**The class was silent for a moment. Orochimaru huffed from the doorway. **

"**So you know about Biology, whoop de do." He said in a low tone, glaring at her. She shrugged and went back to her seat with a content look. **

_**Heh, maybe I should consider a job in teaching…**_

**(A/N: Yeah, I'm not sure I was all correct on that biology lesson…but that isn't the point of this story, so it don't matter if it was right! Anyway, I hope not to offend any Orochimaru fans…I think he deserved it for all the pain he put sasuke threw with that stupid curse seal in the anime…ahem. Well the next chapter is being edited, and shall be out by this weekend, if not sooner! **

**A special thanks to the reviewers**

**Narutokunoichi623: yes, about those other people…Sakura hasn't befriended them yet. She just doesn't know them really, not until sooner though! And I LOVE GAARA, he will be appearing soon too! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**

**Sasusaku74: thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Arigatou, minna-san!)**


	3. Unexpected encounter

**Okay people! Thank you for your reviews! They are my motivation TT.TT**

**ANYWAYZ! Yeah I changed my pen name cuz I was getting sick of the cows go moo name…..anywayz! Ahem, let me introduce to you the third chapter!! WOOOO!**

**Naruto: ICHA ICHA RAMEN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS! DATTEBAYO!!!!**

**Damn can that kid SCREAM!**

**Chapter Three: **

"**AH! SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Naruto shouted, running up to her. **

**She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.**

"**THAT WAS THE BEST CLASS EVER! I ACTUALLY LEARNED SOMETHING! BELIEVE IT!" He said as if it was the greatest thing in the world. **

"**SO THAT MEANS THAT ONE OF YOUR PARENTS OR FAMILY HAD PINK HAIR AND SINCE IT WAS DOMINTANT IN YOUR DNA YOU NOW HAVE PINK HAIR!!" **

**She blinked at him. **

"**No. I inherited a recessive trait…"**

"**hn. To think the loser almost sounded smart for once." Sasuke said in a lazy tone as he leaned on the desk behind him. **

"**TEME! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A DETENTION LIKE YOU!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at the raven haired boy. **

"**You're an idiot…" He grumbled. **

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME!!" **

"**GUYS!" They turned to her. **

"**enough…I don't want to get a headache from your arguing…and Naruto, Sasuke is standing right there, you don't need to scream…." Sakura turned away from the two and proceeded to walk out the door. **

"**H-HEY! WAIT UP, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto ran up to her and walked by her side. **

"**What."**

"**Hi." **

"…" **What a dork, Sakura thought, but smiled anyway. She noticed that Sasuke was lingering behind them. It was odd. Why were they following her?**

"**Guys, don't you have to get to your second period class?"**

**Sasuke didn't reply, instead he pretended to not hear her and looked the other way. Naruto scratched the back of his head. **

"**Uh yeah about that….I lost my schedule so I decided to follow you!"**

"**You can just get another copy of your schedule at the office, Naruto…" She sighed, _this kid_. **

"**ah heh heh…you're right, stupid me! So….where is the office?" Sakura sighed again and pointed irritably down the hall where the sign MAIN OFFICE hung. _Funny, and I am suppose to be the new student…_**

"**AH THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!" He ran off towards the sign. **

**_Good riddance._ She started walking again, towards her Geometry class. She noticed Sasuke was still trailing behind her.**

"**Uhm…Sasuke? Why are you following me?" He glanced at her. **

"**I'm going to Geometry…" **

"**Oh, right…of course…I just thought….never mind…" She continued walking, but his presence was awfully unsettling. For some reason knowing he was there without being able to see him annoyed her to no end. **

**But she was relieved of the torture when she was able to reach the door. Sighing in relief she pushed open the door and took the seat farthest away from Sasuke. In the back. **

"**Safe…" She murmured as she settled down in her desk. **

"**Hi. Yeah!" Sakura turned to the new voice that spoke up and was surprised to see a blonde haired student occupying the desk next to hers. **

**By appearance alone no one would be able to tell whether this person was a he or she, but their voice made it clear that they were male. The mysterious person had blonde hair that covered one of their teal eyes, and half was pulled up in a ponytail. But what really got her attention was the cloak he was wearing.**

**_Hey…isn't that the same cloak Kisame and Itachi wear? …The gang…Akatsuki was it?_ _Great, no wonder the desks around me were empty. How did I end up picking a seat next to a gang member?!_**

"**uh…hi…" She replied, trying not to get off to a bad start with the member of the schools most feared and respected gang.**

**It was funny though, how she didn't think of it when she socked Kisame in the nose. But, he deserved it, and the shark seemed too stupid to do much about it…besides mercilessly aggravate her if he found her again….yet to have another angry member at her? Not on her list of to do things…**

**The blonde smiled at her.**

"**I'm Deidara, yeah! I failed this class last year, so I have to take it again!" **

**Sakura stared at him. Well, that explains why a junior was in this class….but what was with the over friendliness? Wasn't this person supposed to be…scary?**

"**I'm Sakura…Sakura Haruno…" **

"**Can I call you Sakura-chan, yeah?" The blonde leaned in, using puppy eyes. **

"…**okay…" **

"**Deidara, stop harassing her already…it's annoying." Both turned to see another junior wearing the same Akatsuki cloak with unruly flaming red hair and deep brown eyes staring lazily at the two. **

"**SASORI-DANNA!" Deidara cheered as he went for a hug. He was hit on the head as Sasori moved away to sit behind the two. The blonde quickly recovered though. **

"**Ah, Sakura-chan, this is Sasori-danna, and Sasori-danna, this is Sakura-chan!" **

**Sasori looked at the girl, clearly uninterested, but gave a small nod, as if to acknowledge her presence. **

"**hi…" Sakura quietly responded. **

"**Hey, Sakura-chan! Do you have Art this semester, yeah?" Sakura nodded.**

"**Oh! Let me see you're schedule, yeah!" The pink haired girl bent down to her bag and took out a folder, and snatched the paper which held the lists of classes. She handed it to the hyper blond who eagerly searched the list. **

"**AHA! SAME CLASS! RIGHT AFTER LUNCH!" He shouted gleefully, making most of the peers turn their heads in their direction.**

"**DEIDARA, DETENTION AT THE CAFÉTERIA FOR DISTRUPTING MY CLASS!" Yelled Iruka-sensei.**

**Deidara pouted. **

"**He ruined my happy moment, yeah…" He sniffled. Sakura hesitantly patted his shoulder in comfort while Sasori shook his head. **

"**What a moron" **

"**Hey, Sasori-danna, that's not nice, yeah!" Deidara whined, as he turned to the calm and collected red head. Sasori ignored Deidara's pouting though.**

"**Hey Sakura-chan…?" He looked over at the pink haired girl who was quickly trying to catch up on the notes for Iruka-sensei's lecture on the different types of triangles and such. It was mostly review though. She turned her head in his direction, raising an eyebrow.**

"**I suck at notes, yeah, can I borrow yours to copy after class?" **

"…**sure" Deidara gave her a huge smile and then went back to observing her schedule. **

"**oooo, Sasori-danna, she has all the same lunches as us! Except one…"**

**Sasori continued writing notes, not even glancing at the blonde.**

"**Awr, but that's it, yeah….damn….OH WAIT, there's 8th period gym too, yeah!" Deidara was now mostly talking to himself though. **

"**So, we have the same lunch, art and gym…THREE CLASSES IN A ROW IN THE END OF THE DAY YEAH! OH! And not to forget now second period, yeah!" **

"**DEIDARA! STOP TALKING!" Iruka yelled again. Deidara stuck out his tongue, but wisely decided to keep his little rantings to himself, as he now took out a play-doh container from his robe. **

**Sasori rolled his eyes at his friend's childishness and Sakura chuckled to herself. _So, maybe not everything sucks here…I think I might enjoy this year after all. _**

**OKAY! Now GO AND REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN NO TIME! Seriously! The more reviews the quicker it is to post it! that and you see more of the AWESOME AKATSUKI!! They will be in the next chapter. EVEN LEADER-SAMA! And TOBI! DATTEBAYO!**

**Naruto: OI! THAT'S MY PHRASE!**

**Oh well. JA'NE!**


	4. Meeting AKATSUKI!

–**headdesk- **

**Deidara: what's got your panties in a bunch, yeah?**

** RAWR!**

**Deidara: eep..uh, I guess I should just go ahead with the disclaimer, that you failed to post for a few chapters, yeah?**

**-glare-**

**Deidara:-laughs weakly- ahem, Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters, yeah! Now…(sings) I'm off to see SASORI, the wonderful puppeteer of Akatsuki, yeah! **

**-watches as the blonde prances away in the distance still singing- Idiot…but you gotta love him! Anywayz, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! And first off, this is Bold not Caps, but yes I am aware of how I am writing, thanx for reminding me though! Aaaand yes, Deidara is just a little OOC  oh well…most of them will be. Like Sakura, of course and Kisame are OOC! –gasp- yeah. That shark is actually one of the most polite members in Akatsuki believe it or not…and now..onto chapter four. **

**CHAPTER FOUR! **

**The bell rang not too soon after, and Sakura picked up her stuff from her desk and put them carefully into her handbag. Deidara cheered while Sasori mumbled something about Deidara, idiot, and horrible headaches…**

"**SAKURA-CHAN! We have ten minute break yeah! So, you must come with us and I shall introduce you to the guys, yeah!" **

**Deidara came up from behind her, wrapping a loose arm around her slim shoulders with a huge grin plastered on his innocent looking face. **

"**Deidara…" Sasori said quietly, as if warning him of something, but Deidara simply ignored him as he almost literally dragged our poor pink haired Sakura through the door. Sasori sighed in annoyance and reluctantly followed after them.**

**Sakura blinked a couple times, trying to catch her mind up to what was going on. Apparently, Deidara was now tugging on her arm and pulling her farther and farther into a secluded corner in the senior section of the cafeteria. Why? She had no clue, really. Wow, she must have been zoning out for a while now, huh?**

'_Well isn't THIS great! DEIDARA YOU MORON! What if I left my book in the geometry room_**' raged Inner Sakura. Sakura shook her head, trying to rid of the inner's screaming. **

"**Hey everyone, yeah!" Deidara's voices echoed in her ears and her eyes widened as she realized multiple members wearing those familiar black cloaks were right in front of them. They were glaring, too. She gulped. **

"**Deidara…" Sasori said dangerously from behind. Sakura gasped and looked back at the worn out red head. He seemed pissed, probably because he had to chase the hyper blond halfway across the damn school. **

**Deidara once again ignored Sasori as he shoved Sakura in front of him and another cheerful smile brightened his face.**

"**Everyone, meet Sakura-chan! She is the reason why I will pass Geometry, yeah!!" **

**It remained eerily quiet for a moment. Sakura's green eyes nervously scanned over the unfamiliar faces until a certain blue skinned man caught her eye. **

"**Oi, it's the pink bitch!" Kisame shouted, though his tone displayed amusement as he stepped forward.**

"**Oi, it's the walking talking tuna!" She retorted. Bad mistake. Kisame snarled at her, though Deidara pulled her behind him. **

"**Don't be mean to Sakura-chan, yeah!" He defended. Sakura peeked over at Kisame from behind Deidara and smiled deviously when Kisame glared. **

"**Well, this should be interesting. I wonder what Leader will say about this pink fluff ball…" Kisame commented, his smirk returning as he walked back to the group. **

**The group dispersed in the middle to reveal a senior with spiky orange hair and gleaming red eyes. He coughed and stepped closer to Deidara, a blue haired man following after him.**

"**Who is this?" The man ordered, nodding toward the girl. Deidara's expression dulled. **

"**Sakura Haruno" Sakura spoke as she stepped out from behind the blonde. Leader looked at her with little interest. **

**Sasori watched Deidara expecting the man to say something, but he stood their frozen. His expression became uncertain and nervous, seeming to have trouble with remembering the reason he wanted to introduce Sakura to everyone. With a sigh, Sasori stepped up and grabbed Sakura's hand. She gasped a little as Sasori's forced it forward. **

"**Behold! The wonders of this unique woman's nail polish capabilities!" He exclaimed as he flashed a set of perfectly manicured purple nails at the leader. Sakura's jaw hung open as she watched Sasori confidently hold out her hand as if it was a specimen to be admired. **

**Leader eyed the hand. He took her hand into his grasp then, as Sasori let go and inspected the nails. With a huff, he turned away, letting go of her hand completely. He faced the feminine looking blue haired man, who had a white flower placed neatly in his hair. **

"**Get her a cloak. She is one of us now!" He barked, and with that the blue hair man complied as he ran towards his black and red clouded back pack and took out a cloak to match all of theirs. He handed it to leader.**

"**You, Sakura Haruno, are Akatsuki! …Sasori and Deidara will explain the rules and stuff. Now…I must go…" Leader said, as he practically shoved the cloak at the petite girl and then he and the blue haired man disappeared out of the cafeteria as the group fell silent. **

"**SAKURA-CHAN! YOU DID IT!" Deidara cried as he ran up to her and glomped her. She sweat dropped, clutching the cloak in her hands. **

"**I didn't do anything though…" Sakura said weakly, looking over at Sasori curiously. He wouldn't look back at her though, his brown eyes seemed to be focused on outside. **

"**Deidara. Explain to her the rules…" He ordered, before walking away and exiting the café. **

**Deidara pouted, both watched as he left silently. _Thank you, Danna…I forgot about our 'excuse' to let her join us..._**

**After Sasori disappeared from eye sight, he turned to Sakura smiling again. Talk about mood swings. **

"**Sakura-chan! The rules are simple, yeah! Never betray us, respect Leader, and do not try to kill the other members, yeah. Also be aware that you are to be loyal to us! And, we wear our full attire, meaning the cloak, black shirt, fishnet shirt, and black pants on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, yeah! On Tuesdays, Leader has an overnight meeting at his house, which I will drive you to, yeah, and on Thursdays we wear pink!"**

**Sakura looked at him funny. They wear pink? All of them? She looked over at the group of men and shudder. No wonder people were scared of them! They were insane!**

"**Ah…and today is Tuesday, sooooo…it's the meeting! Don't worry I will give you a ride there, yeah! Oooh I will need to give you my number too, yeah!" Deidara ran over to a table to fetch his pencil and paper from his backpack.**

**Meanwhile Sakura stood still and looked back at the other members warily. They all were smirking at her, evilly even. **

**_Well, I guess I should put this in my backpack….I wonder what they do at this meeting… and why on earth did I get accepted into this group? Akatsuki, the tough, badass most feared gang of upperclassmen in our school….and they choose me right on the dot because Sasori shows Leader my nails? How odd…._**

_ODD! THIS IS KICKASS, SAKURA! IMAGINE WHAT WE CAN DO NOW! WE CAN SCARE THE FRESHMEN BRAINLESS! AND THEN HANG OUT WITH ALL THESE HOT GUYS! I MEAN, DID YOU SEE THE ONE WITH THE PLATINUM BLONDE HAIR IN THE BACK?! DAMN!_

**Sakura growled at her inner self. Seriously, her inner could be so immature sometimes. And hot? Sakura looked up after packing her stuff away and finally took real notice of the guys. **

**One of them did have platinum blonde hair, and these entrancing violet eyes. Damn…he was hot. She looked over and saw another, with a mask covering most of his face, and a sort of cloth covering the top of his head. He had a black triangular band on his forehead holding it together and in place. He looked scary…Next was, Kisame. Not much to say about him, except that he was blue…and looked like a walking shark man…Next to Kisame was a man who seemed to have a venus fly trap on top of his head…And next to that one, was a man with black spiky hair and an orange swirly mask hiding his face. **

**_How is that even possible? A guy who has a venus fly trap around his head? What the hell! And since when did the school rules allow for students to walk around wearing masks? Maybe it's his religion? …._**

**She was beyond confused. These Akatsuki's certainly knew how to twist ones logic. Better yet, only one of these guys was hot…damn that kind of sucked. She was stuck with a group of freaks….**

_Well there IS Sasori and Deidara…and they are pretty damn hot too! So it's not THAT bad! We can make Sasuke JEALOUS!!_

_**Why would I want to do that?**_

_Uh, hello, Sasuke is SUPER HOT! We MUST have him! He is to be OURS!!!_

_**He's a rude, selfish bastard from what I could tell…I mean, he treats others like dirt, ignores everyone really, and is just so full of himself…**_

_You never really talked to him though! You can't say that!!_

_**I've seen how he acts around Naruto...he's really mean to him. That and he makes me feel weak, for some reason. Like I'm not good enough….SO THERE!**_

_HMPH! What ever! Sasuke is still hot! Oh, better get back to reality, Deidara is back…_

"**Here ya go, Sakura-chan, yeah! My cell phone number, and apartment phone number!" Deidara handed her a slip of paper. **

"**Deidara….why do you have pink stationary?" She asked. **

"…**.uh..i like pink, yeah" He answered, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. She sighed and put it inside her backpack. _I guess I shouldn't be so surprised…it IS Deidara.._**

"**Ahem." Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up into crimson eyes, belonging to a dark figure that loomed over her petite frame. **

"…**." **_Since when did HE get here?!Oh but he's hot_**.. commented inner Sakura. **

**Itachi glanced at Deidara who looked back at him blankly.**

**Itachi looked back at Sakura and looked down at her hands. He grabbed one of them and inspected them, very much in the same manner Leader had. **

**He looked back up at her, blood red eyes piercing her sea green ones in a locked gaze.**

"**Where did you find that shade of purple?" He questioned in a dead pan voice. She almost fell backwards. Was he serious?!**

"…**Walmart" She said unsurely. Itachi put her hand back down and looked at his own nails. **

"**hn…I got mine at Value Village…Cheap polish if you ask me. It's too light a purple, and the paint is already chipping!" He said emotionlessly as he held up his hand to her. She stared at it, her left eye twitching slightly. **

"**I see…" She replied. He put his hand down. **

"**Well. I guess I have nothing to worry about now…Being that you are now our official Nail Painter..." Itachi then walked away, exiting the cafeteria leaving a confused Sakura.**

"**I think that's a record, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed with a bit of a laugh. She looked back at him frowning. Kisame came up to them with another stupid smirk, showing off his pointy rows of yellow teeth. **

"**Heh, imagine that. Uchiha saying more than a sentence in one hour, amazing…." **

"**I don't…understand…" She said cautiously. **

"**Ah, well, if you know Itachi, he never says more than hn and aaa, when needed, yeah. He might say as much as a few sentences in a day, if you're lucky! I guess he is fond of you, yeah…" **

"**That guy is a bastard. A walking ice cube, he doesn't talk unless he is spoken to by a higher authority, or if he feels the need to. It's like an honor to have a conversation with the man." Kisame explained. **

"**And I care why? He is a womanizer!" **

"…**.more like them fan-girls just throw themselves at him, yeah."**

"…**..oh.." _Okay, well there goes my enjoyment in hating him for being a womanizer…I wonder..._**

"**Does he show any interest in girls?" Sakura asked innocently.**

"**No, he ignores most of them…yeah" **

"**So….is he gay?" Deidara and Kisame stared at her for a second before both burst into laughter. **

"…**not that I know of, yeah" Deidara answered between chuckles. Kisame was near tears. **

"**Hey! Deidara, you little piece of shit! Tell me why she's one of us now!" A cocky and rather arrogant voice broke through Kisame's laughter. Kisame stopped and all three turned to see the platinum haired dude from before. **

"**She knows how to paint nails, yeah" Deidara answered. **

"**I see..." Hidan scowled and turned to Kakuzu. **

"**You lied to me, you betch!" Hidan shouted, pointing at the masked face of Kakuzu. The accused man sighed deeply. **

"**I was being sarcastic…" He replied. His own dark eyes looked over at the newbie, watching her as she grew uneasy at the intense stare.**

"**What do you mean, yeah? What were you talking about?" Deidara asked. **

"**Money man here was saying she got accepted because she gives one hell of a blo—" His sentence was cut short when Kakuzu slammed a meaty fist into the man's head. **

"**Idiot. Show respect to the new member." Kakuzu reprimanded. Hidan hissed.**

"**Yeah, Hidan, don't let that dirty mouth of yours run off carelessly. Think of what Leader would do…" Kisame said smirking.**

"**Mother fucking fish face, like hell Leader could do anything. I could kill that bastard with one swipe! He'd be beggin for mercy once I let loose on him. I just keep my cool cuz I don't feel like being Leader myself." Hidan snapped. **

**Everyone seemed to roll their eyes besides Sakura who looked at the man stunned. What a bastard he turned out to be. **

"**I thought we aren't allowed to kill anyone and that we need to show respect for Leader?" Sakura asked Deidara. Deidara chuckled. **

"**In Hidan's case…well, he doesn't respect leader, but he's all talk and no action, yeah. It's his way of feeling tough." Deidara explained.**

"**SHUT UP CLAY BOY!" Hidan shrieked, clearly mad at Deidara for insulting him in front of everyone, but everyone ignored him.**

"**Hidan, you fucking idiot, get out of my way…" Low and behold, Zetsu came into the picture. The green plant man has arrived!**

**Zetsu looked over at the pink haired girl with a smile. She shuddered.**

"**That is Zetsu, yeah! He has a split personality disorder, so don't mind him when he goes all bipolar like that. It's either his dark side or light side talking, yeah." Deidara stated. Sakura nodded. **

**The orange masked boy popped up from behind the plant man and peered at Sakura. **

"**Zetsu-san! Why did she become Akatsuki in less than a minute?! What about me!? Can I join now!!" he begged. **

"**No, Tobi." Zetsu's dark side answered.**

"**But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi insisted with a pleading tone. **

"**Hmmm..Tobi is a good boy…" Zetsu's light side said thoughtfully. **

"**NO! Tobi is our fan boy, and a fan boy he shall remain, yeah!" Deidara said. Sakura looked at Tobi who seemed to be whimpering. **

"**Deidara-sempai! Why are you so mean to Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!! He should join too!" Tobi said with a saddened tone.**

"**You can't join if you're a good boy, Tobi. It won't work in our organization…" Zetsu explained. Tobi fell silent, moping a bit. **

"**That's Tobi. He just hangs around us, especially Zetsu. He's a freshmen, and thus we decided he was too young to join. That and he is a total wimp…yeah." Deidara whispered to Sakura, who took in the new information. **

"**So, Sakura-san, will you be paying for the nail polish?" Kakuzu asked, bringing her back into a conversation.**

"**Uh…I guess?"**

"**Good…" Kakuzu muttered and with that he was satisfied with what information he got out of her and with Hidan, the two other Akatsuki left.**

**Tobi sighed while Zetsu and him self decided to leave as well. Ten minute break was almost over.**

"**Well, pinky. I gotta go give Swirlies to some kid that made fun of my hair…later." Kisame walked away, humming a song that sounded strangely alike to Eiffel 65's "I'm Blue".**

"**Why did he ask me about the nail polish?" Sakura asked aloud as Deidara and her self walked out of the cafeteria. **

"**Kakuzu is the treasurer, yeah. He likes to know where the money goes and he is cheap about things. He's very greedy when it comes to cash, yeah!" **

"**ah, that makes sense…I suppose." **

"**So Sakura-chan, what class do you have now, yeah?" **

"**Let's see…I got English Two. Which is located right down this hall…the last door…" She looked over at Deidara who was pouting and giving her puppy eyes. Or eye, in his case, being that a part of his hair covered his other eye.**

"**Deidara…" She said slowly, uncertain to why he was…sad…**

"**Sakura-chan! You're leaving me, yeah!" He wailed. They stopped at the door.**

"**I guess I'm going now…." **

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Deidara clutched to her waist and buried his head in her pink hair. **

"**Deidara! I can't get to class when you are keeping me hostage here!"**

"**Akatsuki is always late to classes, yeah!" He exclaimed. **

"**Why are you…What are you doing!" She asked, struggling out of his grip by trying to pry his hands of her waist.**

"**I don't want to go to next class alone! I have Chemistry with that horrible, no-fashion sensed CHILD MOLESTOR, YEAH!!" Deidara cried. **

"**Deidara…you are Akatsuki, deal with it by glaring at him!"**

"**It doesn't work, yeah!"**

"**I don't know then, I just need to get to class!"**

"**But I want you to stay with me!" **

"**I can't!"**

"**Yes you can, yeah!" **

"**Ahem" Both teens turned their heads to the interruption and saw Kurenai-sensei standing there looking slightly amused. **

"**Hi, Kurenai…yeah" Deidara's voice was muffled since his face was still embedded in Sakura's pink hair. **

"**Deidara….why are you holding my student captive?" She asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest. **

"**I….Uhm….Hmm…She smells nice yeah…" **

"**I see…well, you can smell her later, at lunch. Now go on! Shoo! You've been scaring the other freshmen in the hall…"**

"**Awr…but Kurenaiiii! Sakura-chan didn't even give me a goodbye kiss yet, yeah!" Sakura turned bright red as Kurenai raised an eyebrow. With a burst of energy, mostly from her embarrassment, Sakura escaped Deidara's clutches and glared at him. He laughed weakly. **

**Kurenai sighed and walked in the door. Sakura followed after her, not looking back at the lonely looking Deidara.**

"**What about my Good bye kiss, yeah!!" Deidara whined. **

**The door slammed shut in his face. **

**WOW! Fourteen pages for one chappie! There was just so much to write though! It was the whole meeting the Akatsuki chapter so, yeah….well anyway next chapter I promise you will see Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and those guys! Sakura finally befriends some of the rookie nine! WOOT! OOOO and GAARA will be there too! **

**Remember, my friends, More Reviews Earlier Updates!! I hope you guys enjoy this story! Thank you guys once again, YOU'RE MY INSPIRATION!!! LOVE YA! Ja'ne!**


	5. Friends

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the wait, I was away during the past week and was withdrawn from my precious computer. –tear- but! I got chapter five here and ready to go!!**

**Deidara: Ah, author person, yeah!! This is a Sasuke and Sakura fanfic, right? So…where is the Sasuke Sakura stuff, yeah?**

…**Ah, well it comes it comes. Sasuke has to develop his feelings…and they obviously need to talk and befriend each other some more…**

**Deidara: I say you throw that plan out the window and make this an Akatsuki fic, yeah! We are WAY more interesting than some emo teen with a stick jammed up his ass, yeah!**

…**.but that would kill the whole story…SO STOP QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Deidara: eep…TTTT fine fine. …-looks at script- Ah, Icha Icha RAMEN does not own Naruto or the characters, yeah! **

**Okay, now. ONTO CHAPTER FIVE!!**

**--**

**Sakura walked into the room slowly, looking for a seat. Of course, being that Deidara held her up in getting to class, the only seat left was the one….next to Sasuke. **

_**That's odd…why aren't his fan girls crowding around him? **_

_It's because we were DESTINED to sit together! HELL YEAH! It's fate!_

_**What is up with you? I barely even know the kid and you're trying to push me into liking him! He's a bastard! No one with a right sense of mind would really like him!**_

_He's hot though. Come on, look at him! _

…__

_Haha! See! You KNOW he is hot. You can't get past that!_

_**Fine, he is hot. But he is still a snob! NOW GO AWAY!  
**_

**Sakura shook her head, draining out Inner Sakura's protests by focusing in on the real world. Looking around, she decided the heck with it, and sat in the seat.**

"**Pst! Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around to face the foxy grin of none other than Naruto Uzumaki. **

"**Hey Naruto! I didn't see you there….before…" _Odd, I guess Inner Sakura distracted me more than I thought. _**

"**That's okay! At least we're in the same class! Oi, Sakura-chan, you have Study next, right?" **

"**yes..?"**

"**ME TOO! We can go there together then!"**

"**alright…"**

**Sakura turned back in her seat to face the front. She felt uncomfortable for a moment and turned towards Sasuke to see his obsidian eyes staring at her. **

"**What?"**

"**Hn." He turned away and concentrated his attention back to the front of the class where Kurenai was writing something on the board. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. He was so goddamn weird.**

"**Don't worry about him, Sakura-chan. Being an ass is his natural way of life. Believe It!" Naruto said. Sasuke growled, apparently he heard the statement and turned back to glare at Naruto.**

"**Loser." **

"**Bastard." **

"**Moron"**

"**Jerk-face"**

"**Hn." The two had just started a glaring contest. Sakura leaned her head on her palm and watched. **

"**You know, Hn isn't a real word…" She stated. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't remove his gaze from Naruto. **

**_God forbid you lost this simple insignificant glaring contest. It could end the world as we know it, now wouldn't it, Sasuke? I wonder if I can distract him enough to break his gaze…_**

"**You know…when someone usually refers to one worded sentences, it means they lack intelligence…" Sasuke's eye twitched again but it wasn't enough.**

"**You know, that guy with those hairy eyebrows I saw yesterday…Lee was it? I think he was in study…."**

**No response….**

"**He is totally hot. I totally want to jump him." **

**SNAP! That did it. Sasuke snapped his head in her direction with horror and confusion and disgust flickering upon his usually emotionless face. **

**Sakura chuckled at his expression. He looked constipated like that. Hilarious. And apparently she wasn't the only one who found amusement in Sasuke's facial expression. Naruto's loud mouth was not only ranting on about his first victory against the Uchiha, but laughing hysterically in between sentences. **

"**SASUKE-TEME! HAHAHAHA THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HAHAHAA! YOU LOOK LIKE A CONSTIPATED DUCK! HAHAHA! AND I BEAT YOU! AHAHA I CANT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR WHAT HAHA SAKURA-CHAN SAID! HAHAHA" **

**Other members of the class had heard this and looked on with interest at the Uchiha and Naruto. Some chuckled as well, seeing that his face was still frozen in that…expression.**

**Sasuke's surprised look faded into one of anger and bitterness. He glared at Naruto and Sakura, then with a huff and of course, the trademark 'Hn' turned back in his chair.**

"**Naruto, I am trying to run a class here, so keep it down!" Kurenai-sensei scolded. Naruto ceased his laughing and nodded. **

**Class went by in silence after that, Naruto and Sakura kept passing notes back and forth about Study hall, but the notes mostly consisted of making fun of Sasuke. **

**Soon the bell rang and students dispersed the class. Naruto waved at Sakura. **

"**I just got to drop some things off at my locker! I'll catch up with you in a sec!" **

**Sakura nodded as she watched the knuckle head race down the hall. **

_**Hmm…I should properly introduce Naruto to Hinata…maybe put a word or two in for her. It will be a good start for them…though it might make her faint…**_

**She smiled thoughtfully as she headed for the corner of the hall. Just as she was about to turn, someone grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall. **

"**Ah! What the fuck was that for!" She demanded, annoyed. Her emerald orbs looked up at Sasuke who had both hands on either side of her head, leaving her cornered into the wall. **

"**Why do you insist on hating me?" He said coldly. She raised an eyebrow. **

"**What? Are you kidding me? What do you want me to do, worship you like all your other pathetic fan girls? I don't think so!" She tried to duck and escape under one of his arms but he blocked her. She growled at him. **

"**No. I want to know you're reason for hating me." He said coolly though his eyes fixated her with a glare.**

"**You need to ask? It's because you are nothing more than a arrogant self-obsessed, inconsiderate jerk who gets pleasure out of making others feel bad, you swell headed moron!" **

"**Really, now?" **

"**Yes really! Believe it or not, Uchiha, you aren't as great as you think you are!" **

"**I never thought I was…" **

"**Sure. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to Study before I am late…"**

"**It wont matter if you are late. Kakashi is ALWAYS late by at least forty five minutes."**

"**I don't care! Dammit, where is Naruto when I need him…"**

**Sasuke smirked and leaned towards her. He was just inches away from her, the warmth of his breath sprawling across her cheeks as she tried to push herself further into the wall.**

_WHOO HOO! HE IS SO CLOSE! HE COULD KISS US!_

_**Why would I want that! He is too close! **_

_Why are you so bent on hating him anyway? You like him, don't you? Admit it! You're trying so hard to hate him, too hard! I think its just an excuse NOT to like him!_

_**Please go away! Crawl into a corner and shrivel up and die!! I don't need your stupidness right now! It doesn't matter if I really like him or not! I WONT LET MYSELF LIKE A JERK LIKE HIM! **_

_Sheeesh, talk about Denial! Ugh…well I'll go away…for now. Hehehe, have fun dealing with him and explaining why you spaced out!_

_**Damn…**_

**Sakura blinked a few times to see Sasuke staring at her peculiarly. She just narrowed her eyes and pushed him away. **

"**I still hate you and there is no way you can convince me to ever like you!" She declared, stomping away and relieved to know he wasn't following her. He leaned on the wall and smirked again, crossing his arms over his chest.**

"**Well…we will just see about that, _Sakura-chan_."**

**--**

"**SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto nearly tackled the girl as she was about to enter the cafeteria for study. **

"**Naruto! You're heavy!" **

"**Ah, sorry Sakura-chan! Oi…where'd the teme go?" **

"**He's of trying to find laxitives!" Both of them laughed as they entered the room.**

"**You know, it is the second day of school…but I never really took the time to really notice people. It was all just one big blur…" Sakura said as she cocked her head to the side. **

"**Well that's okay! I will introduce you to the group! They are right over there!" She turned her head to where Naruto pointed and saw seven people seated at a rectangular table chatting. **

"**OI! GUYS! I WANT YOU TO MEET SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted bring Sakura with him as they neared the table. The group seemed to turn and looked at Sakura for a moment. **

**The first to break the silence was the guy Sakura remembered earlier to be Lee….**

"**AH! Sakura! It is my pleasure to meet such a wonderful beautiful person such as yourself! I am Rock Lee! Please be my girlfriend!" He was on one knee, with hearts in his eyes and was doing the nice guy pose. Her eye twitched.**

"**Uh…no"**

**Lee's world seemed to have shattered as his eyes grew wide.**

"**W-Why!?" **

"**Because you're a weirdo…" She stated. Lee's head bent down in discouragement and he walked away, sulking. **

"**Oh, and here I thought you wanted to jump him…being how HOT you thought he was…." Sakura's fist clenched as she turned around to see the Uchiha walking by with a smirk.**

"**SHUT UP! THAT WAS JUST A MADE UP REMARK TO DISTRACT YOU, IDIOT!" **

"**Hn." With that, Sasuke walked over to a table in the corner, alone of course.**

**She sighed and turned back to the table filled with curious faces. Finally, a familiar looking brunette stepped up to her and smiled.**

"**Hey! I'm Tenten, in case you forgot from this morning!" **

"**Ah, hi! I'm Sakura."**

"**Haruno…I have never been so glad to meet someone. Finally, there's someone with the wit and guts to knock the chicken haired prick off his mighty horse!" Sakura turned to see another girl with her blonde hair set in four spiky ponytails. She smirked as she pat Sakura on the shoulder.**

"**I only did what was reasonable…" Sakura said hesitantly. **

"**Ah, exactly! You have common sense and a brain that is capable of making wise decisions! Not many people have those characteristics these days….I'm Temari by the way." **

**Sakura gave a polite smile. **

"**a new girl…troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. He wasn't meaning that Sakura herself was a bother, but the fact that he had to introduce himself and get used to another 'troublesome woman' was troublesome enough.**

"**Oi, lazy ass, is that any way to greet my friend?" Temari said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she practically glared daggers at the pineapple haired boy. He stared at her and then sighed.**

"**Shikamaru Nara." He said, holding up a hand in a wave. He put it back down and glanced at Temari.**

"**Troublesome…"**

"**What was that, I didn't quite catch it?" Temari asked again, smiling, but an evil smile it was. She was bringing out a normal sized fan and held it tightly. Shikamaru eyed the familiar object but didn't respond.**

"**Hmmm…?"**

"…**troublesome…" He sighed. Temari opened her teal eyes wide and lunged at him. **

"**HYAH!" She cried as she whacked him hard upside the head with her super duper ultra bad ass fan! He cursed as he rubbed his head, annoyed. **

"**Hmph. Anyway, to get this over with, the one sitting with the bag of potato chips is Choji. The other one with the long brown hair and white eyes is Neji. You know Rock Lee obviously. So Sakura, where did you move here from?" **

**Sakura paused and then brushed her arm nervously and smiled weakly. **

"**From over in Chovin….its far far away from here…" She replied. **

"**Huh…never heard of it. Doesn't matter! Come sit with us anyway!" The group headed back to the table where Neji gave Sakura a slight nod and Choji blinked before returning to his beloved chips. **

**Sakura watched as Temari was pulled into another argument with Shikamaru and Rock Lee recover from his emotional breakdown. Tenten sighed and turned to her.**

"**Sakura…you've been her for only a few days but, have you seen anyone you take interest to?" She asked. Sakura smiled. _If only she knew the people she met. _**

"**Plenty." She said. Tenten blinked but then shook her head.**

"**No no no, not interesting people…I meant someone, you might like…" **

"**Oh…hmm…Well, I can't say, really…" Sakura replied. Tenten nodded in understanding. **

"**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!" Tenten, Temari and Sakura, as well as some of the others peered curiously at the direction the shriek came from. Disgust formed on each of the girls faces as the schools number one, backstabbing, bitchy slut-faced whore skipped into the room and landed ungracefully in the seat beside Sasuke. **

"**Oooo Sasuke-kun…My schedule is open today…how about we go out for coffee later…" She purred, leaning into the boy who made no reaction. **

**Sakura felt her eyes narrow and brows furrow. She watched with fire in her eyes as Ino squished herself against Sasuke, her well developed upper regions rubbing against his navy blue shirt as she embraced him in an unwanted hug. She giggled stupidly ignoring the subtly tugging and pushing Sasuke did, trying to create as much space as possible between the two. **

_**WHAT A WHORE! WHAT IS SHE DOING TO MY SASUKE?! THAT BITCH! **_

_HAH! You ADMITTED IT! You like him you like him you like him! _

_**Shut up! I don't care! I just can't STAND seeing her whoring around him like that! DAMN I HATE GIRLS LIKE HER!! Doesn't she realize her doesn't want her anywhere near him!?**_

**Sakura was fuming but had enough of her sense to stay put and not create a scene. After all, she still had to show Sasuke she wasn't like the other girls and that she didn't care for him. He might be hot, but his personality was absolutely crappy.**

**She turned away, not wanting to watch further and drummed her fingers on the table. She couldn't help the urge to choke the blonde bitch though.**

"**God it makes me want to puke. Look at her! She's a total sap!" Temari said. **

"**Hah, but seeing Sasuke struggle like that was amusing…" Tenten put in. Sakura's ears perked up at this. Hm, it was true, it was fun to see Sasuke being tortured like that…**

"**You know, to help the teme, we could suggest he not take a bath for a week. It would help with his problems, right?" Naruto added laughing as he though of a B.O infested Sasuke and the fangirls collapsing at his passing stench. Too funny…**

**Sakura began to relax as she listened in on the conversations, finally being able to forget about her rage toward the scene behind them.**

**--**

**Meanwhile…**

"**Danna…I found the target, yeah!" **

"…**."**

**Deidara was peering inside the cafeteria, on his hands and knees, looking across the room at the table where a certain pink haired girl sat. **

"**Deidara…get off the floor, you look ridiculous…" Sasori said, tapping his foot roughly against Deidara's side.**

"**Ouch, yeah! I was just trying not to get caught…"**

"**Unbelievable…" Sasori crossed his arms and looked away into the empty main wing. **

"**Aww..she is just too cute, eh Sasori? Come on, you know I'm right! She is a work of art, I say, yeah!" Deidara teased, poking Sasori's cheek playfully. **

**Sasori grunted. **

"**AHA! See! I'm right! Hehehe, Danna has a crush on her, too then, yeah?" Deidara asked. **

"…**.no" **

"**GOOD! Because she is mine, yeah! I found her first!" Deidara stated with a wink. He peered back into the cafeteria and chuckled. Sasori rolled his eyes. **

"**You know…liking her is one thing, but stalking her…."**

"**Danna! I'm not stalking her! You know as well as I that we always skip fourth period, yeah! We had nothing better to do, and we were passing by, therefore it is only reasonable to have a check on my cherry blossom yeah?" **

"**Or maybe its more like you became stupidly worried that Sakura would be swiped away by someone else and that we must rush to her presence at once, thus dragging me along because you are…an idiot." **

**Deidara slowly turned his head to meet the red heads gaze and was pouting. **

"**You're…so cruel….yeah" He whimpered. **

"**Ahem…" The two looked behind them to see a teen with fiery red hair very much similar to Sasori's standing there. He had his arms crossed and looked…pissed.**

"**Ah! Danna look! It's a chibi you yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he pushed Sasori to the side to come closer to the kid.**

"**Hello there! I'm Deidara, yeah!"**

"……**I don't care…now move…" Sasori smirked as he watched Deidara's eye twitch.**

"**Well, look at that, yeah. The little prick's got the same attitude as well…" Deidara commented dryly. **

"**Don't mind him, he is just an idiot." Sasori explained in a dead pan tone. The kid looked up at him curiously. The only real difference between the two was that Sasori was taller, his skin wasn't as pale, and his eyes were brown, not the pale green the boy shown. He also had dark circles rimming his eyes…and no eyebrows..which was another major difference.**

"**I don't see how you could call him and I alikes…" The boy stated back to Deidara coldly, and then left.**

**He stopped, his back turned on the two. **

"**By the way…." He peered over his shoulder to look at Sasori who raised an eyebrow.**

"**I'm Gaara…" with that he continued on his way as if nothing happened. Deidara grumbled,**

"**What a brat…yeah"**

"**At least he isn't a prancing pansy…."**

"**What's that supposed to mean, yeah! Are you calling me a pansy?!" **

"…**.yes.."**

"**DANNAAA!!" Deidara whined. Before the blonde could get in another word, the bell rang and people inside the café started getting up and departing.**

"**KYAH! Hurry! We must retreat, or we will be spotted, yeah!" Deidara shrieked, grabbing Sasori and running down the hall. Sasori groaned but didn't bother resisting as they disappeared down the hallway.**

**OKAY PEOPLE! End of the chapter! Was it okay? I hope so, but I felt sort of out of it when I wrote this chapter…yeah. But currently, I am as hyper happy as possible! AKATSUKI CLOAK FROM HONG KONG CAME! Yippie! I was happy that my order of akatsuki merchandise came! I even got an ULTRA AWESOME BACK PACK kind of thing…SO anyway, PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS! I need my motivation and you need your chapter quick! MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATE! Ok I gotta go now, BYE! **


	6. Lunch with the bunch!

**Deidara: Hello, everybody, yeah!! –turns to see author unconscious on her desk top drooling- O.OU uhm…ok, so….I guess I will just go on without the author! Let's see…OOO! Thank you for the reviews people, yeah! I love you for them! I get a new can of play-doh when the author is happy with the reviews, yeah! Hmm…oh yeah, the disclaimer! Ok, Icha Icha RAMEN doesn't own us…Naruto characters yeah, now….here is your chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Finally the bell rang, and kids started to exit the cafeteria. Sakura gathered her bag and walked toward the door with the rest of the group. As she looked ahead, she saw a familiar set of blonde and red hair hesitate, and then dash off beyond the cafeteria doors. **

"**KYAH! Hurry! We must retreat, or we will be spotted, yeah!!" The blonde shrieked as they ran away. She sweat dropped. _Deidara…_**

**Sakura turned toward the stairs, making her way up to her locker with a sigh. Soo…it was lunch now, and since she had Art next…A lunch! She smiled as she opened the lock to her locker and dug inside for her sketchbook, while emptying the other useless book inside. **

"**Oi, pink haired Bitch!" Sakura sweat dropped again and tried to hide inside the locker. It didn't work out so well, being that it was too full. _Damn._ **

**Kisame grinned as he leaned his heavy blue frame against her neighboring locker and poked her in the head.**

"**It's lunch. You have no idea where our table is, so since I was walking by and caught sight of you, I thought I'd be generous and walk you to lunch." He said, giving her a wink. She gagged. **

"**Uh…." She didn't know what to say. She really didn't know where their table is, and no one else invited her to sit with them….she wasn't sure if was it required of her to sit with them either… **

"**SAKURA-CHAAAN!!! LETS GO TO LUNCH TOGETHER YEAH!" Screamed Deidara as he ran up to her and hugged her from behind. She sighed in relief. Thank god for Deidara's perfect timing. **

"**OK" She smiled, and let him drag her away from a now aggravated Kisame. Sasori paused and looked at the shark man. They stared at each other briefly, and then Sasori left with a smirk while Kisame cursed and followed. **

"**Sakura-chan! How was your other classes? No one bothered you, right, yeah?" Deidara asked, a dangerous glint in his one revealed eye. She laughed nervously and shook her head.**

"**No no! No trouble at all!" She insisted, allowing Deidara to relax again as the two friends entered the cafeteria. It didn't surprise her that their table was pulled into the same spot as their morning hang out…for the Akatsuki that is. **

**In the senor section, the most secluded corner, a round wooden table was placed. Leader took his seat closest to the wall, glaring at each member intensely. Of course, this was just his way in greeting and acknowledging each one of them as they arrived. Beside him was the blue haired man from before. **

**The mysterious blue haired guy was studying a folder filled with different types of documents, his hair brushing against the edge of the table. Sakura stared at him as they drew nearer to the table. That one was certainly a mystery and she didn't even know his name!**

"**Hey everyone, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he stopped in front of everyone with a smirk. Zetsu, who was seated on the other side of leader glanced at the two before returning to staring out the window, the sun rays being absorbed by the plant on his head. **

**Kakuzu, who was seated next to the blue haired man, counting a stack of money gave a grunt in response; not bothering to look up. Hidan eyed Sakura with a smirk, making Sakura step closer to Deidara.**

"**Hello Deidara-senpai! Sakura-san!" Tobi exclaimed, waving his hand widly from beside Zetsu. Sakura let a small smile spread on her light pink lips as she waved back. Deidara led her closer to the table. Deidara sat next to Tobi, and patted the seat on his other side for her. **

"**Oi, anyone see Itachi?" Kisame growled, coming up to the table. **

"**He is your partner, Kisame, shouldn't you know?" Sasori asked dully, as he seated himself next to Sakura. Kisame glared at him and sat down too. **

"**Well, it's not like I can keep tabs on him all the time! He disappears into thin air I tell you! One minute you'll be telling him something, and then you turn to look at him and he's gone!" Kisame explained. **

"**Maybe he was repulsed by your fish stick odor…" Sakura suggested, biting into the tuna sandwich she brought for lunch. Kisame turned red in anger and gave her a deep glare. **

"…**shut up!" He responded, with lack of a better comeback. She snickered and took another bite. Then, and idea dawned on her. **

"**Hey! Captain Tuna! I'm eating your mom!" Sakura stated, lifting the sandwich for Kisame's line of view. **

"**Damn bitch!" He hissed. She laughed again. Sasori sighed, _why did he have to be stuck between these two?_**

**Ten minutes into lunch, Itachi showed up and took his respective seat between Kisame and Hidan. The two just glanced at him, before returning to their meals. **

"**Ahem! Fellow Akatsuki! We have things to discuss…." The Leader's voice boomed over the small conversations that had taken place over the free time they had. It grew quiet at their table, as well as the neighboring tables. Leader's sharp red eyes darted to the table next to theirs and glared. **

**The other seniors and juniors occupying the table nearly shit their pants. They all turned around and continued talking right away, trying desperately to get away from his evil gaze. When the leader was satisfied, he returned his attention to the members that surrounded them.**

"**We have an important issue to discuss…._The Unknown_, and myself have decided…." Everyone seemed to lean in a little, waiting with anticipation for the next words to come out.**

**Sakura sat stiffly and observed the behavior of her companions at the table. She eyed the blue haired dude that lazily looked up from the papers and watched the leader, waiting as well. Funny, I guess he was referred to as _The Unknown_…it didn't surprise her; all of these people were weird.**

"…**we shall trade in our purple nail polish to that of black nail polish instead!" He declared. Some grunts were heard as well as a gasp or two. **

"**But Leader! Purple has been our color for so long! Why the change, yeah?" Deidara asked, a truly shocked expression crossing his faces. **

**Kakuzu looked over at the blonde with careless eyes. **

"**Black nail polish is cheaper…" He explained simply. Some 'ohs' erupted around the group and some nodded in understanding. **

**Leader cleared his through for attention again. **

"**Also, Black is a much more dominant, feared color! It represents us much better! It's a color of power and strength…..also, it matches the cloaks better…" **

**Everyone nodded in agreement. **

"**Good. So this issue has been confirmed! Starting tonight, we shall initiate the one and only stage of our redesign! Black Nail Polish Manicures for EVERYONE!" **

**Deidara squealed and clapped his hands. Some members checked their manicures and grunted in approval. Others like Hidan crossed his arms huffily. **

"**Well, that sucks! The current color matches my eyes better…now we have to change it! Dammit!" Hidan protested amongst himself, quiet enough for only the end of the table to hear. God forbid leader heard his comment, his head would be on a silver platter for questioning the Leader's decision. **

**Kakuzu kicked Hidan from under the table, an action of non-verbal reprimanding of the disrespect towards the Leader on Hidan's part. Hidan pouted and went on with eating his lunch after that. What a baby, yeah? **

**Sakura relaxed as Leader concluded the little speech/announcement and everyone went on with their lunches. Well, now she had to run to the store after school to buy some black nail polish since she didn't have any, _wonderful_. **

**On the other side of the cafeteria sat the calm and ever stoic faced younger Uchiha, eating his ever glorious and STRONG tomato sandwich. He ignored the giggling and swooning of stupid girls from the surrounding tables, and looked around the cafeteria. **

**He scowled as he saw Naruto running towards him with a lunchbox decorated with ramen on the front. Naruto grinned as he plopped down beside Sasuke.**

"**HEY TEME!" Naruto screamed in his ear, making the Uchiha twitch. Shikamaru came up to the table in a lazy fashion, sitting across the two and Neji sat beside him. Choji came into view a while later, sitting next to Shikamaru.**

"**Kiba has lunch detention with Mr. Kakashi for not showing up in study…troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he took out his own lunch. **

"**Hey Hey! Where is Sakura-chan?! I wanted her to sit with us but I couldn't find her…Have you seen her teme?!"**

"…**no…" **

"**AWWWW Damn…I wonder if she is in this lunch…" Naruto looked around eagerly. Sasuke's eyebrow raised as he considered the question and looked around himself, though he made sure to make it subtle. Naruto was practically standing on his chair. **

"**I FOUND HER TEME!! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down after getting off the chair. Sasuke averted his eyes in the direction and saw her throwing away her lunch. **

"**I'm gunna go up to her and get her to sit with us, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted as he ran off in her direction.**

**Sasuke sighed, but he didn't take his eyes away for a moment. Quietly ignoring Shikamaru's comment on how loud and troublesome Naruto could be, he watched as the two friends met in the middle of the cafeteria. They talked a little, and that was when Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widened and jaw drop.**

"**WHAT?!?!?!" You could here him all over the cafeteria. **

**--(with Sakura)—**

**Sakura wiped her mouth with a napkin and got up from the seat. Deidara gave her a questioning look and she smiled, holding up the remains of her lunch. Then, she left to throw it out.**

**When she was heading back, she heard the unmistakable loud voice of one Naruto Uzumaki as he ran up to her from outta no where.**

"**SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled gleefully as he glomped her. She stepped back a little, trying to gain balance and then looked at Naruto oddly. **

"**Ah, sorry, Sakura-chan! But! Want to sit over at our table?" He asked excitedly. She smiled.**

"**I'm sorry, Naruto…I'm already sitting at someone else's table, and I don't want to …how do I say this…I don't want to abandon them? Yes abandon them!" She said. She didn't think telling Naruto that it was required of her to sit with them was important. The loud mouth would probably ask too many questions.**

"**Ooooooo….so…Who are you sitting with?" Sakura's eye twitch. She expected him to head back, not ask her another question!**

"**Uhm…some friends…" She said slowly.**

"**Friends? Like Temari and Ten ten? I didn't see them at this lunch though…"**

"**No…other friends." **

"**Well who are they?! I bet I know them, BELIEVE IT!"**

**Sakura chuckled nervously. _I bet he would…but I'm not sure in a good way…._**

"**Come on come on! Tell me, Sakura-chan!" **

"**Them…" She said softly, pointing to the back senior section where all the Akatsuki sat. Deidara was watching her, as well as Sasori. Deidara looked a little….red…why? Oh well!**

**Naruto's blue eyes followed the direction of her finger and settled on those black cloaked people. He blinked for a second…and then his mouth hung open when he registered everything together. **

"**WHAT?!?!" He shrieked. He looked back at Sakura with wide, confused and slightly panicked eyes. She gave him a small smile. **

"**Sakura-chan! They're dangerous! Do you know who they are? They are Akatsuki! They are evil!!!" Naruto whispered. **

"**Don't worry, Naruto! They are really nice to me! They aren't as bad once you get to know them!" She assured. He looked at her with concern and then sighed.**

"**Well, Sakura-chan, if it makes you happy…are you sure?"**

**She nodded, patting him on the shoulder.**

"**Alright, then! I guess you'll sit with us another time! DATTEBAYO!…just be careful, Sakura-chan! BYE!" With that Naruto raced off to tell about the surprising news to his friends. _Sakura-chan, with Akatsuki, and actually getting along with them?! This is DEFINETLY something I should warn the teme about! So we can keep an eye out for her…just in case!_**

**Sakura watched as Naruto raced away and then turned around and headed back to her table. Deidara watched her, as Sasori watched Deidara. _I bet he's gunna ask who he is…._**

"**Hey, Sakura-chan…who was that you were talking to, yeah?" Deidara asked in a strangled voice. Sasori sighed. _Predictable….how pathetic…_**

**Deidara: How could Sasori-danna be so cruel, yeah? –sniffle-**

**Sasori: It's because you're an idiot….**

**Deidara: -eye twitch-**

**Sasori: ….why isn't the author doing anything? Why do WE have to close up the chapter?**

**Deidara: She is currently…napping? I don't know, yeah. She looks stressed though…HEY SHE IS WAKING UP YEAH!!**

**Icha: …C…Cap…Capts! –faints-**

**Sasori and Deidara: ……… **

**Sasori: ooookay…well see ya. –leaves- **

**Deidara: AH SASORI NO DANNA!!!! CHOTTO MATTE, UN!! Ooo yeah…um, Thank you readers/fans! Sorry for the wait and…. REVIEW!! I need more white play-doh, yeah!! –runs after Sasori-**

_**  
**_


	7. End of the day fun

**Hey guys! I'm done with CAPTS and all set to give you another chapter! Yay!**

**Deidara: YAY!**

…**okay, well anyway, Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! And for now, the font style of this story won't change yet. I might change it next chapter. When I type the chapters, it helps having it in bold so I can actually see what I'm writing….**

**Deidara: Wait! YOU'RE BLIND, YEAH?! LIKE ITACHI!?!**

…**.no…my eyes just suck…at seeing things…ANYWAY here is the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**Sasuke watched Naruto sped up to their table. Although his face remained stoic as ever, his midnight black orbs held a hidden anxiety. **

"**Guys Guys Guys!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms frantically as he stopped before the men. They all looked at him.**

"**O.o"**

"**You won't BELIEVE what I just heard….BELIEVE IT!" He said excitedly as he plopped himself on a blue bench seat next to Sasuke. **

"**Well are you gunna tell us or keep waving your arms around like an idiot!" Sasuke snapped. Shikamaru sighed.**

"**Troublesome…"**

"**OH LIKE SITTING THERE LOOKING CONSTIPATED ALL THE TIME IS ANY BETTER, TEME!"**

"**SHUT UP!" **

"**SURE, MR. DETENTION DUCK! YOU CAN'T ADMIT THAT YOU WANT ME, CAN YOU?! BELIEVE IT!" **

**It grew awkwardly quiet at their table. Sasuke was red, from anger. **

"**..YOU DEADLAST!!! STOP HAVING A.D.D AND TELL US WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA SAID!!!" **

…

**Naruto pouted and sat still (AMAZING!). **

"**Teme….ANYWAY SAKURA-CHAN!—" Naruto leaned in on the table, signaling the others to lean in too, as he began to loudly whisper.**

"**Sakura-chan is with Akatsuki!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, Choji burped, Kiba's eyes widened and Sasuke…..**

"**WHAT?!" **

**Everyone turned to the normally composed boy. His eyes were REALLY wide, but his expression was down right furious. **

"**That's what I said. Believe It!" **

"**That little pink thing? With AKATSUKI?! Dude! One of them nearly drowned me in the boy's bathroom this morning! No way is she safe with _them_!" Kiba stated. **

**Sasuke got up from the table and walked toward the center of the cafeteria, throwing his napkin away in the bin. Of course, he could have went to the closer garbage bin, but Sasuke needed to see if what Naruto claimed was true. **

**Sasuke glanced over at the Akatsuki's table. There, laughing and smiling was the pink haired girl. She was sitting between these other two guys. The one with the blonde hair was talking to her directly, with a wide grin on his face, and showing her some clay thing. The other had flaming red hair, and was resting his head on his palm, watching the two with a tiniest smile on his face. The shark dude was ruffling the blonde's hair and that began an argument. Though, he could not hear a word they were saying.**

**He seemed frozen there, standing in the middle of the cafeteria. For some reason, just watching her with them was making his blood boil. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and his eyes darted to a familiar figure not too far seated from Sakura.**

"**Itachi…" He uttered darkly. He growled as he caught his elder brother take a peak at the cotton candy haired teen. **

**But, before he could do anything else, the bell rang, and lunch was over. People walked past him, giving him weird looks as he remained planted on the spot. He could care less though.**

**His attention was focused on Sakura, as she got up and grabbed her stuff. The blonde slung an arm around her shoulders, the two smiling like buddies. Or more….**

"**Dammit!" Sasuke cursed and he spun on his heel to get his almost forgotten backpack. He snatched it, earning a slightly confused glance from Naruto, and stormed out of the cafeteria. With Sakura hanging out with those guys, he could tell his chance at getting Sakura to fall for him were slowly decreasing. **

**--**

**Sakura felt odd, as if she was being watched. She turned to see Sasuke standing there, in the middle of the cafeteria…no wait, he turned around…and was walking away. **

**She watched him as he lifted his backpack and rather heatedly left the room. She frowned. She felt concerned, and she didn't really know why….**

_ITS BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM, STUPID!_

**Oh no….Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and forced the voice of her inner away before she could say anything else. **

"**Sakura-chan, what are you doing, yeah?" Sakura blinked, opening her eyes and looked over at Deidara who was staring back with amusement. **

"**Nothing!" Deidara shrugged and they continued on their way to art. **

**Deidara let go of Sakura and pranced ahead as they neared the art room.**

"**What an idiot…" Sasori commented wearily as he walked beside Sakura. Sakura laughed nervously, these two certainly were an interesting pair.**

"**SA-KU-RA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! JOIN MEEEEE, YEAH!" Deidara shouted to her as he stopped. **

"**uhhh…"**

"**Deidara, we're already here….there's no need for Sakura to 'skip' like a pansy…" Sasori said. Deidara shot him a glare. **

"**Sasori-danna! You're mean! Why are you always so negative to me, yeah? Take that stick out of your ass!"**

**Sasori smacked Deidara upside the head and walked inside the art room. Deidara rubbed his aching head and grumbled. **

"**Deidara! Are you okay?" **

"**Yea, Sakura-chan…ANYWAY let's go to ART YEAH!" He said excitedly, and grabbed her hand while rushing into the room. Deidara dragged her to the back table, where Sasori was painting a wooden object. Sakura sat down in the middle of the two and watched with interest as Sasori continued to work.**

"**Ano…Sasori, what are you doing?" She asked, curiously. Sasori glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then focused them back at his task at hand. **

"**Putting the final touches on my puppet…" He said monotonously. Deidara snorted.**

"**Pfft! You and your puppets! Why don't you save your energy, and purchase some Barbies instead, yeah?" **

**Sasori stopped what he was doing, and sent Deidara a death glare. Deidara smirked and Sakura? Well, she just sweat dropped. **

"**Oh that's right, you don't NEED to purchase them…You already HAVE a whole set hidden under your bed, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori's aura turned dark and the bloodlust coming from it was palpable. Sakura cowered in her chair. **

"**Deidara…" Sasori muttered, his red bangs hiding his eyes, masked in shadow.**

**Deidara kept his smug expression as he waited for any other reaction his danna might throw at him. Unfortunately, he didn't expect something to ACTUALLY be thrown at him.**

**Deidara cried out as he fell off his stool and landed with a hard THUD on the ground. The culprit behind Deidara's fall? A Geometry book. A very HARD and HEAVY Geometry book. **

"**DANNAAAAAAA! That was mean, yeah!" He whined as he got up, rubbing his injured head. Sasori snorted and went back to work. **

"**Are you okay, Deidara?" Sakura asked, slightly leaning towards him. He nodded and then looked around. **

"**Hmmm…" Getting up, the blonde went towards the closet and got out a huge wad of clay. He grinned, and walked back to their table. **

**Sakura watched silently as Deidara began to take a piece and mold the clay into a certain form. It took five minutes until Deidara came out with a small clay bird. **

**Sakura gasped as she noticed how fine the details were on the bird. **

"**Wow, Deidara! You really are an artist when it comes to sculpture! I could never make anything as good as that." Sakura commented. **

**Sasori subtly watched Deidara hand it to Sakura, as she took a closer look at it. Then, she gave it back to Deidara. Wait for it…Sasori thought in his head, as he caught the mischievous flash in Deidara's blue eye. **

"**It's a real work of Art!" Sakura complimented. She looked down at her attempt at sculpting clay, and sweat dropped. The form of what was suppose to be a cat, turned out more like…a hunk of clay. **

"**Ah, but this isn't REAL art, Sakura-chan…" Deidara said, holding up the clay figure in one hand, and pointed a finger with his other. Sakura gave him a confused look. **

"**THIS is ART, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, drawing his arm back, and hurling the clay bird into the nearest wall. The clay shattered upon impact with the wall, some of the undried clay left a smug in the wall. The classroom got really quiet, everyone's attention either on the wall, or at Deidara himself, who smiled happily, with his hands clasped together. **

"**Art is a bang, yeah!" He said excitedly. Sasori sighed.**

"**Fool. That isn't art, that's destroying art." Sasori said. He put down his puppet and looked up at a freaked out looking Sakura and a slightly angered blonde. **

"**Fine art is something wonderful, and long lasting." Sasori explained, holding up his finished puppet as an example. Sakura observed the puppet with amazement.**

"**NO! Art is transient! Departing quickly, fleeting, yeah!" Deidara snapped.**

"**That's because you're an idiot." Sasori pointed out, while Deidara fumed. Then he looked over at Sakura. **

"**How about you? What do you think is art?" They both asked. Sakura grew nervous at the sudden tension and pressure that was directed at her. She fumbled with her fingers. **

"**Well…uh, I think, art can be….both! Like, how there are firework displays that can be considered art, because of how breathtaking it can be…and then how there are magnificent paintings….art is both fleeting and long lasting, depending on the type of artwork it is…" Sakura explained. **

**It was quiet for a moment, but then Deidara started to calm down and considered her opinion.**

"**I guess…" He said huffily, he glanced at Sasori. "BUT I still think art is fleeting, yeah!" **

**Sasori didn't pay attention to him though. Instead he picked up his puppet and began to double check for any errors. **

"**At least there is someone here that has intellect." Sasori murmured. Sakura raised an eyebrow, while Deidara glared.**

"**Is that an insult, yeah?" **

"**no…it was a statement."  
**

**The two began bickering again, back and forth throwing insults while Sakura watched. She smiled slightly. They fight like Naruto and Sasuke…**

_Oooooooooooooooh! Thinking about Sasuke-kun are we?_

**_NO! I was just comparing Deidara to Naruto and Sasori to Sasuke…_**

_Sure. So what, now you like Sasori?_

_**NO!! Not everything I do is about liking people! **_

_Whatever, like I care. Anyway, we REALLY need to work on a plan to get Sasuke-kun to be ours!_

_**I don't want him, you can have him.**_

_Uh, that wouldn't be a problem if we WERE'NT THE SAME PERSON! BE SERIOUS!_

_**I am serious…why would I want him anyway? That bastard has too big of an ego. Ino pig can have him…they would make the perfect egotistical couple.**_

_NO NO NO NO NO! We CAN'T let Ino pig win! She's a whore, to have Sasuke hers is what she WANTS! _

_**So?**_

_Sooooooo, we need to win over Sasuke's heart and then shove it in Ino pigs face! Who about it? Wouldn't it be something to finally show Ino she can't have everything she wants? _

_**I've 'known' her for two days. Sure, she's sickening, and is a major bitch, but you make it sound like we've known her forever!**_

_That doesn't matter! All I know is we NEED to get Sasuke! He's uber hot, and sexy, and his hair is sooo—_

_**SO MUCH LIKE A BIRDS ASS!**_

_AHEM I MEANT SOFT LOOKING! LOOK! I AM JUST SAYING IT WOULD BE AMUSING TO SEE INO PIG SUFFER! CHA!_

_**Hm……It would, wouldn't it…..BUT I am not doing it…**_

_WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T! I…I'll…BOTHER YOU FOREVER IF YOU CONTINUED TO IGNORE HIM AND STUFF!! _

_**GOD YOU'RE SO DAMN IMMATURE! ….hmmm, I know. I'll make a deal with you. I will start acting less cold towards Sasuke and keep an open mind around him. If he wins my vote as an exceptable guy, then you win. I will let you bother me anytime you want, and go along with your little crazy idea about me and Sasuke. If not, I will win, and you will have to shut yourself in the back of my head in silence FOREVER! Deal?**_

**Inner Sakura sat down and pondered this for a moment. **

_But if I win, you DEFINITELY have to steal Sasuke's heart, right? _

…_**yes…**_

_THEN DEAL, CHA! I WILL DEFINITELY WIN THIS! SASUKE WON'T LET ME DOWN!_

_**Don't get your hopes too high…..**_

**Sakura was pulled back to reality when the bell rang and the three got up form their seats. **

"**Now it's gym, yeah! Ugg I hate gym though…." Deidara pouted. **

"**Quit whining, lets go" Sasori said. Sakura followed them to the gymnasium. **

**When they arrived they separated to go into their own locker rooms. Sakura entered and looked around quickly. She spotted Tenten, and with a smile, walked over to her. **

"**Hey, Sakura!" Tenten greeted as she pulled a white shirt over her head. Sakura waved and opened her locker, not too far from Tenten's position and quickly changed clothes. Both exited and went into the gym area.**

"**Well well well, look who we have here…" Both girls turned and saw Sasuke, arms crossed in front of him, smirking at Sakura. Neji stood beside him, looking uninterested. **

"**I think that just ruined my day." Sakura said aloud to Tenten. Tenten stifled a laugh as she saw Sasuke's smirk turn to a scowl.**

"**That's too bad….But I guess I should be slightly pleased. It means out earlier encounter didn't bother you as much as you made it seem." **

**Sakura frowned. What a bastard.**

"**No no, THAT ruined my year." She shot back. She looked over at Neji and smiled. **

"**So, how's life, Hyuuga man?" She asked. Neji gave her an odd look, probably from how she referred to him as 'hyuuga man'.**

"**Ok…." He said. He looked over at Tenten, whose face had a tinge of pink to it, and her brown eyes seemed to be looking at everything but him. He shrugged it off though. **

"**Well, that's good. We are gunna go now, SEE YA!" With that Sakura took Tenten's arm and rushed away from the two boys. Neji watched them go away before turning to the Uchiha. **

"**She really doesn't like you…." He stated. Sasuke sighed and glanced at him.**

"**I know…But she won't be resisting for long, I'll snatch her for sure…." He smirked at this before walking towards the teacher's table to check in for attendance. Neji remained where he was for a second, looking back at the girl Sasuke's mind was so set on. **

"**Hmmm…this ought to be interesting…"**

"**Tenten, you're face is all red!" Sakura said with a chuckled. **

"**Oh no! I hope Neji didn't notice! He'd probably think of me a loser!" She cried, hiding her face behind her hands. Sakura chuckled some more. **

"**Even if he did, I bet he thought you looked cute!" Tenten's blush grew several shades redder. She whimpered. **

"**SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten stopped her mopping. **

"**Is that Naruto?" Tenten asked curiously, turning around. Sakura sighed and glanced at an approaching Deidara, who was dragging a reluctant Sasori behind him.**

"**SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!" He shouted gleefully, and then came to a stop by the two girls. He looked down at Tenten and waved slightly before giving his full attention back to Sakura. **

"**Hi, Deidara…Sasori…" Sasori grumbled, then ripped his arm away from the blonde next to him.**

"**Did you check in yet, yeah? Who do you have for Gym, do you know?"**

"**Uhm…I think I have…Gai-sensei…" Sakura said. Deidara pouted. **

"**Awr! We have Anko-sensei……she's a MAJOR bitch, yeah…."**

"**Oh……" Sakura looked at the two Akatsuki's gym clothes. They both were matching, in a black tee shirt that had an Akatsuki cloud in the back, and a pair of really baggy red shorts that came to the knees. Both had black sneakers, and red laces. **

"**Nice uniform…" She commented. Deidara smiled broadly and spun around. **

"**I know, yeah! We need to get you one, too. Kakuzu managed to buy them somewhere, he never told us though….but it must have been cheap, so I don't think it would be a problem for him to get another, yeah! Just run the price he gives you through us, before you pay him, yeah. He might try to rip you off." **

**Sakura nodded. Tenten observed the two quietly, she looked rather pale, too. Probably because Sasori was staring at her. While Sakura could tell he was just trying to figure out if he knew her from somewhere, Tenten probably thought he was going to break her neck. Yes, Sasori sure looked intimidating and rather scary to someone who didn't know him. **

"**Well I guess I should go check in now. See ya later, right?" **

"**Yupe! Remember to call me so I know where your house is…unless, you want me to drive you home, yeah?" His blue eye held hope in them as he silently pleaded for her to agree.**

"**That's alright! I live close to the school, and I like walking home. Thanks for the offer though! Bye!" Sakura and Tenten walked towards the teacher's table as Deidara slumped his shoulders. **

"**What a shame.." Sasori commented, only to be thrown a glare. He smirked, clearly amused. **

**Meanwhile, Sasuke fumed from his position on the wall. He was leaned against it, next to Neji and Kiba, watching intently as Deidara and Sakura talked. Why did Sakura have to be around guys like them? AND WHY WERE THEY GOOD LOOKING?! Even he, a straight guy knew when someone was hot.**

"**Damn them…" He growled. He sighed in relief though, when she walked away and the blonde looked rejected. This made him happy. **

**-**

"**OKAY YOUTHFUL YOUNG ONES! Its time to put your fountain of bursting youth and energy to the test! Two miles around the track, pronto!" Gai-sensei did his trademark pose in front of his students, while Anko walked away with her own class to the tennis court. **

"**YES GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL DO A MILE WITH ALL MY YOUTHFUL HEART! IF I CAN'T DO TWO MILE GIVING IT MY ALL, THEN I SHALL DO FOUR MILES!" **

"**That's the spirit, Lee! Now get going! RUN WITH THE WIND AND SUFFER! But don't mess up that wonderful hair." **

"**GAI-SENSEI! YOU GIVE ME STRENGTH!" **

"**LEE!"**

"**GAI-SENSEI!"**

"**LEE!!"**

**The whole entire class looked about to either puke or implode from the corny, rather disturbing scene before them. The two were hugging, with a beach sunset back drop around them. **

"**NOW! TWO MILES MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS" **

**Everyone groaned and trudged slowly to the track side. The only one pumped into doing this was Lee, who was already going around the track, with Gai-sensei at his side. **

"**Geez, they are BOTH utterly insane!" Sakura cried as she started jogging at a comfortable pace beside Tenten. Tenten nodded.**

**Lee caught up with the two girls and ran next to Sakura, on his second mile. **

"**SAKURA-SAN! PLEASE CONSIDER MY REQUEST! I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD IF YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" **

"**O.o….no Lee….just…no…" **

"**THEN I SHALL PROVE TO YOU MY WORTHINESS! I WILL COMPLETE FIVE MORE MILES FOR IN YOUR HONOR!" With that Lee sped off, a determined look crossing his freaky round eyes. **

**Sakura groaned. **

"**Why me? Why! He is sweet and all and I wouldn't mind being his friend….but he is so set on making me his girlfriend! It's embarrassing!" Sakura whined to Tenten. Tenten chuckled. **

"**Are you sure you're not embarrassed from his immense hotness?" Sakura whipped her head to see Sasuke now jogging beside her.**

"**NO YOU COCKATOO!" She picked up her pace, trying to get rid of him. Tenten looked over to see Neji beside her and immediately went red.**

"**How far have you gotten?" He asked casually. She collected her wits before answering.**

"**Halfway through the second." **

"**Same here." The two smiled…or smirked in Neji's chase, and started chatting as they ran. With the other two….**

"**GO AWAY!"**

"**MAKE ME!"**

**Sakura pushed her legs to go faster, despite their protests. She felt like they were on fire.**

"**JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" She screamed at Sasuke, who seemed to effortlessly catch up with her each time. **

"**NOPE! YOU GIVE UP! ADMIT IT, YOU WANT ME!" **

**Sakura snorted, disgusted. **

"**LIKE I'D EVER!" **

"**DENIAL!" **

"**SHUT UP!"**

"**SO YOU ADMIT IT?"**

"**NO NO NO!" **

**They kept up this kind of shouting back and forth until Sakura found herself done and collapsed on the grass near the track. She laid on her back, completely exhausted. **

**Sasuke kneeled next to her and then loomed over her. A smirk still sprawled across his face.**

"**You look tired…" He commented. **

"**I'm clearly out of shape." She said, not bothering to look his way.**

"**Hmmm…you look pretty fit to me…" He said. Sakura turned red at the comment. **

"**You perverted wise ass, leave me alone!" She snapped. She was too tired to move, though.**

"**Ouch Sakura, that hurts!" He feigned a pained expression as he loomed over her, forcing her to look up at him. **

"**What do you want?" Sakura spat. **

"**You…" He said, leaning closer and closer to her. She tried to remain cool and unaffected, but the blush that appeared on her face betrayed her. She started to grow nervous, and tried crawling away.**

"**Hmmm…why are you resisting?" He asked, lifting his face to give her some space. She stared up at him wide eyed. **

**_Because…if I don't, then there is no need for you too keep pursuing me, I will become like all of them. I don't want to be like your other pathetic fan girls. I won't fall for looks, if someone wants me, they need to prove it. _**

**She didn't reply right away. At least, didn't answer him aloud. _And I barely even know you….Maybe with time…maybe I can find a real reason to like you…but not now. Your just trying to get me because I am getting to your ego, and you aren't satisfied with my rejection. _**

**She narrowed her eyes at him and finally opened her mouth.**

"**Because I can." With that she shoved him off of her and stood up. **

**He seemed a little taken aback. Ouch, another hit to hit ego. Sasuke clenched his teeth. **

"**That isn't a real answer or reason!" He said. She looked at him.**

"**Really, well then tell me why you are so persistant in getting me to like you? What is YOUR reason, hmm? You barely even know me!" **

**Sasuke sat in the grass, a blank look on his face. He couldn't respond…he didn't know how to. **

"**I….don't know…" He said finally. She put her hands on her hips.**

"**Well, it could be because you can't take it that there IS a girl out there that doesn't like you for once. OR it could be because you are a jerk that only likes a girl for her looks." She said. **

"**Either way, I could care less, because no matter what your motive is, I won't submit to your stupid self!" With that she spun on her heel, and made a bee line for Tenten and Neji. Sasuke sat there on the grass, watching her retreat. **

_**Maybe a little of both…but, your wrong about one thing Sakura…I DO know you…..You just don't remember…**_

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wow, that took forever to write! But hopefully you enjoyed it! I liked writing this chapter, it was fun! Especially the part with Gai-sensei and Lee, ahh..gotta love them. Well I know Gaara wasn't in here, or in this story much, but he will come up soon! He just doesn't have a major role in this story...Oh, and for Sasusaku74, I got the cloak online..from Hong Kong…but its awesome! I've worn it twice for Anime club. We get 'points' for cosplaying, and so far I've been itachi and dei-dei-chan! Well anyway, THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME! **

**Deidara: I only got a small ball of white clay, yeah….**

**Because last chapter had two reviews…**

**Deidara: I know but..TT.TT I can't DO anything with a small ball of playdoh! PEOPLE! PLEASE! REVIEW A LOT YEAH! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**o.oU**

**Deidara: I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO, YEAH! AND THEN, I WILL EVEN BUG ICHA ICHA UNTIL HER HAIR STANDS ON END FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! JUST REVIEW A LOT OKAY YEAH?!**

**Well that's correct…I will post the next chapter quicker than usual depending on the amount of reviews….OH! I wanted to know if you guys think it would be better if this story somehow connected with the original story line of Naruto!**** I thought itd make it a bit more interesting... **

**Deidara: O.o but in the original Naruto, Akatsuki are murderers…..and were bad, yeah…..and the characters and stuff in this story...the roles are all different yeah! IT'S TOO DIFFERENT!! Uggg, oh well. Not important, what is important is getting you to REVIEW YEAH! REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!! **


	8. Not just any highschool story

**Naruto: IchaIchaRAMEN does not own Naruto, nor the characters, or the songs by Toybox, or some of the recognizable things mentioned, BELIEVE IT!**

**Chapter Eight!**

**Sasuke sighed, folding his arms over his knees and resting his head on his arms. He could hear Gai-sensei in the background, but paid no attention. **

**_Well this is just great. Dammit!_**

**Flash back**

**Sasuke pulled out his chokuto from his elder brother's chest. Finally, the moment he had been waiting for his whole life has come. He finally avenged his clan. **

**He wiped a few loose strands of raven hair out of his face and looked up into the clear sky. A small smile spread across his lips, feeling the relief and achievement flood through him. **

**It had been three years since he left for Sound, and since he had killed Orochimaru, being that he had nothing left to learn, and also killed Itachi, therefore completing his lifelong goal, he supposed going back to Konoha would make the most sense.**

**After all, he had his second goal to think about. If he went back to Konoha, he could claim Sakura as his, being that her perfect chalkra control and apparent super human strength were some qualifying assets for a future Uchiha wife.**

**With a smirk he put his chokuto back in its sheath and checked his current condition. **

**Two broken ribs, one sprained ankle, broken wrist and arm, probably a concussion or two, and of course, many bruises and cuts along with a nice gash or two in his back and side. **

**It was sure painful, but he could care less, at least he achieved his goal. It's all that mattered. **

"**Hmm…I shoulder probably do something with his body…if it falls into enemy hands, the Uchiha clan's secrets as well as the sharingan will be revealed…" Sasuke said aloud to himself. He folded his arms over his chest before an idea hit him. He could just blow him up! **

**Sasuke smirked as he pulled out some grenades from his pocket, that he stole from Orochimaru's lab. He walked over to itachi, opened the guy's mouth and stuffed one in there. Then he took the other and placed it under his cloak. The next one he stuff in the white sock-thing he wore. **

**Sasuke stood up and walked a couple yards away, took out his last grenade, clicked it, and tossed it at Itachi. He ran for cover behind a huge boulder. A huge explosion followed seconds after and finally, the smoke seemed to clear. Sasuke stepped out and observed his handiwork. **

**There was not even a finger left of his brother. No where. He checked the surroundings, to make sure there were no left overs of Itachi's body. Once satisfied he left. **

**End of Flashback**

**That was the last event in his book that occurred. After that, he traveled through the forest towards Konoha, and then he began getting tired so he walked instead. Then, he started seeing the trees start to thin earlier on his way that they should have. **

**Next thing he knew, he walked onto a road, made of pavement. After that, there were buildings, but these buildings weren't anything like what he was used to. They had a triangular roof, and a square base, and doors and windows….a sidewalks! And then these posts on the end of each pathway to their houses appeared! **

**He started to panic when he saw all that. And that was when he bumped into Naruto….**

**Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. It was so confusing. These past two months have been confusing as hell, actually. He remember when he first found Naruto not wearing his headband for once, and the strange clothes…**

**Flash back**

"**SASUKE-TEME! WHAT HAPPENED?! AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" **

**Sasuke stood there, leaning on his right foot more than his left due to the sprained ankle. **

"**Dobe…" He fell forwards, and lost conscious after that. When he woke up he was in the hospital, with Naruto hanging over his head, with slight concern.**

"**SASUKE TEME! YOU'RE UP!"**

"**Shut up, dobe…"**

"**Teme! What happened! You were in real bad shape! When I called your mom, she freaked out!" **

**Sasuke's whole form froze. His eyes widened, before narrowing dangerously and glaring at Naruto.**

"**My mother is dead." Naruto looked at him like he was insane. **

"**Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide again in surprise as he turned his head towards the door. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the raven haired woman of his past standing there. She rushed towards the bed and hugged him. He still couldn't move.**

"**What's going on…?" He murmured. Mikoto pushed herself back from Sasuke and brushed some of his hair to the side, giving him a soft smile.**

"**You were out for a week, Sasuke! We were so worried!" His mother exclaimed. Sasuke was still having trouble getting used to the fact that she was here. **

"**Sasuke! What is the meaning of this? Why are you in this condition." The stern, demanding voice also caught his attention, and his head whipped to the door again to see his father walking toward him. **

**He still had that deep frown etched on his face, and same green robe he always wore when he was 7. That was when Sasuke passed out again. **

**End of Flashback **

**Of course, it took the rest of the summer to get used to this new way of life. Since he already killed Itachi once, and had his family back, he didn't bother killing his brother again once he saw him. Well….at least, he convinced himself repeatedly that it was unnecessary, but the hate filled glares and rage were frequent whenever he caught sight of the elder Uchiha. **

**Sasuke stood up when he saw the class heading back up to the building. He looked over at Sakura, who chatted happily with her friends. So much has changed….it was like an alternate universe….actually, it probably was. **

**He smirked. At least Sakura isn't as annoying as she used to be….she is actually pretty interesting…**

**With that, Sasuke walked ahead, hands in his pockets, and reflecting some of the memories of a former Team Seven. **

**--**

"**WHOSE MY BEST FRIEND, BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS, DO YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND TOO! HE TICKLES IN MY TUMMY, HE'S SO YUMMY YUMMY HEEEEY YOU SHOULD GET A BEST FRIEND TOO!" **

"…**." **

"**Oh come on, Sasori-no-danna! Sing it sing it sing it, yeah!" **

"…**.ho ha"**

**Sakura laughed as she walked between the two on her way home. Deidara decided he could use the extra exercise, and Sasori? Well, Sasori's car broke down earlier that week, and therefore had to walk. **

"**Ah Sasori-danna, you really need to learn to have fun, yeah!" **

"**You mean act like a jackass? I don't think so." **

**Deidara continued arguing with the red head, who simply ignored most of the blonde's comments. Sakura sighed and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. **

"**DEIDARA-SEMPAIIIIII!" The three stopped and turned around, to see Tobi, waving his arms wildly at them and hanging out the passenger side of…a green Honda.**

"**GOD DAMMIT TOBI, GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR NOW!" **

"**Please"**

**They all sweat dropped at the sound of Zetsu's voices. The car slowed to a stop since the street was empty it was ok. **

"**The meeting is at 7 tonight! Be there or Zetsu will eat you!" Tobi announced. The three nodded, and Sakura looked around Tobi to see Zetsu smirk and lick his lips. Creepy….**

"**Okay." Sasori said, with a bored tone. Tobi climbed back into the car and nodded to Zetsu who started the car up again and took off.**

"**Uhm…Deidara…I was wondering. You have a car, so why are you walking?"**

…

"**I felt like I needed the exercise, yeah! I mean, come on, my hips are WAY huge, yeah…." Deidara explained, putting both hands to his sides and measuring them out to her. She gave him a skeptical look.**

"**Pathetic." **

"**WHAT WAS THAT, YEAH!" Deidara shrieked, grabbing an object from his robe and chucking it at the puppeteer. **

"**Dammit Deidara!" Sasori yelled, rubbing his now sore arm and picking up the hard play doh. It slowly began to crumble.**

"**Guys…." Sakura smiled weakly, not knowing how to calm the two. She thought for a second.**

"**I AM A SUPERSTAR WITH A BIG BIG HOUSE AND A BIG BIG CAR! I AM A SUPERSTAR AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!" She sang loudly. Deidara turned to her with a grin and joined in the song, while Sasori stared at her as if she had two heads.**

**By the end of the song, Sakura found herself in her neighborhood, with her house being just in view. She turned to the two and waved, before walking away. Deidara stopped as well as Sasori and watched her go to her front door and enter. He sighed.**

"**God, you're like a love-sick puppy…" Sasori commented. Deidara didn't even look at him.**

"**well, I am just admiring her beauty…wouldn't you, Sasori-danna, yeah?" **

**Sasori looked back at the house and back at the blonde. **

"…**.er….no." **

"**GOOD! Cause she's MINE." Deidara declared, spinning on his heel, and walking in the direction they came from. Sasori followed.**

"**Damn you for making me walk all this way." **

"**Well, you didn't want to walk all the way across town, would you, yeah?" Deidara asked, smirking.**

**Sasori grumbled, but followed willingly. **

"**Oh would you look at that…yeah" Deidara said softly, as he spotted a red head ahead of them. Sasori didn't even bat an eyelash.**

"……**CHIBI DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Deidara screamed as he lunged forward towards Gaara. Gaara slowly turned his head, his eyes glowing with intense irritation. **

**Five minutes later, Gaara crossed the street with a frown. Sasori finally caught up, being how he took his time instead of running like a fool towards the demon child. **

"**get up" He said, kicking Deidara in the head. **

"**Ouch, yeah…..I think I misjudged him, yeah. He is waaay worse than you…." Deidara murmured, trying to get up from the heap he lay in on the sidewalk. He had a nice collection of bruises and scrapes, all a part of Gaara's warming welcome greeting. **

"**You put shame upon Akatsuki. Can't even defend yourself from a mere 14 year old."**

"**HE WAS 15 YEAH!" **

**With that, Sasori slung one of Deidara's arm on his shoulder, and together walked towards the school parking lot to Deidara's car.**

"**oh well, now I get to drive, being how you are in no condition to do so as of now." **

"**NO! That's my car, yeah! I drive it! Plus, I need to get home after I drop you off…" **

"**You stay over my house until we need to go to the meeting. It will be easier that way…."**

"**The meeting is a sleepover, I need clothes…yeah"**

"**psh, as if I don't have extra clothes? Stop complaining, its annoying." **

**With that, Sasori shoved Deidara in the passenger seat and gladly slid behind the wheel of Deidara's blue escalade.**

"**Don't crash it, yeah. I just got it from my crazy rich grandma a week ago, yeah…"**

**Sasori only grinned wickedly as he stepped on the gas.**

"**AHHH WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAT YEAH!" **

**Sakura placed her shoes by the door as she stepped in. She slid open the closet door on the right to reveal a secret bedroom. She went inside, and walked up the stairs to the room and put her bag on her bed. **

"**Now….I got to finish that homework, and pack my stuff…." She said aloud, going over to her computer and turning it on, before carrying on with her other tasks.**

**She was halfway finished with her last assignment, Geometry, when her phone rang. She looked up at the red phone. Unknown number….well, it was her own personal line, and it had a local area code, maybe it was one of her new friends…**

"**Hello, Haruno Sakura speaking." **

"**SAKURA, MY WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM PLEASE GO OUT WITH M---" Poor Lee never had the chance to finish that sentence, for she hung up immediately. **

"**Too freaky…if he would act more normally, maybe once I could talk to him in a decent conversation, but this is just ridiculous!" She exasperated. She quickly filled in the answers on a sheet and got up, packing a pair of happy bunny pjs and a new set of clothes in her bag, along with some deodorant, hairbrush, hair clip and tie, and vanilla and strawberry mist perfume. When she was finished packing all her necessities, she logged onto her computer. **

**GrEeNbEaStMaN: SAKURA MY SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM! YOU HUNG UP ON ME!!!**

**StrawberryzYUM: …..Lee…how did you even get my number? Or my s/n (screenname)**

**GrEeNbEaStMaN: ….Naruto gave it to me…**

**BelieveINtheRAMEN: HEY SAKURA-CHAN! LEE!**

**GrEeNbEaStMaN: Hey Naruto**

**StrawberryzYUM: NARUTO! WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM MY NUMBER AND S/N?! **

**BelieveINtheRAMEN: oh, sorry Sakura-chan…he was begging for it…..**

**StrawberryzYUM: well, fine, atleast you didn't tell anyone else…**

**BeliebeINtheRAMEN: ……hehe….**

**StrawberryzYUM: ..T.T who else?**

**BelieveINtheRAMEN: …Sasuke-teme gave me a dollar for it….**

**StrawberryzYUM: NARUTO YOU IDIOT! DAMMIT! WHY'D YOU GIVE HIM MY S/N! EVEN LEE IS BETTER THAN HIM!**

**onXyAvenger: yes we know, being how HOT you think he is…**

**GrEeNbEaStMaN: SAKURA! YOU THINK I'M HOT?! I THINK YOU'RE HOT TOO!" **

**Of course, no one commented after this, while Sakura nearly puked. **

**BelieveINtheRAMEN: Uh…well anyway, Sakura-chan, whasup?**

**StrawberryzYUM: getting ready for a sleepover. I did my hw XP**

**BelieveINtheRAMEN: Sleepover? Over the girls houses?**

**StrawberryzYUM: uh…no…..its really kind of a meeting…anyway, my ride is coming soon, so I got to go. Ttyl?**

**onXyAvenger: where are you going? Who is your ride?**

**BelieveINtheRAMEN: yeah!**

**StrawberryzYUM: err…Well Deidara's gunna pick me up. I got to go, bye! **

**Sakura signed off quickly, and looked at the clock. 6: 08 pm. **

"**AH! I still need to eat and get nail polish!" With that Sakura grabbed her black duffelbag, and rushed downstairs to eat something before she went down the street to the WalMART.**

…**meanwhile….**

**Sasuke sat at his desk. The strange 'computer' as they called it, stared blankly at him as he clutched the 'mouse' with force. It broke in half. **

"**She is going to an Akatsuki meeting?" He hissed. A shadow loomed in his doorway, making him look up.**

"**Where is my fluffy pillow Sasuke…" Sasuke stared at Itachi for a couple of minutes.**

**I still can't get used to him saying stuff like this so normally…in a normal situation he should be mangekyouing me by now….but I guess that was … in the past? Oh well**

"**I don't have your pillow…" He shot back with venom. Itachi stared at him oddly and walked towards his bed.**

"**HEY!"**

"**ah….there it is….foolish little brother…you're lying is weak." Itachi grabbed the pillow, throwing off the black pillow case off of it and replaced it with his own. It was….a light pink pooh bear pillow case.**

"…**." Sasuke's mouth hung open. Never had he experienced going into Itachi's room, in fear of being skinned alive or seeing many unwanted sights. So, seeing Itachi have a Winnie the Pooh pillow case and calmly walk out was definitely a freak out worthy situation.**

"**dear god, what is wrong with everyone…." He mumbled to himself, before shutting off the computer, completely ignoring Naruto's continuing IMs and walking into the hallway. Itachi had a dufflebag and was gathering some snacks from the kitchen.**

"**What are you doing…" **

"**It's the meeting tonight." **

…

"**What do you do at these meetings…." Sasuke hoped it would work, prying the information out of his serious brother by engaging in a civil conversation for once.**

"…**.we…discuss matters. And different things…" **

"…**.that sounds boring…" Sasuke said, somewhat relieved, after all, he had guesses his brother was gay, so he wouldn't have to worry about him perving on Sakura. **

**Itachi smiled…not smirked, smiled and looked his brother in the eye. His red tinted onyx orbs glinted with mischief.**

"**Oh yes….boring…" **

**Sasuke paused, and narrowed his eyes. Itachi smirked and leaned against the wall, finally taking some interest in his 'foolish little brother'.**

"**So….are you concerned about the pink haired classmate of yours?" **

**Sasuke froze. Damn, Itachi was good. **

"…**pfft! Of course not!" He protested, crossing his arms and posing in his emo way.**

"**Oh, okay then. You shouldn't be too concerned about it; Deidara wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on her if it wasn't himself." He replied. Sasuke's eye twitched.**

"**But then again, Deidara is one who gets distracted easily….Hidan is enough of a pervert to take advantage of a moment….or maybe Sasori…he does look at her funny…now that I think about, all the guys are pretty much a group of horny bastards….a shame you can't be there to 'make sure' she's safe." **

**Itachi picked up his bag, smirked, and walked out the door, leaving a fuming Sasuke behind.**

**Okay, so the chapter is late. I've been busy! Which is why I am giving you, TWO CHAPTERS this time. You fans are SOOO awesome when you review.**

**Deidara: YEAH THEY ARE!!! –plays with his new set of playdoh-**

**Yes, he got three new play doh containers today…red, black and white. Can you guess why?**

**Deidara: TO MAKE DANNA!!! YAY!**

**Sasori: no –smushes the poor excuse of a clay model of himself-**

**Deidara: T.T NOOOOO! MY CREATION, YEAH!**

**Ahem anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE!!! Deidara does need some yellow and orange and green clay to make the other Akatsuki, you know!**

**Deidara: YES! AND THEN I SHALL BE THE LEADER OF CHIBI-AKATSUKI!!!!!**

**Sasori: you're stupid enough to have the play-doh leader order you around…**

**Deidara: danna…you're so mean….-puppy eyes!-**

**Sasori: pathetic**


	9. Akatsuki sleepover!

**And as promised, the bonus chapter for being late**

**Hinata: um…IchaIchaRAMEN d-doesn't own N-Naruto or the characters. A-anything recognizable like C-Coke or a p-product mentioned is also not hers….**

**CHAPTER NINE! AKATSUKI SLEEPOVER!!!**

**Sakura panted as she came in the backdoor, carrying the grocery bag with a couple bottles of black nail polish. It was pretty cheap, too, but she had to run all the way home to get there on time.**

**Sakura placed the bag in her duffel bag, and looked at the clock. 6:57 pm. **

**BEEP BEEP!**

**_Good, right on time!_ Sakura thought as she grabbed her bag and took her keys before heading for the door. She had her books and school stuff in her duffel so that she could just go to school from the Leader's house.**

"**Sakura-chan! Hop in! Hurry, we're gunna be late, yeah!" Deidara called. She rushed in and took a seat in the back.**

"…**."**

"**Sasori is driving because he is a pain in my ass, yeah…." **

"**Shut up, blondie, you're ankle is too weak to drive the car today."**

"…**how?" **

"**Gaara kicked his ass earlier…" **

"**DANNA!" Deidara shrieked and then crossed his arms huffily trying to hide his embarrassment. _Ug, my pride is gone, yeah._**

"**So…everyone will be there?" Sakura asked, after getting her seat belt on and getting comfortable. Deidara really did have a nice car….**

"**Yupe! And there will be A LOT of awesome junk food! Leader ALWAYS has the best food at his house." **

"…**uhm…you guys don't…drink or smoke do you…?" Sakura asked quietly, knowing she probably sounded like an innocent little wimpy girl. Sasori glanced at her while Deidara turned around fully in his seat.**

"**Nope! Except Kisame, he is a huge drinker. He gets loaded big time and then ends up passing out everytime! And the only one who smokes is Kakuzu, he smokes cigarettes, yeah. It's mostly because Leader doesn't want our minds clouded, always wants us to be alert. Though, Kakuzu smokes so he doesn't overstress himself, and calms himself from going on random bloody rampages. Kisame….well, he can fend for himself…yeah" **

"**oh…I see." Sakura was relieved. She didn't want to be hanging around a bunch of potheads for the evening, though being Akatsuki, she thought atleast half of them would be into that stuff.**

"**Plus, how will we ever complete world domination, as leader quotes, if we die early from petty health complications, yeah."**

"**Makes sense…" Sakura said thoughtfully. **

"**Of course it does. That is why he is our Leader, because he is logical and a prodigy in disguise. He could have been a rocket scientist by now if he didn't procrastinate and be so lazy all the time…" Sasori said.**

"**hahaha sounds like Shikamaru!" Sakura laughed.**

"**Shika who?" Deidara asked confused.**

"**Oh! He is one of my friends, I guess. He is probably one of the smartest people I know, but he is REALLY lazy. Kind of funny, thinking about it…" **

"**We're here." Sakura looked up to see a HUGE MANSION! She squealed in surprise. It was so fancy looking! White mansion with a huge front yard and a small pond to the side, and was a perfect dream home. She stepped out of the car and walked along with Deidara and Sasori to the front door. Both smirked at her reaction but kept quiet. **

**Sasori reached to the doorbell and waited. Finally the door opened, and a butler stepped aside. Sakura thanked him quickly, and noticed his subtle surprise at her presence. When they took off their shoes and left the room, Deidara leaned towards her ear.**

"**Akatsuki NEVER had a girl in their group in all the years we've been together, so Ralph is kinda surprised. He is the main care taker of this house, besides Louisa, who is the housekeeper." **

**Sakura nodded, still amazed by the breath taking house. The floors were black marble, and the walls each had a unique and beautiful painting decorating it. The three reached a door all the way at the end of a hallway, and opened it. Stairs descended past her eye sight and she was pushed to the front of them. **

**She gasped as she reach the bottom step. There was a black soft carpet covering the floors from wall to wall. The room was humongous, probably the size of two of her bedrooms, and her bedroom was pretty big. To the left was a huge plasma TV hooked up to a PlayStation and two DDR metal pads, with a bunch of DDR discs around it. There was a stereo on the other side with a huge rack of cds, and there was also another TV hooked up to an X-box, where Hidan and Kakuzu were playing some sort of military battle game. There was a ping pong/pool table in the back of the room, and in the middle was a long table with different snacks and drinks around it. There were enough chairs for everyone. **

**Sakura stepped into the room and noticed another part of the room, containing huge comfortable looking red couches. There was also two bathroom doors on either side of the room. **

"**Wow….." She said in awe, looking around at everything. 'New Design' by Thousand Foot Krutch flowed out of the speakers, while Itachi looked through them. The blue haired man with the flower sat on a couch reading a book. On the DDR were Zetsu and Kisame, with Tobi jumping up and down cheering for Zetsu. Leader was not in sight.**

"**So…where is Leader?" She asked, looking up at the two boys who were smiling at her. **

"**Ah, who knows, he won't come until another 20 minutes. He is always 30 minutes late to his own meetings, for some reason….yeah." **

"**Oh, I see…" Sakura walked around the room, and stopped at where Hidan and Kakuzu were playing. **

"**Nascar? What happened to the army game?"**

"**Hidan is too much of a fucking idiot to have the patience needed to strategize…so he lost" **

"**SHUT UP! I totally kicked your ass in that one, you damn liar! EAT THIS STITCH BOY!" Hidan veered his car into Kakuzu's on screen making it flip over. **

"**WHY YOU LITTLE---" At this point, Kakuzu was strangling the wise ass Hidan and Sakura decided to move to the next place…**

"**Hi Itachi!" She said. Itachi looked up at her and smirked before going back to looking through the CD collection.**

**Sakura lifted a hand to one CD and read the label.**

"**Spice Girls?!" She asked, kind of freaked out.**

"**mmmm reminds me of the 6th grade talent show…." Itachi said, his eyes looking away into space.**

**Itachi's flashback!**

**The current seven members of Akatsuki (Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Leader, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu) stood at much shorter levels that now on a stage in front of a huge crowd. Their red clouded cloaks hung from their thin frames as they shuffled into position on stage.**

"**HIT IT!" Barked the leader, who was somehow totally covered in shadow, despite the spotlights on the group.**

**It was that year that they did the performance of 'Spice Up Your Life' by the Spice Girls. They all sang it, and danced. They won, somehow. Probably because Leader decided they would get more votes if they removed the cloaks during the middle of the performance to reveal everyone but himself kisame and Zetsu in drag. Itachi's hair was in pigtails and Deidara, himself, and Sasori all wore red clouded black skirts, huge platform black shoes, and a red tank tops. Of course, this memory was recorded, why wouldn't it be?! **

**End of Flashback**

"**Yeah….Leader was obsessed with them back then…." Sakura was fiddling with her fingers as she tried to absorb the memory Itachi described to her. She said her goodbye and left the awkward area. **

**Next, was DDR! She stood next to Deidara who was with Tobi cheering. Kisame was sweating a lot as he tried to keep up with Zetsu, who was completely cool and calm.**

**GAME OVER!**

"**DAMMIT!" Kisame shouted, tugging at his blue hair. Zetsu grinned happily and got off the machine. Sakura leaned in to see what level and what score they got.**

**A for Zetsu…..F for Kisame…..BEGINNER?!**

**Sakura looked at Kisame who was panting, and wiping his brow.**

"**Dude….you are so out of shape if you couldn't even do something as simple as Beginner without having a heart attack…." She said. Kisame looked up.**

"**Oi, pink haired bitch, don't sound so cocky, it's not as easy as it looks." He stated. She smirked and got on the metal board. She looked back at Deidara who nodded and happily got on the next board. Kisame grunted as he leaned on the back handle for support, and watched the two. Some of the other members, like Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori who decided to amuse themselves in this little match came over. **

"**I bet Deidara will win! Totally." Hidan challenged Kakuzu. Kakuzu studied the two before making the bet on Sakura. Five sweet dollars, ah yes, Kakuzu was set on NOT loosing his precious money tonight.**

**Itachi leaned on the rail behind Sakura, with a curious expression setting into his normally stoic face. After all, everyone in the group knew Deidara was the master at DDR. Well…he was better than anyone there atleast….**

**Sakura scrolled down the lists of songs and finally found one she liked. She looked over at Deidara who nodded in agreement and she clicked it. **

**LEVEL**

**Deidara clicked light and entered. Sakura, chose Standard. Some of the crowd raised their eyebrow but said nothing. Deidara glanced at Sakura before paying full attention to the screen.**

**The first song was "Look At Us". Sakura won, which made Hidan curse and Kakuzu chuckle. _Oh yes, my money senses are tingling…..money for me toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!_**

**The next round, which could be the end of Deidara, or a tie until the third round, was the song "It's a wonderful night". Deidara won, as Sakura couldn't quite keep up. She got a D, he got a B. Finally, the final round. Kakuzu clutched the edge of his cloak as he leaned a little more forward. Hidan pumped his fists screaming and demanding Deidara to win.**

"**IF YOU LOSE THIS ROUND I WILL RIP EVERY SINGLE STRAND OF THAT GOD DAMN GIRLY HAIR OF YOURS, YOU PANSY!" **

_**Good, Hidan. Keep threatening him. Make him as nervous as possible….so I CAN WIN! MONEH!**_

**The last song, "Move your feet". Deidara kept up easily, as did Sakura. Finally the scores showed.**

**Deidara- A ……**

**Sakura – AA!! **

**Kakuzu jumped up and cheered, making everyone turn to him with O.o eyes. He didn't care though, he grabbed Hidan by the shoulders and smiled maliciously at him.**

"**I want meh moneh, NOW!" He said excitedly. Hidan grumbled, reaching into his pocket and hesitantly took it out. Kakuzu snatched it and ran away to the couch at add it to his wallet, where he would recount all his money and plan out a system of where it would go. **

"**Interesting." Itachi commented, looking at the total and comparing it to Deidara's. Of course, one would think Deidara might be a little sad that his days as DDR master were over….but…He was thrilled!**

"**Sakura-chan! That was awesome! You're awesome! I finally have some one good to play with yeah!! See, all these other idiots here can't get past light on the slow songs….well…except Itachi…he is pretty good, but he doesn't play much at all. OH! But we are gunna have so much fun, yeah!" The blonde was hugging the life out of the poor pink haired girl. **

"**Deidara, you're suffocating her." Sasori remarked. Deidara instantly let go and blushed slightly. **

"**EVERYONE!" Leader's voice rang out through the room. All the members took a seat at the table, usually with their 'partners' like Kisame and Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu. Leader sat at the end and the Unknown took a seat at the other end. **

"**Ahem….we are here today, to discuss our progress and such….Now. I had a dream, Akatsuki. I had a dream I wish to make a reality. Most of you have heard of this dream, but one I know has not! This is why I must tell you again. OUR dream….World Domination!" **

**It was really quiet around the table, as Leader looked into space with a dreamy glint in his red eyes. He coughed and fixed his pose again, glaring at each member as he spoke. **

"**Now…We have discussed our three step plan to this goal. First, collect and gain as much money as possible! This shall help support us in the future, as well as pay for many necessary things for Akatsuki. Kakuzu, what is the total for now?"**

"……**30 dollars and twenty cents…" **

"**EXCELLENT! Now….our second goal….Two gather followers, and develop our main group. That I can see is completed. We have our pyromaniac, Deidara. Our ever clever poison master Sasori….prodigy and ever devious conniving spokesperson and persuader, master of hypnosis Itachi. Our foundation, and pretty convincing torture specialist Hidan. Our mathematician, and official treasurer Kakuzu. Our personal medics and spys Tobi and Zetsu. Kisame, the collector, who successfully beats the crap out of our enemies, traitors and people we just don't like. And of course, the Unknown, being the one to take care of our files, cases, and other important matters. Me, the Leader as the Leader…..and lastly, Sakura Haruno, newest addition to Akatsuki, the OFFICIAL NAIL PAINTER!"**

"**Our organization is complete! Now…the third step. To take over all opposing forces and step up to World Domination! But, as our secretary, the Unknown, has calculated, we have to wait a LONG time until that can ever happen….so. We shall stick with collecting more money! Also, Haruno, we need to give you our official stuff. Kakuzu will take care of that issue after. AKATSUKI DISMISSED!!**

**Everyone got up, including the Leader, and stretched. Leader and the Unknown went to the couches to plan some more while Hidan challenged Kisame to a game of Super Mario Bros.**

"**Follow me…" Kakuzu ordered. Sakura nodded and followed him over to the pile of duffel bags near the couch area. She picked hers up and placed it on the end of the pile while Kakuzu reached in and grabbed his own. He opened it and took out a package.**

"**In this is the gym uniform, the 'pink day' uniform, an extra though smaller and more form-fitting cloak, a couple skirts, shirts and jackets, as well as shoes, socks, a back pack, toothbrush, earrings, necklace, Akatsuki ring, A few pairs of Pajamas and the Akatsuki Guide Book. Wear and use some of these tonight, to show respect. Leader expects great manicures from you in the future. Don't let him down." **

**With that, Kakuzu handed her the package and went off to hit and possibly find a way to make more money out of Hidan's pocket. **

**Sakura opened the package and looked at some of the things. There were three skirts, two of them mini and the other knee length. The two shirts were red and black, with Akatsuki and the cloud on the back and the jacket was the same. She took out the pajamas and placed them in her bag openly, as well as took the toothbrush, red and black socks, and rings. The ring had a black finger hole, and on the top was the red cloud outlined in white. The other ring was a lot like the other member's ring, except on the top it was a light pink with the kanji 'Sakura' written on it. She put that one on immediately, since everyone else was wearing theirs every waking moment it seemed. **

**She sighed and got up. Well, this should be a fun night, she thought happily, as she raced back to the DDR machine to verse Tobi who was bragging that he could beat anyone. Sasori and Deidara were sitting on the rug watching, and Itachi sat on a random chair. He watched Sakura, noticing how toned her muscles were, from his view anyway. **

**_Long legs, thin waist….well developed curves. Yes, she is hot._ Itachi looked about the room, and noticed how many of the guys were checking her out. Hidan was, definitely. Zetsu…well, he did take a look at her every once in a while. Leader and the Unknown were both dating, from what he managed to conclude, so they were more concerned about groping each other. Kisame would do it as often as Hidan, and Deidara? Well, Deidara made an excuse to touch her any chance he got. Sasori….well, he had a hard time determining him. Sasori not once checked Sakura out, from what he could tell….then again, Sasori was sneaky like that….Tobi was infatuated with Zetsu…but Tobi did leer at her a couple times, as did Kakuzu when he wasn't busy with his money or winning a bet.**

**Itachi sighed. I guess I should make sure no one jumps her while she is sleeping or in the shower…..for Sasuke's sake. I think I gave my foolish brother a meltdown after I left the house…..funny, he has been acting so odd ever since the beginning of summer. **

**Sasuke used to bug him about letting him join Akatsuki. But ever since the summer he has not said a word. Strange…but what is weirder is that his whole aura changed. Sasuke….he was annoying, and always thought of Itachi as his rival in his parents attention, but now, it was as if there was something else…..the waves of hatred that seemed to fill Sasuke's eyes whenever they looked at each other, or the pain and despair Sasuke's eyes would show whenever he thought no one was looking. It was all too strange for him to comprehend.**

"**Maybe he decided he needs to become emo-er than me as well…..foolish little brother indeed….although…" Itachi looked back over at Sakura.**

"**He does have an interest in her….I wonder….how pissed he would be….if…" Itachi's murmurings were cut short when Kisame flapped onto Itachi, almost flattening him. **

"**KI-SA…ME! Get Off!" **

**The strong smell of alcohol seemed to already be floating around the fish man as he clumsily fell off the chair. **

"**Itachi, HICCUP! Where is the…………….HICCUP...TREE RAPE!" **

"**god, Kisame…what the hell did you drink?" **

"…**..VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **

"**Dear lord help us…where did you get it from?" **

"**Barbie gave it too me….HICCUP!"**

"…**Deidara doesn't even drink Vodka…"**

"**DEIDARA WHAT THE HELL!" Deidara flew past them and his tall frame crashed into the wall. Leader was too busy playing footsy with the Unknown to notice the crash.**

"**what…?"**

**Sasori stood beside Itachi, watching as Sakura bitch slapped Deidara, who was apologizing a lot.**

"**He fell on her and grabbed her boob." **

"**oh."**

**And so, the next ten minutes of their time, Akatsuki decided to watch as Deidara was beaten the shit out of for the second time that day. **

**Meanwhile…**

"**Dammit, ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted, punching his bed. **

**He had to think fast. _All those horny, perverted teenage men could gang up on Sakura. She was too weak to take on all of them at once! And they were Akatsuki! _**

"**Stupid annoying girl. What was she thinking? Dammit…" **

**Sasuke paced around his room, trying to think of something to do. **

**An idea hit him. He lunged for his cell phone, an odd object his mother taught him how to use over the summer, and dialed Naruto's number. He waited impatiently for the 'dobe' to pick up.**

"**NARUTO!"**

"**Ah SASUKE-TEME!" **

"**Listen, Sakura is over at an Akatsuki's house, and they are all there and Sakura is the only girl there….She is surrounded by horny, perverted teenage guys!! We need to get her stupid self outta there!" **

"**WHAT! So that's where she went….ah, ok Sasuke! I know, we can spy on them and make sure nothing happens! Do you know where she is exactly? The address?" **

**And that was when Sasuke's world crashed down….**

_**THE ADDRESS?! SHIT! I HAVE NO IDEA! **_

**OOOOOOh how will Sasuke and Naruto ever protect our Sakura from the Akatsuki if they don't even know where she is?! And what awaits Sakura as she continues to spend the night at Leader's house? Oooo and what is this? Sibling rivalry steps up a notch, and Sasuke is PISSED! ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Deidara: Yeah! So REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you all my wonderful fans and reviewers! Ah, you are the reason why I continue this story!**


	10. Naruto and Sasuke's PLAN!

**Ehem. I UNFORTUNATELY do not own Naruto, other wise I would have had A LOT more Akatsuki Action in it….and I don't own the characters either! ENJOY PPL! **

**CHAPTER TENNNN!!!**

**Sasuke growled in frustration. So much for his plan…**

"**Eh? Teme?"**

**_Oh wait! I could just go snooping around Itachi's room!_ He thought. He smirked at his brilliant plan.**

"**TEME?!?!"**

"**Shut up. I have an idea. Now, meet me here at my house in fifteen minutes!" **

**With that Sasuke hung up and dashed into his elder brother's room. He hesitated before he dared touch the doorknob. Even in his original universe, he never once entered Itachi's room. Not even after he killed his family….**

_**I hope not to regret this. Itachi would probably have my head if he found out….**_

**Sasuke let out a huge breath before turning the knob and opening the door. He stood frozen a bit after he took a step into the room.**

"…**oh…" He gaped at what he saw. It was…pooh bear….There was a Poor Bear comforter, stuffed toys, dvds, phone, clock, pictures, shirts…..and one Hello kitty purse, which was REALLY odd…**

**He shut his eyes tight for a second, and then reminded him that Sakura was still with this insane brother of his as well as those other……people.**

**He took another step into the room, and decided the best place to start off would be the desk. He walked over to it, and opened the draw. No address book, but what he DID find would scar him for life….**

"**SASUXITA Fic. By Itachicloudred4" He read aloud the headline of one document, that was stapled to look like a story. He turned the page…**

"**AHHHHHHH!" The document fell to the floor across the room, and Sasuke hugged himself with wide eyes. What could he have discovered? Well….**

**The page across the room was bent now, a tear in the top corner from the rough handling, but the picture was still visible…the figures, were male. The young boy looked like he was in pain, with tear drops gathering in his eyes while the older guy was on top of him….naked….with a blanket half covering them….It was disturbing. What made it more scarring was how VERY similar the two figures represented him and Itachi. The man had the two lines, long raven hair in a ponytail, and the akatsuki cloak covering half his figure, and the young boy? Chicken hair, onyx eyes and of course, the blue shirt he always wore in his genin days lying in the background of the picture. Also, the Uchiha fan on the wall gave the identities of the people away as well.**

**He felt like puking. Him and….Itachi? AHRG! Sasuke choked on his own spit for a minute and then glared at the packet. _What a sick person_…he thought. And for this to be in Itachi's room……._God, this is going to be awkward living together now…_**

**He shoved the whole incident in the back of his head as he looked around the room once more. His eyebrow raised when he found a Winnie the Pooh book lying on the nightstand. He rushed over to it and felt relief when he noticed 'Address Book' printed along the side. He grabbed the book and raced out of the despicable room. **

"**Finally….now…" He flipped through the pages for anything to lead him to Sakura and found the words Leader with the address and number circled.**

"**Gotcha. Right down the street from Shikamaru, too." He said and threw the book back in his brother's room. **

"**SASUKE-TEME!" Shouted Naruto as he popped out of the stairwell. Sasuke looked over with narrowed eyes.**

"**Your mom let me in. Oi, are we going or what! We need to save Sakura-chan!! Believe it!" **

"**Shut up, dobe." He barked and then walked past the blonde, motioning him to follow. It took another fifteen minutes of irritation from Naruto to arrive to their destination.**

"**Whoa it's like a mansion!" Naruto shouted, gazing up at the place.**

"**ah…" Sasuke looked around, and found an opening in one of the side gates.**

**He slipped through, with Naruto following behind. Then they ran across the lawn towards the house.**

"**Hmmm…" Sasuke could hear faint music coming from the other corner of the house and quietly walked over to it. Bending down to the ground level window he peered inside.**

**Sakura sat on the couch next to Itachi and Deidara, laughing as she sipped her soda. Her expression was cheerful and carefree as she leaned closer to Deidara and said something inaudible. They both laughed, and Itachi smirked. **

**Sasuke balled his fists as he watched Deidara slide his arm over her shoulders and hug her. Naruto bit his lip.**

"**Damn….look at those two going at it in the back…I thought you said there were no other girls here, Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke looked over to where Naruto gestured to and choked on his spit again.**

"**That's not a girl…" He mumbled. The shadowed Leader and the blue haired man were passionately making out in the far corner, away from the rest of the group and out of the line of view from everyone, but them. **

"**Oh…" Naruto said, and then looked around at the room again. Kakuzu and Hidan were punching each other, cursing, Sasori was sitting by Sakura's legs dozing off against one of her feet and Kisame was chatting with Zetsu and Tobi. It looked normal to him, besides the yaoi in the back.**

"**Hm. Sakura-chan looks really happy…" He noted aloud, smiling slightly. It did bother him how the blond held Sakura like that…but he knew he would do the same if he were in Deidara's position. **

"**Not the point. At any given moment, these people could turn into rabid hormonal men and pounce on her!" Sasuke hissed.**

"**Sasuke…I think you're overreacting quite a bit…." Naruto said, poking the boy. Sasuke glared.**

"**Really? Well these guys are dangerous. They are murderers!"**

"**Teme….All these guys ever do is threatened people, bully on people, and sell illegal drugs for money. They are considered as a Gang, infamous at school, but hardly a problem in the outside world. An Italian mob can outdo them! Believe it!"**

**Sasuke stared at Naruto.**

"**What's an Italian mob?"**

"…**..ug, Teme, I thought you were the smart one? It's a mob, gang of people from Italy that are serious money people and are all rich and cool, and murder people…You know, like the Sopranos?"**

"…**.."**

"**Jeez Teme, you really are hopeless and you always act like you're on another planet…I guess you weren't lying were you?"**

"…**."**

"**I mean, when you were in the hospital, and you were ranting on about ninja stuff? You never said anything more than that though…just how you weren't suppose to be here…and how everything was wrong…and then you talked about how its supposed to be…."**

"**Naruto"**

**Naruto looked over at Sasuke curiously.**

"**When did you hear that stuff? You never said anything about that to me before…"**

"**Oh…so it was something serious then, I thought you were just in a delirious state!" **

"…**Naruto what did I tell you?!" **

"**right right. You said that this wasn't the Konoha you knew…and how you killed our Biology teacher AND your older brother because your parents and the rest of your family was supposable murdered by him….and then you were saying how I was always so annoying but I was still really strong, and you accused me of having a demon inside me? What was that about? I mean, I am perfectly normal, I'm no demon! And then you were bad mouthing Sakura a bit, saying how pathetic she always was when she was on your team, and meanwhile I didn't know Sakura existed until she came to school as a new student! You were talking like a looney!" **

"…**.." Sasuke looked back at Sakura, seeing how freely she talked to them. Most of the people in the room before him were supposed to be long dead. Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan…All those three were supposed to be gone…..but here they were…**

**Naruto knows, but he reacts like it was all a rant from a**

**dream…He doesn't believe me one bit…**

"**Teme?" **

"**Concentrate on our mission, dobe." He snapped, not bothering to look at him. Naruto shut up from once and gazed back into the room.**

**It looked like the Leader was announcing something….and then they all saw everyone crowd around Sakura, who took out something….**

"**Is that nail polish?" Naruto asked in disbelief.**

"…**.Black nail polish…" Sasuke said monotone. **

**They watched as the guys all waited from Sakura to give them their manicures, which kind of freaked Naruto and Sasuke out a bit. Kakuzu and Hidan were pushing each other for their turn, while Tobi talked to Sakura from behind the couch. Sakura was working on Sasori's nails first and Deidara had anime tears streaming down his chibi face as he pouted.**

**Sasuke looked at the Akatsuki. They sure were really weird in this world. They acted like a bunch of girls, kind of….sooo out of character.**

**From the line, Naruto watched as Itachi slowly turned his head, his onyx eyes locking in there direction. Sasuke froze, as did Naruto. Itachi smirked and looked away again. **

"**Did he see us, teme?" Naruto whispered.**

"**No, he was focusing in on the prancing ponies behind us! YES HE CAUGHT US YOU DOBE!" Sasuke snapped again, glaring daggers at Naruto, who backed away. **

"**So….now what?"**

**Sasuke sat there for a minute, a blank look crossing his handsome features.**

"**I don't know……WAIT! We sit here and continue to form a plan to save Sakura…"**

**They sat quietly for a couple more minutes, watching as each member got his pedicure and manicure. To say it was getting boring was an understatement.**

"**Well well well, I hope you aren't attempting to spy upon us, it is rather a rude thing to do, you know." **

**Sasuke and Naruto's pupils dilated at the sound of the voice. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and sat up. Naruto followed his actions, and both stared at the looming figure of Itachi Uchiha.**

**They stared at each other for a while, until Naruto started getting really irked. The silence was killing him. That and he was now excluded from the glaring/staring contest, which a patient looking Itachi and frustrated Sasuke were engaged in.**

"**Uhm…I am just going to go now, heheh…" Naruto started to crawl away and was slightly relieved that neither noticed him departing. Well, he was almost halfway across the yard when….**

"**Sunnuva bi-" **

**The gnarling and snapping of ferocious hounds echoed into the air. Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke struggling to out run four pit bulls. **

"**EEEK!" Naruto shrieked as he too started running to the gap in the gate. **

**Itachi stood perfectly still next to the window as he watched the hounds he unleashed chase the boys off the property. A rumbled of laughter escaped from his partner's throat as he walked over to the raven haired Uchiha and watched too.**

"**Ah….that was great, the expression on your brothers face!" Kisame said as a grin broke out upon his odd blue face.**

"**hn." Itachi gracefully swirled around and began retreating to the back door. Kisame stood watching for a little longer until he too decided to head back inside. **

**--**

"**Dammit…." Sasuke said, between pants. He really was out of shape, with the lack of training and all. It wasn't like he could just take all his hidden shuriken and kunai out and start practicing. His mother would probably freak out that he held possession of such strange weapons. **

"**Sasuke-teme (pant) your brother (pant) is evil!" Naruto gasped from his collapsed position on the grass. Once Naruto regained his breath he sat up.**

"**You know, I really think Sakura-chan will be alright. I mean, half those guys are DEFINITELY gay….like that orange masked guy and the weirdo with the plant on his head? Yeah, they were totally groping each other…." **

"**Dobe, stop saying stupid things, it's annoying." **

**Sasuke rubbed his temples. He could try using some Jutsu to get in…**

"**Okay….Naruto, you distract the dogs and I will break in." **

"**O.O ARE YOU CRAZY, TEME! THEY'LL EAT ME!" **

**Sasuke glared. "Fine, we will wait another fifteen minutes, until 10 pm. Then since it's darker it will be much easier to get across unseen. You still have to remain outside and keep watch."**

**Naruto nodded his head and sat more comfortable against the trunk of a tree. He brushed his hands along the grass, distracting himself. **

"**Hey teme….I was wondering…what ever happened that day. When you were all bloody…You never said the reason." **

"…**.I did." **

"**The _real_ reason, teme!"**

"**That was the real reason, dobe!" **

"**Ugh fine….okay then, tell me about this "Ninja World" you come from."**

**Sasuke's eyebrows knotted in anger. **

"**Don't talk to me like I am some sort of idiotic crazy person!"**

"**Whatever, I was just curious….and bored. Come on, teme! I wanna know more about me being strong! Did I kick your ass?" **

**Sasuke grew quiet, his expression almost lost as he recalled his former life. **

"…**..well…you did give a good fight…" Sasuke admitted. Naruto grinned foxily. **

"**Hah! Right, I totally kicked your ass! Your pride just won't let you admit it! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.**

"**You certainly didn't change…." He murmured. Naruto blinked. **

"**Well continue already, teme!" **

"**Fine….anyway, the last time I saw you, in that dimension I suppose, was when we met the first time…after about 2 and a half years. I left the village the 2 years before to join Orochimaru, who was a legendary sage that was against our village. You went training with Jiraiya, another legendary sage..and Sakura, was the apprentice of the fifth hokage. We all became increasingly powerful, developing our skills and creating and learning new jutsus, Eventually, I decided Orochimaru taught me enough, and I killed him, otherwise he would have used me as his next body."**

**Naruto made a face at this.**

"**Yeah…well anyway, before he got the chance to perform the jutsu to take over my body, I caught him off guard and fought him. I ended up killing the bastard, took one of his experiments with me and proceeded to collect the two others before finding Itachi…."**

"**When I found my brother, he was with his partner, Kisame. The experiments I took from Orochimaru's lab took on Kisame while I took on my brother. After killing Itachi, I was the only one left alive…except I was in bad shape. I was going to go back to Konoha, since I felt I had the energy to at least make it to the gates, but when I arrived, it was nothing like I expected. Konoha….was _this_ place. And so, you know the rest."**

**It was quiet for a while. Naruto's face was blank, and Sasuke got up and looked around. **

"…**.teme…why would you go back to the village if you left it before?"**

"**Well. I had nothing better to do with my life, really. And I needed to complete my second goal…..and the fact that you two, Sakura and you, were there, I asked myself, 'Why not?'"**

"**oh….what was your second goal?"**

"…**to restore the Uchiha Clan…"**

"…**.WAIT YOU WERE GUNNA IMPREGNATE SAKURA-CHAN!?!" **

"**BAKA SHUT UP!" Sasuke smacked Naruto on the side of the head, making him whimper. Naruto glared at him.**

"**You teme!" **

"**hn. Shut up, it's time. Cover the outside." With that Sasuke gathered Chalkra in his feet and ran towards the house at an incredible speed. **

**Once he was by the window again, he formed quick hand seals. When the puff of smoke cleared, he was standing behind a wall, in what looked to be a bathroom…. **

"**Okay…now…" Sasuke strained his hearing for any sounds to lead him. He heard music, talking…. Laughter and it was coming closer…..closer….**

"**Ahaha, Deidara I will be right back, I just need to use the restroom…"**

"**Okay, Sakura-chan! Oh SASORI-NO-DANNAAAAAAAA!!" **

**He heard footsteps and ran for the nearest cover…the bathroom's shower curtain. He jumped into the tub and hid himself. **

**The light switch turned on, and the door closed. Sakura paused, looking around the room.**

"**Wow, even the bathroom is all fancied up." She said aloud. She was about to approach the toilet, but the curtain to the shower twitched. **

"**that's…odd…" she murmured. She wasn't sure if she should check it out, or get out. So….she froze.**

**Sasuke on the other hand, decided he didn't want to hear Sakura piss at the moment and jumped out from the tub.**

"**AGFHMPH!" Sasuke put his hand over her mouth, to prevent her from screaming, and alarming the Akatsuki outside.**

**Sakura stared wide eyed at the hand, struggling to be released from her captors strong grasp.**

"**Sakura….calm down…It's just me. Now…when I remove my hand, I need you to NOT SCREAM…got it?"**

**Sakura nodded and breathe out in relief once she was free. She turned her curious sea green eyes upon the younger Uchiha, who now took a seat on the counter top.**

"**Sasuke? What are you doing here? I didn't see you---"**

"**I came here to take you home." He interrupted, in a stern voice. Sakura let the words sink in a bit. _Who does he think he is?! Crashing a sleepover just to take me home like some parent! Pah! _**

**Sakura balled her fists as her temper rose.**

"**Like hell you will! I came here on my own, and I plan on leaving, on my own, in the morning, _Sasuke_." She hissed.**

"**You have no idea what you are getting yourself into! Sakura, these guys are DANGEROUS! They don't care about you, no matter how much you think they do, they will use you. You hardly even know them!" **

"**Do too!"**

"**What, one day of making friends with them and your best buddies? I don't think so, Sakura. Use your common sense."**

"**I don't give a crap about what you think Uchiha!" She glared at him one last time before turning to the door. **

**In a flash, Sasuke had her pinned to the wall. His eyes were cold as ice as he stared into hers. She narrowed her eyes at him. **

"**Don't make me yell, _Sasuke-kuuun_." She purred, a smirked making its ways upon her cherry colored lips. Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger. **

"**You are annoying."**

"**Well then, why are you still here then!? Go away, I don't need your help with anything! Now LET GO!" She brought her knee up and kneed him in the stomach. **

**Sasuke backed away, clutching his stomach with one hand and glaring at her intensely.**

"**You barely know me, anyway, so don't bother me or my new friends." She stated firmly, before opening the door and leaving.**

"**Baka….." He performed another set of hand seals and disappeared with a poof. **

**He reappeared next to the window again and peered inside where Sakura was grabbing her things and getting ready for bed. **

**The rest of the Akatsuki were all wearing their matching pajamas, black tee and baggy black shorts with mini red clouds. They were crowded around Kakuzu and Kisame who were playing some other game….Sakura went in the bathroom again, cautiously and once satisfied, closed the door to change. **

**Sasuke leaned away from the window and shook his head. Since when was she so damn stubborn? It really was odd trying to get used to this "new" attitude of her towards him. He almost missed the old her…..almost. **

"**Well, at least it's a challenge…" He smirked. **

"**TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled Naruto who was rushing towards him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blonde.**

"**what?"**

"**I got bored. So….any progress?" **

"**None. I decided that anything less than an abduction would suit this situation…..but I think it will be easier just to stay for the night.**

**Now, Sasuke was used to sleeping outside, under the stars with nothing more than the grass. But, Naruto? Well…being that he was not a ninja in this universe….**

"**Are you crazy, Sasuke?! We have nothing here! No sleeping bags, or pillows, or ramen, or—!" **

"**Shut up! We don't need it!" **

"**Teme….I know Sakura is a friend and all, and the situation is a little unsettling, but I think we should trust her enough to leave….she can handle herself, she has so far…"**

**Sasuke glared at Naruto.**

"**Okay, well I will leave you to stalking Sakura-chan….I am leaving before I miss my curfew. See ya, teme! Keep her safe!" **

**Sasuke watched as Naruto ran off. It kind of surprised him. Naruto was the kind of person who would never quit, and who would have stayed….**

"**dobe….curfew, psh!" but then he realized something. What about his parents? _Eh, maybe they would think I went with Itachi….or stayed over Naruto's house….yeah…that's what I will say. Over Naruto's house…._**

**After Sasuke was done planning his alibi, he went back to studying the Akatsuki. Well, Sakura walked out of the bathroom now….and he nearly got a nosebleed. **

**She was wearing black short shorts, with one small akatsuki cloud on the side of the pants. Her top was more of a halter top, red with a black Akatsuki cloud. **

**_What the hell!? THEY ARE GUNNA RAPE HER!!! _Sasuke thought, his eyes wide as he darted his eyes at each of the members. He didn't realize his sharingan were on….**

**Well, Deidara was currently drowning in his own drool….Sasori's eyes seemed to be fastened on Sakura…..the other guys were cleaning up their own nose bleeds….but Itachi……where was Itachi?**

"**Foolish Little Brother." Sasuke jumped in surprise. He didn't even feel him coming behind him. **

"**Itachi" He growled, turning his eyes on his elder brother. Itachi's eyebrow rose as he noticed the change in color and design of Sasuke's eyes. He smiled, and closed his own eyes.**

"**What are you doing…?" **

**Itachi completely ignored Sasuke as he seemed to be concentrating….and then.**

"**When did you find the time and money to buy contacts?" **

……………

**OH! End of chapter. Hahaha I bet some of you would think Itachi would reveal a pair of sharingan of his own, huh!? HUH?!**

**Itachi: Icha-san….why am I portrayed so _weakly_ in this fiction? **

**O.oU urm…..DEIDARA!!!!**

**Deidara: Itachi! Lookie! I made Kisame! –holds up playdoh figure- **

**Itachi: -sighs- Why must you have bought him this … weak substance? **

**Its play doh! And I could only get him the blue this time….you know, with two chapters and the lack of comments….**

**Deidara: I NEED GREEN, YEAH! AND YELLOW! YELLOW!!!!! And Orange, yeah….SO PLEASE COMMENT!!! PLEEEEEEEEASE!! **

**Ahem, okay Deidara, I think you said enough, Thank you fans for reviewing! I know this was kind of a Sasuke and Naruto kind of chapter, but next chapter we get back with Akatsuki to rap up the very long day…..yosh!**

**Special thanks to: **

**Kiba504 and TranBABYY- I am pleased you like the story! Here's your update!**

**Sn1ck3rD00dl3- Everyone else don't have a clue about the Ninja world. Only Sasuke! It's like a black hole scenario: he stumbled into one, without noticing/ cuz they r like invisible…, and ended up into this alternate universe…but is he the only one…?? OOOOOOOOOO THE SUSPENSE!**

**Mrs Weasel-Fan- Thanx I am happy you enjoyed it! **

**Now, CLICK THAT BLUE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM LEFT TO COMMENT! FOR DEIDARA'S HAPPINESS!**

**Deidara: YES!! DO IT FOR THE PLAY DOH, YEAH!!! THE MORE COMMENTS THE FASTER THE UPDATEEEE AND YOU KNOW YOU WANT MORE OF US AWESOME AKATSUKI IN THIS STORY SO CLICK IT, YEAH!**


	11. Red eyed Mystery

**Lee: The author, IchaIchaRAMEN, does not own the youthful series of Naruto, nor the awesome characters in this fanfiction, yosh!**

**Chapter 11**

"**Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Why are you going to bed so early?" Deidara whined as he kept poking her shoulder. **

"**It's one in the morning you moron" Sasori explained impassively, as he started to roll out his Akatsuki sleeping bag next to Sakura's.**

"**You guys are party poopers, yeah" Deidara sighed, and looked around.**

"**HEY! Why is everyone going to bed, yeah?!" Deidara exclaimed. Hidan threw his slipper at him. **

"**Shut up, blondie, or you'll end up being the next sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" he hissed, while burying himself into the sleeping bag. Kakuzu grunted in agreement. Deidara pouted, rubbing his head.**

"**Damn religious man…" He murmured. His blue eye caught the movement of a figure coming towards him and he turned his head.**

**Itachi had his sleeping bag under his arm. He stopped right next to Sakura. Deidara's eyes widened.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He sailed through the air, in slow motion, extending his limbs towards the empty spot on Sakura's right. **

**THUD**

**Itachi looked down at Deidara, who was planted face first in front of him. The blond snaked his arms around Sakura's pink sleeping bag and held it firmly. Slowly, he brought his head up to meet the Uchiha's gaze.**

"…**." Itachi turned around and walked around the blonde and then placed his sleeping bag horizontally, above Sakura, Deidara and Sasori's spot. **

**Deidara glared as the Uchiha flashed him a smug smirk and laid down. Kisame took up the spot on Itachi's other side and soon all the Akatsuki were set up. **

**Deidara's lone blue eye never left Itachi's form. He would be damned if he let his guard down! **

"**Bastard…" He muttered. Then, a light bulb flicked on as he realized something.**

"**I don't have a sleeping bag…yeah…" He whispered to himself. Deidara now teetered on the edge of leaving Sakura to fend for herself against the hot, elder Uchiha, or to stay where he was and protect her….and be as uncomfortable as ever, freezing with no blanket. **

**Deidara's eyes darted near the stuff. It was just a few steps away….Deidara waited though. _I'll give it ten minutes, until he is asleep, and THEN get my stuff. Haha, I'm brilliant, yeah!_**

**Deidara smiled as he inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries from Sakura's sleeping bag. She always did smell like Strawberries…..even her hair….**

**Meanwhile….**

**A deadly aura seemed to kill nearby daisies. The aura's origin? Just a certain someone…..**

"**That bastard! What the hell does he think he is doing to my Sakura!" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. He didn't notice it, but he was clenching his fists so hard, his hands started to bleed. **

**A lovely and quite colorful set of murmurs and mutters followed, as he sat there watching. Of course, he wasn't going to DO anything….yet. He couldn't blow his cover….though he had a feeling Itachi was still watching him out of the corner of his eye…..**

**_Okay…I'll gooooooooo NOW yeah_! Deidara slowly shifted, removing his arms from their grasp around Sakura's bag and quietly tip toed towards his bag. With a quick swipe, Deidara grabbed his bag and pillow and hurriedly walked back to his spot…..**

**And then the floor beneath him seemed to vanish….**

**THUD Deidara groaned as he opened his eyes, and came face to face with….Sasori…in a very awkward position…**

"**Ahaha…hi…danna…" He smiled weakly. Sasori stared at him blankly……three…..two…..one….**

"**GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FUZZBAG!!" Deidara sailed over Sakura's form and crashed right into his claimed sleeping spot…..which was occupied?**

"**OOMPH!" **

**Deidara groaned again, and cursed, looking at the form that he landed upon.**

"**get. Off." It spoke quietly, but with a venomous twist. Deidara looked up into….red eyes? **

**He couldn't make himself move. For one, he didn't have a clue as to who he had landed on….and second…THEY were in HIS spot. **

**He glared back into the red eyes. **

"**Hey buddy, you are in MY spot next to MY Sakura-chan. So skidaddle, yeah!" He demanded sharply, feeling a wave of confidence fill him.**

"…" **Next thing Deidara knew, he was back into the same wall Sakura threw him into earlier that evening for touching her boob. **

**Though, none of the other Akatsuki seemed to care that their artistic member was being beaten around. Each slept in their bags soundly, without even twitching. Those bastards.**

**Deidara stood up, taking his pillow and sleeping bag with him as he stomped back over to his spot. He loomed over the red eyed person and glared angrily. **

"**You want a fight, yeah? Then bring it on bitch!" He roared. A bible hit him in the face, though.**

"**Deidara, you ass, shut the hell up!" Hidan growled. Deidara glared at him, picked up the Jashin Bible, and chucked it at the person in his spot. They dodged.**

"**Fucking ridiculous….yeah." Deidara took out his handy dandy lighter, and knelt down to the person. In a flash, he ignited the sucker on fire. **

"**Projectile Vomit Jutsu!!" A voice boomed, and the once burning person in a bag was now covered in the atrocious smelling stomach fluids of….our favorite shark man, Kisame. **

**Deidara backed away, disgusted. **

"**That was sick, yeah!" Sakura shifted in her bag and finally sat up. She made a face when she smelt the thing next to her. The lights turned on shortly and all the Akatsuki members were staring at…..a burnt, puked up pillow with red eyes painted on the cover.**

"…**wtf…" Tobi commented. **

**Sakura sprung up from her place, bringing her bag and pillow with her, and stood next to a pissed off Sasori, who was glaring at Deidara. **

**Everyone then turned their cranky, negative energy towards Deidara, who stood their dumbfounded. **

"**H-Hey! It wasn't a pillow before! It dodged my Bible attack, believe meeee, yeah!" Deidara pleaded. They ignored him as everyone jumped on the poor blonde. Sakura though stood with Sasori who watched on with a satisfied and sadistic grin plastered on his face. **

"**Ano…I think I am going to go home…I think this is too much for me to handle…that and I feel kinda sick…" Sakura admitted sheepishly. Sasori turned to look at her. **

"**If you must, though you will miss one spectacular show if you do…" He nodded in Deidara's direction. Sakura sighed.**

"**I think I can afford to miss it. Anyway, tell Leader that I apologize for my early leave and thank him too! It was fun. See you tomorrow!" With that Sakura walked over to her stuff and shoved it all in her backpack. She picked up the stuff and walked towards the backdoor. **

**She walked outside, into the fresh crisp night. It was probably around….two in the morning. She sighed and adjusted her backpack on her shoulders, while walking home…**

"**Sakura." Sakura stopped and turned. **

"…**.Sasuke?" **

**Sasuke walked up to her, hands in his pocket and a cool expression on his face. **

"**What are you doing here?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**Uhm…obviously walking home….How about you? Do you normally walk around at 2 a.m. in the morning?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Not an answer, Uchiha…"**

"**Bite me." Sakura rolled her eyes and continued on her way. She noticed Sasuke following her at her side.**

"…**.Are you stalking me again?" She asked. **

"…**.no. I am doing what any gentlemen would do and walking you home." He stated. **

"**Because you were in the neighbor hood and decided to be a good citizen?" **

"**Hn."**

"**DAMMIT SASUKE THAT ISN'T AN ANSWER!" **

**He smirked as she shook her head in irritation. **

**Five minutes later:**

"…**.so…" **

"**hn?"**

"…**.I thought I saw chicken hair in the window earlier…was that you?" **

"…**Aa." **

"…**..Is that a yes or a no?"**

"**..yes."**

"**so you ARE stalking me. I thought you were gay thou—"**

"**I AM NOT GAY!" **

"…**.."**

"**I was just making sure no one raped you while you stayed there…."**

"…**..you know I can handle myself…"**

"**Yes, but you were surrounded by horny men in their territory."**

"**and you care why….?"**

"**Because, you are MINE and only MINE." Sasuke stopped, since they were at her house anyway, and stared at her. He would of hoped she would get all, 'awww you were jealous' and possibly even fangirlish on him, but….it didn't look like that would be the case….**

"**I belong to NO ONE!" She slapped him upside the head and proceeded to walk to her front door. Sasuke stared at her, slightly shocked. **

"…**ah…Wait!" Sakura didn't feel like waiting though and reached for her door handle.**

"**I said wait." Sasuke said, holding the door closed with one hand and his other on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and whipped her face in his direction.**

"**Look, _Sasuke-kuuuun_, it is almost 2:30 a.m. in the morning, I haven't had much sleep tonight, and there is school in less than 4 hours. Now, can you please let me go so I can GO. TO. SLEEP!"**

"…**.in a minute." She groaned, and leaned against the door, tired. **

"**What do you want from m—mph…" Sakura's sea green eyes widened as she felt soft, slightly parted lips catch her own in a kiss. She felt his hands snake around her waist, and pull her closer to his warm body. Though, kind of unexpected, it was nice….**

_HELL YEAH! SASUKE KISSED US! WHOO HOO!_**Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura slowly brought her arms up around his neck and played with the soft raven hair she often wondered about. Surprisingly, it wasn't odd, or crunchy with hair gel or anything. _What an odd natural hair…style…_She thought, deepening the kiss. **

**She felt his hands brush across her back and the sound of a car passing by broke her out of her stupor. She opened her eyes again and pulled away from him. **

"**Uh...gotta go." She said quickly, grabbing her pillow and escaping into the house. Sasuke stood there, staring at the now closed door with a dazed look in his eyes. **

**He would have appreciated it more if he knew it was his first kiss that Sakura had claimed…though Naruto did the honor when they were first became Genin. Ugg...well it was close enough. He hadn't kissed anyone else after that incident, despite the many slut faced girls that threw themselves in his lap. **

**He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and walked back towards his house. **

**_Well, it took a forever time of waiting, but…I guess it was worth it._ He smirked. **

**When he arrived home, he entered through his bedroom window, being it was the least distracting way to get back in. He smiled happily as he plopped down on his navy blue bed comforter and closed his eyes.**

"**You look happy…." Sasuke's eyes snapped open and trailed over to his window….**

**The dark figure of a man crouched down on his window sill, as his long raven hair blew in the wind. He wouldn't have cared about this though….but what drew him into a panic filled state of horror was just one little detail.**

**Blood red eyes shined as the man jumped down from the sill and landed at the foot of his bed. Those gleaming evil eyes concentrated on only him. **

"**Foolish little brother…." **

**Deidara: CHOMG! **

**Sasori: -raised eyebrow-**

**Deidara: Itachi! Was it Itachi who made me look like an idiot and switched himself with a pillow before, yeah? **

**Sasori: -sigh- **

**Deidara: IT WAS! Or his brother…yeah. Those Uchiha bastards….They will PAY, YEAH!**

**Sasori: and how do you plan to 'pay them back'**

**Deidara: BARBEQUE BITCH! YEAH! –runs away laughing like maniac-**

**Sasori: …..moron. Hmm…ooo this is mooshy…-playing with the newly aquired green and yellow play doh cans-**

**Hey Sasori! Why don't you thank all the reviewers who reviewed for this story? **

**Sasori: …no…I'm busy…get Tobi to do it or something….-giggles as he mooshes some more play doh together-**

**U.U ooookaaaay. TOBI!!!**

**Tobi: YES!**

**Do the ending for this chapter, I am exhausted!**

**Tobi: Okay! Urrr...Let's see what the script says….Thank you all of you awesome reviewers for commenting on the last two chapters. Deidara was very happy to see that he was able to get more of the colors he wanted for his play doh collection. A special thanks to tranBABYY, Mrs. Weasel-Fan, Sn1ck3rD00dl3, XxSwingLifeAwayxX, angel-temptations, hinata645, Writing Dreams, and Sasusaku74! You guys are so awesome! ……HEY! Why don't Tobi get anything when you guys review? Tobi is a good boy, he should get something too!**

**Sasori: Like what?**

**Tobi: ….how about, I get the new edition of Icha Icha?**

**Zetsu: You dirty little fucker, like they'd ever want to review so you can get a kick out of your perverted books! Tobi is a good boy though….**

**Tobi: But Zetsu-saaaaan! What else could I possibly want?**

**Zetsu:….Deodorant?**

**Tobi: TT.TT Tobi is smelly?**

**Zetsu: yes. Take a shower while we wait for the author to write the next chapter….**

**Tobi: OKAY ZETSU-SAN!! Um….are you going to join Tobi?**

**Zetsu: O.o**

**Tobi: JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHHAA! **

**Sasori: He is almost as bad as Deidara…..**

**Zetsu: No, he is worse….ahem, anyway, I will just be going to them Russian prisons for a while. I heard they have a Tuberculosis problem where they can't treat it, soooo…It's like free food. Bye!**

**Sasori: O.o jeez….hmm why don't we have any pink play doh? Oh! I know, hey guys…if you are still reading this, then pay attention. I want you to click that Review button at the bottom when you are done reading and review! You can even say 'AWESOME' and leave it at that, I don't care, just review some more, okay! We need more play-doh….I need more play-doh…..yesssss…and if you do, I will love you forever! Or, well, I will convince the next author to give you chapter 12 before Wednesday! Maybe Monday, depending on how many reviews we receive…or even Sunday! 10 reviews and I will make in Sunday so….REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	12. unexpected news

**Sasori: hehe…orange and PINK play-doh…hhehee**

**Deidara: O.o urrrr…danna?**

**Sasori: squish….**

**Deidara: -backs away- my poor play doh...-sniffle-**

**Sasori: -growls-**

**Deidara: O.o –runs away-**

**Sasori: hehehe, all mine now….-cuddles play doh container-**

**Sasuke: -walks in- O.o ooooooooookay..anyway… The author called me in to take care of a few things. First things first, IchaIchaRAMEN does not own Naruto or the characters. Second, the confusion within this story! Readers, reviewers, as you might have noticed in the FLASHBACK when I remember my fight with Itachi, I was on my way BACK to Konoha, and then, the strangest thing happened. The trees started thinning and the geographical region changed, and as I kept going, I finally arrived in, TADA the main setting of this story: a modern day Konoha. How? Well, as the author supplied in a comment to another reviewer, it was like a 'black hole effect' thing. I just walked into the invisible time rip without realizing it and landed here, in an alternate universe, where everything is pretty much the same, besides the whole 'We are ninjas' part. No one besides me…supposably…knows about the Ninja world. Does that clear things up?? Hopefully it does, because I HATE EXPLAINING THINGS, YOU DOBES!**

**Sasuke, be nice to the readers!**

**Sasuke: hn!**

**-WHACKS SASUKE WITH THE PENCIL OF DOOM!-**

**Sasuke: Damn author! –stomps away to the angsty corner- **

**That's Better…**

**Itachi: ahem…my character is still weak…..**

**U.U not now, weasel…Now…onto the story!!**

**Chapter Twelve!**

**Sakura leaned against the door, brushing her fingers across her lips.**

"**Damn…" **

**She took off her shoes by the door and walked up the stairs to her room, where she collapsed on her bed. **

_SASUKE-KUUUN IS SUCH A GOOD KISSER, CHA!_** Inner Sakura was still cheering over the 'victory'. Sakura groaned.**

"**mmm……he's still…a bastard." She passed out on her bed after that, and Inner Sakura had finally stopped her rantings.**

"**Itachi" Sasuke calmly stated. His elder brother smirked as he walked closer to Sasuke. **

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow…this was…odd.**

**Itachi's smirk grew as he came closer, and finally was standing right next to his brother. The Uchiha bent slightly so he was eye level with his little brother and stared. **

"**You're not the only one with contacts, you know…so don't think you are ahead of me."**

"…**.huh?" Itachi stood straight again, bating his eyelashes a few times.**

"**I got the same contacts, too….you probably caught sight of them in my room and decided to get a pair too, hmmm? Well, isn't that cute…" **

"**O.o"**

**Itachi brushed his hair back.**

"**Foolish little brother indeed…your admiration is almost pathetic…oh well." Itachi then left the room, smirking as he went on his way to his own room, leaving a slightly disturbed and utterly confused Sasuke.**

"**Well, that was out of character…..what a fool…" Sasuke smirked as he looked over at his mirror, turning his own REAL pair of Sharigan eyes on and off. **

"**For once, I am smarter than my brother…" Sasuke pulled back the covers to his bed, and stripped off his clothes, down to his black boxers and slid under the covers. _Finally, some rest…_**

**Time Skip: A week later**

**It had been a little over a week since Sasuke last kissed Sakura. Lately, she had been hanging out with the Akatsuki and the girls group. She was even sporting an Akatsuki cloak on most days, which unnerved more than half the sophomore class, but eh, oh well. **

**Yesterday, the whole Akatsuki wore pink as they had stated, yet it was mostly just all pink tee shirts...with the exception of Tobi, who was all decked out in pink, even his mask was pink! Of course, when she asked why they randomly wore pink on Thursdays, they just told her 'real men where pink, do you have a problem with that?' Yeah, leader went defensive on her. **

**Sakura grumbled as she shifted around in her warm cozy bed. The song U+Ur Hand drifted out of the speakers of her alarm clock, breaking the silence. **

**Sakura shoved the covers off of her and walked over to her bathroom, where she took a shower, and comb her hair into a high ponytail. She came out, with a black towel around her frame and searched for an outfit. **

**She found the normal black fish net tee shirt, and a black halter top with an Akatsuki cloud on the left breast. She slid that over herself after putting on her undergarments, and got out a black short skirt and knee high combat boots. **

**Sakura grabbed her stuff after having breakfast and brushing her teeth when she left. **

"**I wonder…Sasuke has yet to really talk to me after that kiss…" Her face grew hot at the thought of it. She was going crazy just thinking about him since then. **

"**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Sakura looked over on the road and saw Deidara hanging out his window waving to her. She sweat dropped as Sasori, who was in the passenger seat, whacked him.**

"**Idiot, get back in the car!"**

"**Ouch, fine, yeah! Sakura-chan, you forgot that I was driving you today…."**

"**Oh. Ok…sorry?" Deidara just smiled as Sakura walked over to the back door and got in. Sasori glanced over at her and her attire.**

"**Ahem, Danna…" Deidara gave Sasori a hard look. Sasori just smirked. _Damn him, eyeing my Sakura-chan like that, yeah!_**

**It didn't take long until they pulled up at the parking lot. They all got out, pulling their Akatsuki cloaks on, Sakura left hers open, and walked up to the building. Students moved out of their way as they passed by.**

**Deidara found some of the guys let their eyes trail over Sakura and instantly brought his arm around her shoulders while glaring at each one of them.**

"**Deidara, our Geometry project is due today."**

**Deidara twitched.**

"**Is it now…."**

"**Yes…We were assigned it last Wednesday…." Sasori put in. **

"…**.what was it?"**

"**Write a mini paragraph about a job that uses math, and how it uses math and then make a poster with the information on it." Sakura explained.**

**Deidara glanced at her, his mouth turned in a serious frown.**

"**I don't see you with a poster…yeah." **

"**I turned mine in Monday…" Deidara bit his lip. How frustrating…**

"**Will it matter if I don't have it?"**

**Sakura cocked her head as she thought about it.**

"**Hmmmm…well, its 50 of our quarter grade and Iruka is not accepting late work…so…yeah. You basically fail the quarter without it.**

**Deidara's jaw dropped as he stared at Sakura disbelieving.**

"**just for one stupid project, yeah?!" **

"**The rest our our class time will be just quizzes and one test as well as homework so there isn't much for him to grade. At least that is what he said…if you were paying attention." Sasori pointed out. Deidara groaned. **

"**Well this sucks, yeah. Did you do the project, danna?"**

"**Yupe."**

"**Damn, yeah."**

**The trio walked through the hallways, towards Sakura's locker first, where they would drop her off and head to their first class. Sakura opened her lock and waved to them as they left.**

**Sakura fished through her locker and shoved her Biology book in her bag and adjusted some of her things in her locker. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched and slowly turned her head around.**

"**Hi." **

**She blinked. Itachi Uchiha, number one hottest guy in the school as well as the Human Ice Cube was leaning against the lockers to her right….talking to her as if they did this everyday.**

**She slowly shifted some of the papers in her locker.**

"**Hi…" **

"**Sakura…may I ask something…"**

**Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye and nodded. Itachi cleared his throat and leaned towards her.**

"**I was wondering, are you and my brother…going out?" **

**Sakura froze. Her first reaction was to blush but she forced herself to stay calm. The second was to scream, because as much as she did like Sasuke, he still was such a livid bastard that she would have taken much more pleasure in gauging her eyeballs out than go out with him anywhere. **

"…**no" She said firmly, closing her locker and turning to Itachi. Itachi smirked, and glanced behind her briefly. **

"**I see…then I suppose it wouldn't matter if I did this?" Itachi quickly pecked her on the cheek and smirked. Sakura …was sooo confused. **

"**Well, see you at break time…" His stoic expression returned to his face as he walked past her. She didn't turn around, or move for that matter. The bell rang and she cursed as she grabbed her bag and headed for Orochimaru's class. The joy.**

**--**

**I was standing at the corner of the hallway, near the idiot Naruto's locker when I catch the sight of light pink hair. I turn my head to see Sakura at her locker arranging her books. I smiled slightly and fold my arms while leaning against the wall. **

**She had taken off that ugly cloak those band of rejects given her, and I have to say, her clothes fit quite nicely on her petite frame. I was about to go over to her when I spot my damn brother walk up to her. **

**Of course, I have seen him talk to her a couple times before, casually, and all. It bothers me but I never do anything about it, being that Sakura would probably get mad at me for being stupid. But this time, Itachi seemed to lean in to her a little too close for my liking. I clenched my fists as I watched on. He was smirking….and then I saw his eyes connect with mine. **

**He stared straight at me with the most smug expression on his face, and then, he leaned in and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Yeah, I about blew a fuse right there. Especially since she was MINE!**

**He broke away from her and walked towards me. **

"**Such a foolish little brother….you still haven't claimed her yet?" Itachi said carelessly, but his eyes held amusement. **

"**Shut up!" I hissed at him and prepared to lunge at him. **

"**Sasssssssssssssssssssssssuke-kuuuuuuuuun" _Aw fuck._ **

**My eye twitched as I look behind me to see…Tada, Orochi-Iliketotouchlittleboys-maru standing close behind me. He bent down near my face.**

"**You will be late if you don't get to classssssssssss SssssssssssssAsssssssssssuke-kuuuuuuuun." He said. **

"**What the hell are you, a snake?" I retort before turning back to my brother…..who is no longer there. _Dammit._ **

"**Detention after school! You really shouldn't bad mouth your superiors, Sssssssasssuke-kuuuuuuuuun." Orochimaru said as he moved past me towards his class. I look over and see Sakura rushing towards his class as well. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I slowly make my way there, too. **

**--**

**It was in the middle of class, and Orochimaru-sensei was talking about how inspiring Michael Jackson's 'Billy Jean' song on the radio in his car this morning was. I gagged.**

**I was currently doodling a mini Deidara tearing up with Sasori hitting him over the head with a mallet. Oh I am so talented. I gazed up over at Sasuke who had his head in his arms, trying to block out Orochimaru's boring speech. I couldn't blame him.**

"**Orochimaru…..sensei…yeah" I look towards the door to see Deidara standing there. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, and I see Deidara furrow his eyebrow…**

"**what is it that is so important as to interrupt me while I am teaching?" Orochimaru spat coldly. Deidara looked over at me.**

"**I need to steal Sakura. It's important…yeah" **

"**Sorry, but we are in the middle of class, you have to wait until afterwards." Deidara glared at the 'teacher' and with a hmph, walked into the room towards my desk.**

"**Detention, Deidara. And Sakura, if you leave this classroom, you will join him." **

**Sakura confused, packed up her things quickly as Deidara stood by her desk. He shot Orochimaru a death glare.**

"**Like you could. Tsunade sent me, asswipe….yeah" Orochimaru gritted his teeth.**

**Sakura got up and walked towards the door with Deidara. **

"**Both of you Detention still! For bad mouthing a teacher, and you Sakura for doodling!"**

**The two teens ignored him as they left and headed to the office.**

"**What does she want?" Sakura asked curiously. Deidara glanced at her, his blue eyes missing it's usual cheerful gleam and his mouth in a thin line. **

"**She sent me to get you cause the P.A system wasn't working, yeah….and I was in her office already for throwing my pencil at my teacher….well Sasori threw it but they blamed me…yeah. I am not sure what she wants exactly….but, it isn't good news I know that much, yeah." **

**Sakura rubbed her arm, one of her nervous habits. His soft tone, and his unusual mood was making her worried. **

**They arrived at the office, where they both walked in. Shizune looked up and nodded at Deidara, who took a seat on one of the waiting chairs. **

"**Sakura, Tsunade-sama is waiting in the back" Sakura nodded and walked slowly towards the office. She found Tsunade for once, not sleeping or drunk. Instead the busty woman had a deep frown set on her face and her eyes downcast on some paperwork in front of her. **

"**Tsunade…" Sakura called out quietly. The woman looked up, her eyes becoming more saddened.**

"**Come on in, Sakura…sit down while you're at it."**

**Sakura sat down and patiently waited as Tsunade seemed look around for something to distract herself with at her desk.**

"**Well, hun….I don't know how to say this…Sakura, this morning we got a call…from the local hospital. Your parents…they were involved in a terrible accident…"**

**Sakura's green eyes widened, her face loosing color as she stared at the principal. **

"**We were informed…that they didn't make it….I'm so sorry, Sakura…You are allowed to take a leave from school without penalty for the next week…" **

**Sakura sat there, staring into space. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her parents….dead? _No way….we were going to go out to dinner this Saturday to celebrate Mom's birthday..._**

**Sakura got up from her seat and walked towards the door without a word. **

**She walked out into the office, past a worried Deidara and towards the lobby. She laughed nervously, ruffling her hair.**

"**Hahaha…no way, what a sick joke….haha…yeah, they are coming back from that business trip tonight at seven! Yeah…then Dad and I are going to get Mom's present…the sterling silver heart shaped locket she wanted! Hahaha, that's right, of course they aren't dead….its ridiculous…" She hardly noticed the warm liquid that started to fall from her face…her vision blurred as she stopped before the double doors of the entrance. **

"**Sakura…" Sakura turned towards the voice and saw Sasuke with his hall pass book out. They needed it signed whenever they wanted to get out of class during a lesson. He stopped as he saw her look at him uncertainly, with tears falling from her face.**

"**What happened…?" He asked concerned, walking towards her. She couldn't speak right away, she was busy choking on her tears.**

"**Heh…the principal…she told me the most stupidest thing…" She said softly.**

"**My parents..heh, she said they were dead! Heh, can you believe that? I mean, they are coming home tonight…they can't be dead…I haven't even gotten to see them yet….What a sick joke….heh…m…" Sakura was shaking as reality was starting to set in as she thought about it. **

**If her parents were dead….she realized, she never got to say goodbye….or hug them or tell them she loved them…….She shook her head, trying to get a grip. _I can't be this weak in front of him…I won't! Besides, how can they be dead…they aren't dead…right? What will I do? _**

**She gasped lightly when she felt warm arms encircle her and bring her close. _Sasuke…_**

"**Sakura….It's alright to cry…" He murmured softly into her ear. Her eyes started to water again and she found herself burying her head in his shoulder as tears spilled. **

"…**thank you…" She whispered. After a minute, he pulled out of the hug. _Good thing I didn't bring anything to school today,_ he thought. **

"**Come on, let's go." He said, as he kept one arm around her and walked towards the doors. She sniffled and nodded, letting herself be led away. **

**As the left the building Tsunade sighed, watching. _Well, I guess I should excuse him, too. She needs someone to comfort her…_**

**The two of them walked. Sasuke decided it wouldn't be a good idea to bring her to her own home, where she would see the empty house as a reminder that it would stay as empty as it was. So instead, they walked towards his house. **

**It took twenty minutes to get there, and it was kind of an awkward silence. Sakura didn't seem to mind going to his house though, so it was okay.**

**He reached for the door, and unlocked it with his key. Pushing it open, he led her inside. **

"**I doubt you ever been to my house before?"**

"**Nope…."**

"**Okay then, well I'll show you around. You can stay here for the day, until you feel like going home…." **

"**okay…" Sakura followed Sasuke into the kitchen, where he told her where to look if she wanted any drinks or snacks and then walked over to the phone. He left the room while dialing a number.**

_Wow! Were in Sasuke-kun's house! And he is being so nice…he cares!_

_**Yeah…I guess…hopefully this temporarily gets my mind off my parents….I can't handle accepting it yet…**_

**Sasuke walked back into the room. **

"**You want anything to drink? Eat?" Sakura shook her head, but her stomach betrayed her by growling. **

"**U.U"**

"…**.I should guess that's a yes then. Hmmm….well what do you want to eat? We got, fruit, granola bars, cookies….tomatoes…" **

"**A granola bar…?" Sasuke nodded and handed her it, which she gratefully accepted. Sasuke grabbed a tomato and sat down next to her. **

"**SASUKE-CHAAAAN!" The sound of the front door shutting was heard and within seconds a raven haired woman bounded into the kitchen with two brown paper grocery bags in hand. She stopped and blinked, looking back and forth at her son and Sakura.**

"**Oh…what's this, Sasuke-chan has a girlfriend and hasn't even told me?!" She placed the groceries on the counter and rushed over to Sakura. **

"**Uh, actually Mom—"**

"**So pretty! Your hair is so unique!" Mikoto giggled, grinning at a nervous Sakura. Sasuke closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitched in irritation.**

"**Mom…" **

"**Sasuke-chan! I know you aren't very…socially outspoken around us, but you could have at least informed me! Jeez, but this is a pleasant surprise! Though, why aren't you two in school?"**

"**Tsunade dismissed us early…" Sasuke stated. He didn't think his mom needed to be informed of the Real reason. Mikoto nodded and went back to the groceries. **

"**Well then, okay! Oh yes, almost forgot! What's your name, sweetie?" **

"**..Sakura, Sakura Haruno." **

"**Ahaha! Sakura Haruno! The name fits you well, Sakura-chan!" **

"**uh..thank you, Mrs. Uchiha…" **

"**Oh, you can just call me Mikoto! Gosh, Its' been a while since there's been another girl has been in our house!" (A/N: The rest of the Uchihas live elsewhere, in other regions, and won't be mentioned since they really aren't important, okay?). **

**Sasuke had his head flat on the table top as his mom continued her chatter with Sakura, who became more relaxed and comfortable as she got used to Mikoto's cheerful attitude. **

"**Uh, Mom, we are just going to go study now…." Sasuke interrupted. **

"**Okay, you two! No messing around though, as long as I'm in this house though, got it?" Sasuke flushed in embarrassment as he pushed Sakura out of the kitchen rather quickly.**

"**Hn." With that he led Sakura up to his room. Sakura paused though, and looked over at the door across his room. **

"**That's Itachi's room…" Sasuke said flatly. The door was closed, and it looked pretty plain. So innocent…nothing like what it truly was….Sasuke shuddered in memory.**

"**Oh, is it okay if I drop off something then?" She took out some papers, and waited. **

"**I guess..." Sasuke sighed. He gritted his teeth and shoved both hands deep in his pocket as he followed Sakura to Itachi's door. _God, why must I have to put up with THIS again?_**

**Sakura opened the door and walked in as Sasuke followed, hesitantly…and was surprised. The room looked plain. **

**No pooh bear in sight, just plain black covers and pillows, a plain desk and computer….Well this is odd…**

**Sakura walked to the desk and set the papers down and something caught her eye. It was sticking out from under the bed…**

**She grabbed it and looked at it. 'Crimson Blossoms' by Naruhina123. (made up name and story)**

**Sakura opened the page, which was the prologue, and summary, and read it. **

'**In the midst of the night, while Sakura rushes to find her first love Sasuke, she gets captured by the last person she would want to run into. Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha, who takes her into the organization as their medic nin! Will she find a way to escape their grasp and fall in love with a forbidden Uchiha? JUICY LEMON!' **

**Sakura stared at the last part, not quite sure what it meant. Lemon? What did a fruit have anything to do with the story? And why were her, Itachi and Sasuke all in it?! **

**She glanced at Sasuke who was walking towards her, impatience written all over his face.**

**Before she had the chance to put the paper back down, he snatched it and read it for himself. He wanted to make sure it wasn't another ItaXSasu of course, god help him if it was.**

"**What the….where does he keep getting these from!?" Sasuke said aggravated, and threw the packet on the bed. He left the room, and Sakura followed this time.**

"**You mean he has more?" **

"**..unfortunately yes…." **

**They entered Sasuke's room, and Sakura took the opportunity to observe. Dark blue bed, a medium sized window in the corner with the computer, dresser, closet, the whole place pretty plain…**

"**You really need to add more to your rooms…" She said aloud. Then she looked over at Sasuke, who gave her a 'not gunna happen' look and sat on his bed. **

"**What shall we study for Sasuke? Unless, it was just an excuse to avoid your Mom……heh, and she thinks I'm your girlfriend…" Sakura caught the slight pink that decorated his cheeks momentarily before he sat up, and glared at her.**

"**Doesn't Itachi ever bring any girlfriends over? She seemed so….excited…to see me…" **

"**Well, Itachi only ever brings Kisame over. And we both never had a girlfriend….so….it leads my parents to think….." Sasuke stopped there. Sakura understood the next words though.**

"**Neither ever had a girlfriend…and yet, you are every girl's ideal man. Unbelievable…" **

"**Does that include you, too?" Sasuke smirked.**

"**You wish, chicken butt." Yet, she faintly blushed. Sasuke's smirk grew.**

"**Really now? So you wouldn't possibly have any _attraction _towards me then, huh?" He asked, in a cunning way, stepping closer to her. Sakura's eyes locked with his and she stepped back. **

"…**no…"**

"**Not even…the slightest…" By this part he had her against the wall, cornered. **

"…**.tiniest attraction…" He whispered as he leaned forwards, brushing his own lips across her own. Sakura's blush increased ten fold, to the point that she looked like a tomato. **

"…**maybe…" She murmured in a small voice. He smirked again and leaned in once more. **

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**Sasuke grumbled as he stepped away from his cherry blossom, who took the moment to let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. The door opened and who other than Itachi peeked inside. **

"**ah, Sakura, here you are…" His voice was emotionless as he fully stepped into the room, sporting his black v-neck shirt, fish net shirt, and black capris. He walked over to her, glancing at Sasuke who looked ready to pummel him. **

"**Itachi…what are you doing here?" She asked. **

"**I live here." _Wow, I feel stupid…._**

_Wow he is pretty…HOT!_

_**NOT NOW YOU HORNY INNER**_

_Awwr you're mean_

_**And you're a pervert!**_

_Takes one to know one!_

_**Whatever…**_

**Sakura blinked, returning to the real world. Itachi was staring at her curiously…and…wait a minute, her face was up HERE!**

"**Ahem" Itachi's dark orbs drifted up to her sea green eyes and the corner of his mouth turned up a little. **

"**Anyway, Leader wanted to make sure you were…okay. Not that he holds concern for all us Akatsuki….he just likes to be informed…" **

"**Deidara knew what happened, why didn't he say anything?" **

"**Deidara went home sick…." **

"**Oh, well then, I am okay, just was dismissed for a few days…family loss…" Sakura said. Itachi frowned. **

"**I see…..Well, I must be going then." Itachi turned around and stopped for a moment to stare back at Sasuke. He smirked at his obviously upset brother.**

"**See you later, Sakura…brother…" He walked out without another word, leaving the two other teens in silence.**

"**Bastard…" Sasuke mumbled, as Sakura played with the hem of her sleeve. **

"**Uh, Sasuke, I think I am going to go home…I need to do some house chores that haven't gotten done…." She said quietly.**

"**Okay…I'll walk you home then." **

"**No, its okay, I will be fine…Thank you…" She smiled sadly at him and left the room for her shoes downstairs and left. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Damn Brother, he reminded Sakura about the whole family death thing. **

**But her going home alone? His brother might still be out there….hmmm. Sasuke reached next to him on his nightstand for his cell phone and dialed in a number he wasn't sure why he even had. **

"**Hey, Lee? This is Sasuke, would you do me a favor?" **

**Deidara: YAY! End of chapter…but why did I go home sick!**

**Because, it fit better...**

**Deidara: TT.TT but I hate being sick….**

**Oh well**

**Sasuke: Dammit, why did you make Itachi interrupt us?!**

**U.U because, Sasuke, there has to be some ItaXSaku too somewhere!**

**Sasuke: ….but this is a SasuSaku..meaning Sakura is my Baby Machin—I mean, …. MINE!**

**U.U and this is why Kishimoto-sama made you have the lack of hormones in the manga…jeez, if you did you would already have jumped Sakura and possibly made the poor 12 year old produce a baby already! Ewww….**

**Sasuke: NO!!**

**Sure…then maybe when you once again saw Sakura at the cliff you would have stolen her away to 'reproduce'. I mean, come on, Orochimaru probably raped you so much, you were held away from any other peoples, and therefore saw Sakura and went, CHOMG BOOBIES! **

**Sasuke: o.OU that makes no sense! I wouldn't do that! **

**Suuuuuuuuure…you were like, 15-16ish in the time-skip and by then guys usually have well perverted minds developed. **

**Sasuke: That's it, I am not having this discussion with you…**

**Itachi: Maybe Sasuke is just gay…**

**Sasuke: O.O I AM NOT GAY! **

**-sigh- well anyway, people, Sasori stole Deidara's play doh collection…**

**Deidara: TT.TT I thought he was my friend**

**Sasori: LIKE HELL I WAS!**

**Okay, yeah, so there goes that whole thing. Though, you should remember, The more reviews, the earlier the chapter! SO REVIEW! For the sake of Sasuke's sexual preference!**

**Sasuke: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!**

**Itachi: heh you're so cute when you're angry…**

**Sasuke: O.o Oh HELL no! Get away from me, you perv! I am NOT into any incest, especially the gay kind!!! **

**Itachi: But no one is hotter than me, how can you resist! I can be so kinky, too. –pulls out handcuffs-**

**Everyone: O.o O.O o.O **

**Sakura: WAIT! This isn't turning into a ItaXSasu is it?!**

**NO! ….well Itachi might have other ideas, but I'm the author here, and what I say goes. STOP FANTASIZING HOT INCESTIFIED YAOI, ITACHI!!!**

**Itachi: U.U hai…**

**SO yeah, REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! And candy shall shower upon your souls! As well as the next update!**


	13. Living with WHO!

**Kakashi: …..**

**Sasuke: ehem.**

**Kakashi: …? Oh. –lowers icha icha paradise book- Right. The author, Icha Icha RAMEN does not own Naruto or the characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Sasuke: …and thanks for all the reviews. You made the author pass out in happiness. U.U **

**Chapter Thirteen!**

**Sakura slowly made her way down the street. It was raining as she walked, thinking quietly to herself. Reality had finally set in, and the loss of two precious people brought her once sparkling eyes to a dull green.**

_**I need a distraction**_**…she thought. She hated being so depressed, and she really didn't want to think about it anymore…she rather be in denial a little longer…**

"**SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura stopped short and blinked. **_**Oh no…not **__**that**__** kind of distraction!**_

**Sakura slowly turned herself around and her eye twitched. There in front of her, was the one and only Rock Lee, in all his green spandex glory. **

"**Hello, Sakura! You look lovely, as usual!" Another eye twitch followed. **

"**Hi…Lee…" She decided to just leave before any conversation started but when she turned around and took a step she saw him run up next to her, smiling with his amazingly pure white teeth.**

"**It is my duty to protect you, Sakura, always! But for now, I also was granted the duty of walking you home!! YOSH!" **

"**Granted? Who sent you to walk me home?" **

"**Uchiha, Sasuke!!" A dark aura surrounded Sakura as she clenched her fists.**

_THAT CHICKEN BUTT HAIRED GUY IS SO DEAD! _**Inner Sakura shouted, while punching her fists in the air. Sakura nodded in agreement. Damn Uchiha…**

"**Sakura, you hair is the smell of delicate roses, it looks like the beautiful cherry blossoms that bloom with each spring, and so soft, like the touch of a petal! You eyes are---!" **

"**ENOUGH!" She shrieked. **_**Wow, see this is why I can't STAND him! Why can't he just be normal….and get his eyebrows plucked? And the spandex…ug…**_

_You said it! Gross!!_

**Sakura sighed deeply and looked up at him again. He…was crying anime tears…**

"**Sakura! Why must I always fail to please you?! Gai-sensei, I have failed you!!!" **

**Insert sweat drop? Sakura coughed, and then looked over to where her house stood….empty. **

"**Lee, my house is right there, so…I'm fine now. Bye!"**

"**But wait my sweet cherry blossom!!! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!" **

"**For the billionth time this week, Lee, NO!" **

"**Awr…." Lee cried again, as Sakura quickened her pace and walked to the front door. She unlocked it and went inside, not taking a glance behind her. The door shut with a soft thud and she took off her shoes. **

**It was eerily silent, like in one of those killer movies? She sighed again as her sadness consumed her once more. **

**She walked around, taking in everything she saw, and memories flashing into her mind with each step. She was so distracted; she didn't notice she banged into something until it shattered on the floor. Startled, she jumped back and looked at the ground.**

**Her eyes widened. **_**Mom's vase…**_

**Flashback!**

**Sakura's mother walked past her, her brown hair swishing at her waist. Her mother was pretty, for a 40 year old, with bright blue eyes, and tan skin. **

"**Sakura-chan, I want you to remember this one thing…if something were ever to happen to us, your father and I, I want you to look inside this vase…" Her voice was soft and melodic. **

**A 14 year old Sakura nodded her head, unsure of the reason she was told to do so, but would comply. **

"**Good…" Her mother turned around, smiling softly. **

**End of Flashback**

**Sakura bent down near the broken shards of pearl white glass and found a rolled up letter among the pieces. She picked it up carefully, tears collecting in her eyes. Unrolling the paper, she began to read.**

_Sakura-chan,_

_We love you. As you know by now, we are dead, from who knows what…but anyway, your father and I agreed upon this letter, to tell you if we never had the chance, about the truth. Remember when you woke up in the hospital when you were 14? That day you discovered you had amnesia…so you were unable to recall any of your earlier memories, except your name. Well, I must tell you; those memories did not include us. We found you, unconscious in our backyard, and took you under our wing, being that we were unable to have any kids of our own. We still love you dearly; we always have, and have thought of you as our own child than an adopted one. Since we had no idea where you came from or what happened to you to make you lose your memory, we were unable to tell you what really happened…and what your original life was. Being that we have passed away, the house will be repossessed, but you will still be able to keep the things you wish to. As you know, our relatives are too old, or reluctant to help our family in any time of need, so don't bother asking them for anything. I have already set up an arrangement for you to live with someone else in this situation. She is a wonderful person and has an exceptionally kind family. I am positive you will feel comfortable and welcome in your new home…she was my best friend for years. She knows the agreement, and once she had found out the news, she will come to pick you up, hon. We are sorry we had to leave you this way, but remember, we love you, and always keep smiling and laughing, be happy…live your life to the fullest. We love you._

_Mom and Dad_

**Sakura couldn't help it when a few salty tear drops splattered onto the crisp sheet. She placed the paper on the ground again, as more tears rushed down her cheeks and a few soft sobs escaped from her throat. **

**She was so confused…she didn't know who she would be with now that her parents were gone, she didn't know who she really was, and everything seemed to be falling apart. **

**A surge of emotions washed over her. Anger, Fear, Hatred, Sorrow…It was almost unbearable…**

**Sakura wiped her eyes, only to have more tears spill on her cheeks again. It was then Sakura noticed something…the glass shards. They glittered in the light that poured in from the window of the dining room…emphasizing the sharpness of the edges. **

**Of course, Sakura Haruno is no dummy, being top of her class and all. She heard about things on television shows…cutting. It always ended badly. Either therapists were involved, or they died. But when Sakura picked up the closest glass piece, she didn't seem to be able to put it down. **

**She turned it left and right, the point always glinting in the light…making it look even more appealing. It would only be one small scrape….just enough to cause that slight pain…to distract her. An escape from **_**this**_** pain… **

**She would only do a small innocent cut, just one would do. And she would just wait until it healed, and if anyone asked, she would say she got scratched by a cat or something. No big deal…just one little cut…Sakura pressed it to her forearm.**

**-**

**Meanwhile, certain Uchiha paced back and forth in his room.**

**And finally…RIIIIIIIING!**

"**Well?"**

"**Sakura is home safe! Shall her youth forever--!" click. Sasuke sighed in relief, before exiting his room. He walked into the kitchen, intent on snatching a nice ripe tomato…yum…**

"**Sasuke-chan!" His mother's cheery voice called as she bounced towards him. She was holding a tomato, so of course, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. **

**She handed him a tomato and leaned on the counter. Uh oh, looked like she was curious….**

"**So Sasuke-chan, who was the pretty girl you brought over?" Mikoto asked **

"**A class mate…Sakura Haruno." Mikoto's eyes lightened with recognition that Sasuke wasn't sure of. **

"**Is that so….Well, that's all Sasu-chan? I'm disappointed…" Mikoto teased. Sasuke's cheeks heat up, understanding completely what his mother meant.**

"**So, what was the occasion? You don't normally invite anyone over…." Mikoto asked. Sasuke swallowed the rest of his tomato and averted his eyes to the wall. **

"**She…she going through a difficult time…today…" He glanced at his mom who looked confused, waiting. I can trust her.**

"**Today she learned, both her parents…died." Sasuke finished. He heard his mother gasp in shock. **

"**How!?" She asked concerned. **

"**I'm not sure…just an accident…" **

"**Oh god…that's terrible! Sasuke, you know that guest room at the end of the hall near Itachi and your rooms? Can you go clean it up some, now?" **

"…**okay, why?"**

"**I got to go get her." Mikoto said as she walked out of the kitchen to grab her keys. Sasuke looked as confused as ever as he followed his mom out.**

"**Her?"**

"**Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said before slipping out the door in a hurry and revving the engine. **

**Sasuke stood at the door and watched her pull out and speed away. **_**Get Sakura? Why….?**_

**--**

"**Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Sakura dropped the piece of glass immediately and looked near the doorway. She heard footsteps coming closer until she could see a raven haired woman looking at her with sorrow and concern. **_**Wow, do I feel stupid now…what was I thinking?!**_

"**Sakura-chan….I guess you found out…" She looked over at the broken vase, and the forgotten letter next to Sakura.**

**Sakura stared, eyes widened as her mind made sense of everything. Mikoto Uchiha…she must be the one she's staying with...**

**Mikoto walked over to Sakura, bending down on her knees and hugged the girl.**

"**It's alright, Sakura-chan…from now on, you will be okay. You won't be alone." Sakura couldn't hold the tears in, and buried her head into Mikoto's shoulder. **

**Finally, after a minute, Mikoto pulled away and smiled warmly at Sakura. **

"**Well, I will help you pack up your things so you can bring them to my house, okay?" Sakura nodded, and stood up with Mikoto. It seemed, things were starting to become better.**

**--**

"**I. Don't. Get. It!" Sasuke scowled in frustration as he finished cleaning the room, leaving it spick and span! He sat on the bed, crossing his arms, trying to think. **

**Let's see now….Sakura's parents died…Mom goes to get Sakura….Mikoto seemed to recognize her last name….and I am cleaning the spare room…**

**After a few more minutes, the light bulb FINALLY turned on and Sasuke paled.**

"**She's living with us now?" He questioned to no one. His tone was shocked. And then he frowned.**

"**That means I will have to watch and makes sure Itachi doesn't perv on her…." He growled. **

"**Who won't perv on her?" An emotionless voice floated into the room. Sasuke looked up, glaring at his elder brother who stood in the doorway. **

"**You, you pervert!" He snapped, pointing a finger at him. Itachi rolled his eyes.**

"**Childish, Foolish little brother…" Itachi sighed. Itachi walked into the room, looking around carelessly, and then turned his red eyed gaze at Sasuke.**

"**So…Someone is living with us? And is a she…?" He stated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother.**

"…**yes."**

"**And who would it be?" **

"**None of your goddamn business!" Sasuke snapped again. Itachi glared at him. **

"**I believe you are wrong, if there is someone living under the same roof, living with us, I think it IS my business…" He pointed out casually. **

**Itachi walked over to Sasuke, bending down to his level and stared at him in an intimidating manner through his red eyes. **

**Sasuke sweat dropped. **

"**Why are you wearing those…contacts…" **

"…**.." Itachi hmphed and waltz out of the room without a word. Sasuke….just watched him disappear, feeling a little sorry for his strange and possibly insane brother. **

"**SASUKE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" His mother's voice rang throughout the house. Sasuke leapt from the bed and ran downstairs. He was greeted by a red faced Sakura, who gave him a small smile and his mother who was already in her hyper mood from before. **

"**Okay, Sasuke-chan, take her things to her room. Where's Itachi-chan?"**

"**Here…"**

"**Good! You help too! I'm going to get dinner set!" Mikoto bustled off into the kitchen, leaving a slightly nervous Sakura with the two Uchiha boys.**

**She noticed Itachi had red eyes though…they had three commas like dots surrounding the pupil….How…familiar?**

"**Sharingan?" She whispered aloud. Both heads turned to her, one utterly confused and the other….the other looked dead shocked. **

"**Shary what?" Itachi asked. Sakura shook her head. Where did **_**that**_** come from? **

"**I…don't know…I was just looking at your eyes…." She said slightly confused herself. The name seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere and slipped through her tongue. **

**Sasuke didn't say anything and began bringing her bags up the stairs, while Itachi shrugged and followed. Sakura grabbed the last of her things. It included a sleeping bag thanks to the Akatsuki and pillow, and also another duffelbag and her book bag. **

**She rushed after the two, up to the second floor and joined them in the room. It was a plain room, a regular bed with a white comforter and a pillow. The walls were white, there was an empty desk, and a closet and window. She placed her things on the bed and looked back at the two guys.**

**Itachi placed the other two duffel bags on the floor and walked out of the room silently, while Sasuke placed a box with the computer stuff on the empty desk.**

"…**Do you know why you were brought here?" Sasuke asked after a pause. **

"…**yes." Sasuke turned his expectant black eyes towards her, waiting for an answer.**

"…**Well…when I went home, I was clumsy, and broke something….it was a vase. Inside it was a letter…telling me I was adopted, I have no real past that I can remember anyway beyond 14 years old, and the only place that will take me in until I can live on my own is…here." **

"**Hn…" Sasuke walked towards the door, and paused. **

"**I'll be in my room." Then he walked away, leaving Sakura by herself to unpack her things and get settled into her new room. **

**Sakura sat down on the bed, looking around at all the stuff around her. **

"**Well I guess I better unpack….." She murmured to herself while doing just as she said.**

**--**

"**Sasori-no-danna!"**

"**Hey, aren't you supposed to be home sick?"**

"**I got better! You should be happy I am giving you a ride home, yeah!" **

**Deidara hung out his car window, grinning goofily at his best friend, who just stared at him and sighed.**

**Deidara's blue eye averted away from Sasori's figure to another one that was currently crossing the street in front of his car. Deidara leaned out the window some more.**

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, CHIBI DANNAAAAAAAA!!!!" He shouted, waving frantically. Gaara stopped and slowly turned his head around to stare at Deidara. Man, if looks could kill…**

**Sasori crossed his arms, this was really stupid…**

"**I should kill you…" Gaara said in a low voice, his pale green eyes locked on Deidara's blue one. **

"**Now that's not very nice, yeah. That hurt…" Deidara said in a hurt voice. If it was possible, Gaara's glare deepened. **

"**Not as much as this." Sasori said monotone, before dragging Deidara out of the car by his hair and throwing him in the passenger seat. Sasori started the engine and drove out and away from Deidara's death wish. **

"**Dannaaaaaaaaaa! That REALLY hurt, yeah!" Whined Deidara, rubbing his precious silky blonde locks. Sasori rolled his eyes.**

"**Yeah, well, you're an idiot." **

"**I'm always an idiot, yeah!" **

"…**.that's not a good thing."**

"**Ah, touché, yeah." **

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN!!!!**

**Yea! So…there you have an update! Oooooo things r getting good! Yesh, so the other characters like Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Ten ten, Neji and Shikamaru are going to be coming up in the next chapter! As well as some ItaXSaku action…and SasuXSaku too of course! Thanks for the suggestion anime'princess'forever, dont worry, that sort of idea was in my original plan for the story...its just TOO fun torturing sasuke...So, anyway, stay tuned! And i would like to APOLOGIZE!! Im so SORRY! I tried to update before my spring break, i went to Florida, but I ran into a problem with my account not uploading this chapter for you guys! IM SO SORRY U HAD TO WAIT SO LONG!!!! But dont worry, just for your patience, i will try to get in two chapters this week! **

**Deidara: If they review lots, then can i be in the next chapter yeah?!**

**No…you are in the fifteenth chapter…**

**Deidara: awwwr…**

**Jeez, so many ppl to please. Between updating this, doing homework, chores, unpacking all my stuff from my trip, and constantly coming up with new Comics about my bio teacher, life gets busy!**

**Sasuke: Stop talking, you're annoying.**

**Yeah Sasuke? Well, your attitude is annoying! And your hair!**

**Sakura: DON'T MAKE FUN OF SASUKE-KUN'S HAIR!**

**U.U oh dear, its Fan-girl Sakura….Okay, well lets just shut them out for now….So anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I love getting reviews!!!!! There were so many! I was so happy!!!!! Well I got to sleep now, but enjoy this chapter. And remember READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: yes, Review or I will Mangekyou you all….**

**O.o there's encouragement…**


	14. Unfolding the truth

**Deidara: Hey everybody!!! We got the author to post chapter fourteen for you all, yeah!**

**Sasori: -sigh- I think I liked the old Deidara better…**

**Deidara: …huh? What do you mean, yeah?**

**Sasori: Well, you used to be more…composed. Always reprimanding Tobi for not being Serious, because YOU believed Akatsuki were to be serious….even though you did have your hypocritical moments…**

**Deidara: O.o**

**Sasori: Nevermind, your brain isn't developed enough to understand that I'm talking about your REAL character.**

**Deidara: But I am real yeah….TTTT danna thinks im annoying now?**

**Sasori: Very much indeed…**

**Deidara: Aw who asked you, yeah! Ahem, anyway, wonderful people that have allowed me to receive a whole new pack of play-doh, i must say THANK YOU yeah! I love you all…I wish I could give you hugs…yeah…**

**Sasori: -sigh- idiot**

**Deidara: -ignores- So the author, IchaIcha RAMEN does not own Naruto or the characters…but you know, she does come up with this whole story, yeah! So, onto the newest chapter, yeah!!**

**Chapter Fourteen!**

**Sakura walked down a darkened road. She wasn't sure where she was, or where she was headed, but a sense of familiarity washed over her as she continued on the path. **

**She could here the sound of crickets chirping, and the full moon above lit up the street she walked on. Finally she came to a stop. It looked like a normal park pathway…**

**She turned her head and caught the sight of a stone bench. For some odd reason she felt herself shudder. **_**Why…where am I?**_

**Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the soft padding of footsteps, coming closer to her. She looked ahead and saw a dark shadow of a person…She strained her eyes to see who it was. **

**Finally, the footsteps came to a stop….and the person stepped into the moonlight. His raven hair blew slightly in the wind, and a gaze as cold as ice directed towards her. Sakura felt her throat tightened.**

_**Sasuke?**_

"**What are you doing here at this time of night?" He asked coldly. She twitched. **

"**To leave the village….you have to take this road." She heard herself speak. **_**Village? What village? **_

"…**Go home and got to sleep." Sasuke continued to walk again, as she froze, not understanding anything that was happening. **

**He ignored her as he walked past her, and with the close up view she noticed he had a backpack on. Was he leaving her? Why! Why was he doing all this, what was going on? **

**She didn't notice the tears that spilled from her eyes as she heard him continue on. She turned around and watched him, confused. **

_**Don't….**_

**She took a step towards him, her whole body shaking. **

_**Don't leave me!**_

**As the scene began to blur again, another thing came towards her...it was speaking….it looked like Itachi. Sakura was about to open her mouth, but he beat her to it…**

"_**Cuz I'm not here for your entertainment! You don't really want to mess with me tonight! Just stop and take a second! I was fine before you walked into my life! Cuz you know its over, before it begins. Keep you drink, just give me the money. It's just you and your hand tonight!" **_

**Sakura gasped as she shot up out of bed. She blinked a couple times, and looked around. What the hell was that?!? **

**It took her a moment to relax and catch up to reality. She looked over at her radio clock, as the music poured out of the speakers, lighting up the radio in an array of blue, green and red lights. **

**Sakura sighed and rubbed at her eyes. **_**That's the third time I had that dream this week! I don't even understand what it is! Except…that last part was definitely a new addition…damn that was kinda creepy…and scary..**_

**Sakura shuddered as her dream Itachi began singing in her head again. She threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. After going through her usual morning routine, she changed into a pair of red cargo pants, and a black shirt with the little akatsuki cloud imprinted on the front. She tied her hair up into a spiky ponytail, with a few of the shorter strands falling around her face. **

"**Sakura-chan, breakfast." Itachi said through the door. **

"**Coming." She grabbed her bag and threw her ipod in there before walking out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen.**

"**Good morning, Sakura-chan! I made waffles!" Mikoto exclaimed, holding up a plate of golden brown waffles. Sakura smiled and took a seat on the other side of Itachi and Sasuke. Fugaku coughed and then sipped on his drink at the head of the table. Sakura made sure not to look at Itachi, that dream was still fresh in her mind…**

**Sakura waited patiently as Mikoto placed the pancakes on everyones plate and then brought over the orange juice and…tomatoes?**

"**Mine" Sasuke murmured as he grabbed the container and brought it into his lap. No one except Sakura paid attention to it though…guess they got used to it, huh?**

**It was a pretty quiet meal, and soon Sakura found herself grabbing her cloak and walking over to Itachi's parked car. **

"**Ford Fussion?" Sakura gasped. It was her dream car…and he owned it…how unfair life was.**

"**Aa" Itachi said as he unlocked the doors and slid smoothly into the driver's seat. Sasuke climbed into the back. **

"**Get in the passenger seat." Itachi said, only giving her a glance. Sakura didn't look up at him though as she went over to the passenger side. **

"**You know she isn't a dog you can just give orders to." Sasuke snapped from the back. Itachi narrowed his eyes and turned around slowly. **

**Sakura sweat dropped as she sat still watching Itachi stare his brother down.**

"**God dammit, Itachi, what is with you and those stupid contacts!" Sasuke roared. **

"**Hn." With that Itachi faced the front and sped off towards the school. **

"**Oh, Sakura and Sasuke-kun have decided to come back and join usssssssssssssssssssss….isn't that a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru hissed in a sickeningly sweet voice from his chair in the front. Sasuke followed his organized procedure for this.**

**Avoid contact and conversation. Sit in seat and look like you're doing something to avoid confrontation for misbehavior. **

"**You still owe me a detention. Both of you….got that, Sasssssssssssssuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun." Orochimaru purred, his odd yellow eyes locked onto Sasuke. This made him twitch. **

**Sakura rolled her eyes as she took her regular seat in the back. Class wasn't anything different than the usual unrelated lecture and a few kids murmuring how unsafe they felt in this type of environment. The whole time she was concentrated on deciphering the message behind her unusual dream. **

_**I don't get it at all! Why would Sasuke leave? And why would I really care anyway….**_

_Hey Sakura-chaaaaaaaan. Thinking about Sasuke-kun huh? _

_**Go away you annoying inner!**_

_Maybe I will! I could have helped you with that dream of ours, but no, you don't need me! See ya!_

_**WAIT! Come back! I need you!**_

_Heh, that's what I thought, CHA!_

_**Yeah yeah, now tell me, what do you know about the dream? Do you know what it means?**_

…_How can you not remember? I thought you would have already known by now…at least, after the first two dreams…_

_**What do you mean!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Huff, what I mean is your memory! Sasuke did that to us in the past, didn't you notice how he looked like, twelve? _

…_**he did….i guess I didn't think of that at the time…and my past? Sasuke was in our past? But, how come he wouldn't tell me! Come on, tell me what happened in my past!**_

_Well, I don't know everything…I just been getting little recollections of small snippets every now and again. Like the Sharingan! _

_**Itachi's contacts?**_

_No! Sasuke has Sharingan! …not contacts though, he seemed to have made his own eyes changed into what Itachi's contacts looked like and called it Sharingan. It was in a vision of mine! And then he was fighting Rock Lee….for some odd reason….thats where it cut off though…but I saw us in the background! And Naruto! I think we were like on a team or something, or all classmates too! _

_**Really? **_

_YEAH! But Sasuke wore the same type of clothes everyday, as did Naruto and us! We wore this red dress thing with a white circle on the front and back…and Naruto wore a orange and blue jumpsuit! And Sasuke, he wore a blue shirt with a fan on the back of it and white shorts…and we all wore sandals…and headbands!!!!! With this weird swirly symbol! I think Naruto called it a Leaf Headband, a NINJA headband! We must of all been ninjas in middle school or something!!!_

_**Okay, you lost me at Sasuke wore blue….**_

_Well it's true….but I don't know…Its so weird, I recognized so many people we know now from the visions. Even TenTen and Neji! And Ino! We were rivals! We called her Ino-pig in one of the visions!_

_**Huh…that's a pretty good nickname for her…**_

_I know, right? Well anyway. Something fishy is going on, Sakura-chan…something isn't right…It's either something really bad happened that no one wants to talk about, or …or I don't know what!_

_**Hmmm…I don't know either…Maybe if we fish it out of Sasuke…maybe he can tell us! After all, you said that based on the visions we were some sort of team! **_

_EXACTLY, CHA! SASUKE-KUN CAN TELL US!_

"**Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked, coming back to the real world, and saw Naruto waving his hand in her face. She smacked it away.**

"**What is it!" **

"**The bell rung already!" **

"**Oh." She looked over to see Sasuke lean against the doorway with his arms crossed, waiting. She got up and walked with Naruto out the door, with Sasuke following.**

"**Jee, Sakura-chan, you looked so out of it? What were you thinking about that made you…totally oblivious to everything else?" **

**Sakura fumbled around in her head for an excuse. **

"**I was just…daydreaming! Caught up and stuff, you know…" **

"**Oh…yeah…Well I got to go, Sakura-chan. See ya, TEME DATTEBAYO!" Naruto waved as he took off down the hall. She shook her head as Sasuke came up beside her. **

"**dobe…" he muttered. **

"**Hey Sasuke…." He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.**

"…**You would tell me if you used to know me, right?"**

**Sasuke eyes widened a bit as he stared at her. **

"…**.hn." **

"**e.e that isn't an answer, Sasuke."**

"**Why?"**

"**Well….." **_**Should I tell him? Would he think It's ridiculous? Oh well, I want answers!**_

"**You see…I have been having this odd dream…and I feel like it's a de'ja'vu thing…Like I've been there before, or its happened before…and then there were these…vision like things…"**

"**You want to know if we were in any way affiliated with each other before we 'met'." Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded, rubbing her arm.**

"**Yes…we were…" Sasuke said slowly. He looked ahead at the Geometry class. Hmmm….well not important right now! Sasuke took Sakura's hand and walked down the hall. Finally, he found and empty room and walked inside.**

"**Sasuke--!"**

"**I think this discussion is going to be a little too important to hold off until free time. We can just get the notes from Hinata, right?"**

"**True…" **

"**Sakura…." Sasuke leaned against a desk, shifting his feet uncomfortably. **

"**If I told you….that I wasn't who I seemed to be….what would you say?"**

**Sakura stared at him, unsure.**

"**I guess I would say explain?" **

"**Fair enough…Okay, this might sound crazy….but, I didn't know that this whole entire…world here, existed until the beginning of this summer." **

**Sakura blinked. **_**What?**_

"**Let me explain in further detail. Before this summer, I was traveling alone, back to my home…a village called Konoha. It was a place where I grew up, where my parents as well as the rest of the Uchiha clan died after Itachi murdered them all and changed my life forever. I was an avenger before I came here, I was out to kill my brother, and searching for the power to help me with that goal." **

"**My family was massacred by Itachi when I was seven…that was the same time I entered the academy…where I would learn to be a ninja of Konoha. You following?"**

**Sakura nodded, some of it sounded familiar, like she heard this story before…**

"**Good. Now, after I and the rest of the class graduated from the academy, we were put into teams of three. I was placed on yours and Naruto's team…Kakashi was an elite ninja that was to be our teacher and also a part of our team, as a leader so to say." **

"**Everyone that is in this school building was in that world I came from…all ninjas. Some, from different villages. Like Gaara and Temari, they were from Sand. Konoha was the hidden villages of the five ninja nations. There was Rock, Sand, Mist, Grass, Cloud, and Fire, each having its own ninja groups, and there were even more villages that sprung up, like Sound, and Waterfall and Rain."**

"**But…not everyone was like they are here. The group you hang out with…Akatsuki…That was one of the most dangerous, infamous group of rouge ninjas of the ninja world. Each one of the members were criminals…not just any criminals, but the top of the top. Orochimaru used to be one of them, but then he ran off and started the Sound village…"**

**Sakura and Inner Sakura both tried making sense of the story, and both gasped at parts that sparked a memory or recognition and organized all the details Sasuke told. **

"**Anyway, You, Naruto, Kakashi and I all worked as a team on missions. We were Team Seven…and we performed jutsu's using hand seals that allowed us to manipulate an element and use it as a weapon. We also have to use Chalkra, a mix of both physical and mental energy, and it allowed us to perform the techniques. My own special techniques were Chidori…and Sharingan."**

"**Sharingan…"**

"**Yupe. This." Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them to show a pair of red orbs. The same three commas were visible around the pupil, too. Sakura stared at it amazed.**

"**This is Sharingan. It's true power is to copy any jutsu it sees and is immune to all genjustu there is. It's a bloodline trait, passed down in only the Uchiha Clan. Itachi received the second form of Sharingan…Mangekyou Sharingan…which is how he managed to kill all of our clan….except me…"**

**Sakura listened patiently.**

"**Well…Itachi and Kisame, both came back to Konoha, in order to retrieve a demon that was sealed inside Naruto. When I fought Itachi, he made me realize that I was still very weak compared to him….that motivated me to search for more power...Which led me to leave the village and go to Orochimaru who offered me that power. He gave me a seal, a curse seal…which also tainted my thoughts…and I didn't return…."**

"**Naruto came looking for me when I first left…but I defeated him and still continued to go to Orochimaru. You both have been getting stronger and stronger, so you could bring me back with you, even though I didn't want you to. All that time, I was learning from Orochimaru…no matter how much of a bastard he was he was still useful…and then after I was satisfied that I learned enough, I killed him. After that I assembled a group of three people to help me get to Akatsuki and get to my brother….I did. There were only a few members left of Akatsuki, so while they went to fight with them, I got to my brother….in the end…everyone beside me died…and I was nearly dying myself and I decided to go back to Konoha…."**

"**I heard while I was about that you studied under the Hokage, the leader of the Fire nation…you were her apprentice…Tsunade's apprentice. You became one of the most powerful medical ninjas known, after Tsunade and even gained superhuman strength. You had precise chalkra control, had a natural ability for genjutsu…You became strong….And Naruto…he always was saying he would be the next Hokage…he grew strong too…but…I on the way…I found myself…here. It seemed like…I fell into a whole other world…or dimension…and it was the oddest thing to see my family alive….."**

**Sasuke paused and looked up at Sakura who looked confused, bewildered, and overwhelmed. **

"**Okay so maybe that was a little too much to take in, in one sitting." **

"**Just a little…But…I understand it too…I remember…Tsunade."**

"**Seriously?!"**

"**Yeah! And Naruto…I remember a guy named Sai…he replaced you…he looked a lot like you too, but he was an ass…he called me…ugly!" **

_Yeah! That no good bastard with no fashion sense! Sai was a jerk!_

"**And Tsunade had a short fuse…and she drank a lot like she does now….and she slept on her desk! It was really hard training with her though! She was vicious! And Naruto! He would call her granny! And then that pervert….what was his name…Jiriy? Jirai..Jiraiya! The author of those perverted books Kakashi reads! He trained Naruto too! And Naruto…he would eat bowls and bowls of ramen and then try to get you into paying for at least half of the meal! He was a terrible date…"**

**Sakura smiled as everything came back to her. It was incredible, like a rush of energy! **

"**Oh…" Her smile faded as she looked up into Sasuke's eyes. They were onyx again. **

"**You…." She whispered. **

"**You left me…us…all of us. You never explained anything to us…or told us anything about what was going on with you! We had to figure it out for ourselves! ….Naruto was pissed when you left…everyday he pushed himself to get stronger…he promised me…he would bring you back…."**

**A flash of a younger Naruto doing the nice guy pose flashed into her mind. Her eyes became slightly blurred. **

"**A promise of a lifetime….god I was so pathetic when I was younger…And to think I admired you like so kind of god. Ugg…You don't know what you put everyone through when you left, did you?"**

**Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who frowned. **

"**Naruto…even though he would act all mad on the outside…when he thought no one was looking…he cried, Sasuke…and the saddest look ever crossed his face….that was something that could break anyone's heart….not like mine was broken enough…."**

"**And Kakashi…barely saw him much…even though he had been through a lot in his own lifetime, you could still see he how disappointed in himself he was when you left…And me…god, how I hated you…" **

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he noticed Sakura grit her teeth and bawl her fists.**

"**I loved you back then…Not like the other fan girls either…I loved you for who you were, Sasuke…..But of course, I wasted my time, huh? Heh…you were such a little bastard, too, you know that?" **

**Sasuke didn't say anything, only watched as Sakura averted her gaze to the floor and calmed down again. She smirked. **

"**If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were gay." **

"**WHAT! I AM SO NOT---"**

"**I know, you idiot…Just the way you acted towards girls…and how you seemed to have more interest in boys…"**

**Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. **

"**Are you going to sulk now? Awww poor Sasu-chan!" Sakura cried. Sasuke glared at her. **

"**Aw don't be such a sore loser. Sasuke. We got bigger problems anyway…or at least, things to sort out. This is so confusing…if we were ninjas, and came through the dimensions to here…then what about everyone else, like Naruto?" **

**Sasuke sighed. **

"**When I told him, he thought I went nuts. Based on my observations and opinion, I'd say no one else remembers…which could be a good thing…less dangerous around here in this world anyway…." Sasuke trailed off. **

"**And you got your family all here, too." Sakura pointed out. **

"**Aa….but what I don't get about this whole…place…is that, when I came back, everyone knew who I was…Naruto and everyone, like I have been living in this world forever, when really I just came here."**

**Sakura crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. That was kind of strange…that and she also wondered herself. Why weren't her REAL parents here? Sasuke's parents were here when he came…shouldn't hers be, too? **

_**Then again, I had adoptive parents in the other world, too…**_

"**This is so frustrating!" Sakura whined. **

"**Like I don't know that already!" **

"**Well, what are we going to do now? Is it even possible to get back to our world?" **

**Sasuke looked at the floor, his coal eyes deep in thought. After a minute he looked up into Sakura's sea green eyes, his face stone cold. **

"**Why would we want to go back?" Sakura's eyes widened at his question.**

"**Because we came from...there?" **

"**True….But think about it. If we went back, what would there be waiting for us? War, missions, risking our lives everyday due to our occupation as a ninja, and our families…." **

"**Everyone is here, Sakura…and as you can figure out, they are all the same as they were in our original world…just…they aren't ninja and there isn't any need to worry about someone being after you to destroy you. It's like…a peaceful version of our home….and more modern, with a lot more to offer." **

"**You're right…it does make more sense just to stay here than go back….even if we could, I don't think I would be able to go back to being a ninja and go against the Akatsuki…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.**

"**And I completed my goal of killing my brother anyway….so, I don't really have much of a purpose to go back…especially since you are here." Sakura raised an eyebrow.**

"**Well you see….its…a goal kind of thing…but not just because of that! It's…." Sasuke averted his eyes and glared at the wall for a moment.**

"**It's much less lonelier now that someone fully understands me here…I feel less pressured…though my dad is always telling me to be more like Itachi, I don't really care anymore…"**

**Sakura smiled.**

"**So you don't mind Itachi being around you? Since you killed him already?"**

"…**aa. No reason to kill him here, anyway…he didn't do anything besides…be a complete freak." **

**Sakura chuckled, an image of a singing Itachi popping into her head. **

"**hehe freak…" **

"**Sakura."**

**Sakura looked up.**

"**We, should probably go back to class….we were in here for three whole periods."**

**Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she yelped.**

"**I got to get to lunch then, quickly! Did the second bell ring yet?"**

"**No…the first bell for lunch just rung a minute ago…"**

"**Great! Oh…what lunch do you have?"**

"…**.this lunch?" **

"**Awesome! Let's go!" Sakura grabbed his sleeve and dragged him with her out of the classroom. Sasuke of course, complained the whole way.**

"**You're still annoying. Let go." **

"**OKAY!" Sakura swung him in front of her, and released her grip on him, which…sent him flying into the wall. **

"**WHAT THE—BAM" **

**Sakura started laughing as she saw Sasuke slip off the wall and onto the floor with swirly eyes.**

"**Sa…kura….b..bitch.." He muttered. **

"**Consider it payback, emo-kid! Now, buh-bye!" Sakura turned around and skipped off to her locker, to trade in her books and get her lunch, leaving Sasuke with both his forehead and ego wounded. **

**Of course, the two didn't notice a figure watching from the other side of the hallway. He stood behind a row of lockers and chuckled at the sight of Sasuke. **

"**Foolish little brother…letting a girl slam you into a wall like some pansy…"**

"**ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tobi screamed as he raced towards him from the opposite side of the corridor. Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples.**

"**What do you want ****now****, Tobi…hey wait a minute, aren't you suppose to be clinging to Zetsu or something?" **

**Tobi paused, lifting a finger to where his chin would be without the mask.**

"**Uhrm…Zetsu told me to stay out or he would eat me…"**

"…**.?"**

"**He went to the men's room….I don't understand why he would let that tear him and Tobi apart! It's a mere bathroom and yet, he loves it more than Tobi…." Tobi sniffled.**

**  
"Moron, he needed to take a piss, not have an affair with … a restroom…" **_**Is that even possible?**_

"**OH! Ok…" Tobi's aura brightened considerably, making Itachi sweat drop. **_**Why did I bother talking to him, again? I don't really talk to anyone much….**_

"**TOBI YOU MORONIC PIECE OF ORANGE POOP, COME BACK HERE, YEAH!" **

"**Ah, Itachi! Save me from Deidara! He must have found out that Tobi accidentally threw gum in his hair!" **

**Itachi squinted at the orange masked boy.**

"**Not a chance…" Itachi walked away, towards the stairs to lunch as Tobi shrieked and ran away from a fuming Deidara. Oh yes, life at Konoha high was certainly interesting. **

**HAHAHAHAH! Sixteen pages, all typed out and here especially for all you wonderful fans/reviewers/readers! Feel special, this took quite a while to type. Of course, I know I promised Sasuke and Sakura action as well as Itachi and Sakura action….but…my mind couldn't fit it in at the moment…it would have felt forced…though I can make you a small preview of the next chapter!**

**Deidara: YAY, yeah!**

**Prev. Chapter 15:**

**Sakura sighed as she lay on her bed. It must have been a month now since both Itachi and Sasuke kissed her. She never questioned it afterwards, but by now, it was kind of annoying. Why did they kiss her? Uggg….**

**A small tap on the door could be heard and Sakura looked up. She was surprised to see Deidara walk into the room, giving her a sheepish smile.**

"**Hey, Sakura-chan, yeah!" He walked to the edge of her bed and sat down. She raised an eyebrow. **

"**Right…well you see, I needed help with that Geometry project….and when I asked Sasori to help me…he told me to jump in a pit of razor blades with Aids on them, yeah…so, I decided to come here….AND BEG OF YOU TO HELP ME, YEAH!"**

**Sakura blinked and then rubbed her eyes. **

"**Well, I'm done with mine…so I guess I could help you, it was pretty easy…****if you paid attention****." Deidara cringed at the tone she used for the last part. **

"**Thank you, yeah." She sighed and the two took a seat on the floor, opening the Geometry book and chatting to each other as Sakura mindlessly flipped through the book to find their chapter. **

**But unnoticed to both the room's occupants the white door to her room was open just a crack, seemingly harmless. Ah, but what was behind the door…?**

"**Move over you dirty weasel!"**

"**foolish brother, shut up, I'm trying to listen!"**

**Could you ever imagine the two Uchiha brothers ever doing anything together? Well, this was a rare moment…of course, when it came to Sakura, I'm sure they could find a common interest.**

**End of prev.**

**So?? Sound interesting or what! Yeah, well, I'm excited to get finished with it, and get back to the more…lighter and happier moments of Who Knew! I hope you guys aren't getting impatient with this story! I don't think I'm ready to end it yet anyway….so expect many chapters ahead! Oooo and I'm sorry about the lack of other characters, but don't worry, Hinata finally comes in next chapter, as well as Neji and Naruto! **

**Deidara: And of course, I am like a main character in the next chapter…hehehehe I get to have my Sakura-chan all to my self, too, yeah!**

**Sasori: Idiot, Itachi and Sasuke are spying on you, so you aren't exactly alone. That and, they will probably take her away from you….it is a SasuSaku fic!**

**Deidara: STOP CRUSHING MY HOPES AND DREAMS, DANNA, YEAH! **

**Tobi: Does anyone know where Zetsu-san went?**

**Sasori: He told me not to say anything to you, or he'd eat me. **

**Tobi: Deidara-sempai?**

**Deidara: Sorry, no can do, yeah. I got the same threat, and I don't put it past the plant man to eat me….and plus, I think it's better off that he have a break from you and your stalking tendencies, yeah. **

**Tobi: TT.TT but, Tobi is lonely. **

**Sasori: Talk to this. –hands him a miniature un-stringed puppet of Zetsu-**

**Tobi: ZETSU-SAN! TOBI FOUND YOU! –huggles it-**

**Deidara & Sasori: O.o**

**Tobi: -skips away merrily- **

**Deidara: well that was awkward, yeah.**

**Sasori: more scaring than when Itachi got drunk and started singing karoke…**

**Deidara: Well people, REVIEW LOTS SO I CAN HURRY UP AND BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I NEEEEEEEEEEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH ME AND SAKURA-CHAN, YEAH!**

**Sasori: Stop yelling you idiot!**

**Deidara: sorry, yeah.**

**Anyway, thanks you guys! Here is a special thanks to tranBABYY, SadowKitty, trident.gum, Mrs.Weasel-Fan, SheildmaidenofEdoras373, LittleAngelGirl97,and sasusaku74! Yes, feel special, you guys motivated me to post this up thanks to your reviews!**

**Deidara: HEY! What about me, yeah? I AM THE ONE who got you to post this!**

**Sasori: ee no, idiot, you just sat there complaining until she kicked you out the window…which didn't help her concentrate on the story…**

**Deidara: I annoyed her to the point that she had to post this, yeah!**

**Sasori: ….no**

**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –plop-**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Itachi: I caught a few of the non-reviewers as they were on their way to find another fan fiction to read….damn people…**

**Everyone: O.o **

**And THAT is why you DON'T want to be one of the people to NOT review…**

**Itachi: Like that will do anything. Those people probably don't even read these little side thingies, and just hop around to each story until they are satisfied…**

**True…I was one of them, until I came to appreciate the fine work of a fan fiction author and commented!**

**Itachi: ….**

**-Itachi draws closer to IchaIchaRAMEN- …what are you doin---**

**Itachi: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Deidara and Sasori: O.o **

**Deidara: you guys need to review, yeah…I think Itachi is in the mood for more Mangekyo action….you DON'T wanna piss him off, yeah! I wonder why he has a grudge against nonreviewers…**

**Sasori: It's a long story…**

**Deidara: oh…well REVIEW PEOPLE, YEAH! AND you wont be mangekyo-ed and I will give you a kiss, yeah!**

**Sasori: ew**

**Deidara: Hey, girls love me, yeah!**

**Sasori: And the boys?**

**Deidara: Some still think I'm a girl, yeah…plus, I'm so hot I can turn any hetero into a homo, yeah!**


	15. Cows! Itachi's lame excuse!

**Sasori: Oh great, here we go again…with…another idiotic chapter U.U**

**Deidara: Well that's not very nice, yeah!**

**Sasori: -opens one eye- Do you care?**

**Deidara: mmm no……ANYWAYZ I FINALLY have a good part of this chapter with me in it, yeah!**

**Sasori: U.u psh, its ruined. **

**Deidara: ee … ahem yeah so, IchaIcha RAMEN does not own Naruto or the characters, yeah. AND I need people to review for me, so I can get me the ultimate special edition Dora the Explorer Purple-ish pink play doh set yeah!!!!!!!!!! So I can mold pretty dresses and bows for Danna's figure, yeah!**

**Sasori: -evil glare- **

**Deidara: hehehehe, uhm, HERE'S THE STORY YEAH! –runs away-**

**Chapter 15!**

**Sakura sighed. Detention…with Orochimaru…and Sasuke.**

"**Wonderful…" She murmured, as she stepped into the classroom. Orochimaru was packing up his bag at his desk and looked over at the pink petal haired girl.**

"**Oh…itsssssssss you. Detention in the cafeteria…" He ordered. Sakura rolled her eyes and left the classroom. She arrived at the cafeteria shortly afterwards and found Sasuke in the way back of the cafeteria half hidden behind a table. **

"**What the hell are you doing?" She asked, as she looked down at the floor, where Sasuke sat on. He shot her a glare and looked back at the entrance of the cafeteria.**

"**I'm on the look out. Now, either you stay and sit down quickly or you leave…quickly." **

**Sakura crouched down on the floor next to the chicken haired boy and looked around the room at this perspective. Not much to see…**

"**Uhm…what are you doing, though?" **

"**I'm on the lookout…for…**_**it**_**…"**

"…**.It?"**

"**Snake Bastard."**

"**Oh." **

**They sat there in silence for a while. Sakura twitched. God, how she hated silence…especially awkward ones…**

"**So, why are you all…hiding from him and stuff?"**

"…**.well, thanks to your tardiness, I arrived there first and was alone with him for a good solid five minutes. He was hitting on me. **_**Hitting**_** on me!" Sasuke huffed and turned away, glaring at a wall. That poor wall….**

"**Well isn't that cute." **

**Sasuke snapped his head towards her and gave her another death glare.**

"**Sarcasm!"**

"**Whatever." After another five minutes of sitting like that, Sakura couldn't take it anymore and left the onyx ice cube as she went to sit at a table a doodle for the remaining twenty minutes of her detention session. **

**Sasuke stayed in his little chair and table, man made fortress, looking out for any signs of his once former sensei that he killed, but now his current and fully alive Biology teacher. Unfortunately, when he said that everyone's personality in this dimension was the same, he also meant even the creepy people like Orochimaru and Kabuto.**

**After being released from Detention Sasuke walked out behind Sakura and walked up beside her.**

"**Sakura. I wanted to know if---" Before he had a chance to utter another word, the Sakura he was talking to poofed into small clouds of smoke. He narrowed his eyes.**

"**That little sneak used Kage Buushin!" He exclaimed. He stood still for a moment.**

"…**Why didn't I think of that!?" Angered by his self-stupidity he stomped most of the way home. As for Sakura…?**

**Meanwhile….**

"**Sakura-chan! I thought you said detention was a half hour, yeah?" **

**Sakura looked over at her blond companion from her place in his car in the back. **

"**I…snuck out." She said with an evil little smile. Deidara smirked as well as Sasori, and the three continued on their way to drop off Sakura. **

**Sakura yawned as she stepped into the house. After taking off her shoes, she headed up the stairs to her room…And found the door closed?**

_**Well that's odd…I always leave it open…**_

**She turned the knob and opened the door, peering into the room as she stepped in…and found no one there. Shrugging her shoulders, she stepped in further and placed her bag on her computer desk chair, and her cloak on her bed. **

"**Ah, Sakura-chan, you're home already…" Sakura turned around to see Itachi leaning against the doorframe, his face as expressionless as ever.**

"**Yupe." **

"**Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be with you? I didn't see him enter the house…"**

"**I was driven home…he wasn't with me." She answered bored. Itachi's mouth slowly curved at one side to a smirk as he stepped into the room.**

"**Hmmm…you know, your room is kind of bland…" He stated, looking around at the white walls, and the poorly decorated room. **

"**Yeah well, I don't own many personal things…" She said, noticing too that her room really WAS boring. Besides a bookshelf with various mangas and anime dvds, and a couple accessories of her favorite anime, there was nothing to really distinguish the room belonged to her. **

"**I'm sure Mikoto would enjoy painting it another color…to make it more, unique…and help decorate it a bit." He said as he looked back at her. **

"**I wouldn't want to be a burden if she didn't want to do that…I mean, I really don't mind…" **

"**It wouldn't be a problem." He insisted. **

"**hm." **

**It was quiet for a moment, and Sakura began to feel a little nervous, with Itachi standing in front of her and all. He was supposed to be one of the most dangerous men listed in the Bingo Book, believed to be insane and an S-class criminal…and yet here he was being so polite and kind….it was truly…odd.**

**She snapped back from her thoughts when she heard him move and was surprised to see he had already taken her hand and was …observing it.**

"**You need to redo these…they are chipping." He pointed out. With fluid movements he reached under her bed and pulled out the small container filled with nail polish and stuff. He picked out the black nail polish, along with a couple cotton balls and nail polish remover. **

**After, he sat on the floor, and motioned her to sit across from him. Sakura silently obeyed. Itachi took her hand and began removing the purple nail polish she still had on.**

**In five minutes, his job was done, and Itachi looked on with approval at his handiwork. **

**Of course, at that moment, our dearest Sasuke barged into the room. Sasuke froze, his eyes traveling between Sakura's slightly surprised and annoyed face, to Itachi's blank one. **

**His eyes traveled to in between them, where they were holding hands, Itachi holding up Sakura's……He looked back into Itachi's crimson eyes. **_**Damn those contacts!**_

**Itachi smirked. **

"**Chicken boy! Mind knocking before you burst in MY room next time?" Sakura snapped. **

"**Oh, did I interrupt you two?" He sneered. Her eyes narrowed. **

"**YOU DORK! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S PAINTING MY NAILS?!?!" She shrieked, grabbing the nearest object, which was the closed bottle of nail polish remover, and threw it at his head.**

"**Ow! Bitch!" **

"**Jackass!"**

"**Pink Nerd!"**

"**Duck Bastard!"**

**A bolt of electricity seemed to spark between the two as they continued calling each other names. Itachi sighed, not feeling very happy about being completely ignored and let go of Sakura's hand. **

"**What did you think we were doing, jerk?!"**

"**How should I know? You coulda been eating each other's faces!" **

"**Oh yeah, well why do you care?!"**

"**Cuz this is MY HOUSE!"**

"**ITS MY HOME TOO NOW, DUMBASS!**

"**Say that to my face!"**

"**I AM, IDIOT!"**

"**Oh yeah! Well, At least I have balls!"**

"**You sure, cause you look more like a girl to me!"**

"**Yeah I am sure, but I'm not so sure you're really a woman! You act more like some hick man!"**

"**A hick man! HAH! How lame!" **

"**Not as lame as your face!"**

"**YEAH! WEll…YOUR FACE!"**

"**YOUR MOM!"**

"**YOUR MOMS FACE!"**

"**YOUR MOTHER'S MOM'S FACE!"**

"**YOUR GRANDMA!"**

"…**..that was cold." Sasuke turned away, half his face covered in shadow. Sakura and Itachi sweat dropped.**

"**Well Uchiha…now that you lost a simple battle of wits to a girl, you mind leaving yet?" Sakura growled. Sasuke whipped his face back towards her with a frown.**

"**Foolish little brother…" Sasuke's eyes crept over to his brother, who was smirking again.**

"**Does it disturb you that much that I am spending time with Sakura-chan?" He asked sweetly. Sasuke twitched. **_**No way, I am NOT answering that…I won't satisfy him by showing my weakness!**_

**Itachi's smirk seemed to grow as he realized Sasuke stubbornly refused to answer. **_**Fine then, let's force it out of you…actions always DID speak louder than words…**_

**With that, Itachi smoothly reached out to Sakura, snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. Sakura's eyes widened at the unexpected contact, a blush forming on her cheeks. Sasuke growled as his onyx eyes began to bleed into red. **

**As quick as the kiss was initiated, it ended. Itachi swiftly got up and walked out of the room…though, Sakura might have been too dazed to notice his exit, Sasuke wasn't. **

**Itachi's eyes locked with Sasuke's. Sasuke growled in frustration towards his brother. With amusement playing across his face, Itachi walked off to his own room.**

"**Bastard…" Sasuke muttered, and looked back over to Sakura who finally got a hold of herself and was rubbing her arm uncomfortably.**

_**So…he thinks he can get to me by using Sakura….I hate to admit it, but his plan in annoying me to insanity is working.**_

**Sakura's green eyes glanced over to Sasuke. **

"**Well, what are you staring at, LEAVE DORKWAD!" Sakura snapped, throwing a cotton ball at him. **

"**U.U" **_**And the girl I love hates my guts…wonderful. Dammit, why must she make herself so annoying!**_

"**I don't know which of you I would of preferred…the younger you who was fangirl-ish and weak, or you now, a stupid bitch and weak." **

**That's it. He will PAY for that!**

_HELL YEAH, KICK HIS ASS, CHA! _

**Sakura slowly stood up and cracked her knuckles. And without warning…**

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura leapt towards Sasuke who fled away from the raging and pissed Sakura like a bat out of hell. Itachi watched out of the crack of his door.**

"**O.o…Foolish little brother…purposely pissing off a woman like that…" He closed his door quietly, fearing for his own safety as he heard numerous shouts and bangs and crashes.**

**--**

"**What a jerk!" Sakura said aloud, brushing her hands together as she stepped back into her room. She heard Sasuke moan in pain from the end of the hallway, thanks to the damage she done to him. **

**Ah yes, the almighty and strong Uchiha seemed to be no match to Sakura's superhuman strength nowadays. And to think he called her weak…**_**who's the one lying in a pile of bruises and whimpers now?**_

**With that thought to smile about, she closed her door and proceeded to go on the computer, do her homework, study, and get ready for tomorrow...**

**The next day! Friday!**

**Sakura tiredly walked up to her locker, with Sasori and Deidara trailing behind her in a heated conversation about what TRUE art was…for the billionth time. Sakura decided to ignore the two as she twisted the combo and opened her locker.**

"**You know what, your opinion will always be wrong!"**

"**Oh yeah, Danna? And why would that be, yeah?"**

"**Cuz you're an idiot, that's what!"**

"**That isn't a real answer, yeah!" **

**Sakura closed her locker and looked up at the two taller men bickering. She yawned.**

**Well I don't think I like you much anymore Danna---- HEY! It's chibi Danna, yeah!" **

**The three all looked over at the end of the hallway and sure enough…Gaara walked by.**

"**CHIBI DANNA!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO, YEAH!" Deidara shouted, waving his hands about. Gaara glared at him intensely. **

"**Deidara, one day you are going to get yourself killed…" Sasori mumbled. He sighed as Deidara ran away from the two to harass Gaara some more. **

**Sasori looked over at Sakura. **

"**Well, we'll see you in Geometry. I got to go save that idiot now."**

"**Okay, bye Sasori." Sakura said, smiling. Sasori hesitated, and smiled, before rushing over to aid Deidara in getting rid of the bits of sand that lay embedded in his shiny yellow hair. Yes people, Gaara had taken out his ultimate defense and secret weapon….the sand!**

**Sakura walked to her class with a tired expression that lasted all day. Even at lunch, though this time she was allowed to sit with people other than the Akatsuki. **

"**Sakura-chan, a-are you okay? You look really s-sleepy…"**

**Sakura lifted her green eyes to white ones. **

"**Hinata-chan, I just didn't get enough sleep is all…I'm fine…" Sakura replied. **

"**Yeah, well you better be fully rested tomorrow, we need you to help us in the DDR competition at the mall! I wanna win that money, goddammit!" Temari exclaimed, with a foxy grin. **

"**Yeah! We GOT to beat the boys this year, too!" Tenten put in. Sakura raised an eyebrow.**

"**boys?" **

"**Hell yeah. Since eighth grade the boys, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji all enter the same DDR contest at the mall, and for the past two years they have won! But now that we finally have four members on our team, WE CAN KICK THEIR ASSES!" Temari explained. **

**Tenten rested her head in her palm.**

"**Ino was supposed to be on our team the first year in eighth grade…but she became a whore-faced bitch to us a month before the competition so we had no one to fill in her space." Tenten told Sakura, who listened, interested.**

"**You got that right! She was brainwashed at that cheerleading camp her dad sent her to during the winter! By spring, she was as fake as a Barbie." Temari hissed.**

"**I-Ino used to be v-very nice to us b-before…One of our b-best friends!" Hinata put in.**

"**A shame…I wonder what happened at the camp…I mean, I been to cheerleader camp in fifth grade, and it wasn't like I could be turned into some self-obsessed bitch…maybe she fell into the wrong crows…" Tenten wondered aloud. **

"**BUT, that doesn't matter! What matters is BEATING those bastards!" **

"**hm." Sakura replied, sipping some of her Capri sun juice pack. **

**It was quiet for a moment, until Sakura noticed Hinata's cheeks slightly redden and she started putting her two index fingers together, one of her nervous habits.**

**Sakura looked around and spotted a certain blonde haired loudmouth heading towards them. **

"**HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" He shouted. She shook her head. **

"**Naruto, mind keeping it down, you don't need to yell!" **

"**Ah, sorry Tenten. Anyway, Sakura-chan, what happened to Sasuke's face! He looked like he got pummeled!" **

**Sakura's eyes glittered with amusement and her mouth curved into a smile as the three other girls looked at Naruto in both slight shock and interest. **

"**Where is he?" Temari asked. **

"**Ah, he is right over there! Believe it!" Naruto pointed to a table not far off from where they sat, where Sasuke was sulking. **

**Temari burst out laughing and Tenten chuckled. **

"**O-oh my…" Hinata commented. **

"**Look at him brooding over there! Hah! I bet his ego was bruised!" **

"**Yupe! He isn't man enough to swallow it and accept the fact that he was defeated for once…" Sakura said. At this comment, it seemed as if Sasuke heard as his head slowly turned in their direction. His eyes narrowed as they connected with Sakura's. **

"**If I didn't know any better, I woulda thought he was PMSing or something…" Naruto whispered to Sakura. **

"**You never know. He could be hiding something from all of us, Naruto."**

**Naruto looked back at her in wonder.**

"**You think so?" He said in almost awe.**

"**Totally." **

**Naruto rubbed his chin for a second and then waved to the girls as he headed back to his table. Hinata's blush vanished along with Tenten and Temari's laughter, and once again the girls began to talk about non-important stuff.**

"**Damn, I am so tired! I could just collapse on my bed right now!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked inside the house. **

"**Good, I won't have to see your ugly face lurking around." **

"**If seeing something ugly annoys you so much I suggest you avoid mirrors." **

"**Very clever, Sa-Ku-Ra. You should know!" **

"**And this is why you DON'T have a girlfriend…oh wait I forgot, you have Neji!"**

"**WHAT! Like I'd ever! That guy is the biggest most arrogant person I ever met! And I am NOT GAY!"**

"**Sure Sure." Sakura headed up to her room, with Sasuke following her.**

"**Don't deny it! It's in your name…Sas-GAY!" **

"**URRRRRRRG! You are SUCH an immature, annoying little girl!"**

"**And you wish I'd disappear?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**And I bet you'd love for me to move out!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**And I am the hottest thing you ever seen!"**

"**Ye—NO!"**

"**HAH…right" Sakura stopped at her door, and smiled. **

"**Well, I guess this is goodbye, duck head!" With that, she slammed the door on Sasuke's face, leaving him red with anger…and embarrassment. **_**Damn her**_

**After a well deserved nap, Sakura lay awake on her bed, thinking. It must have been a month now since Sasuke had kissed her, and just yesterday Itachi had kissed her…again! She never questioned until now. Why did they kiss her? The question was beginning to irritate her.**

**A small tap on the door could be heard and Sakura looked up. She was surprised to see Deidara walk into the room, giving her a sheepish smile.**

"**Hey, Sakura-chan, yeah!" He walked to the edge of her bed and sat down. She raised an eyebrow. **

"**Right…well you see, I needed help with that Geometry project….and when I asked Sasori to help me…he told me to jump in a pit of razor blades with Aids on them, yeah…so, I decided to come here….AND BEG OF YOU TO HELP ME, YEAH!"**

**Sakura blinked and then rubbed her eyes. **

"**Well, I'm done with mine…so I guess I could help you, it was pretty easy…****if you paid attention****." Deidara cringed at the tone she used for the last part. **

"**Thank you, yeah." She sighed and the two took a seat on the floor, opening the Geometry book and chatting to each other as Sakura mindlessly flipped through the book to find their chapter. **

**But unnoticed to both the room's occupants the white door to her room was open just a crack, seemingly harmless. Ah, but what was behind the door…?**

"**Move over you dirty weasel!"**

"**foolish brother, shut up, I'm trying to listen!"**

**Could you ever imagine the two Uchiha brothers ever doing anything together? Well, this was a rare moment…of course, when it came to Sakura, I'm sure they could find a common interest.**

"**What are they saying?" **

"**I don't know, but I bet if you be quiet we could hear!"**

**The two brothers pushed and shoved each other away from the crack of the door, trying to see what was going on. **

"**Itachi-chan, Sasu-chan?" Both of the teenage boys froze. **

"**H-hey mother…" Sasuke whispered. **

**Mikoto put both hands on her hips as she looked down at her two sons. **_**Jealousy…hehehee how cute!**__**Spying on our little Saku-chan to make sure that blonde boy doesn't do anything to her!**_

"**What are you guys think you're doing?" She asked. Sasuke immediately shot up from his position on the floor and walked past her.**

"**Going to my room." He muttered, before entering his room and shutting the door. Mikoto looked back at Itachi who just stared, unmoving…unblinking…**

"**I thought I heard a cow moo in Sakura's room…guess I was wrong." Itachi explained in a dead pan tone. Mikoto sweat dropped. **

**Though, they both stayed where they were. **

"**I am making sure my theory is correct…about the cow…it could take a while, so you probably shouldn't waste your time with me. I bet father is looking for you."**

**Mikoto sighed. As ridiculous as Itachi's excuse was, he was right about one thing. Fugaku was waiting for her to finish his dinner downstairs so he could eat. **

"**Come down when you're hungry." She said and walked away. Itachi smirked. **_**Victory!**_

**AHEM! Yeah so there is chapter 15! Hehehe, yeah, Neji didn't REALLY show up in this one…but he was mentioned!! Man, I never grow tired of writing these chapters…**

**Itachi: I am still a weak character…**

**Sasori: We all are. **

**Itachi: hn.**

**Kisame: I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THIS STORY SINCE FOREVER! WHEN DO I APPEAR AGAIN!**

**Deidara: NEVER, YEAH! No one likes fish face!**

**Kisame: Why you little! –chases Deidara-**

**Deidara: DANNA HELP MEEEEEEEEEE, YEAH!**

**Sasori: hmph. I think I'll record this…-pulls out camcorder-**

**Deidara: TT.TT DANNA! EEP! –dodges Samehada-**

**So anyway, Sorry for those readers who were expecting a fight or something to break out about this whole, Deidara with Sakura while Itachi and Sasuke watch jealously thing! Don't worry, that's in an upcoming chapter…maybe next chapter? (Hint hint, wink wink) and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! A special thanks to those people:**

**sn1ck3rD00dle3: Wow, one of my most loyal reviewers! Thank you! And Yeah, Deidara is in for some trouble ahead! Sorry for that dizzy ride, but things had to be sorted out for Sakura, and how else than regain her memories? **

**trident.gum: hahah, I am glad you like it! Deidara is pleased! He would say so himself if he weren't being chased by Kisame at the moment…heheh…anyway yes SasuXSaku action is on the way! Maybe..next chapter? –hinthint-**

**PinkxBlossomx28: Awww, I am SO glad you like this story! Though I feel bad since I know people were expecting more on the Deidara situation in this chapter, but –sniff- I couldn't fit it in! well I will be updating soon!**

**Akasuna no Morana aka A.H.S: Deidara: Aww, I love my fans, yeah! I LOV---AHHHHHH! –runs away from Kisame again- Yeah, Deidara is occupied as of now, but I bet you can guess his reply to that. Ah, yes…Sasori and Deidara certainly ARE hott pplez…**

**Sasori: -sigh- great…**

**WhiteWingedAlchemist: I wish I had Sharingan contacts too! It'd be pretty dang sweet, chyeah? Well neway, as Deidara has said in the last review reply above…he does love his fans. **

**c.b.o.l.: Good to know you like the chapter! Here's the update!**

**NinjaBethi.x.x: Doesn't everyone love Deidara? Anywayz I am happy you enjoy the story! TT.TT makes me feel appreciated! And there is plenty more to come!**

**MRS. WEASEL-FAN: Ah, another loyal reviewer! Yes, the people who review do motivate me to continue! And you shall receive ANOTHER kiss from our lovable blonde Akatsuki…Deidara. **

**Deidara: I can't if my life is on the line, yeah!!**

**Right….-creates a window that pops up out of nowhere and pushes Kisame out of the window- Okay!**

**Deidara: YAY! I am SAVED, YEAH!...oh yeah, -kisses Mrs. Weasel-Fan- hmmm idk, by your name, it seems you are more of…an Itachi fan, yeah..**

**Itachi: Well I am pretty hot…**

**O.o yeah, anyway! I am so happy that I inspire you! Haha a legend. I feel honored! And Itachi didn't kill me with his Mangekyou which is good! I shall continue writing many more chapters for you to hopefully enjoy! **

**Clara of the Wolves: Now Clara, I know it is in bold but….It makes this story more unique, different from the others, ne? Either way, It's just too troublesome to change now! Right Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: u.u don't pull me in this…troublesome woman.**

**Riiiiiiiiiight…anyways, I know Ipod is spelled that way, (yes a review from chapter one!) but, the error slipped. And robe, cloak…pssh..I call it cloak, like MY CLOAK! –slips into Akatsuki Cloak- yes…cloak….But if it bothers you, just replace the word cloak with robe in your head! …TOAST is meh ultimate breakfast hero! Love it!!!! Neway thanks for the review!**

**SO PEOPLE! For the next chapter, be sure to review!!! The more the reviewers, the faster the update! I say I could do it by Monday night-Tuesday if I get…ten reviews! If I get more, it will be out on Monday if not Sunday night definitely! '**

**Deidara: YAY! And then I show up more, yeah?**

**Yeah…**

**Deidara: …why that tone of voice? Something bad isn't going to happen to me, right, yeah?**

…

**Deidara: TT.TT oh pooh, yeah**

**Yessh….SO….READ AND REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, its 5 o'clock in the morning and I haven't even went to bed yet! Goodnight my wonderful readers!**


	16. Poor Poor Deidara! and yes, MORE COWS!

Deidara: OMG! We aren't speaking in BOLD, yeah!

Sasori: -sighs- it is a lot calmer without the boldness…it irritated me

Yeah well, I guess I just got tired of the bold…so from now on, it's regular style! Unless you liked the bold---

Sasori: NO! no, that's okay….

Right.

Deidara: HAHA! Lookie here, danna, yeah! I got my NEW Dora the Explorer purple play doh, yeah! –holds up Sasori figure with purple dora playdoh dress-

Sasori: u.u –snatches figure and smushes it in hand-

Deidara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You suicidal maniac, yeah! You killed yourself!

Sasori: …I would if I was wearing a dress made from the likes of you

Deidara: so cruel, danna….oh yeah, I gotta say my lines! –looks at script- Ahem, Icha Icha RAMEN does not own Naruto or the characters, yeah! And the author loves Deidara so much that she shall shower him in an endless supply of play doh, yeah!

Sasori: Idiot…

-grumbles- Deidara…..e.e…..well anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! TT.TT so very inspiring! So, here is the chapter you have been waiting for!

Deidara: YAY, yeah!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN!

Sasuke peeked out from his room, and waited until he heard his mother's footsteps disappear from hearing range before walking back out again. He stared at Itachi who had stupidly crouched on the floor beside Sakura's door and plastered his face as close as he could into the crack.

"And here is the once most feared powerful shinobi of Akatsuki that I have been wasting much of my life trying to defeat…." Sasuke muttered. Boy did he feel stupid about idolizing _him_.

_Then again, he was more…serious and such in the other dimension….psh…or maybe, I just never really got to know who he was….good thing, I would of lost all respect for him a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago.._

Sasuke walked over to the bathroom which was right next to Sakura's room and stepped near the corner of the wall behind the door. There was a hole in the wall, just enough to peep with one eye, into Sakura's bedroom. _Heh, perfect, I almost forgot about this…_

Deidara: OH MY PANCAKES, CHICKEN HAIR IS PEEPING ON MY SAKURA-CHAN, YEAH! –fume fume-

DEIDARA! Get back in the story, you're coming up!

Deidara: U.U hai, yeah…

Meanwhile….

"So anyway, when I was on my way here, yeah, I saw chibi-danna! And he threw more sand in my hair! AGAIN, yeah!"

Deidara brushed his fingers through his long golden hair, with a small pout on his lips.

"He seriously hates me, yeah….but you know, it's what makes him all the more of a chibi-danna, yeah."

"Gaara…he is a strange one…." Sakura commented. She remembered how he used to be back in her ninja world…wow he was so creepy as a kid…but he did end up as the Kazekage, and seemed to be a lot more…composed and calmer…he was also pretty hot.

_Was?! More like, IS! Have you SEEN him recently? DAAAAAAAAAAAYMN!!!_ Inner Sakura put in. Sakura sweat dropped.

_Stop being such a perv… _

"Okay Deidara…lets see, all you needed to do for this project was to just solve the packet of problems…there are seven of them…you have to prove the theories listed for each and show your work! Here, I got all the answers on this page! You just copy this model, which is the same as question four, and then apply the same kind of mathematical work with the others!"

"Ah, I see, yeah! It looked harder than that though…." Deidara grabbed his pencil and began writing down the sample's answers in his packet.

In ten minutes, Deidara had finished his project and was now grinning back at Sakura who returned the smile.

"Wow Sakura….Its so weird how you're living with the _Uchihas_ now, yeah."

"I guess…" Sakura answered.

"Hmmm…I mean do they talk to you much? Or do they act like their normal arrogant and untalkative selves, yeah?" Deidara asked, obviously referring to the two brothers.

Sakura stretched. "Well, they talk…Briefly…" She said. "Itachi has been nice though!"

"But Sasuke's a BASTARD!" Sasuke twitched from his spot in the bathroom, while Itachi chuckled darkly from his location.

"Hah! So you hate chibi-Itachi, yeah?" Sasuke twitched again.

"Well no….but he just acts so….annoying! And he is such a bitch!" Sakura vented. Sasuke's eyes flickered with anger and frustration. _Annoying! Who is she to talk! And a bitch?! _

"Well, good luck with that then, yeah!" Deidara said. Sakura groaned.

"Mmm…I'm getting pretty tired…yeah." Deidara leaned all the way back until he was lying on the carpet.

"You got a comfortable rug, too…." He noticed, with a small smile forming on his lips. He opened his one blue eye and peered at Sakura, who watched him with curiously.

"Well don't just sit there and stare, join me, yeah!" He exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm and bringing her down with him, gently though.

Sakura landed with a small 'oof!' on his chest, with a couple blond strands of his hair tickling her cheek, and she could smell the faint scent of vanilla coming from him.

She looked up into his face with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you smell like vanilla?"

"I love vanilla, yeah! You got a problem with it?"

She laughed.

"No no…just, I don't know…I wasn't expecting you to smell so…feminine."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"I resent that, yeah…"

"It's the truth!"

"I suppose….hmm. But for that…one mustn't insult another without being punished, yeah!"

Sakura sat up.

"Punished?"

"Yes punished, yeah….Like….this!" At that moment, Deidara unleashed his attack on her…by tickling her.

"Deidara! Hahahaaha, st-stop!! Hahahaha" Sakura squirmed as she tried to get away from the assault, but Deidara had a firm grip around her waist and wasn't about to let it falter anytime soon.

From the doorway, Itachi watched with burning red eyes which were narrowed with disapproval. And Sasuke? Yeah, he was just about clawing the wall as he watched this; his Sharingan locked on the blond as many different ways including fire jutsu's passed his thoughts of torturing Deidara.

After a minute or so, Sakura took her chance to strike back, and began tickling Deidara, who ended up giving up his punishment with tears in his eyes. The two lay side by side, calming down from their laughter. Deidara looked over at Sakura from where he lay and quietly watched her.

Her ivory skin seemed to glow as she lay still, with her eyes closed and a content smile gracing her light pink lips. Her pink hair was sprawled about her, making her even more beautiful than she was. Slowly, Deidara inched his way closer to her, until he was just inches apart from her. Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head to look back at him.

"Sakura-chan…." Deidara whispered, forgetting his trademark 'yeah'. She stared back, waiting for him to continue but was only given silence.

Slowly, Deidara started to lean even closer, his lips drawing nearer and nearer to the cherry blossom before him. Sakura's breath got caught in her throat as she realized, and right when they were about to connect!

"**COWS!!**" Itachi howled as he stumbled into the room and landed flat on his face with a very high pitched girly scream. Deidara had flung himself as far from Sakura as he could and stared at Itachi in surprise, with a furious red blush staining his cheeks. Sakura on the other hand, just blinked.

That is, until she smelt smoke. She turned her green eyes over to the wall closest to her and saw the smallest amount of fire burning from it. She jumped up and got the glass of water she had on her desk and threw it at the fire, which went out quickly. Now, she could see a hole, with a ring of burnt wood around it.

"Why…." She stared at the hole in confusion before looking back at the two who were still in her room. Itachi had gotten up and was standing by the door, glaring with red eyes in an intimidating way at Deidara, who was cowering away from his gaze.

"What?" She asked, her voice kind of soft. Itachi looked over at her and walked up to her, putting his hand around her waist and hugging her to him from the side.

"Cows. Aren't they amazing?" He asked in a flat tone.

O.o

"Uhm…."

"Time for dinner." Sasuke said as he entered the room too. He looked over at Deidara with cold eyes and then turned to Itachi and Sakura, giving Itachi a nice 'I hate you and wish I could set you on fire, too' kind of glare. Itachi smirked.

"Okay…Well, Deidara, we are done here anyway…."

"Ah, he can stay over for dinner! Mother insists…" Itachi stated calmly.

"Oh…okay then, yeah…I guess I could…." Deidara stared at Itachi, slightly worried with how intense his eyes were locked on him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Sakura, I am sure our mom wants to see you about something…" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the two Uchiha brothers alone with one very nervous Deidara. As soon as she was out of hearing rage…

"Moooooooooooooo"

Sasuke spun his Sharingan eyes towards Itachi.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THE COW THING?! For gods sake….And just what the hell was that, huh weasel boy? Some excuse!"

"Shut up, foolish little brother, don't be jealous of something I did that you were too weak to do."

"Well at least I interrupted them in a dignified way! I mean…hah, Cows?! COWS?! What is **wrong** with you? Just what kind of excuse is that?"

"The best there ever was…"

Both Uchiha brothers stared at each other with the same crimson eyes, before sighing in annoyance and then turning their jealous and raging selves to the blonde who had tried to escape. Itachi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to Sakura's bed, where he flung him down on top of it roughly.

"Care to explain why you were flirting with MY blossom?" Itachi asked, every word dripping with venom. Deidara gulped.

"You're kidding, _your_ blossom? She isn't yours!" Sasuke stated in a hateful tone.

Itachi glanced at his younger brother.

"Would you prefer it if I called her ours then?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together at how smug his brother seemed to be towards him. _That bastard. _

"I'll deal with you later, fool…right now…" Itachi's eyes landed back on Deidara who was yet again trying to escape from the bed.

"Oh no! I get him first!" Sasuke shouted, jumping in front of Itachi.

"You're mistaken. I interrupted them first, so I get to go first…It's a known fact!" Itachi stated, shoving his brother roughly to the side and stepping up to the frightened blond.

_There is only one way to get myself out of this, yeah!_ Deidara thought, gathering up his courage and putting on a stern face. He took a deep breathe.

"DANNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried at the top of his lungs just before both Sasuke and Itachi pounced on him.

Somewhere down the street, Sasori heard an echo.

_That sounded like Deidara…sounds like he is in trouble!_ Sasori thought.

"FREE SAMPLES! Come here and get a free sample of Juicy-fruits ultimate new flavor!"

Sasori instantly walked over. Oh well, he deserves it. _Probably being beaten by Gaara for trying to sit on him again…_

(hahaha those who read the manga, you should get itif notin the manga Deidara sits on Gaara!)

Itachi pat his hands on his black pants and stepped away.

"AH! You're actually BITING me now, yeah?!?! STOP!"

"Hmph, you bore me. I wasted enough time on someone as pathetic as you." Itachi explained, before slipping out of the room, allowing Sasuke to finish what he started.

"Now that he's gone…" Sasuke stated, getting off of Deidara and showing an evil smirk. Deidara tried to crawl away.

"Katon! Gokakyu-no-Jutsu!!!!!!!" With that simple phrase and a couple well memorized hand seals, a burst of flames erupted from Sasuke's mouth and consumed the poor defenseless Deidara.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sakura-chan, where is you're little friend…and Sasu-chan and Ita-chan?" Mikoto asked, sitting across from Sakura at the table. Fugaku snorted, he had a good idea where they all were. He might not always be around the house, but he was smart enough to figure it out. After all, he was a male of the Uchiha clan…overprotective, possessive, and all that good stuff!

"I'm not sure…they should be coming down—"

"Any minute?" The three looked up to see Itachi swiftly walk into the room and snag a seat beside Sakura on her right.

"Ita-chan, where is Sasu-chan?" Mikoto asked. Itachi looked up, a small smirk visible.

"Oh, he is a bit preoccupied at the moment….he'll be down shortly though."

Fugaku snorted again as another high pitched shriek could be heard from upstairs.

"Oh, Okay!" Mikoto said brightly and filled Itachi's cup with green tea. Sakura blinked. Wait a minute, a shriek?!

"Uh, I'll be right back!" Sakura said, dismissing herself from the table and headed straight upstairs. Fugaku opened his eyes and looked over at Itachi, who remained cool and calm. He shifted his gaze to Mikoto, who seemed to be totally oblivious to the constant noise upstairs. _It's nice to know I've raised a strange family_, he thought, sipping more of his green tea.

--

Sakura raced to her door and threw it opened. There in a weeping pile of mush was Deidara with a red eyed, crazed looking Sasuke jumping up and down on his back laughing like a maniac.

"THAT'S RIGHT! CRY LIKE THE PATHETIC BABY YOU ARE! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!"

"GAH GAH GAAAAAAAAAAH! OUCH, YEA—GAH!"

"UCHIHA CHICKEN ASS SASUKE!" Screamed Sakura from the doorway. Sasuke looked up and stepped off of the beaten Deidara who groaned.

"Oh, S-Sakura! I was jus—!" BAM! Sakura flew a chalkra filled punch straight in Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying backwards into her window and out into the lawn below.

"O.o SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE YEAH!" Deidara cried out.

"First these two uchiha's beat me to a pulp, and then Itachi-chibi somehow set me on fire! And he bit me too, yeah! And then you come and punch him hard enough to throw him out a window?!?!

Sakura laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"Ahhahahaha…well you see—"

"Sleep!"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhh….okey dokey, yeah………-collapse-

Sakura stared in shock at the now unconscious Deidara before her. She slowly turned around and saw Itachi behind her rubbing his temples.

"What a pain…"

"…..I-Itachi….how?"

Itachi opened his crimson eyes and stared at her, a small smile formed on his face.

"shhhhhhhhhhh….It's dinner time…I'd be best to say Deidara left and then retrieve Sasuke, hm?" Itachi then walked out of the room, leaving Sakura stunned. Is he? No way!

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!" She shouted, as she ran towards the shattered window. Sasuke was lying on his back in the grass. He looked up at sakura through half lidded eyes, glaring at her.

"Time for dinner, chicken butt!" She called down to him.

"HN." Sasuke slowly tried to pick himself up, but midway, he felt a horrible pain shoot down his right arm. He clutched it, stumbling, and let out a groan.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called again, a bit concerned. She saw how his face had distorted in pain for a second and wondered if he needed her help. _Not like he'd admit it though_…

Immediately she jumped out of the windowsill and onto the flat roof, and then began to cautiously make her way down to him. When she got there, he was still glaring at her.

_I got to pull myself together! It's just a bruised bone…or something…but I've been through worst than this when I killed Itachi! Dammit, it hurts though…_

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and finally got to a stand. He looked over at Sakura, his eyes filled with anger to cover the pain.

"I don't need your help." He hissed out. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but due to the amount of pain he was dealing with, it just came out that way. Sakura flinched away at the sound of his voice. It was…so cold…

"_Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." _

She gasped lightly at the memory recollection of that night he left. Just like how he was back then….the sound of his voice, so bitter, laced with hatred. She shuddered.

"You always act like you hate me…." She whispered, smiling sadly. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What is she talking about?_

Sakura tilted her head downward, letting her hair hide her eyes.

_He doesn't need me….he said it himself…Maybe it would have been better…if I did leave him alone…_she thought, taking a few steps backward, away from him.

_Maybe it would be better if I just disappear…….its what he always wanted since we were genin…_

With that, Sakura spun on her heel and sprinted away from both Sasuke and the Uchiha home. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but it didn't matter, not now. The only thing in mind was getting away from Sasuke…her mind told her legs to run. Run. Like a mantra.

When her feet finally began to ache, and her body had grown weary, Sakura found a Cherry Blossom Tree to sit under. She leaned against the bark of the tree, and curled herself into a ball, her arms crossed on top of her knees and her head buried in them.

_I should have kept away from him in the very beginning! He only had two goals anyway, and wasn't going to pay attention to my affection for him! …two goals…to kill Itachi, which became totally pointless once he came here….and….and……_

Sakura's eyes widened as a light bulb went on in her head. _His second goal! Restore his clan! Was he…._

Flash BACK!

"**And I completed my goal of killing my brother anyway….so, I don't really have much of a purpose to go back…especially since you are here." Sakura raised an eyebrow.**

"**Well you see….its…a goal kind of thing…"**

End of Flashback!

She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. _He must have been using me then. He doesn't care for me! He just wants to use me as some sort of baby machine! Like HELL he will! _

With each passing minute her sadness became frustration and soon she found herself taking all her anger out on the poor ground. Of course, with her fists infused with chalkra and all, a huge crater formed beneath her and she fell into one of her own ninja traps.

"DAMN THAT UCHIHA TO HELL!" She shouted, while struggling to get back up from the side of her self made crater.

--

"Mom, Dad, I'll be right back! I got to go get Sakura!" Sasuke said as he burst into the dining room. His father didn't reply, too busy drinking his green tea, while Mikoto urged him to leave and find her.

Itachi watched from the hallway as Sasuke frantically got his coat (it was starting to rain) and left.

--

Sakura gave up. She lay at the bottom of her crater, cursing a certain raven haired man…

"Damn him! How could I have been stupid enough to ever like him!? I mean, his hair—it's a chicken's ass kind of hair do! And his nose is so pointy!! And then he always goes around with an attitude, like something crawled up his ass and died! Ugg I hate him…and now I am completely hopeless, trapped in the bottom of this pit of dirt! It's HIS fault for creating those memories…and his fault for acting like an ass! After all I do for him! Like…give him attention! And keep his fat head from growing any larger! Just wonderful!"

Sakura sighed.

"Well…it can't get any worse than this…."

And just then, it rained. Sakura jumped up from her spot on the dirt and decided to sit on top of the large rock off to the side of the crater. At least it would be less messier to sit there than on mud.

For about ten minutes Sakura ranted about how stupid Sasuke was…and then how she was going to kick his ass one day after she snapped from his high and mighty attitude.

"DAMMIT! Now I'm all wet! And FREEZING AND STUCK!"

"I think I can fix that." Sakura swirled around to look up at a familiar face peeking over the edge of her crater.

"Hmm…Just how did you end up in here, I wonder…"

"ITACHI!" She squealed. Her insides felt relieved to know that it wasn't Sasuke, being how he would probably act all bastard-ish about it, and say how weak she was, and such a burden she was to him. That dumb ass…

The elder Uchiha smirked and then gracefully slid down the dirt slope and over to her.

"AH! Wait now you're stuck here too!" She exclaimed.

"Don't assume things yet…" He stated, and then put an arm around her waist before rushing at the slope again.

_Oh shit_, Sakura thought, closing her eyes. _Here comes the mud bath! What is he thinking?!_

She waited for the slimy mud to splash onto her, and her hair to cling together with not just rain now, but the gross substance. But, to her confusion and relief, it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. They were standing right next to the opening of the crater.

"….how…"

"Simple….I jumped…" Itachi pointed out. Sakura looked at him funny. _He jumped? HAH! Like I didn't try that already! It's too deep, even for a ninja! And I had used chalkra too and couldn't get back up, the dirt was too soft…_

She looked at his skeptically. Something hasn't been adding up with him lately. First making Deidara fall unconscious and now jumping up from a 20 ft crater? Things like that weren't normal…._Unless he…he's like me and Sasuke…from the other world and still has all his abilities…oh no, that would NOT be good. …and Sasuke already killed him in that world…didn't he?_

"Sakura-chan, we should get back, they are waiting for us…" Itachi said. Sakura nodded and began walking alongside Itachi back to the house.

"What made you run off?" Itachi asked casually. Sakura looked up at him for a second and then averted her gaze to the trees they passed.

"Chicken butt…" She mumbled. Itachi's gave her an amused look and waited for her to continue.

"He made me feel like crap, and I decided to get away from him…the no good duck ass…"

"Hn….Well Deidara went home for real this time…" Itachi informed her. She nodded and together they proceeded to the Uchiha home.

--

Sasuke ran out into the rain, trying to focus on Sakura's chalkra.

Right around this corner!

He came to a stop beside a cherry blossom tree and raised an eyebrow at the huge crater that was formed a couple of feet away from it. Slowly he stepped closer, but stopped again when he heard voices.

When he looked up he saw much to his displeasure, Itachi holding Sakura by the waist and walking her towards their home. He balled his fists, and growled. To his surprise, Itachi turned his head towards him, and smirked before turning his attention back to Sakura…

"Damn Itachi…." He muttered. He narrowed his eyes at the figure that always seemed to be so far away from him…

"I won't let you take her away, too!" He said as he began running towards them. It seemed Itachi sensed Sasuke coming from behind them, since Itachi grabbed Sakura and guided her off to the side as Sasuke was about to land a hit right at Itachi's face.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke back flipped and skidded on the ground, glaring up at Itachi.

"Sasuke, what are you---?"

"I WAS looking for you, but HE interfered." Sasuke snapped.

"What were you thinking, Sakura, running off like that? Didn't you know there was an oncoming storm when you felt the rain and the wind pick up?" He scolded her. Sakura looked away from him, her fists clenched.

"Foolish little brother…don't you know? It was YOU who made her run away in the first place…" Itachi pointed out, stepping in front of Sakura in a protective manner and staring his brother down. Sasuke didn't back down though, as his black eyes bled into a crimson red.

"Don't interfere!" Sasuke replied darkly.

"I can and I shall…" Itachi stated.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Sasuke shouted, becoming even more pissed off at his brother's stubbornness.

"It does now, who was the one that got her? Me." Itachi said again, in his usual emotionless tone.

"I don't care about who got her out of her own mess that she was too weak to get out of on her own! I am speaking to her, not you."

Sakura placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"It's alright…I have something to say to him…" Itachi sighed and stepped away, revealing Sakura again. The instant Itachi was completely out of the way, she flashed stepped towards Sasuke. (flashstep- like in bleach/ or just imagine her disappearing and reappearing in front of Sasuke)

Then, she brought a hand up and slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side on impact and she let her hand fall back to her side. Sasuke cradled his now red cheek with a hand and looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Don't call me weak when you hardly know the full capacity of my strength, Uchiha! If you could look past the 'weak little girl' you assume for me to be, maybe you could realize I am a lot stronger than you think!" She hissed. Itachi blinked as did Sasuke.

_**The Clan, the Clan. You all fail to measure your own capacity, and to see the depth of my capacity, and as a result you lie beaten here. **_

_**Don't judge others. Simply by your preconceptions and judgments of their appearance, you assumed that I have patience…**_

Sasuke looked at her, stared. His eyes returned to their mysterious onyx shade as did so, the color drained for his face and he seemed to be so lost and…frightened? Sakura's eyes softened, wondering what on earth was wrong! _Did I slap him too hard or something? _

Behind them, Itachi stared at Sakura's back, though he refused to show his shock on his features. _She….understands…doesn't she…_He thought.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, trying to snap Sasuke out of it. His eyes seemed to be seeing something she wasn't as she walked closer.

'_**Why….brother why..?'**_

'…_**..to test my capacity…' **_

Sakura knew something wasn't right when he started to visibly shake. Confused, Sakura looked back into his eyes again and was hit with the waves of pain, and confusion and fear that seemed to be dwelling inside the dark pools. She could even see him start to tear up!

Sakura started to panic. What was going on?! Why…? Without much of a better idea, Sakura decided to wake him up from whatever nightmare he was suffering from inside his head by wrapping her arms around him. She was shocked by how cold he was.

"Sasuke! …what's wrong? Why won't you snap out of it?!"

Sasuke stopped shaking…and then blinked rapidly. _What the hell….I hadn't relived that in such intense depth for a long time….._Sasuke felt something clinging to him, and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw a pink mass of hair just beneath his chin. Sakura was hugging him.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him and felt her self calm down.

_Talk about hitting a nerve…_

"Are you okay, chicken butt?" She asked. He frowned.

"Jeez, right when you start acting nicer, you had to add that in, didn't you?" He teased. She nodded.

"Can't have you growing too big of an ego! Anyway, let's just go home, right Ita----" Sakura turned around to find no one there….just her and Sasuke. She frowned.

"Well that's odd." She thought aloud.

"Hn." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. I wonder if that effected him too…That might not be good…

"Let's go." He stated emotionlessly, taking her hand and setting a quick pace. Sudden thoughts of a repeat tragedy began to form in his head as Sakura followed him silently.

It didn't take long to get to the house, and it looked strangely quiet..and dark. Sasuke's throat dried as he opened the front door and entered the seemingly empty house. All the lights were out, and not a sound could be heard.

"Mom? Dad?" He called, his voice a bit shaky. No one answered, making him panic even more.

Sasuke took off his shoes as did Sakura and together, still hand in hand, went over to the living room…kitchen…dining room….not a soul there, either.

"Sasuke, why aren't your parents here?" Sakura whispered, becoming a bit frightened with how Sasuke was acting and the overall eeriness of the situation. Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand and led her toward the meeting room, with his heart pounding fast in his chest.

'Noo…..don't let it be…..this can't happen….not when I finally found peace!" Slowly, Sasuke extended his free hand to the handle. He heard a slight sound coming from inside.

Someone's in there!

This was like his worst nightmare….a repeat of the past. Sasuke gulped, clutching Sakura's hand for dear life, as she did to his, and slowly opened the door. It was pitch black inside, and he slowly stepped in, afraid to see the blood he knew would be left on the walls and floor, and most of all….

He feared to see once again, the dead bodies of his loving mother and his strict but strong father sprawled on the floor lifeless.

I don't want to die…I don't want Sakura to die either! At least let her be spared! Let this be a dream!! He screamed in his mind as he took another step into the room. A flash of lightening left the room in a moment of light, making everything visible to the both of them.

Deidara: WHAT! Why, yeah?! Why did I have to be beaten up, and bitten and and…and lightened of FIRE, yeah?! And then I was knocked out! And then I just disappear altogether, yeah?!?!

Sorry!

Deidara: SORRY?!?! TT.TT I didn't even get a kiss from Sakura-chan, yeah….and those two…hurt me…yeah

Sasori: Damn…I can't believe you made me miss it!

Sorry Sasori!

Deidara: DANNA! I CALLED FOR YOUR HELP AND YOU NEVER CAME BECAUSE OF BUBBLE GUM, YEAH?!?!?!?

Sasori: ….it was very good…

Deidara: ….TT.TT I feel so unloved…

Ah well, I am sure our reviewers can give you that love! Anyway, sorry for the cliff hanger, but hey! Every great novel has those! SO, remember to review after you read so you can get the next update sooner than I originally plan!

Deidara: uhm…author person? I need a new can of pink, black and white play-doh….

…..?

Deidara: Well…Itachi gokakyu-ed the last of the cans in that color because he said it reminded him of cows…

U.U hmmm…well if the readers review, then sure? Here, 5 reviews equal the white can. 8 for the black, and then 10 for the pink!

Deidara: hmmm I guess….But, usually your fans review 8 times at most! Soo…

So then we move it over to the next chapter.

Deidara: oh..okay then, yeah…REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE, YEAH! I will give all the girls kisses, yeah! And the boys…..will get a tip on how to make girls go crazy for you, yeah!

Sasori: Like you would know?

Deidara: OF course I know, yeah!

Sasori: And I bet all the girls just LOVE getting a kiss from YOU

Deidara: Who wouldn't, yeah?

Sasori: A lot. Like me.

Deidara: ….Are you saying you're a girl, danna, yeah? Ahhhhhhhhhh you sneaky little, I would have never---!

Sasori: NO! I am not!

U.U oh dear..here we go with the gender issues…ANYWAY! On Sasori's behalf, I shall edit that part! If the girls review they shall get kisses from either Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, or Sasori!

Sasori: NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I—!

Hidan: What about me!?!?

O.o Hidan?

Deidara: Dude, you only appeared in one chapter…yeah

Hidan: SHUT UP IDIOT! I am hotter than all of you anyway!

Itachi: Oh no you didn't!

Tobi: ITACHI! –squeal-

Itachi: -glares at Tobi- I don't need a fan boy…go molest Zetsu or something!

Tobi: Tobi can't find him…-teardrop-

Everyone:O.o

Itachi: Anyway…Hidan…you are weak…so…because I am so much more stronger and prettier and definitely more popular than you…..I am the hottest!

Hidan: oh yeah, well I say you're butt ugly! Whatchagonnado—!

Itachi: MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!

OK! So anyway, as Itachi takes care of our number one cocky and idiotic, self proclaimed slowest attacking, Akatsuki member, I shall repeat the message…..READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER GUYS! And I know in this chapter, a lot of people get interrupted in the middle of a sentence and such…but…oh well!

A special thanks to those awesome people that commented:

NinjaBethi.x.x: chyeahem….here is the update! And I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

Deidara: HAHA! I annoyed her into updating this, a little late though but I did it, yeah! –wink- Soooo, do I get my play-doh now, yeah? –puppy eyes-

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mrs.Weasel-Fan: The DDR competiton is coming up soon, not yet, but it's on the way! AND Itachi was SOOOO happy to get your review!

Itachi: hn, I was not.

Awww, look he is blushing!

Itachi: -glares- I AM NOT! ……and I was forced to use the cows excuse….it was kinda…cool, I guess…

Deidara: HEY I LOVE YOU, MRS. WEASEL-FA—oof!

Itachi: Back off, she's my fan….you have enough…

Deidara: Like you don't have any, yeah?!? YOU have the author! And a whole other section of people who are all crazy about you, yeah! Even that guy….-shudder- actually make that two guys the author knows who pretend to be you….

Itachi: O.o …….

Don't worry Itachi! I shall clear your name by chasing away those horrible impersonators! I shall wear your headband to help get the point across that they AREN'T YOU (yeah they don't have the awesome itachi headband that is NOT huge like the American version!) and I shall whack them to a pulp with my akatsuki bag!

Itachi: …

Deidara: better her than those two other creepy people, yeah!

Itachi: U.U true true…do as you please then…

YAY! Ahem so anyway, let me finish Mrs. Weasel-Fan's little reply which somehow turned into a regular after the chapter talk thingy….THANK YOU SO MUCH Mrs. Weasel-Fan for reviewing! You're awesome!

Deidara: Totally, yeah!

Itachi: ….sure

--

c.b.o.l.: thanks and here is the update!

Shana.rose.: yes he did have a dumb excuse, but hey, it could happen!

Itachi: COULD NOT! I am WAY more smarter than you make me in this story!

…sure

PinkxBlossomx28: here is the update! And chyes, I loved typing up that part! Hehehe cows….Moooooo!

Itachi: STOP MOCKING ME!

Sn1ck3D00dl3: heh yeah…well as you can see in the last comment reply's above this one, Itachi isn't as happy about his excuse to think he was a genius…

Itachi: Damn author, shut it. I didn't say I wasn't a genius…just…ug why cows?

Because it is AWESOME

Itachi: -sweatdrop-

And about Gaara…hmmm well I guess you will have to see about that! Thanks for your review!

LittleAngel22493: I will try to put more ItaXSaku and SasuXSaku in here…Its hard, being how the main pairing is SasuXSaku so I have to end it with them, but I love ItaXSaku…well I like both but Itachi…daym…anyway we'll see in future chapters –smile-

tranBABYY: The argument was inspired by my friends! And I am glad you seemed to have enjoyed it too! Here is the result of the peeping uchiha's…well the first part anyway…Sakura is still yet to know Itachi was spying too…or at least, she was distracted!

So in conclusion….THANK YOU GUYS! You are all so awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a comment??? Yeah, Deidara should be pleased if you do…and hey, whats so bad about getting a kiss from one of the hot men of Naruto?


	17. A semiserious chapter? or not

Hey everybody! Whoa, last chapter was almost 20 pages! Yesh! Ok. Well anyway, THANK YOU all reviewers for your awesome comments! Wow! TT.TT so happy, and I am sorry this is late…it was supposed to be up on Friday, by thanks to some technical difficulties, ahem…coughnotabletouploadchaptercough! I couldn't get it to you sooner! Though, you can count on chapter 18 to be up on Thursday, people, YAY!

Deidara: AUTHOR LADY! WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN!?!? You left everyone in suspense, yeah!

Ah, right! Okay then…uhm say the disclaimer and we will be on with the chapter!

Deidara: Right right! Icha Icha RAMEN does not own Naruto or the characters, yeah! And I was able to get all three play doh cans thanks to your reviews!!!! MUCH KISSES TO THE PEOPLE THAT WANT THEM, YEAH!

And on with the chapter!

Chapter 17

Sasuke took small steps into the room, with Sakura on his tail. He looked around, cautiously…..It was….empty? No dead bodies? No blood?

He was about to sigh in relief when…

"MOO!" Shrieked Itachi, as the said person's face appeared right in front of Sasuke's. Itachi was hanging upside down, somehow, and watched with amused eyes as Sasuke yelped in shock and jumped about 6 feet in the air. Sakura gave a small squeak.

"Haha…moo." Itachi said amused as he got down from his original spot and stood in front of the two. Sasuke glared heavily at his stupid elder brother.

"Where is—"

Itachi interrupted him by throwing a folded note at his head. Sasuke growled, and snatched the note.

"It's a note…"

"Obviously!" Sasuke hissed.

"Ahem…it's a note stating that our parents went out on a business emergency. They won't be back for who knows when." Itachi explained. Sasuke unfolded the note, scanning the lines and nodded.

"Business….What is their occupation?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke turned to her.

"They both work as detectives in the city police department." He told her. She nodded.

"Well, you looked scared even before I came out of hiding…what were you freaking about over?" Itachi asked.

Sakura stared up into Sasuke's face which remained stoic.

"None of your concern." Sasuke demanded, and then walked out of the room, bringing Sakura with him.

It was awkwardly silent as Sakura watched Sasuke from behind as they went down the hallway back towards their rooms.

"Sasuke….are you alright?" She asked unsurely. Sasuke stopped, but didn't bother turning around.

"Besides the terrible pain shooting up and down my right arm, everything is just dandy." He grumbled. Sakura raised her eyebrows and pulled out of Sasuke's grasp to go around him. She grabbed his right arm gently and inspected it.

"Sasuke…you shattered the bone in your wrist…" She informed him in her serious medic-on-duty tone.

"Hurts like it…" Sasuke growled, and hissed when she applied too much pressure near the wound.

"Well then, i'll treat you in my room!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm and dragging him at a hurried pace to her room.

"DAMMIT SAKURA, DON'T PULL SO HARD!" Sasuke barked.

"Quit Complaining!"

They arrived shortly in her room where she pushed Sasuke to her bed to sit while she gathered supplies. Once she was done, she came back and took a chair over to Sasuke's side, where she sat.

"hmm…you also got a cut on your elbow…" She noticed. Sasuke just glared at the wall.

Concentrating her chalkra to her hand, she brought her hand to his wrist and began fixing his shattered bone with the light green chalkra. It took fifteen minutes, but afterwards it was all better. Then, she grabbed some of the other supplies to clean his wound on his elbow normally.

She brought the cotton ball to his elbow and heard Sasuke growl. Ignoring him, she continued her work.

"Did you have to use the regular stuff? Why didn't you use your chalkra!"

"I don't wanna waste it!"

"You wasted it before when you punched me out the window!"

"Oh stop being such a big baby about everything! It was your fault for beating up on poor Deidara!"

"Poor Deidara? The guy obviously tries to feel you up every chance he gets! You might think he is innocent, but he isn't!"

"Sasuke! You have no right to judge someone you don't know!"

"Well Itachi knows him and even HE beat him up, too!"

"WHAT!"

Sakura was done treating his wound and looked at Sasuke waiting for him to explain further.

"Yeah! Itachi was spying on you guys, and then decided to burst in, and cause you to leave so he could beat Deidara up! He's overprotective you know!"

Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"Why that little weasel…" She mumbled.

"I know."

"Where is he?!"

"In his room?" With that, Sakura spun on her heel and walked towards Itachi's room. Sasuke felt a smirk form on his lips as he casually followed her and watched from her doorway as she banged on Itachi's bedroom door. Slowly the door opened to reveal Uchiha Itachi, looking sleepy.

"Yes?"

"YOU SUNNOVA--!" Itachi's sleepiness immediately made way for panic as he jumped out of her clutches and ran further into his room, with Sakura hot on his tail.

Sasuke chuckled as he quickly walked across the hall towards the room and watched. Sakura chased Itachi around his room, around his bed, and finally was stopped from the bathroom door.

"ITACHI UCHIHA, OPENED THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke twitched at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry!" Came the calm voice of Itachi from within the bathroom. Sakura backed away from the door and brought chalkra to her fist.

"IM NOT PAYING FOR THIS DOOR IF IT BREAKS!" She warned.

"Go ahead and try." Itachi mocked.

Sakura ran towards the door, lifting her arm and smashed it into the door, which shattered into thousands of splinters, revealing quite the shocked looking Uchiha behind it. Sakura straightened herself and smirked.

"Guess that's coming out of your allowance." She teased.

"I don't get allowance!" Itachi replied.

"Then your paycheck."

"I don't have a job."

"Well then you better get one!"

"….damn."

Of course, his quiet sulking moment was interrupted when he became shadowed by the looming and very miffed looking Sakura as she cracked her knuckles.

"So you were **spying** on me?" She asked dangerously.

"Ahahaha…about that, you see, I was in the hallway and then I heard the strangest thing! I thought I heard a cow MOO in your room! So, I went to investigate because my curiosity got the better of me….I was making sure you were safe?"

Itachi looked up at her, trying hard to mimic the puppy eyes Deidara usually uses when he pisses off Sakura so he can get away with it.

"Nice try." Sakura growled and then, all hell broke loose, as the Haruno lunged at the Uchiha, while Sasuke watched with pride as his self-proclaimed-wife pummeled his older brother. Sasuke whipped out a camcorder.

"This is SO going on Youtube!" He squealed to himself as he began taping the disgraceful whimpers and girlish screams coming from the all-infamous and fear Itachi Uchiha as the petite pink haired girl went donkey kong on his ass.

--

Sakura yawned as she entered her room again. She smiled to herself as she heard Itachi walk by, moaning in pain at the many bruises she inflicted upon him just a few hours ago. Life was wonderful.

She walked towards her closet and took out her pajamas. She still needed to be fully rested tomorrow for that DDR competition at the mall! No way was she going to let that duck bastard Sasuke win!

With this thought, she exited her room and headed for the end of the hallway, where the bathroom was located. She slipped inside and put her clothes on the counter, and then turned to the door.

_No lock? Oh well, I'll just kick their ass if they come in! _Sakura stripped out of her clothes and turned on the shower. Hot water began to sprinkle from the faucet, and heating up the room. With a sigh of relief, she stepped into the shower, and let the warm water wash away all her troubles, if even for just a while.

--

"Heh. The almighty, feared, and ever so cool and collected Uchiha Itachi, here covered in scrapes and bruises from the work of ONE girl." Sasuke said happily, as he rubbed Itachi's defeat in his face. Itachi glared.

"Go away, foolish little brother." Itachi murmured, turning away from the spiky haired teen and looking into the corner of his room. Sasuke's smirk fell as he observed the older sibling. His long hair was still in its usual low ponytail, with the raven silky hair falling down to his mid back. His cloak lie on the bed, forgotten, and left the Uchiha in a black v-neck tee with a black net shirt underneath, and black, slightly baggy jeans, as he remained seated on his black carpet.

Itachi's head lifted a bit, and his posture straightened.

"…Did you hear that, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was a soft as a whisper as he turned completely around, his eyes directed out at the hallway. Sasuke paused, listening, and finally caught on at the sound.

"She's showering…." Sasuke murmured.

"Indeed."

The two brothers stood there, in Itachi's room, silent as ever, though in the corner of each siblings eyes, they were watching each other, waiting to see what the other would do.

"Well, I better head for my room." Sasuke announced. Itachi didn't reply, so Sasuke walked out.

Itachi let a small smile creep upon his face as he sat on his bed, resting his arms behind his head.

"This should be interesting." He said to no one.

--

Across the hall, and a lot closer to the bathroom, Sasuke lay upon his own bed, in the same way as Itachi. His blue shirt lay across the room, leaving him shirtless on his bed. _Why is it so hot in here?!_ The faint trickling of water seemed to be torturing Sasuke's ears as he lay there, motionless.

_Why does she take such long showers? All she has to do is wash, rinse, and get out! It's not like a hour long event! Jeez…._

**Drip, Drop…**

_Unless she has to make sure every inch of her pink hair is soaked…probably reach her back…to … get the soap there…………………………And she's got taller, so she would have to bend to reach the end of her long legs, and maybe the soap is too slippery since she is completely covered in water…….dripping…Maybe it does take that long…Unless, she slipped and is now drowning in the water! Or…hit her head hard…then someone needs to check up on her! Wouldn't want Itachi to do that…he'd probably jump her….that perverted weasel…untrustworthy bastard…I guess I am the only one, then…I'll just knock to make sure she is still up and alive. Just knock! Yeah…._

Sasuke swung his legs over the side of his bed and cautiously approached the bathroom door. He could feel the heat from the steam inside as he lifted his pale hand to the door. As he brought his hand against it to gently knock, the door swung open.

_Hm…stupid girl. Leaving the door open like this! Anyone could just waltz in!_

He hesitated at the door side, feeling the steam wash over his face as it escaped past him out of the bathroom.

"Uhm…Sakura?" He called out. He got no response, and took a tiny step inside. All of a sudden he felt someone push him, making him stumble further into the room and then the door shut.

"Wait a min--!" He grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but it was locked?

"I changed the lock before to lock on the outside, instead of the in…have fun, Sasuke." Itachi chuckled from the other side of the door. Sasuke's face turned sheet white.

"I am sooooo screwed."

And as if it couldn't get any better, the shower stopped.

--

Sakura ran her hands through her pink locks, humming to a random song as she bathed. Once she felt satisfied, she turned the knob on the shower, and the water stopped. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, she slowly and carefully reached her hand out of the shower and grabbed the towel on the rack next to her.

She wrapped it around herself, and was displeased with how little it covered. It just barely covered her breasts, and ended a couple centimeters from her butt! She stepped out of the shower, and opened her unique sea green eyes…..and landed on a pair of onyx orbs. Surprised, she didn't say anything, and her breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes wandered over the boy who stood in front of her, taking in the toned muscles revealed from his shirtless frame, and how soft his skin looked. His hair was quite messy on top of his head, and spikier than usual. Her eyes went lower again and this time her cheeks heated up at the sight of what she saw next….._Please tell me that's not what I think it is!!_ She pleaded to herself as she ripped her eyes away from that…area…

Her whole face felt hot, and she was sure it was as red as a cherry. Gritting her teeth, some of her common sense came back to her. Why was he in there?! WHEN SHE WAS JUST ABOUT NAKED HERe?!?!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as she grabbed the nearest object, which was a nice box of tissues, and chucked it at the raven haired man.

"GAH!" He squinted his eyes as the tissue box connected with his head.

"GET OUT, YOU SICK PERVERTED NO GOOD DAMN DUCK!!" She shrieked, grabbing more things and chucking them at him. Sasuke tried to dodge the objects, and was only half successful, as he turned to the door and tried to kick it open. After a few tries, he finally got it, and scrambled down the hallway.

"YOU JUST WAIT TIL I AM DRESSED! ONCE IM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!" She threatened. Sasuke pounced into his room and shut the door.

"She's one scary bitch when she's pissed!" Sasuke let himself fall to the floor….and then he noticed something not quite right. He investigated….

"Dammit…I need a cold shower…" He thought aloud and then tip toed out of his room and to the hallway, down the stairs and into his parents bathroom, which was unoccupied, much to his great relief….

--

Sakura cursed as she came out of the bathroom again, in her Akatsuki pajamas again.

"Now, where is that little peeping tom!" She turned around and bumped into something hard…

"Hey there…"

Sakura looked up at Itachi, who stared back emotionlessly.

"Hi…uhm, where is Sasuke?" She asked sweetly.

"I dunno…" Itachi answered, now walking past her down the stairs.

"Well. Isn't he useful…" She muttered, before following him down the stairs.

They went into the kitchen, where Itachi started taking out some things.

"You know how to cook?" She asked, only to receive a 'are you crazy' look from Itachi.

"…….no." He held up the cold cuts that were now in his hand, making Sakura feel like an idiot.

"…hey wait a minute, didn't you eat dinner already?" Sakura asked.

"Psh. Yea?" Itachi closed the fridge and grabbed his sandwich, heading for the table. On the way he plucked some bag of chips, too.

With a satisfied smirk, Itachi plopped into his seat and began eating. Sakura rolled her eyes, and then wondered off around the house in search for the other pervert.

She walked through another hallway. It was strange since she never been in this part of the house before. She went to open a door and as soon as she stepped into the room, smacked right into something and fell backwards, bringing it with her as she fell.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she couldn't help blushing madly. On top of her, in quite the compromising position, was Sasuke, with both hands at the side of her head, supporting him from falling on top of her. His hair was dripping wet, and the small droplets splashes onto her forehead.

"……" It grew incredibly awkward real fast…but it was soon over as a chalkra infused fist plowed right into Sasuke's cheek. He was sent flying right off her.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled. Sasuke growled as he sat up from the floor.

"ME the pervert? What are you doing walking in on someone who was changing from getting out of the shower?!?!"

"PSH! You're dressed!"

"And if I wasn't?"

"Then I'd be blind for life, and it would be your fault, so I'd SUE YOU!"

"Like you could!"

"I would!"

"Go ahead and tr—" Sasuke's statement was never completed, due to the foot Sakura planted on his cheek. He fell over, and was pinned to the ground by her foot and she grinned evily.

"I win."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and quickly swung his leg out and tripped her. She let out a yelp as she fell.

"YOU BITCH!" She hissed. She pounced on top of him, grabbing some of his hair and giving it a tug.

"OUCH! DAMMIT STOP DOING THAT!"

"IT AINT MY FAULT YOUR HAIR IS SO HIDEOUSLY DUCKISH AND GIRLY LONG!! IT WAS CALLING OUT TO BE PULLED!" She tugged some more.

"STUPID FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"FRICKEN CHICKEN HEAD!"

"PINK HAIRED SLIME BALL!"

"GREASEY MONKEY!"

The two tackled each other, screaming out names at each other as they were at it, though, Sasuke was on the defensive, while Sakura took offensive! She even bit his arm!

"OUCH THAT HURT!"

"BE A MAN AND SUCK IT UP!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A WENCH!"

Sasuke finally got the strength to overpower her, and pinned her beneath him on the floor.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE RA—PMmm"She started to call out, but was cut off. She stared wide eyes into Sasuke's black eyes, which stared right back, while his lips were pressed onto hers. She felt his grip on her loosen a bit as he leaned more into her, and gasped when she felt his tongue brush over her lips, asking for entry. He took advantage of her gasp, and claimed her mouth, searching every crevice with his tongue. To say it was odd was an understatement for Sakura….though, it was also very….pleasant…

_WHOO HAH! SASUKE'S KISSING US AGAIN! HE'S FRENCHING US TOO!! _Inner Sakura cheered from within Sakura's mind. Sakura's eye lids felt a b it heavy, and she closed them, and the kiss progressed. Her arms, now released, unconsciously came up and around Sasuke's neck, bringing him closer to her. Her fingers played with the hair they could reach from their place.

Sasuke closed his eyes too, to let him self enjoy the moment. Though…it didn't last as long as he hoped it would….

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sasuke-pooooooooooooo! Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Sang Itachi as his footsteps were approaching. Sasuke groaned in disappointment as he pulled away and stood up. Sakura shook her head and stood up too, just as Itachi walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Snapped Sasuke.

"It's your turn to wash the dishes, foolish little brother, so get to it!" Itachi said and then he looked over at Sakura, giving her a wink, which made Sasuke fume, before disappearing.

Sakura sighed and looked over at Sasuke who ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Haha…Sasuke-poo." She chuckled. Sasuke shot her a glare.

"Yeah well…at least my hair isn't pink! And I don't have a huge forehead!"

Sakura instantly quit her laughing and grit her teeth. Cracking her knuckles she gave Sasuke a death glare as she smiled sweetly.

"What was that?"

"oversized forehead girl."

Sakura let out a battle cry as she lunged after Sasuke, who sprinted out of the room, in hopes of getting away from the Sakura-gone-mad. _Jeez, I kiss her one moment, and then next she is ready to kill me again! Shikamaru's right, women are troublesome!_

Sasuke slipped into the kitchen and hid, while Sakura ran past, unknowning that he hid in there. Sasuke sighed in relief. _Safe!_

"DUCK BOY WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD! OOF!" Sakura stumbled back a few steps when she hit something hard. What the hell? Why do I keep bumping into walls and people?!

"No apologizes, pink haired-bitch?" Sakura opened her eyes in surprise.

"Captain tuna?!" Kisame sweat dropped.

"…..damn…"

"Sakura, I hope you don't mind, but Kisame is staying for the night…just to inform you…" Itachi said. Sakura nodded and then looked back at the blue skinned man.

"….so…do you like, have to sleep in a bathtub by any chance?" Sakura asked. Kisame furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't be a wiseass, pinky. It's rather unattractive."

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOUR **FACE**!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE---!"

Sakura ran away, and stuck her tongue out.

"DON'T WORRY! ONE DAY I SHALL SET FREE WILLY FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She cried out before shutting her door to her room. Kisame shook his head.

"There is something seriously wrong with that …. Thing.."

"Ah, but think of the great manicures and pedicures to come, Kisame."

"…..psh." With that Kisame and Itachi trudged towards the elder Uchiha's room, to…do whatever they might do in their free time!

Sakura was about to climb into bed when the house phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"SAKURA! Hey, it's Temari, just incase you didn't know already. Just calling to say we will pick you up at 12. The competition doesn't start until 1 or so!"

"Okay! Good, I'll make sure I am ready by then."

"Awesome! See ya, tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!" Just as Sakura was about to hang up, she heard Sasuke's voice speak up.

"Competition, eh?" Sakura hung up the phone and looked over at Sasuke who was leaning on the doorway, smirking.

"YOU WERE EVASDROPPING?!?! BASTARD!" She accused.

"Hn." He stepped into the room, and sat on the end of her bed, where he legs were under the covers.

"What competition?"

"DDR." Sakura said smugly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"heh, like your and your team could be me." He replied.

"OH YEAH?! WELL WE CAN! WE'LL BE WIPING THE FLOOR WITH THAT UGLY CHICKEN ASS HAIR OF YOURS TOMORROW!"

"..immature." Sasuke sighed. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and gave a 'hmph' before avoiding eye contact.

Sasuke crawled towards her on the bed, his eyes locked on to her and watched as she grew a bit nervous.

"Sakura…….." He called softly, creeping closer and closer, until he had his face just inches from her own. She gulped and then turned to face him. She glared.

"GET OFF THE BED YOU HORNY DUCK! YOU MIGHTA GOT SOMETHING LAST TIME, BUT NOT THIS TIME!" She cried out, and then pushed him off the bed.

THUD

"DAMMIT!"

"Dumbass."

Sasuke glared back at her.

"I try to get along with you and you push me away! What the hell!"

"HAH! You insult me constantly but expect me to just randomly let you kiss me whenever you like? I DON'T THINK SO! I know your REAL intentions! You just need a baby machine for your clan revival plan! Well you know what Sasuke? I AINT SOMEONE THAT'S GUNNA POP OUT BABIES WHEN EVER YOU SNAP YOUR DAMN FINGERS!"

"WHAT! Since when have I ever said I wanted you to revive my clan!?"

"You hinted towards it, when you didn't think I knew what you were talking about! PERVERT!"

"Ugg! So I guess the chance of me actually loving you is out of the question?"

"….Most definitely! The Sasuke I know wouldn't care about me like that!"

"…The Sasuke you ended up growing to know was tainted by a freakin curse mark! You actually think I though about things clearly when I had some burning mark on my shoulder that would bring haunting thoughts to my mind and slowly turn me insane?!?"

"Well how should I have known? You never told us anything!"

"I was a stuck up 12 year old moron, Sakura!"

"..so.."

"I wasn't exactly interested in girls then, you know!"

"….still…when you DID become interested, I bet you had some Sound whores keep you occupied…" Sakura mumbled.

"…Hn! Did not! I was training so I could get over with killing Orochimaru and Itachi."

:"Ssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!"

"IM SERIOUS!"

"Whatever….I'm tired, so I am sleeping now. So…GOODNIGHT!"

Sakura turned over, bringing some of the comforter with her and closed her eyes.

"Fine fine…." Sasuke walked up to her and place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You can't stop me from taking what I want though…….an Uchiha always gets what he wants…_Sakura-chan_." Sasuke whispered in her ear, as a shiver went down her spine. _Damn him and his hot voice!_

"EEEEEEEK!" Sakura sat straight up, bringing a hand her ear as she furiously wiped at it. Sasuke smirked and left the room with his head held up high, while Sakura cursed.

"YOU LITLE BASTARD! SICK! GROSS! EWWWWWWWWW!" If you couldn't guess already, Sasuke licked her ear, hehe!

"Good night, Sakura."

"DUCK!" Shut! The door was closed as Sasuke walked out and went to his room. He flopped onto of his bed, and a small smile formed on his face.

"**I still hate you and there is no way you can convince me to ever like you!" She declared, stomping away and relieved to know he wasn't following her. He leaned on the wall and smirked again, crossing his arms over his chest.**

"**Well…we will just see about that, **_**Sakura-chan**_**."**

His smiled grew wider, and turned to a grin. Hah! So much for not being able to convince her to like me…Just a little more time, and she will be _mine_.

Deidara: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN IS MINE YEAH!

Deidara…..U.U well anyway, that was chapter seventeen people! Sorry about the delay….and yay! Next time is the DDR competition…and possibly a little more than just dancing competiton??? ALL AKATSUKI APPEARS AGAIN in next chapter too!

Deidara: AND REVIEW LOTS, YEAH!

And a special thanks to last chapter's reviewers!

PinkxBlossomx28: yes, Deidara now has an endless supply of Play doh!! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sn1ck3D00dl3: YAY! The suspense is over! Thanks for your review, it was fun to read!

Deidara: you're crazy, yeah….

DEIDARA! U.U ok…well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and…review??

Zannen: thank you! Im glad you liked it!

Youvegotmesmitten: hahha thanks! YES smexy Gaara should be in the next chapter, so there is something you can look forward to!

Fruitsbasketangel: thank you! And here is your update!

NinjaBethi.x.x: haha thank you! Deidara gives his wonderful thanks for the play-doh!

Deidara: I'm gunna start a world collection of play-doh, yeah!!

Sasori: idiot…

Deidara: DANNA! Stop being a meanie, yeah!

Sasori: U.u –sigh-

Yesh so, ahem, im glad you enjoyed last chapter and here is the update!

Mrs.Weasel-Fan:

Angel-temptations: yesh, even though they are evil, you can't help but love em…..-sigh- and Deidara gets play-doh because….hmm…

Deidara: CUZ IT'S SQUISHY, YEAH!

…yeah…I don't know, but he likes it and it somehow works! And you never know, maybe Itachi might want some weapons with the reviews…but he'd probably kill me with them…

Itachi: hn….you DO make me such a weak character….

-sweat drop- yeah…and Sasori?

Sasori: ………I don't need peoples help for wood, like that Idiot Deidara….

….

Gaara: -walks away-

Yeah….see what I mean? So unresponsive….anyway, thanks for your review!

SadowKitty: yeah…Sasuke does like to keep his guard up…even if it means having a stick up his ass!

Sasuke: -fume fume- DAMN YOU AUTHOR! I should roast you….

-sweat drop- ahahaha….yeah ehem…anyway, I never thought of that…Deidara blowing someone up from kissing them…..

Deidara: Ah! I'm hurt, yeah! Ew??! TT.TT

Sasori: see? THIS is what I was talking about when I said there are people that DON'T want you to kiss them….idiot

Deidara: BUT! IM JUST SO CUTE, YEAH!

Sasori: ….no…

Deidara: TT.TT so unloved…

Shana.rose.: Ah………ITACHI!

Itachi: ……….

Go on!

Itachi: -narrows eyes at author- ….

You know you have to…..

Itachi: …..i hate you…….-quickly pecks Shana-rose on cheek and turns away- One day…_author_… -walks away-

O.O ….well he didn't kill me yet, at least! Hehehe…. Yes, even in his evil glory, he is the LOVE!

Sasusaku74: thank you! And here is the update! Not as good as the last chapters but…eh…

Lovelesskunoichi: YOU CAN BREATHE AGAIN! No cliffe this time!

SheildmaidenofEdora373: Thanks for the review! Hopefully this chapter relieved the suspense!

RawrRemy: 20 days?!? LUCKY! Ahem…yes anyway, here is the chapter for you!!! Thanks for your review!

OKAY People! So, I'll make sure this gets in on Thursday! Grr school works been piling up…..but! I shall finish the next chapter for you! Thank you SOOOOOOO Much for your reviews! Ah! My inspiration to actually continue on with this fanfiction! TT.TT so happy…

Sasori: Stop crying, you look like an idiot

SASORI! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS CALL PEOPLE IDIOTS?!?!?

Sasori: …because you ARE one…

Deidara: AHA! So she's the idiot this time, yeah? HAHAHAHAHAH!

Sasori: ….you're still an idiot…

Deidara: ….awr, yeah….TT.TT

Sasuke: U.U why am I here?

Itachi: foolish little brother…

Sasuke!!! UCHIHA ITACHI!!! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!! –charges-

Itachi: -steps aside while Sasuke crashes into the wall behind him- truly weak and foolish…..

Sasuke: DOH! –falls to floor-

Itachi: Now, review at the end of this chapter or else….i will hunt you down and mangekyou you….i have permission –grins evilly-

Everyone: O.o

Randomreader: awwr this chapter sucked…oh well, onto another story!

Itachi: YOU!!!!!!!1

Randomreader? What the--!?!

Itachi: MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!!

…

Randomreader: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Sasuke: -sigh- they never stood a chance

Sasori: Which is why you shouldn't be an idiot, and review….

Deidara: AND I SHALL KISS YOU, YEAH!

Sasori: -squints-

Deidara: or not, hehehe, yeah….


	18. Sasuke must be emo! DDR competition!

Kakashi: Hello, people…because I do not appear much often in this fan fic…I was assigned as the disclaimer reader….

Sakura: Kaka-sensei! If you're going to do your job right, then put away that hentai!!!!

Kakashi: …no can do, this book is glue to my hand!

Sakura: e.e ….

Kakashi: erm…Icha Icha RAMEN does not own Naruto or the characters! BYE!!! –poof-

Sakura: KAKASHI!!!!!!!! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU WITH THAT BOOK I WILL BREAK YOUR BACK AND RIP THAT HENTAI TO SHREDS!!!!! CHA!

Chapter eighteen!

Sakura smiled stupidly as her mind wanders through a dreamless sleep. Sunlight had drifted into her room through the shades and she felt herself being slowly brought out of her slumber. Of course, there were other things that could have assisted in her awakening…maybe the fact that she smelled fish sticks EXTREMELY CLOSE to her made her come to her senses again.

Sea green eyes opened slowly, and a disgusted expression washed over her face as the unpleasant fishy smell reached her nose and assaulted her nostrils.

Of course, all her questions were answered as she realized that something was looming over her. It was a blue and black fuzz at first and then….

"Oi, pinky, wake up!" growled the voice of none other than Kisame as he grinned from above her. Once she heard that voice, she bolted upright and then leapt away from him as far as she could. She realized her mistake once she saw his eyes roam over her figure in her revealing pajamas.

"FISH PERVERT!" She screeched. She looked around for something to throw at him.

"Now that's not very nice!" He said with a fake hurt tone.

"SHUT IT! GO AWAY FISHSTICK!" She yelled, trying to find an escape now.

Kisame ignored her yelling as he closed in on her. He gave a wicked, pointy grin of yellow teeth as he stared at her.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" He asked.

"…YOU'RE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" She declared, mocking Gai-sensei with the nice guy pose. Kisame backed away a little…

"Freak." He murmured.

"Look who's talking!"

"Why you little--!" Before Kisame could lunge at her, a foot seemed to stomp on, and smoosh Kisame's head to the floor. Kisame grunted as he fell and growled.

Sakura looked up at her savior…which was…..

SASORI!

"I love you!" She said flatly.

"….whoo pah." He said with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"FUCKIN PUPPET FREAK!" Sakura tilted her head as she looked over in the doorway and saw Hidan standing there yelling to Sasori….who continued to stand on top of Kisame and ignore the Akatsuki members.

"Uhm…why are you guys here…and in my room?" She asked.

"Itachi said to wake you up, but Kisame got here first…..And the rest of Akatsuki, besides leader and the unknown, are currently in your kitchen…." Sasori explained. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Well, if you don't mind…I think I'll get dressed now…" Sakura hinted for the boys to get out. Sasori nodded understandingly, taking Kisame by his feet and dragged the big shark man out of the room. Hidan lingered in her doorway and gave her a seductive smirk.

"Sure you don't need help?" He asked suggestively.

"…no thanks…"

"….dammit…" Hidan cursed to himself as he left reluctantly. Sakura just about bolted the door shut and hurriedly got dressed before walking down stairs to see what was up. Sure enough, all the regular members of Akatsuki were hanging in the kitchen….well, they were moving out to the living room, but some remained where they were…like Zetsu!

"Good morning, Sakura." Zetsu said to her in a monotone voice. She smiled and returned his welcome.

"SAKURA-…..Chan?" Tobi came up to her, jumping up and down.

"Yes?"

"YAY! Sakura-chan! Tobi wants … TOMATOES!" He shouted gleefully. Sakura laughed at his excited state and went over to the fridge. She got out a plate and chopped up some tomatoes into pieces before giving it to Tobi. Tobi walked to the dinning table, all happy to eat the tomatoes when….

"AH! TOBI'S TOMATOES WERE STOLEN, SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi cried. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WENCH!" Zetsu hollered. He coughed and then went back to staring out the window, allowing the sun's rays to fall on him. Sakura paused, giving Zetsu a 'O.o' look before going into the next room to see what was going on.

There, Tobi was, just about bawling at his place on the table and next to him, standing, was Sasuke who clutched the tomatoes in a protective manner.

"MY tomatoes, NOT yours…MINE!" Sasuke hissed at Tobi who would every so often try to reach out to the plate. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head to her and then glared.

"WHY did you give HIM my tomatoes?!?!" He questioned angrily.

"Sasuke…they are JUST tomatoes…we can buy you more…"

"NO! These aren't just ANY tomatoes, Sakura, you stupid girl! These are mine…MINE mine MIIIIIIIIINE!" Sasuke left the room with the plate, stomping all the way back to his room. Tobi sniffled and looked up at her.

"He's a meaner…" He mumbled.

"A meaner?"

Tobi nodded while Sakura started to feel bad for the suddenly cute looking Tobi. She sighed and then gave him a hug to make him feel better and soon Tobi seemed as good as new.

"Zetsu is still in the kitchen!" Sakura told him, as Tobi was about to go in the living room.

"AH OK!" Tobi changed courses and rushed into the kitchen, probably ready to glomp the green plant man before being cursed at for his foolishness.

Sakura walked into the living room to see what the others were up to…and why they were here.

"Itachi, you REALLY need to get drunk some time, yeah." Deidara was telling the calm Uchiha, who snorted before turning to Kisame.

"It's useless. Alcohol is weak….just look at how it made Kisame turn out?"

"hmmm…well, not THAT much drinking…just a glass, to let you lighten up, yeah!"

"Deidara, you don't drink either, so why are you preaching about it?"

"…..i just wanted to see how Itachi would act drunk, yeah!"

"idiot…"

"HIDAN! GIVE ME BACK MEH MONEH YOU DUMBASS!" Kakuzu roared as he chased the silvery white haired man around the sofa.

"HAHAHA NEVER YOU MONEY FUCKING FIEND! I SHALL BURN THIS DOLLAR! WHERE'S THAT DAMN ITACHI!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakuzu pounced onto Hidan at the last moment, causing Hidan to probably break every bone in his body.

"hey!" Hidan shouted as Kakuzu ripped the one dollar away from him. Kakuzu brushed himself off and walked away, holding his precious money close to him. As for Hidan, he stretched, enjoying the pain he was currently under being that he was a masochist and all, and walked away as if having his arm bent at such an odd angle was totally normal.

"Oh dear…" She said aloud, watching as the men all argued with each other and did their own weird little things. She walked over to Itachi.

"Hey! Why is everyone here?" She asked. He looked up at her with his crimson eyes.

"They invited themselves over…" He replied coolly, blinking his long lashes slowly. Sakura watched with slight awe at how sexy Itachi could be without even trying! _I envy him…_

Sakura sighed and went back up stairs, planning to head to her room, when something caught her ear. Curious, she followed the noise all the way to Sasuke's room.

"I have paint on my nails and make up on my face! I'm almost emo enough, to start shaving my legs. Cuz I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag, I call it freedom of expression they just call me a fag! Cause they're dudes look like chicks, and chickes look like dykes, cause emo is one step below trans-ves-tite! Stop my breathing and slit my throat! Dun dun, I must be emo! I don't jump around when I go to shows! Dun dun, I must be emo!"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke squeaked and dropped the hairbrush he was clutching onto and singing into before and turned sharply towards Sakura. Sakura stared at him, then looked over at the empty plate on his dresser top, and then back at Sasuke.

"I didn't know you sang!" She replied amused. Sasuke blushed lightly, and turned away from her, hiding his embarrassment with a glare and a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"I was not!" he denied. Sakura walked up to him and poked him in the side.

"That's not what I heard or saw!" She giggled. Sasuke's glared deepened.

"Awww don't be such a sore loser, Sasuke!" She pouted, and then unexpectedly gave him a peck on the cheek, making Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, I need to get ready! Temari is picking me up to go to that DDR competition soon, and we are SOOO going to kick your ass!" She exclaimed, before prancing out of the room.

"Hn! Stupid girl" Yet he was quite red from embarrassment. Sasuke walked over to the hairbrush and picked it up, glaring hard at the object, before placing it on his dresser.

"Uggh, those weirdo Akatsuki are still here….damn Itachi!" Sasuke groaned. He picked up his wallet and stuffed it into the pocket of his black baggy pants as he walked out of his room. He adjusted the white short sleeved shirt he wore, with the Uchiha symbol on the back of course before walking down the hallway.

"Foolish little brother. Getting so worked up over one girl! You're weak" Sasuke spun around to face his elder brother who smirked at him.

"What now" Sasuke glowered at the man before him. Itachi leaned against the wall, blowing a piece of his raven hair out of his face before he continued.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet…" Itachi said as he neared his younger brother, an evil glint coming to his eyes.

"Not everything you see is as it appears, Sasuke….Don't get so used to such a carefree life, and allow yourself to drop your guard….you never know what could happen next." Itachi warned before disappearing. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

_What the hell was he talking about?_ He wasn't sure, but what Itachi did say to him bothered him immensely. The possibilities and what ifs drifted into the Uchiha's mind.

_Itachi…what are you thinking?_ Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration. Now he was going to be paranoid for the rest of the day…a gut feeling inside him told him something bad was lurking around the corner, but Sasuke shoved it away. Anymore time he spent dwelling on it, he would vomit.

--

"Sakura, we're outside!" Temari's voice echoed out from her cell phone's speaker as Sakura rushed to it.

"Hai! Just give me a minute!" Sakura grabbed her bag and ran out of her room.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going, yeah?!" Deidara called to her. Sakura stopped briefly.

"DDR competition at the mall! See ya!" With that she exited through the front doors and for once the whole Akatsuki was dead silent.

"I say we follow her, yeah!" Deidara suggested.

"that's because you're an idiot…" Sasori put in.

"Actually…." Itachi interrupted, stepping forward. "I think it's a good idea…I am in the mood to see my foolish little brother be defeated…he is in the competition…"

"As long as it doesn't cost me money!" Kakuzu said.

"Then let's go, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Deidara looked at everyone, Zetsu and Tobi came in at the moment too.

"Okay, we will have Danna, myself, tobi, and zetsu go in my car and Itachi, Kisame, hidan and kakuzu go in Itachi's car, yeah!" There were nods and grunts of agreement before the Akatsuki filtered out of the Uchiha residence and headed for their newest destination! The Mall!

Meanwhile, Sasuke got up from his place on the stairs and watched at the Akatsuki left. He narrowed his eyes.

"Stupid weasel!" He muttered, before grabbing the house phone and dialing Naruto's number.

"HELLLOOOO, DATTEBAYOOO!!!" Screamed the energetic blonde kid from the other line. Sasuke had to hold the receiver away from him.

"Dobe…Pick me up in the next five minutes! I need a ride to the competition…is Neji and Shikamaru on their way to the mall yet?"

"THEY ARE, BELIEVE IT! JUST WAIT, SASUKE-BASTARD!" With that, the line went dead and Sasuke sighed. Why did Naruto have the need to scream whenever he answered the regular house phone?

--

A brown haired girl with bright blue eyes stood in the middle of the set up DDR competition center. She held a microphone in one hand and waved at the crowd that gather around the machines as people began to practice for the upcoming event.

"HELLO EVERYONE! TODAY WE HAVE FOUR QUALIFIED TEAMS UP AND READY TO TRY THEIR HARDEST AND BREAK OUT THEIR BEST MOVES HERE FOR YOU ALL! Our first team up is The Green Beasts, consisting of Rock Lee and Maito Gai!"

From one of the machines, the two men clad in matching green spandex turned around and gave a pose to the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU LEE!" Shouted a random person in the crowd.

"THANK YOU!" He said back, giving a thumbs up.

"Our next team up today is…Caged Birds?"

"Neji, you idiot, what the hell kind of name is that?!" Naruto exclaimed at the Hyuuga.

"Troublesome…"

"Morons…I am surrounded by morons…" Sasuke told himself, running a hand through his raven locks.

"The team consists of Neji Hyuuga! Shikamaru Nara! Naruto Uzumaki! And the girl's favorite, Sasuke Uchiha!"

All the fangirls in the crowd screamed loudly as the men appeared in the center and moved to the same DDR machine as The Green Beasts…

"Hello Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru! Best luck to you in today's competition!" Lee said to them.

"We will totally beat you, Lee, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah, can't you feel the youthful energy flowing off of him, Lee!!" Gai shouted.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai---!"

"STOP!" Interrupted Neji. The two look a like men in front of them blinked and the other four sighed in relief.

"Our next group to enter is 'Kit katz', with Temari, Ten ten, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno!

The four girls entered, all with alike outfits. Each wore baggy black pants, held with a white belt, and a halter top, though each wore a different color. Temari had on a black halter top, while Ten ten wore a turquoise one, Hinata wore purple and Sakura wore a red halter top. They entered the area as the crowd cheered, some of the boys were doing cat calls, which kind of irked the, 'Caged Birds'….

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! Our last group to enter on last moment notice, is 'Red Clouds'! They consist of Deidara, Itachi Uchiha, Zetsu, and Sasori!

The guys all stepped out, wearing their regular matching attire, except Zetsu for once didn't have his enormous venus fly trap on his head…which made him look VERY hot! (hehehe, well he is…) They girls squealed louder than before as the group came into view. Itachi smirked at his fuming little brother, while Sasori and Zetsu ignored everyone. Deidara was waving at Sakura madly.

"NOW! FIRST UP! One member from The Green Beasts and one from Caged Birds!" Lee decided to go first and Sasuke's group decided Neji would be suitable. As that round came up, Gai watched his student, encouraging his mini-me with youthful words. Shikamaru yawned and watched beside Naruto. Sasuke grumbled as he kept his eye on the other two groups that were place on the other side of the stage.

Itachi caught his gaze and smirked again, making Sasuke's fist clench tighter.

At the end of the round, Neji won while Gai and Lee hugged each other, both in tears. They were eliminated.

NEXT ROUND WE WILL HAVE---!!

End of chapter!

Deidara: HEY! THAT WAS SHORT, YEAH!

Its ten pages….

Sasori: idiots idiots idiots…

HEY! Give me a break…

Anyway, a special thanks to the reviewers from last chapter!

Hinata645: SORRY! I do these special reviewer thanks at the end of the latest chapter….so when I upload the new chapter and people review then….they get missed out…To make up for that, Deidara shall give you two kisses and a hug!

Deidara: I will, yeah?

YES! ehem…playdoh…ehem…

Deidara: ….AHhhhhhhhhh! I will…-kisses and huggles- Now, the playdoh, yeah?

-throws Deidara more playdoh-

Deidara: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –runs off-

Thanks for your reviews, loyal review that loves Lee!

NinjaBethi.x.x: Ah…so that's where he keeps getting all that play-doh from….

Deidara: hehehee….I need them to start my collection, yeah!

U.U anywayz, thanks for your review! And yes, Sakura is so damn lucky…I envy her….

Mrs. Weasel-Fan: haha! Thanks for your review, I am glad you found it funny! I try, I try. And I am also happy it cheered you up! Here is the update!

Sn1ck3rD00dl3: Itachi probably should be concerned….but he is a weird one…he always seems to portray one thing, and then just flips over his personality and does something totally different…Just when you think you figured him out…you didn't! newayz that's how Itachi will be in this fan fiction! He'll keep you on your toes guessing! …maybe and yes, grass can be evil…but don't tell that to Zetsu…he gets offended easily…

Zetsu: What was that you damn author?!?!

O.o neway thanks for your review!

c.b.o.l.: haha, thanks and here is the update!

RawrRemy: hehehe yes, cows…. Glad you enjoy the couple! And here is that update!!!!!

SO thank you people for your reviews! I am sure I will be able to come out with another chapter soon, maybe Sunday if not sooner than that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is kinda shorter than most of my regular chapters…it's the school work, you know? I still have over a month left! UGH! So, Remember, if you love Deidara and don't want to be mangekyoued…..REVIEW! Or just do it for my sake?????? –puppyeyes- ….okay nevermind….DEIDARA!!!

Deidara: chyes, yeah?

Convince the readers with your cute fluffy ness!

Deidara: ….. I LOVE YOU SO REVIEW FOR ME, PLEASE, YEAH?!?!? And if you do, I shall get anyone from Akatsuki….or anyone you want me to get…TO HUG/KISS YOU, YEAH!

Sasori: idiot! Don't make promises you can't keep!

Deidara: Shhh, Danna! Anyway, REVIEW FOR THE PLAY DOH TOO, YEAH! JA'NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. DDR COMPETITION!

Kakashi: ….Okay, right, chapter 19….Uhm…..ahem. Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters. She does not own DDR…or oreos…..okay, so there.

Sasuke: You suck at the disclaimer…

Kakashi: -IGNORES by reading his hentai (perverted novel of Icha Icha series!)

Sasuke: -sigh-

CHAPTER NINETEEN!!!

"NEXT ROUND WE WILL HAVE ONE MEMBER FROM THE RED CLOUDS GO AGAINST ONE OF THE KIT KATZ!"

The crowd cheered, waiting to see which of the hot Akatsuki would go.

Itachi turned to the group and looked at each of them. Deidara wasn't paying attention though, he was playing with Sasori's hair, and the puppet master was glaring at the blonde. Zetsu just stared at Itachi…it was kind of creepy.

"We need someone to go up…" Itachi said. "And it is not going to be me…" He added. Deidara looked over at Itachi and stepped away from Sasori.

"Hmmmmm….I say we pick Zetsu to go out there, yeah! He isn't important enough to continue through this match anyway, so it won't be a loss to the team for him to be eliminated, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Barbie Betch! I could EAT you!" Zetsu growled. Deidara 'eep'ed and hid behind Sasori who sighed.

"Hn…Zetsu, go out there and beat whoever they send out…unless it is Sakura…then lose purposely." Itachi demanded. Sasori raised an eyebrow. 

"And why would that be?"

"…It just makes this stupid competition all the more interesting….though if she DID go against Zetsu, he'd probably lose anyway…"

"ok…"

Zetsu stepped over to the DDR machine and readily stood on his side of the metal board. He looked out a the crowd, being that he had nothing better to do until his opponent came over, and saw some of the fan girls screaming and oogling at him.

Over with the girls…

"Hmmm…Okay, Sakura, you go! You know their team better then us, so you have a better chance of winning!" Ten ten insisted. Sakura smirked. This would be easy, she knew how Zetsu played back at their meeting.

"No problem…" She said coolly, before walking calmly towards Zetsu and taking her place as well. She turned to look at Zetsu and smiled.

"Wow, you DON'T have that venus fly trap on your head...its a change for the better!"

"…I feel naked…"

--

"THIS IS ALSO A DOUBLE ROUND, WHERE TWO COMPETITIONS WILL TAKE PLACE! THE NEXT UP IS ONE PERSON FROM KIT KATZ AND ANOTHER FROM THE CAGED BIRDS!" Shouted the announcer.

"Shikamaru, get off your lazy ass and get up there! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru tsked.

"What happened to 'Believe It'?"

"Eh, I need my variety…"

"Whatever….troublesome loudmouth…" Shikamaru arose to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets before walking across to the other DDR machine. Some fan girls in the crowd cheered as he ignored them and waited for his opponent.

"Hah. I'll deal with him!" Temari said cockily as she made her way over to the DDR machine. Hinata watched with worried eyes.

"I-I hope she does w-well…"

"I'm sure she will!" Ten ten assured Hinata and they stepped just a little closer to see how their two other team mates would do.

With that the DDR competition started up again as both machines started playing music. Sakura easily moved about her board, hitting each correct step with her foot as if it were a dance, with Zetsu trying to keep up with the complex steps.

At Temari's match, Shikamaru seemed to be expertly moving about as Temari struggled with some of the moves. She looked over to see how Shikamaru was doing and was startled to see he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

_I have to focus! I can't loose to him!_ Temari thought as she pushed herself to keep going. Though, her determined thoughts didn't allow her the pleasure of being able to keep with the arrows. They seemed to be speeding up with each beat!

_I lost, I can feel it, and I didn't even finish the song yet! _

"Tsk.." Shikamaru stopped moving and leaned against the bar, watching as Temari got to the end. Once the last step was taken, the blonde turned around and stared at him questioningly.

"Eh, it was getting faster….too troublesome…" Shikamaru said lazily as he shrugged. Temari looked at the score, displaying Shikamaru to have gotten a D for missing so many by quitting at the end and herself with a C.

_That was close…if he wasn't so lazy, I would be the one eliminated now…_

"AH the Winner is TEMARI! Shikamaru from the Caged Birds is disqualified!"

Shikamaru was unfazed by the announcement and walked over to his group. Neji glared at him, and Naruto had smacked his forehead. As for Sasuke? The raven haired teen was too busy watching Sakura and Zetsu to care.

"Nara, your laziness cost the team…" Neji hissed.

"COME ON, SHIKAMARU! YOU COULD HAVE TOTALLY WON AND YOU GAVE UP?! NOW WE HAVE ON PERSON LESS ON OUR TEAM!!" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru yawned.

"Too troublesome." He said simply before sitting down and resting his eyes. Neji shook his head in disgust at the friends lack of motivation, while Naruto continued to vainly lecture the pineapple headed teen.

Meanwhile:

Sakura smiled as she stopped moving, the music having come to an end. Zetsu sighed and whipped his brow as he waited the results. On the screen popped up an A for Sakura and….a C for Zetsu.

"Good game, Zetsu!" Sakura said as she turned to him. Of course, he didn't hear her though, as Zetsu was just staring into space. She sweat dropped.

"AH! THE WINNER IS SAKURA, A DOUBLE VICTORY FOR THE KIT KATZ AS THE RED CLOUDS LOSE A MEMBER FROM THEIR TEAM! ZETSU IS ELIMINATED!" The announcer said to the crowd as he stopped in front of the DDR machine both opponents were on. Zetsu blinked back and turned his eerie yellow gaze to the announcer.

Sakura watched nervously as Zetsu started to lick his lips and approach the man standing before them.

"AH Zetsu! Let's go!!" Sakura grabbed the oreo colored man and dragged him to the side of the area where both her team and his were waiting.

Zetsu sighed in disappointment and let himself willingly be dragged away from what he had hoped to be his next meal…

"Sakura, great job!" Tenten cheered.

Sakura let go of Zetsu and returned to her team to share high fives.

"Okay! Next up is another member from Caged Birds against Red Clouds!! As well as Kit Kats against Caged Birds!"

"I'll go up, Believe It!" Naruto shouted and raced towards the nearest machine. Sasuke turned to the other member of his team.

"I guess I'll go, too…" Neji stated as he walked over to the other machine. Sasuke crossed his arms, and waited with his usual stoic expression. His onyx eyes looked over to Sakura, who was standing with her team, smiling. He smirked.

_What she doesn't know is that I copied her when she was competing with Zetsu earlier with my Sharingan…let's see if she can beat me now…Hn._

Another raven haired man was watching his younger brother smirk at Sakura.

"Foolish little brother, assuming things, I believe…" Itachi looked over at the remaining two people on the team.

"Deidara, go." He ordered. Deidara sighed and then skipped over to where Naruto stood, without a moment hesitation. Deidara smirked at him when he approached the loudmouth.

"tsh, might as well surrender while you can, kid, yeah." Deidara said as he waited. Naruto glared.

"Like I would ever! I am going to defeat you, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted. Deidara snorted.

"Stupid idiotic freshmen!"

"I'm a sophomore, DATTEBAYO!"

"whatever, yeah…"

And so, their competition began to start…

"Tenten, you sure…?" Hinata asked as Tenten began walking away.

"Yeah, I can go against Neji!" Ten ten said as she smiled back and walked over to the other DDR machine, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sakura smirked as she saw Ten ten stop next to Neji and start conversing with him while they waited for their game to start up.

"Awwww…isn't that cute…" She cooed, nodding her head towards Neji and Tenten.

"They do make a good c-couple…" Hinata put in, and then stole a glance over to where Naruto was arguing with a blonde who looked a lot like Ino…

_Oh, Naruto-kun…good luck!_

"I still don't see why they AREN'T going out yet…" Temari added, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're one to talk seeing how you and shikamaru--" Sakura said teasingly.

"Ah, shut up!" Temari said embarrassed, and turned away, but still had a faint blush floating on her cheeks. Sakura chuckled to herself and then began to watch as the competition started.

It seemed Tenten lost to Neji, as said by the girl announcer, but she was cool with it, especially since Neji admitted that she was quite the challenge, a rare compliment on Neji's part. Tenten came back to the girls, giggling.

"He said we should get together to play DDR at his house sometime and he could show me some pointers and stuff!" Ten ten squealed.

Sakura smiled for her friend and then turned her attention to the other DDR machine, where two blondes fought fiercely for victory. She could hear their voices, as the two continued arguing even throughout their game…finally, the results came up, and an infuriated Deidara left the board with a huff.

"NARUTO WINS THIS ROUND, AS DEIDARA IS ELIMINATED! NEXT WE GOT CAGED BIRDS AGAINST KIT KATZ, AND RED CLOUDS AGAINST KIT KATZ!"

Hinata sighed and walked up to the nearest board, feeling some courage from the words of her team mates as she waited for her opponent.

From the Caged Birds side, Neji strode over calmly and got up beside Hinata. He looked at her sharply.

"You won't win…it would be best to save yourself the humiliation and quit." Neji told her coldly. Hinata eyes lowered sadly as she twiddled her thumbs.

"U-um…I-I wont back down…." Hinata stated quietly, avoiding his gaze. _Naruto-kun wouldn't quit, and I won't either! _

"You can't change fate…you know you can't win." Neji said emotionlessly.

Hinata lifted her eyes, determination running through her emotions.

"I won't back down!" She said again, more firmly. Neji shrugged, as their game started and the two Hyuugas went at it. Hinata focused her attention at the arrows and even though it was difficult, pulled through. Neji kept watching Hinata in the corner of his eye, waiting to see if she would start to stumble when the arrows speed increased.

Meanwhile…

"Do you're best, Sakura!" Ten ten cheered as Sakura walked calmly over to the DDR machine. She smirked back at the smirking Sasori who stood there.

"Took you long enough…you know I have little patience…" Sasori stated. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"yeah yeah, keep your cloak on!"

With that the two began and it all ended too soon after. Sakura ended up winning, which didn't seem to bother Sasori much…maybe it was how Itachi warned him NOT to win…or maybe he is just like that. On the other hand, Hinata and Neji stood, waiting the results of their match.

Hinata got a B while Neji….GOT A C! Neji gaped at the score and looked over at Hinata who felt so proud.

"Hmph!" Neji had his nose raised as he walked away and Hinata skipped over to the girls, who all gave her praises for her efforts.

"Sakura and Hinata of Kit Katz won this round, as the Caged Birds Neji and Sasori of the Red Clouds are disqualified! Next contestants include two members from Caged Birds VS. Kit Katz!" The girl announcer said and then walked away from the area.

Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward, each going to a different DDR machine, while Hinata and Sakura stepped up.

"I'll handle Sasuke, Hinata!" Sakura decided. Hinata nodded, and blushed as she walked towards Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata! I can't believe you beat Neji!! That was awesome, DATTEBAYO!" Hinata's blush increased.

"t-thank you, N-Naruto-kun…" She stuttered. Naruto tilted his head, confused by her reaction to him.

"Good luck, Hinata!"

"y-yes! I'll try my h-hardest! G-good Luck, Naruto-kun!"

Over at the OTHER DDR machine….

"Ready to be beat by a girl again, chicken butt?"

"As if…" Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura step up on the platform and prepare for the match. His eyes lingered over her body, too…

"Stop checking me out, you perv!" Sakura said angrily when she noticed his gaze on her.

"Hn!" Though, she smiled a little when she saw the blush that he tried to hide. Hehe, caught him…

_HAH! SASUKE-KUN WAS CHECKING US OUT!! CHA!_

_Shut up, it's starting!_

_Right!_

Sasuke activated his Sharingan right before the music started and easily began to do the moves. Sakura noticed his little cheating trick and growled.

"You IDIOT! You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"USE YOUR SHARINGAN, YOU BIG CHEAT!"

"Hn"

"NOT FAIR!"

"Hn!" Sasuke turned to her and stuck his tongue out while she glared at him. _Oh_ _**hell**__ no, there was NO WAY I can to HIM!_

The music ended all too soon and the results came in…

Sakura sighed when she got an A again, but then gaped at the A Sasuke got too. It was a tie…meaning, another round. Sakura's legs started to feel a little wobbly, being how the DDR matches were taking their toll on her. She glanced at Sasuke who watched her with knowing eyes. _Victory for me…tsk, she should know better, no one can beat an Uchiha like me that easy_, he thought and pressed the button that flashed for them to continue.

On the other side of the area, Hinata bit her lip when she saw she lost, but it was her time, anyway. She looked over at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto looked back at her, and his smile faltered a bit.

"…Sorry Hinata-chan…You played really good though! It was fun, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said. Hinata giggled.

"Y-yes!" Hinata returned back to her group and felt a bit happier than she had felt before as she walked back. Naruto grinned, seeing Hinata's mood seemed happier and then turned to the continuing battle between Sakura and Sasuke.

"HEY TEME! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? CAN'T BEAT SAKURA-CHAN, HUH?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_Dobe…_

"Focus on the game!" Sakura reminded, as she saw Sasuke missed an arrow. He concentrated once more, and finally the song ended. Sakura leaned back on the bar, and waited while Sasuke smirked. The results? Sasuke won with an AA while Sakura could only maintain an A.

"Now, what was that about beating me before?" He asked teasingly. She huffed.

"Don't act so arrogant! It's annoying." She hissed. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Aww, someone's ego got bruised…hopefully it doesn't effect our relationship?" Sasuke questioned in a cool tone, drawing really close to her. Sakura bit her lip. _Stay mad, don't get all giddy by his stupid seductive hotness now!!!_

_BUT HE IS SOO CLOSE! I BET HE CAN KISS US NOW IF HE WANTED! AND HE SAID WE HAD A RELATIONSHIP!_

_Yeah, the one where he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet? Like I'd even want to….be….his girlfriend….hmmm…_

_You know, if you did agree, you could totally piss off Ino-pig! And then Sasuke-kun would be at the mercy of your will!_

_How?_

_Well, it happens! I bet he'd be begging for more if you made out with him once in a while, and then you could say no, and he'd be all 'I neeeeeeeeeeeed more cause I am a horny teenage boy' and he'd try to gain your affection!! And maybe, he would buy stuff for us…and he is hot!_

_Hmm….I'll think about it…it makes sense…_

_And you like him!_

…_.unfortunately…I do…_

_AHAH!! I WIN!!_

_What?_

_The bet we made! You DO like him, so I win! You have to have him as your boyfriend now!_

…_.Damn…_

Sakura was brought back to reality when she felt Sasuke's hand on her wrist.

"HEY! Who said you could just drag me away with you?!" She demanded, trying to released his grip on her.

"You were zoning out, and the next competion is going to start soon, so…you have to get off the machine…" He stated. _Great, how long was I zoning for? Man, do I feel like an idiot!_

"S-So! You can let go now! And I need to get back to my team!" She replied. Sasuke stopped right where his team had been and turned around. He pulled on her arm, bringing her closer to him and then wrapped his other arm around her.

"And who says I want to let you go?" Sakura blushed furiously, and turned away from him, squirming a bit.

"Y-you duck bastard…" She mumbled. Sasuke smirked.

"You know you like it…Feeling all warm and fuzzy in my strong arms…"

Sakura made gagging noises as she struggled to get away from him…unfortunately, saying he had 'strong arms' wasn't an exaggeration…She stopped struggling and sighed in defeat.

"I hate you…" She said sulkily.

"I love you too" He leaned down a bit to peck her forehead and then released her.

"You missed the announcements. Hinata lost, Naruto won, and Now it's Naruto against Itachi." Sasuke informed her. Sakura blinked and then with interest, looked over to the two said people who stood on the DDR machine. Itachi looked as emotionless as ever while Naruto kept threatening to defeat him.

"Loser…" Sasuke murmured as he watched Naruto getting frustrated by Itachi's unresponsiveness.

"Naruto is going to loose…." Sakura stated. Sasuke glanced at her.

"I saw him play once at the sleepover…he beat me…_**without**_ his Sharingan…" She continued, glaring at Sasuke during the last part. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, if I have the ability, I might as well make use of it." He said coolly. Sakura snorted.

"not very lady-like…" Sasuke commented. Sakura glared at him. In a matter of minutes, Itachi had beaten Naruto, who cursed and then left the platform in a huffy manner. He stopped before Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan, … teme, you better watch out, your brother is a maniac on that thing, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Like I wouldn't have known already, deadlast." Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"What? Expecting something?"

"Hn…"

"The teme needs a little encouragement from his sweetheart! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke whacked him over the head, HARD, and then began to walk away.

"….good luck…" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke hesitated and glanced at her again, giving her one another smirk of his own.

"Happy now?"

"…hn." With that, Sasuke Uchiha proceeded towards the machine, where his brother eyed him. Itachi's eyes were narrowed.

"Foolish little brother, flirting carelessly like that…" Itachi stated. Sasuke glared at his elder brother, but then, his expression turned to a smug one.

"Something bothering you? Sounded like you were jealous." Itachi glared at his younger brother.

"Hn."

"Itachi, I will defeat you."

Said man didn't respond as the game started up. The crowd began to tense as they watched the two very hot brothers begin the dance and all of them seemed mesmerized by their fluid movements, both identical.

Sakura watched from the sidelines, now with her team who all gave her smirks and winks from her previous encounter with Sasuke. She groaned at them and told them to shut it.

She couldn't help but appreciate Sasuke's performance though. His body moved so gracefully, and he had quite a figure…slightly muscular, pale ivory skin, soft raven hair that would move with him as he followed the arrows on the screen. His now blood red eyes were locked on the directions given to him during the competition, and she could tell that even though it was such a small event, winning it against Itachi was still something much more meaningful to him than she could comprehend.

She saw Itachi, his figure hidden behind the Akatsuki cloak as he moved effortlessly as well. They were on their second round and neither of the Uchiha's seeming to falter in step or rhythm.

"I wonder who will win…" Temari thought aloud, a question many of the people had on their mind. Sakura watched the two…

_These two always seem to be competing against each other, even when they don't realize it…and Itachi always wins…Itachi always provokes Sasuke, and then when Sasuke heads in for the challenge, Itachi easily defeats him…_

Beads of sweat formed on Sasuke's forehead as they continued the complex dance routine displayed before them. Itachi glanced at his brother.

"Moooooooo."

"Shut it!" Sasuke snapped. He DID NOT need Itachi starting up with the cow thing again, especially now of all times. He needed to concentrate!

Sakura frowned, seeing Sasuke grown tired and weary as the song continued.

Finally, the song slowed to a stop, and both players paused. The results came up on screen, as eager audience members strained their eyes to read it. The announcer came up and looked at the results and brought the microphone to her mouth.

"The winner of this match is---!"

End of Chapter!

Deidara: YOU ARE EVIL, YEAH!

Kukuku…I know…

Deidara: WHO WON!!!

Sorry! Not until next chapter do you find out!

Deidara: NOT FAIR, YEAH!!!

Sasori: Be quiet you idiot, she already made up her mind anyway…

Deidara: -sigh- I guess you are right…yeah…

Zetsu: …o.o

ZETSU!!! I LUV YOU!! –author glomps Zetsu- You look so adorable without the huge plant on your head!

Zetsu: u.u

Deidara: HEY! Aren't you suppose to be like, 'Get off or I eat you' yeah?!

Zetsu: …she doesn't look good enough…

….e.e well that was mean…

Sasori: …you should be thankful, not offended.

…but he thinks im not good enough!

Sasori: Do you really want him to think you are good enough to eat?

….maybe

Sasori: -sigh- idiot…

Anyway, Sasuke-butt and Sakura action in the next chapter, as well as the results to the ITACHI VS SASUKE competition, so stay tuned! And guys, this time, no more play doh for Deidara. He stuffed it all in Leader's toilet as a prank…

Deidara: It was funny, yeah….though it hurt afterwards…

Sasori: You moron, you told us it would be for a 'collection of play doh' not play doh for stuffing in Leader's toilet! That and you even attempted to put it in his and Tobi's food!

Deidara: Tobi deserved to eat play doh, yeah! The other day, he tried to dye my hair BROWN, yeah!

Sasori: …And leader?

Deidara: …well…Leader needs to lighten up a little, yeah!

Sasori: ….

Deidara: or maybe it was because Leader insulted me behind my back to The Unknown, LOOK, you KNOW you wanted to do something to Leader, too! He called you a puppet freak, once, yeah!

Sasori: ….

Deidara: AND he's been doing Yaoi stories about us, yeah…

Sasori: x.X yes I totally needed to know that, Deidara, thank you, you idiot…

OKAY GUYS! So anyway, here is a special thanks to all the AWESOME people that reviewed for last chapter! (chapter 18—for people who reviewed for earlier chapters…your awesome too but won't be included because it would make the list too long and you hafta review for the LAST CHAPTER to be included!! It's a system…)

Special thanks goes out to:

Hinata645: actually, when I made that random girl scream Lee, I WAS thinking about your comments on how you always put I love LEE! At the bottom…so yes, it was you! And of course, Cows and Itachi…can't you feel the connection?

Itachi: WHY COWS?!

…Hello! The connection!

Itachi: -sigh- why not weasels? Something somewhat relatable…

Well, I don't know what sound weasels make…and Cows just totally out rule Weasels…

Itachi: ….my IQ seems to be dropping with every moment I stay near you…

Heheheh! Anyway, thanks for your Review! Much appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Youvegotmesmitten: DDR is also known as DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION! It is a game, usually at the Arcade, where there is a screen centered above two metal square platforms that have arrows with up, down, right, and left on them. When the left arrow goes on screen, you stomp on the left arrow with your foot. It's a dance game! Look it up on google, lol. And yes, I love the emo song…though, Itachi fits it more than Sasuke…oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did enjoy your review!

LittleAngel22493: haha, sorry sorry, I needed to. But here is the next chapter! Though, sorry for the cliffe…it will be updated/continued on Wednesday or Thursday though, so you can find out then!

Anime'princess'forever: haha thanx, and yes Sasuke is emo.

NinjaBethi.x.x:

Sasuke- oh god, not another fan girl…

Shush up, Sasuke-poo!

Sasuke- but…IM NOT EMO!...

….o.O look in the mirror and review your personality…

Sasuke: ….i hate you all…

AWW HE IS SO CUTE! Okay, anyway…

Deidara: MY DEALER!!!

Ug great…

Deidara: Hi, yeah! I need more play-doh, yeah! Any color!

Sasori: You idiot, like she hasn't read the ABOVE portion of this author note?

Deidara: She loves me, though! She MUST give me play-doh, yeah!! …

Tobi: NOT WHEN ITS TOBI'S FAULT! WHY IS IT TOBI'S FAULT?!?

Deidara: …Tobi, go away, yeah…

Tobi: TT.TT don't make it Tobi's fault! Tobi has been a good boy!!

Zetsu: Okay, Tobi, let's just stir you over here, AWAY from them before you make Deidara attempt to kill you somehow…

Tobi: B-But Tobi is a good boy, no?

Zetsu: …yes, Tobi is a good boy. NOW MOVE, BETCH!

Tobi: YES SIR!

…Okay, well this is a crazy 'special thanks' note…

Deidara: But she must love all this attention…four characters in one author note thingy all for her….or him, yeah…DOESN'T MATTER, YEAH! –kisses- You're just that awesome!

Mr. Clarke: Did somebody say AWESOME?!

Everyone: O.o

Mr. Clarke: I know, I know…my immense coolness has all of you stunned! Everyone wants to be me…but I won't rub it in….I'm cool like that, AND I care for my students! –pats author on shoulder-

MR. CLARKE GET OUT OF THIS STORY!!! NOW!! BAD BIOLOGY TEACHER! SHOO!!

Deidara: chomg…that was scary, yeah…and he is your teacher?

…TT.TT yes…

Deidara: that sucks, yeah…

…TT.TT …indeed…anyway, Thank you, loyal reviewer, for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your review was very entertaining to read!

Shana.rose.: Deidara- OH ITACHI!!!

Itachi: ….what now?

Deidara: …ahem, the agreement, yeah?

Itachi: ….-sigh- fine fine…-goes up to you, hesitates a bit and then quickly kisses you- There, I'm leaving…

Deidara: Ah, that was cheap…well, maybe next chapter….

Itachi: -glares- hn…

Deidara: anyway, THANKS FOR THE PLAY DOH, YEAH! Review again so I can get more, cuz you know, if you do…she can't turn down the play doh deal, yeah! Ku ku ku!

Mrs. Weasel-Fan: Thanks for the review! And of course, poor Lee and Gai-sensei were dismissed but, it was for the better! I know Akatsuki should have kicked ass in the competition, but….in order for this to work, some people had to lose! Though, Sasori Zetsu and Deidara…And itachi, shall always be awesome…Here is the chapter you been waiting for! Hope you like it!

Itachi: Do I have to kiss her too?

Deidara: …hmm, yes! Cause she thinks I kick ass, yeah!

Itachi: -squints- then why don't YOU kiss her…

Deidara: BOTH OF US! I get the right cheek, yeah!

Itachi: ugg… -both Kiss you on either cheek-

Deidara: You should feel lucky, yeah!

Itachi: Hn…I'm leaving………again….

ShieldmaidenofEdoras373: lol, well I hope you like this chapter! And review, maybe?

RawrRemy: Yes poor Lee and Gai, but hey! They can live with it….And yes, Neji being the one there first picked out the crappy name, because, well, he is Neji. What more is there to say? Thanks for your review!

Neji: IT WAS NOT A CRAPPY NAME! I think it was very meaningful…

…..yeah, like I said, it was NEJI…well hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sasusaku74: okay a little hard reading what you wrote, but I understand it now! Yes, I enjoyed Sasuke singing that song too! He just…needed to…anyway, here is your update! Enjoy!

Sn1ck3rD00dl3: Yes, another evil cliffe in this chapter, but…hey, it had to be there.

Zetsu: I guess I wasn't that offended….But don't do it again –evil glare-

PLANT MAN BE NICE!

Zetsu: ….tsk…-walks away-

Anywayz, thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the last one!

SOOOOO PEOPLE! End of the special thanks and onto the regular A/N!

Please Review after reading this chapter! Remember, you are mangekyou-free if you do AND you get a kiss for anyone of the characters, ANDDDDDD the update comes sooner with the more reviews that are received! Though, this chapter was supposed to be updated Sunday…I am 8 minutes late…It's Monday, being how it is 12:08….but feel special, I stayed up all night, and now I only have 5 hours of sleep for tonight! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

Deidara: FOR THE PLAY DOH, YEAH!

Y.Y wutever…if Leader kills you, it aint my fault!

Leader: Deidara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –calling from far away room-

Deidara: Uh-oh, yeah…


	20. Answers and a picnic!

Kakashi: -yawn-

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI! STOP READING JIRAIYA'S BOOK AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER, DATTEBAYO!

Kakashi: …..-hands script to naruto- Read it for one free ramen

Naruto: ALRIGHT! ICHA ICHA RAMEN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS, BELIEVE IT! NOW ABOUT THAT FREE RAMEN, KAKASHI-SENSE—huh?

….

Naruto: HEY! YOU STILL OWE ME A RAMEN, KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: -walks in- …..Ahem, the author is in a coma thanks to all you reviewers e.e you made her TOO happy…see?

-a camera turns towards author-

Durrrrrrrrrrrrr ….-sleep-

Sasori: …idiots…-walks away-

Chapter Twenty!

"The winner of this match is---!"

_Please let it be Sasuke-kun!_

"Itachi Uchiha!" The announcer shouted. The crowd broke into cheers, with some Itachi fan girls squealing. Sasuke looked at his elder brother at eye level.

"You lost, because you are weak…" Itachi said simply. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he glared at the raven haired man in front of him.

"Pitiful." Itachi turned, and with the swoosh of his cloak he returned to the other Akatsuki. Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through his unruly raven hair.

_Dammit. Just once…..Ugg Why can't I beat him?!_

"HEY CHICKEN BUTT!" Sasuke darted his sharingan eyes to the pink haired girl that approached him with a smirk. He groaned and tried walking away, but she caught up with him.

"So first you flirt with me and now you are going to run away from me?" Sakura asked amused.

"….hn…"

"…Idiot, you got your sharingan on, it's going to attract attention if it remains that way…" Sakura pointed out. Sasuke stopped and slowly the crimson orbs faded into a dull onyx once more. He glanced over at the girl who reached just a couple centimeters short of his shoulder.

"….you're short." Sasuke thought aloud. Sakura snapped her head towards him.

"Gee, aren't you a genius, Mr. I'm so tall and wear tight girl pants!"

"I don't wear tight girl pants!"

"Oh yeah? Is that why I caught you wearing MY Angel jeans the other day? Explain THAT, sasuke-pooo…"

"…there is a good reason for that…" Sakura stopped in front of him and crossed her arms, waiting.

"Well you see…I was getting dressed, and Itachi switched my regular pants for yours, so I ended up in yours…."

Sakura looked unconvinced as she looked up at him.

"It's true! He is EVIL, I tell you! EVIL!"

"…whatever!" Sakura huffed as she spun around and walked ahead of Sasuke to her girlfriends.

"HEY TEME!!!" Sasuke put a hand to his head as he heard Naruto come racing towards him.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU LET ITACHI BEAT YOU!"

"shut up, dobe…"

"I MEAN, HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A WUSS UP THERE, BELIEVE IT!"

"naruto---!"

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST STOOD THERE AND LET HIM WIN THE FIRST ROUND! YOU SUCKED!"

"Loser, Shut Up!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Naruto and pulled the blonde into a headlock. Naruto began lashing out threats immediately as he struggled to get free.

"I HATE YOU TEME, NOW LET GO!"

"Dobe."

"BASTARD!"

"LIKE, ZOMG! NARUSASU YAOI!!!!!!!!!!" A random fan girl rushed over, followed by many others with their cameras. Sasuke instantly let go of the loud mouth and fled, leaving Uzumaki to fend for himself against the raging girls.

"Yeesh, those girls are rabid!" Sasuke leaned against the wall, and hissed in pain as he grabbed at his foot. He stubbed his toe on the way, and now was in pain…

"Dammit! How can one toe hurt so fricken much?!?" He glared at his shoe, where his injured toe throbbed.

"So Sakura, what's the deal with you and that Uchiha, huh?"

Sasuke paused as he heard Temari and peeked over from his hiding place to see the girls sit down at one of the tables in the food court, very close to him….and in hearing range.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura said innocently as she sipped on a Dr. Pepper. Hinata twiddled her fingers as she blushed.

"N-Naruto-kun told me you two w-were going out…" Hinata said shyly.

"e.e …that idiot…"

Sasuke mentally groaned. _Stupid loser…_

"So?" Ten ten asked expectantly. Sakura sighed.

"Not true. Naruto is just being stupid, as usual…"

"That's too bad, you two sure do act like a couple…" Temari put in. Sakura scoffed.

"Chyeah, right. He's too much of an ass for my taste…" Sakura smirked as she saw the little piece of spiky raven hair near the wall twitch. _He thinks he could fool me? I'm not a ninja for nothing, Sasuke-butt, hehehehee…_

"Ouch...well that's harsh!" Ten ten laughed as she took a bite out of her chips. Sasuke's eye twitched. _I'm too much of an ass?? HAH! Seriously, like she is perfect! That annoying pink hair fuzz ball…No wonder I hated her back when we were Genin! She's a total bitch for no reason!_

"Oh well. So, Ten ten, you and Hyuuga man, huh? Huh?" Sakura asked, nudging Ten ten with her elbow and winking.

"Sakura! Don't change the subject like that!" Ten ten said, slightly annoyed and also blushing at the comment.

Sakura rolled her eyes. What more did they want to ask her?

"Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened slightly and turned around in her seat. Itachi stood there with Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu close by.

"Uh, hi…"

"There is a meeting…" Itachi trailed off as his crimson eyes wandered over at the other girls who watched curiously.

"And I will be driving you there…" He finished. Sakura nodded dumbly as Itachi walked off.

"Well, I guess I am going! Sorry, girls, I'll make it up to you with a sleepover or something."

"YEAH! That's an AWESOME idea!" Ten ten said. Temari nodded thoughtfully while Hinata waved.

"B-bye Sakura!"

"Bye!"

As Sakura departed, Sasuke allowed himself to peer over the edge of the wall. That stupid blonde already had his arm around Sakura as the four Akatsuki walked off. Just before they reached the edge of the food court, Itachi glanced in his direction, gave a smirk and then continued with the rest of his group.

"That bastard! What is he planning now?" Sasuke immediately shoved his hand in his pocket, and took out his cell.

After dialing a few numbers…

"HEY SASUKE-BASTARD!"

"Not now, Naruto. I need you to meet me at the parking lot, pronto."

"EH?! BUT WH--?!" Sasuke flipped his phone before sticking it back in his pocket. Then, he started walking in the same direction Itachi left.

"Hey, well look who it is! Uchiha Sasuke, himself!" Temari said loudly. Sasuke glanced at her through narrowed eyes.

"Hn." He didn't have time to stop and chat with some stupid girls he barely knew. What was important now was getting that stupid pink haired freak out of the trouble he knew Itachi would cause.

"SASUKE TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shouted Naruto, as the blonde spiky haired teen ran towards him. They were beside his car now, and Naruto wouldn't stop talking…

"Where are we going? Why are we going somewhere? Why couldn't we stay? Why do you have my keys! How did you get them?!?!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke reprimanded as he got in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Sasuke-teme! You don't have your license yet, you can't drive!"

"Hn."

With that, the two rolled out of the parking lot, and Sasuke turned on his Sharingan as he searched for Itachi's car.

"Gotcha." He murmured as he spotted it, and immediately turned into that lane.

"Sasuke! At least tell me SOMETHING about what's going on!"

"Sakura is with Akatsuki, and they have a 'meeting' that was unplanned."

"….and you decided to stalk her now?"

"I'm not stalking her…this is a rescue mission."

"…Are you feeling okay, teme?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a sharp glare, and continued driving. It wasn't long before they stopped at a local park. Sasuke parked his car further back and watched as the five passengers of the vehicle got out and walked in a group towards the park entrance.

"So, what's the plan…"

Sasuke rubbed his chin for a moment and then turned his eyes to Naruto.

"Dude, you got those lame contacts, too, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to Sasuke's activated Sharingan. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, contacts. Listen, dobe. The plan is to get in and observe. If anything goes wrong, get Sakura and get out." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, guess that's a good plan…" Naruto murmured.

"Of course it is, I'm a genius." Sasuke stated conceitedly, before slowly getting out of the car and heading towards the park. Naruto was at his heels in seconds.

"Sasuke! What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know…" He said honestly, but with out any emotion. Finally, they heard voices up ahead and found a hiding place. From there, the two peeked out at the spot.

It was at the bottom of the hill where they hid behind a tree that the Akatsuki seemed to be meeting…

"Deidara! Get back here with my hotdog, you transvestite!" Hidan raged as he grabbed a nearby stick and chased the blonde.

"Mmmmmmmm" Zetsu was sitting cross-legged on the grass, soaking up the suns brilliant rays and next to him Kisame was chugging down a water bottle. Sakura was sprawled on the grass with her arms crossed behind her neck, next to Itachi and Sasori who seemed to be having a silent staring game. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Teme, they…they're having a picnic!" Naruto said in amazement. Naruto turned his head and spotted Leader with the Unknown, walking towards the group.

"Look at that, still completely masked by shadow…How does he do it? Dattebayo!"

Sasuke sighed heavily. This was NOT what he was expecting from such a feared gang composed of deadly missing nins.

"So, can we go now?" Naruto asked, poking Sasuke.

"..." _Should I stay? Just in case…well, if they catch me, I'll look pretty pathetically stupid…and damn itachi will find a way to make me look even more stupid…I guess, I'll come back if she doesn't come home in an hour…yes, because I am responsible for her…somewhat…_

"hn." Sasuke nodded and Naruto gave a little cheer before heading back to his car.

"This time, I drive, BELIEVE IT!"

"Stick to one phrase!"

"MAKE ME, DATTEBAYO!"

"you annoying loser!"

"Bastard!"

"deadlast!"

"jerk"

And so, the two threw words back and forth as they managed to exit the local park and drive off towards home…meanwhile…

"So…why are we having this picnic meeting again?" Sakura asked as she sat up a bit, propping herself up with her elbows. Itachi glanced at her, while Sasori glared at Deidara, who was now singing random songs aloud.

"Leader said so." Itachi stated. Sakura sighed. That wasn't much of an explanation…

"AHEM!" Leader stopped in front of the group and looked over his members. They all grew attentive and waited for him to continue.

"Hidan…Kakuzu…Deidara…Sasori…Kisame…Itachi…Sakura…Zetsu…Tobi….Tobi…Where is that idiot Tobi?"

"TOBI IS COMINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" They all turned to the voice and saw the orange masked Akatsuki come tubbling down the hill.

"OOF OUCH OOF UG!" Finally Tobi rolled to a stop and quickly got up and took a seat next to Zetsu, who ignored him.

"…Tobi….Well, we are all here." Leader stated, and then he fixed his best-death glare and glared harshly at each of the members.

The Unknown yawned as he shifted some of the files in his arms.

"okay…To get started with today's meeting, is the topics to discuss. Kakuzu, you entered four representatives of our group into the DDR competition, correct?"

"mm."

"And…?"

"They won. It added another 40 dollars to our savings." Kakuzu reported. Leader nodded approvingly.

"And the total?"

"15 dollars and ten cents."

"Excellent!"

The Unknown perked his head from the file and murmured something to the Leader. Leader blinked and turned back to Kakuzu.

"It has been called to Akatsuki's attention that the amount you stated is exactly half of what it was two weeks ago…Kakuzu…"

Kakuzu scratched his head.

"Well, you ran off with half our money saying we needed weapons and came back with a cartoon of sour milk, some red paint, and a bundle of fire wood."

"……"

"You spent it."

"Ah, I see…well then, the forty dollars should make up for that. Good progress!"

"Actually, Zetsu ate the money."

"…"

The group grew eerily silent, and suddenly all eyes were on Zetsu, who stood there all spaced out. It was the sun rays…like a joint of marijuana, they were…

"Zetsu…explain yourself!" Demanded the Leader.

"…Tobi…" Immediately everyone turned to Tobi who started trembling from the amount of pressure he was suddenly exposed to.

"Tobi…" Leader snarled.

"It wasn't Tobi's fault, honest!" Tobi pleaded, trying to back away from the approaching Leader.

"…As punishment, we shall…expose you to…three of Kisame's karaoke night outings, and…Hidan shall come up with further punishment. All other members shall put in any requests or suggestions…"

Everyone save Sakura, seemed to smile as they all watched Tobi become more nervous. Hidan chuckled evilly, cracking his knuckles as he fixed his violet gaze on the spiky black haired freshmen.

"Your gunna be fresh-meat tonight." Hidan muttered darkly, with a hint of amusement.

"Zetsu-san! How could you betray your number one subordinate!"

"…."

"Tobi, get this through your thick mask. You are a FAN BOY, yeah." Deidara pointed out. Tobi sighed.

"In other news, this Tuesday, our meeting has been canceled…Due to things that are none of your business…and lastly, Sakura Haruno…you are due to redo our manicures and pedicures at the next 'meeting'. That is all."

With that Leader and The Unknown walked off near the shade of a tree to do some mindless plotting and of course, have a couple yaoi moments.

"Dammit, it's so fuckin hot out here!" Hidan cursed, ripping off his cloak and throwing it some several feet away. Then he stretched, showing off his muscles to everyone.

"Hey, Haruno…whatcha think of this six-pack, huh?" Hidan did some other kind of motions, trying to impress her.

"KNOCK THAT OFF, YEAH! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR WHITE TRANSPARENT SKIN!" Deidara yelled as he pounced on the unsuspecting white haired guy.

"FUCK! YOU STUPID CLAY BOY! GET OFF!" Hidan began kicking and thrashing his arms around, as Deidara attempted to re-dress Hidan with a cloak.

"We are going to be going anyway, Deidara, so get off…" Kakuzu said calmly. Deidara rolled his eyes and stepped away from the short tempered man.

"You're lucky I am the slowest attacking member here!" Hidan stated as he brushed himself off and got to his feet.

"That's a self proclaimed statement, meaning it might not be true…" Sasori pointed out thoughtfully.

"SHUT UP PUPPET DOUCHE! AND YOU, YOU BARBIE WHORE MAN! I OUTTA RIP EVERY ONE OF THOSE GIRLY STRANDS OUT OF YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HEA—AAH!" Kakuzu hurled Hidan over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE—PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, YOU FUCKIN FRANKENSTEIN!"

"No manners…I don't have the patience for your bickering, so shut up, you moron." Kakuzu began walking towards the parking lot, with the much shorter and smaller Hidan pounding on his back and spitting out curses every five seconds. The others watched in mild amusement as the two left the scene.

"Heh. He reminds me of my mom's dog…" Sasori stated, before getting up and stretching.

"Well I'm tired…Deidara, let's go…"

"RIGHT RIGHT DANNA, YEAH! Oh, bye Sakura-chan!" Deidara lifted Sakura up in his hug and spun her around once before letting her down and free.

"Uh…bye…Deidara.." Sakura held her head, a bit dizzy, while Deidara grinned and ran off to catch up to Sasori.

"Idiot, you made her nauseous now…"

"I didn't mean to…yeah"

"I guess we're going…" Zetsu said to really no one as he dragged Tobi off with him. Zetsu paused.

"Kisame, you coming or what?"

Kisame sighed and picked his heavy body off the ground and proceeded towards Zetsu's car in the parking lot. Leaving….Itachi and Sakura…Yes, Leader and the Unknown vanished a while ago.

"Well. No point staying here…" Itachi said calmly and he too walked off. Sakura followed him and sighed. It was such a nice day outside…the trees were a bright green, the sun out, clear blue skies, and the Sakura trees around them summed up quite the scenery.

"Itachi got in his car, and waited until Sakura was buckled in before starting up the engine.

It was fairly quite on the way home, and Sakura was becoming annoyed by the silence…

"Ano…Itachi…I was wondering for a while now…" Sakura began to twiddle her fingers, in a hinata like fashion.

"hn?"

"I was wondering…why you kissed me….a while back…" As soon as the words were released from her lips she regretted it. The atmosphere grew totally awkward and she began to twitch! Sakura stole a glance at Itachi.

_Damn him and his emotionlessness!_

"…hnn…I would think it was harmless…Is it not wanted?" _Oh great, now I have to answer back…_

"ah….ano….well…I guess not…but, I was wondering why you did it…"

"aa…"

It grew silent again and inner sakura was raging a storm.

_Why that bastard! I outta show him a piece of my mind for thinking so little of a kiss! You can't just go around kissing people without any meaning behind it!! Bastard, Cha!! You better clarify for him! Tell him you want a REAL ANSWER not HN or AA!_

But before Sakura had the chance, Itachi chose to speak again.

"Think of it as, a competition, if you will…." Now that was confusing…

"For what?"

"For affection...for gain of something that was wanted…"

_What is he trying to say! Why must he say it so…confusingly?!? DAMN HIM!_

"So…you mean, you are competing for someone's…heart…"

"Aa…"

"…whose?" Itachi glanced at her.

"foolish….Who else?" Boy did she feel weird now…Without anything left to say to that, Sakura decided to just shut up and look out the window.

_Hmm…So Itachi is trying to win my heart….Against Sasuke obviously…now that makes sense…No wonder Sasuke has shown interest in me…He and Itachi are once again fighting over something and I just happened to be the latest prize. Wonderful…_

_Or maybe Sasuke is trying to get you to be his baby machine! But then Itachi saw how Sasuke 'wanted' you so now he is trying to once again prove Sasuke that he is 'weaker' than himself!_

_Yeah, that sounds just about right. Bastards…I swear, why can't they be like their mother? Sweet, caring, loving…_

"Sakura, we're home." Sakura brushed away her thoughts and blinked back to reality. He was right, the car was stopped and they were back at the Uchiha residence. With a sigh she unbuckled her seat belt.

"So we are." She turned to see why Itachi wasn't getting out of the car yet and was met by Itachi's lips.

_What the hell?_

_That came out of nowhere! _

Sakura tried to pry herself away but Itachi held her in place, his lips pressing on hers and his tongue slid over her bottom lip, demanding entry.

_Hell no! We don't want this weasel, we want Sasuke-kun!! Cha!_

Applying a sensible amount of chalkra to her palms, she used her superstrength to push the elder Uchiha off and got out of the car.

"Sakura…" She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Don't want to hear it. I know the reason now, why you want to get close to me and all that! You just want to have another reason to look down upon Sasuke, isn't that right?" Inner Sakura seemed to have slipped out as Sakura spoke to Itachi, who raised an eyebrow.

"Your assumption is correct." Itachi said calmly.

_What an ass…He thinks he can use us like that? Simply for only what he wants? Yeah right! _

"How selfish…how greedy, and conceited and twisted." Itachi stared back at her, unaffected at the words she directed towards him.

"I thought you were more than that…Guess I was wrong…" Sakura turned and walked off to the front door, where she slid into the house and up to her room.

"Happy Sasuke?" Itachi called out to nothing. Suddenly, a figure came into view, from the garage and glared at Itachi.

"Hn…"

"Good…now, if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to attend to…" Itachi walked past his younger brother and headed inside as well, while Sasuke stood outside for a moment.

Flashback

"Itachi! Tell me, why are you interested in Sakura!" Sasuke demanded, his fists clenched as he stared his brother in the eye with blood red Sharingan staining his eyes.

Itachi was silent for a moment.

"Because…she is different..."

Sasuke growled.

"But your assumption is clearly wrong, foolish little brother…" Sasuke eyes narrowed as Itachi spoke.

"Is it now?"

"I don't think of her as you do…I don't feel that way…But…you force me no choice…How else would you become so determined in winning such a heart without real competition to motivate you?"

Sasuke stepped back, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"As an older brother, I have been trying to help you, sasuke……"

"How so?"

"By entering myself in this game for Sakura's affection…If I must, I suppose I can back down…only on two conditions…"

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at Itachi suspiciously.

"And what might those be…?"

"First, after I have withdrawn from this…'game'…you are to continue to pursue Sakura…you should remember, there are others still playing the game against you…"

"Hn.."

"And second…a picture of you without your shirt on."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke's eyes bugged as he stared at his brother with disgust and shock. A little flash of a certain fan fiction picture crossed his mind and he twitched. Ewwwwwwwww…

"INCEST!" Sasuke hollered, pointing to the stoic Uchiha in front of him.

"Ahem…no…The best and most sufficient way to make a lot of money in the shortest period of time, is to gain access to a real picture of you without a shirt on, for all your fan-girls. You have about a million and if I make enough copies, Akatsuki's savings will be efficient enough for our organization to continue…plus, we seriously need new cloaks, ours are getting old and dirty…" Itachi stated as he spun around, showing his worn cloak.

Sasuke was still twitching slightly…He DID find that ItaXSasu fanfic in his room once…but maybe making this agreement would be better…After all, his biggest opponent would be out of the picture and Sakura would be all his…hmmmm

"Agreed."

"Hn."

End of Flashback!

"Well done, Itachi…" Sasuke murmured and the walked back into his house.

Hours later, Sakura was resting in her bed, sleep filling her mind. Her eyes weren't open but she was still half awake…

The door to her bedroom creaked open, making her a little more aware in her state, and she waited to hear anything else. Footsteps padded softly towards her, and she felt someone staring at her.

_Who could it be…?_

"Sakura……"

End of chapter 20…

YAY ANOTHER CLIFFE!

Deidara: TT.TT stop doing that!

Sorry…but you know, it just happens. So anywayz, there was numero 20 for you guys! And I was SOOOO HAPPY with all the reviews I got! WOW! Thank you! I am so happy you all are enjoying the story!

Now, a special thanks to the people that reviewed! This will be briefer than normal but bear with me!

RawrRemy: thank u! and yes, I am evil, but hey, it keeps the suspense going...so happy you like this story, so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well!

OO

Sn1ck3rD00dl3: Yes, I know ppl don't like cliffs but, eh, oh well.

Deidara: hey hey hey! I like pop-tarts, yeah!

Sasori: shut up, you idiot, before you make yourself sound any more stupider…

Deidara: pssh….well Danna, don't you have something you need to do, yeah…? –hint hint wink wink nudge nudge-

Sasori: e.e …One day, Deidara…one day…-walks up and hesitantly kisses you before quickly pulling away to go blush and hide somewhere-

Deidara: AHAHAHA you embarrassed Danna, yeah! WOO!

OO

Missyserena214: Neji had it coming to him…and im glad you seemed to enjoy my story!

OO

Devil-Speaker: here is your update! I hope you are satisfied with the results!

OO

Cnguyen456: lol. Yes, catchy song…thanks for your review! Enjoy this chapter!

OOO

NinjaBethi.x.x:

Sasuke: …e.e I still don't like you

Tobi: BUT TOBI DOES! –hugs- everyone blames tobi…

Deidara: YAY SHES A SHE, YEAH!! 0.0 –gasps- PLAY DOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –hugs the playdoh- I wuv u….yeah…

Leader: AHEM! –glares- you….you are the start of this play doh trouble!

Deidara: Wasn't her! It was Tobi, yeah!

Leader: Tobi….

Tobi!!! NO! TOBI IS INNOCENT!!

Hidan: heheh, hey buddy. It's time for you to meet a friend of mine….PAIN!

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! TT.TT –gets dragged away by leader and hidan-

Deidara: Sucks to be him, yeah….-plays with playdoh- hehehe….yes, stupid cliffies…and there is another one here too! I mean, who will it be, yeah? Sasuke…or Itachi…or ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! …..ok so maybe not me, yeah…oh well!

Well anyway, thank you for your review! It was fun to read!! And yes, Sasuke is a emo-duck-ass-kid…

Sasuke: -glares-

Sorry chicken butt! I mean…look in the mirror. So anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

OOO

Angel-temptations: Ah, thank you!

Deidara: I CAN GIVE YOU A KISS, YEAH!

Sasori: idiot…

Deidara: -kisses- hehe! Be jealous, danna, yeah! I get WAY more action than you do, yeah!

Sasori: e.e….-kisses- heh.

Deidara: Danna! Not fair, yeah! Hmph…I'm going back to my play doh!

Sasori: Ugg moron…

Kisame: …I was insulted…just to let you know…Fish have feelings too….and another message..SAVE THE WHALES! –exits-

Sasori: O.o well that was random…

OOO

Shana.rose.: Tobi: YAY I FEEL LOVED!

Deidara: …uggg stupid fanboy, yeah…oh..IIIIIITAAAAACHIIIII!

Itachi: ….

Deidara: Go on…

Itachi: -squints- erg….-eyes u with narrowed eyes- why me….-kisses quickly- ok bye

Deidara: HEY THAT WAS CHEAP, YEAH!

Itachi: And so is that hair of yours but I ain't complaining. –walks off-

Deidara: TT.TT ouch, yeah…

OOO

ShieldmaidenofEdoras373: Yes! Deidara and Sasori do kick butt! I am glad you enjoyed last chapter and hopefully this chapter is just as entertaining! Thanks!

OO

Hinata645: Actually, with the whole Moo thing and Itachi…I might in the near future after this fan fiction is done, might make a one shot…like a little 'after the story' story…

Naruto: OKAY PEOPLE LINE UP, DATTEBAYO!

Deidara: Hey! I get first dibs, kid, yeah! She used MY name first, yeah!

Naruto: what ever, go on…

Deidara: -kisses- See, I'm awesomer, yeah!

Naruto: -kisses- now, if only you were Sakura-chan….

Lee: AH! I WILL BE HONORED TO GIVE YOU A YOUTHFUL KISS!! –kisses- AH! SOMEONE ACTUALLY WANTED TO KISS ME! YOSH!!

Itachi: -disgusted face. Takes out a spray bottle of purel and wipes your cheek, then kisses your cheek- I don't want any disease _those _

People might have…

Neji: I guess it's fate…-kisses- …yeah, fate…damn..

Shino: -pecks on cheek and walks away-

Shikamaru: ugg, troublesome woman…making me kiss you….-kisses- there…

Zaku: well, this is random…but since I am so awesomely manly strong…who wouldn't want to kiss me? –kisses-

Haku: …uhm, thank you for liking me? Even if you aren't my precious person, I can give you a kiss if it makes you happy…-kisses-

Okay, there! Wow! So many characters!! Yeah…and wow! Loves Lee AND Deidara? It's a miracle!

Deidara: See, they can't not love me for long, yeah! I'm just too cute…

Right…

OO

Zuko4ever2: thank you! I try, I try!

OO

Mrs. Weasel-Fan: SasuXSaku!! Woot…im kind of sad Itachi is sorta going out of the interfering thingy now…but, you know…who says he won't deviate from that plan? –hint hint- Oh yes, I am evil putting in cliffs but…oh well…

Sasuke: Do I have to do this?

Yes!

Deidara: YAY! I don't mind doing this, yeah!

Sasori: speak for yourself, idiot.

Ok well just go..

Sasuke: -kisses cheek-

Deidara and Sasori: -wait til Sasuke leaves and then both either side of you and kiss one cheek each-

Deidara: Ah, you love me, yeah…everyone does

Sasori: …..moron…-walks away with a slight tint of red on cheeks-

Here is your update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

OO

ThePopesBlessings: lol, thanks! Here is the update, no cookies needed!

OO

Stickman-sam: your review does count, so thank you! And here is the update!

OO

Sights.unseen: im glad you do! Thanks for reviewing!!

Bankotsu'chi: here is the continuation!!! So…enjoy? Yeah, and thanks for your review, lol.

OKAY! So now onto the rest of this author note! I would like to say…

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Review to avoid mangekyou sharingan (itachi does get touchy about non-reviewers…)

if you request it, you WILL get kissed by any character of your choice! I mean, look at how hinata645 turned out! She had like, the most characters kiss her! O.o amazing…

With the more reviews the faster the update! I'm guessing that next chapter will be posted by Sunday night (yeah busy weekend coming up. Dance-drivers ed-then a cosplay event at the mall, woot! Im either being sasuke or itachi…or hidan XP)…on regular schedule..unless the reviewers have anything to say about that….

its five to twelve, so again, another night of writing you this chapter for your enjoyment! Thank you SOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Even if it's a short, 'update! Love it, bye' review! It still counts, and each one is appreciated!

SO REMEMBER! REVIEW!

Deidara: FOR PLAY DOH, YEAH!

Sasori: don't you think you had enough?

Deidara: ….NEVER!!!!!!!!!! PLAY DOH ALL THE WAY, YEAH!

Sasori: idiot…


	21. Itachi loves to depants Sasuke

Kakashi: Yo….uhm…yeah, this author, icha icha ramen, does not own Naruto or the characters. Also, the oh so familiar wording of the flashbacks do NOT belong to this author, so don't sue…we still have itachi and hidan willing to take up any unnecessary issues like that…enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 21

"Sakura…" The voice said again, though this time impatiently. Sakura didn't open her eyes though, she was still trying to figure out who it was first.

"I know you're awake, pinky, now get up." Sakura scowled as she opened her eyes and stared at Uchiha Sasuke, who kneeled beside her bed. She sat up, blinking a couple times.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke hesitated, shifting his weight a bit as he grasp an object in his hand. He averted his eyes, and took a deep breathe.

"Do something for me." Sakura raised one delicate pink eyebrow at him.

"Is that an order?" She asked annoyed. Sasuke glared at her.

"Yes."

"And just who died and made you commander of my island?"

"What?"

"Nevermind…"

"Whatever, look you just need to take a picture of me." Sasuke demanded, placing a camera in her lap. Sakura looked at it blankly and then looked back up at him. 

"What for?"

"…I need it done now…for something..." Sakura sighed at the Uchiha's answer. _Jeez, he didn't even answer my question!_

"Fine fine, as long as it gets your hairy ass outta my room faster! I need my beauty sleep!" Sakura grumbled as she got up.

"I do NOT have a hairy ass, thank you very much." He stated.

"Bet'cha do, monkey man." Sasuke glared at her deeply.

"Stop being annoying!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, but kept herself from commenting further. She was getting sleepy again…until Sasuke threw off his shirt.

"O.o WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura exclaimed, nearly dropping the camera in surprise.

"…" Sasuke glared again, not sure how to explain.

"….Are you going to put that back on?"

"No, now take the damn picture, woman!"

"Hold up, what is this picture for?"

"Ino."

"WHAT! HEY WHY DON'T I GET ONE, HUH?"

Sasuke stared at her a couple seconds.

"You'd want one?"

"If that PIG is getting one, there is NO WAY I'm not!"

"….you're so weird…I was just kidding…"

"…oh…right…ahem, yeah I was too…like I'd want a picture of your stupid hot self shirtless anyway…"

Sasuke sighed deeply, tapping his foot.

"Take it already!"

"Alright Alright! Grumpy, unappreciative brat…" SNAP! The light flashed and soon, Sasuke was snatching the camera from her grasp before bending down to get his shirt.

Sakura couldn't help but stare a little…_Those ninja practices sure did have their use…_She blushed a little, and then spun back towards her bed.

"Well, get going now, hairy ass monkey! I need to rest…"

Sakura paused before pulling back the sheets again…_Why was it so quiet? Didn't he hear me?_

"Uchiha I don't want to repeat myseeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhg!" Sakura had turned around and as soon as she had, seen something totally unexpected. She quickly brought her hands to cover her eyes. _Oh I have an idea…._

Sakura smiled a little, before she began to pretend to claw at her eyeballs while she screeched again.

"AH MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES ARE RUINED!" She cried. Why was she doing this again? That's right…the hideous sight that attacked her poor vision stood just a few feet before her, stark naked. Yes, folks, our 16 going on 17 year old Uchiha had dropped his pants…

_Well, I didn't expect that reaction…_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's continuous cries and pulled his pants back up. He gazed back into the hallway, where a certain evil brother of his was clutching a camera of his own and smirking. Damn Itachi!

"Look, it's not what you thought that was…" Sasuke started to explain, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Are you clothed?"

"…yes"

Sakura stopped clawing herself and looked at him again, then sighed happily.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to go blind for life!" She replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Annoying…" He mumbled.

"Idiot Uchiha! What were you trying to do? Seduce me? Get in my pants to make little uchiha babies? Cause if you think you could EVER do that, you have another thing coming to ya, buddy!" Sakura ranted, pulling up her sleeve with her hand in a fist.

"It was Itachi." Sasuke stated in an a matter of fact way. Sakura gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm serious!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight! We all know you're true intentions, duck boy, now skiddadle!" Sakura waved him off and slipped into her bed.

_Damn stubborn woman…though, for my own entertainment, I'll play along with her assumptions...this is going to be sooo out of character for me…but at least I get to torture someone…_

"Guess you figured me out, Sakura-chan…." Sakura's eyes shot open at that…_Sakura-chan? He NEVER calls me Sakura-chan._

_AH! HE SAID SAKURA-CHAN! HE LOVES US I KNEW IT!_

_Shut up…_

"Are you feeling alright, Sasuke?...Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly walked towards her bed, a smirk planted right on his face as he drew closer and closer. Sakura watched curiously.

"Though…you know you liked what you saw…didn't you?" Sasuke was practically on top of her by now, making Sakura sweat drop.

"Uh…." _Why is he looking at me like that?!_

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan…." He whispered before kissing her neck. Sakura's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head.

"AH!" She threw her fist at him, making him fall off the bed.

"No way are you going to rape me, dirty perverted Uchiha duck!" She raged.

"So you did enjoy it…"

"Huh?"

"You're face puts your hair to shame…"

"…"

"You're blushing."

Sakura gritted her teeth and scrunched up her eyes.

"SHUT UP! WHO CARES! I'M ONLY HUMAN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING AROUND NAKED IN MY ROOM AND THEN TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"Rape?" Both of their heads turned to the new voice that entered their conversation. Itachi stood in the doorway, shaking his head back and forth.

"Tsk tsk tsk…only 16 and already trying to take away the innocence of a defenseless girl! Foolish little brother…"

"YOU! You started it by pulling my pants down!" Sasuke seethed. Itachi smirked.

"So…I didn't make you rape her, did i?"

"I DIDN'T RAPE SAKURA!"

"YOU ACTUALLY DID PULL HIS PANTS DOWN?!" The two brothers looked at Sakura, whose mouth was gaping open as she kept her finger pointed at Itachi.

"…aa…"

"….hn, told you…pinky…"

"WHY YOU—"

"SAVE THE WHALES!"

"Kisame, what are you doing out of your cloak!" Itachi reprimanded. Kisame stood in front of everyone with a pair of orange fish boxers and a black shirt with the words: Save the Whales! Printed on the front. He scratched his head.

"I was sleeping…I don't need my cloak to sleep in…Oi, pink haired bitch, would you and mini-itachi keep it down in here? You woke me up!"

"Get out of my room, walking shark chowder! You aren't hot enough to step in my room!" Sakura declared.

"Bitch!"

"U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi, YOU'RE UGLY! YES, KISAME, YOU'RE UGLY!" Sakura sang. Kisame bared his teeth, glaring at her before stomping away, getting fed up with her singing.

"So…You think I'm hot, huh?" Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"Hey! She meant both of us…" Sasuke pointed out.

"Foolish little brother…you lack a proper….hair style…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL--!!"

"sasuke-kun!" Sasuke paused, his plan on pouncing and then strangling his older brother was washed away when he turned back towards Sakura, who was batting her eyelashes at him while pushing her chest forward.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun" She purred, winking at him. It was quiet for a second.

"Ew, I HATE fan-girls…"

"SASUKE! YOU ASS! Oh well, I was just covering for Itachi so he could escape." She said happily.

"What?" Sure enough, when Sasuke looked back at his brother again…he wasn't there.

"DAMMIT!"

"Heh heh….and here I kind of thought you would get all horny again…" Sakura pouted.

"As if, you sounded like your genin self…ew…" Sasuke shuddered, and twitched as he recalled his past days with Sakura…

"HEY! Like you were a bunch of roses! You fricken emo, you never wanted to even talk! Never cared, never gave anyone a second glance, and were all isolated, and grouchy, and all conceitedly high and mighty with everyone!"

"Well at least I wasn't shallow!"

"Yeah right! You judged people without getting to know them and automatically stamped them as useless, weak or lower than yourself!"

"You still were shallow!"

"Maybe, but at least I changed!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Mooo…"

"ITACHI!"

"He ran away again…"

"…damn, you're right…" Sasuke sighed and sat on the floor. Sakura rolled her eyes and went over to her bed again and laid down on top of the covers.

"...well, maybe you did change…" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke looked up at her, waiting with a stoic face.

"You talk A LOT more than you used to….you are more…normal, I guess…more human…not like some ice cold robot that you were before….though you still have a stick up your ass…"

Sasuke lowered his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Annoying, right when you finally say something somewhat serious and nice, you ruin it by insulting me again…"

"Oh boo, I bruised your ego again, didn't i?"

"hn…"

"…It's nice though…here….everyone is still the same, but different too…like Akatsuki…and Itachi…and Naruto…he's finally normal, accepted…" Sakura smiled softly.

"hn….he has a family now…" Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"A family?"

Sasuke nodded and looked back at Sakura.

"Guess who his dad is?" Sakura waited.

"Arashi Uzumaki…the superintendent of Konoha High…and in our world…he was known as Yondaime…the fourth Hokage…" Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"the…the fourth hokage?" She asked stunned. Sasuke nodded.

"And his mother….?"

"Haven't seen her yet…I don't know if he even has a mother, never asked…but I have seen him and Yondaime…they look happy together…like a family should be…" Sasuke said calmly. Sakura smiled again, tears started to brim her eyes.

"I'm…so glad!" Sakura whispered, as the tears started to fall, while she smiled happily. _Finally! He has a father, like he always wanted! A loving family…he never has to feel alone again…not here….like Sasuke-kun…they both have their families!_

"Sakura…"

Sakura wiped her tears away, chuckling softly.

"I always wondered how you guys felt when we were genin…I knew that both of you didn't have parents, your families were gone…while I still had both my mother and father…I know now what it feels like…I am so sorry for what I said that day…." Sakura stated sadly.

Flash back!

"_**Cant we get away from Naruto for just one second! He always comes between us! It's because he was badly brought up!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Sasuke stopped, his eyes turned to her.**_

"_**You mean…because he never had any parents?" He asked coldly. **_

"_**He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish!!! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life!" **_

_**Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura. **_

"_**Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time? Kids without families always grow up selfish." Sakura finished, her hands at her hips.**_

"_**That, and lonely…" Sasuke stated.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!" **_

"…_**Wha…What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Sakura asked nervously. Sasuke turned around to face her, his eyes hard as he glared at her coldly. **_

"_**You…make me sick!" With that, the Uchiha walked away, leaving behind a very confused and embarrassed looking Sakura. **_

End of Flashback!

"I was such an idiot…I didn't know anything, was such a bitch…" She clenched her fists as she glared down at her comforter, the scene playing over in her head, the words spoken so clearly in her mind.

"I didn't understand…I do now….the loneliness of it…not having a parents love to assure you, to comfort you….I understand how you must have felt so much it actually hurts…." More tears fell, and she wiped them away again.

Sasuke looked away, not sure what really he could do. Now it was him who felt bad. _How is this fair…we got our parents back…why didn't she get hers? Naruto and I have suffered tremendously back then…and now, even though it her circumstances aren't nearly as drastic as ours was…she still suffers the same kind of pain…_

"Heh…I shouldn't be crying like this…I'm so pathetic! I always was weak though…" She sniffled as she wiped away more tears from her flushed face.

"…you know…It's okay to cry…" Sasuke said softly. Sakura blinked.

"Such words coming from the proud Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura murmured, but Sasuke caught it.

"Everyone cries, Sakura…maybe some more than others…but we all cry at one point…"

"Oh?"

"I wasn't as heartless and cold as you labeled me to be back then, Sakura…" Sasuke stated as he laid down on her floor. Sakura propped herself up with an elbow and leaned her head on her hand as she listened to Sasuke.

"As much as it may surprise you, my life didn't just consist of eating, sleeping, showering and training……" Sasuke continued.

"I watched home videos, memories of my family before they were slaughtered…every Saturday night…when I was in a dark room…alone…that's when I cried…" He admitted.

"**Happy birthday, Sasuke-chan! I made you a vanilla cake!"**

"**Mom, I thought I told you, I don't like sweets!" Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted, refusing to look at the piece of Vanilla cake that sat before him.**

**Mikoto giggled, and then bent down to Sasuke's ear. **

"**You don't have to act tough in front of me, Sasuke-chan…go ahead, I know you want it…" Sasuke opened one eye, peeking at his mother unsure. Mikoto raised both her eyebrows waiting. Sasuke smiled a little, which soon turned to grin as he turned back to the cake and dug in. **

"**You won't tell Dad or Nii-san…right?" Sasuke asked, his small voice muffled by the food in his mouth. Mikoto smiled.**

"**I won't tell, I promise!" She assured, before hugging her seven year old son. After Sasuke gobbled up the rest of the cake he ran to the sink and placed the empty plate it in there, before going back to the table.**

**Just as he sat down, Fugaku walked in with Itachi trailing behind. He looked over at Sasuke, who sat at the table with green tea before him. Fugaku 'hned' and took a seat, waiting for his own drink to be served as Itachi came to sit down as well. Mikoto finally fetched their cups and when she sat down, she caught Sasuke's nervous gaze. **

"**I promise!" She mouthed to him with a wink, and Sasuke smiled a little. Then, the camera faded out, the battery went dead after being on so long. It was forgotten on top of the kitchen counter, where Mikoto had placed it without turning it off. **

"Sasuke?" The raven haired teen blinked back to the present. His eyes were kind of blurry, from the memory but he simply blinked them away as he looked over where Sakura sat staring at him in bewilderment.

"hn…go to sleep, Sakura…it's late…" Sasuke replied in an emotionless tone as he got up to his feet and headed for the door.

"Goodnight Sasuke-butt" Sakura yawned before turning around in her bed and falling asleep. Sasuke stood in the doorway for a minute, before walking back to her bed. Sakura was asleep as he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her 'overly large' forehead as she liked to call it. Even if it was normal looking…_annoying girls and their stupid insecurities_. Sasuke thought as he smirked.

"Good night…Sakura…"

End of Chapter 21

Deidara: TT.TT I wasn't even in this one, yeah! It's all about that stupid Sasuke…and Sakura-chan…I mean, even Kisame is in this one, yeah!

Lee: Don't shed another tear, my fair, youthful lady! For I was not presented in this chapter either!!! YOSH!

Deidara: I AM NO LADY, YOU FREAKISH IDIOT, YEAH!

Lee: ….GAI-SENSEI! I FAILED YOU AS A STUDENT! I COULD NOT TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A MALE AND A LOVELY YOUTHFUL FEMALE!!

Gai: LEE! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT, FOR THIS MAN IS BUT A TRANS! DON'T LET THIS SHE-MALE RUIN YOUR YOUTHFUL HAPPINESS!

Lee: YES GAI SENSEI! YOUR WORDS ARE TRULY INSPIRINGLY COMFORTING!

Deidara: HEY! I AM NO SHE-MALE YOU WANNA-BE BEATLES FREAKS! I AM ALL MALE, YEA! NOT A TRANS, EITHER, YEAH!"

Sasori: There is no point, you idiot, those two are…far beyond our own world…

Deidara: Danna…why don't you ever stand up for me, yeah?

Sasori: U.U because you're an idiot…

Deidara: DANNA!

Sasori: and…you do look like a girl…if you really want people to stop thinking so, cut your damn hair.

Deidara: -le gasp!- DANNA! THAT'S JUST CRUEL, YEAH! MY SHINY SOFT SILKY HAIR SHOULDN'T PAY FOR THE STUPIDITY OF OTHERS, YEAH!

Sasori: whatever…go away…

Deidara: Meanie…oh yes, the reviewers! Hey guys, yeah! Thirteen of you reviewed! So many, yeah! Different characters will be answering the reviews this time, since the author is really sick, yeah!

A special Thanks to….

Devil-Speaker: (Itachi) never assume, you weakling! Yes, I am answering your review..and…that's all

OO

Pinkshadows: (sasori) O.o……I have no comment…the author appreciates your review though…

OO

NinjaBethi.x.x: (deidara) Mini-Itachi IS a meaner, yeah? So unappreciative…but I shall give you a hug, hugs, to thank you for the Play-doh, yeah! Tobi doesn't mind, so feel free to use him as you please, yeah! But you and Leader….i don't know, to think you actually won a glaring contest with the kind of all glaring, yeah….its pretty intense stuff right there! Leader had to be beaten by someone I guess, yeah! Oh and I know, the cliffe was HORRIBLE, how dare icha-ramen-chan, yeah! She kept me waiting for SO LONG, I could get a piggy ride from a grandma from Konoha to Sand faster than her updates! But, oh well, yeah…she appreciates your review, being how awesome it was, yeah, and hopes you enjoyed this weeks update…hmpm

OO

Angle-temptations: (deidara) I told everyone about your review, yeah! Though, danna wouldn't come because he said I was an idiot and it was stupid…so, I guess next time, hmm…Well! –kisses- Where's my play-doh, yeah! –looks over to see the play-doh and squeals-

PLAY-DOH!!!!!!!!!!

(Itachi)…..I don't know…-kisses quickly- there, now…to use this gold katana….hehehe….

(Tobi) OH! PICTURES OF ZETSU-SAN! TOBI MUST HAVE THIS! –kisses- YAY! Someone wanted to kiss Tobi! –hugs-

(Hidan) Hey! I might be the pervert, but it doesn't mean you have to bribe me with that cheap crap! Jeez…but a kiss, huh? Well, what can I say? I am pretty fuckin hot…

(Kakuzu) Hidan! Hurry up, You are wasting time that I could have gotten meh moneh!

(Hidan) SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN SEW BAG! GAH! –being choked by Kakuzu-

(Kakuzu) –throws hidan to the side and kisses you- now, where is my moneh? –gets handed money and goes prancing off to count it-

(Hidan) mother freakin…ahem…anyway, babe, about that kiss…-kisses- CHYES! I so scored….-gets handed a pile of jiraiya's books and walks away with a cocky smirk-

(Zetsu) –squints at you- I am insulted. Gardening tools? I'm not some fricken plant!

(Tobi) Zetsu-san, we need tools for Leader's garden and Kakuzu won't pay for them….

(Zetsu) –sighs and the kisses you…without his venus fly trap on his head- there..now give me the damn tools…-walks away muttering with a happy Tobi by his side-

(Kisame)-kisses hand- NOW, TO SAVE THE WHALES!

(Leader) you will NOT be kissing the Unknown…-glares intensely- And, thanks to Itachi's secret fund raising…we have plenty of money to support ourselves…

(the unknown) how much was that….?

(Leader) Five hundred dollars and two nickels…I don't know how he did it but that doesn't matter…I don't give kisses away, even with your bribe! Our organization shall flourish on its own! ….though I shall spare you …since you reviewed…

(Deidara) ahem…well maybe I can convince him to kiss ya another time, yeah? Anyway, thanks for your review and hopefully you liked this chapter, yeah!

OOO

Sights.unseen: (Tobi) Here is the update!!!!!

OO

Mrs. Weasel-Fan: (Sasori) I guess it's okay to get a hug…..

(Deidara) A HUG, YEAH! PLAY DOH ALL THE WAY!

(Sasori) idiot….

(Itachi) jeez, always assuming…stupid reviewers…

(Deidara) But she is right, Itachi…you were helping mini-Itachi, yeah

(Itachi) aa….

(sasori) There is obviously going to be a twist, you idiot!

(Deidara) YEAH! ONE WITH ME INVOLVED, YEAH! I WONT LET SASUKE-DUCK GET MY SAKURA-CHAN ALL TO HIMSELF, YEAH!

(Sasori) ….thats…not exactly what I meant….

(Itachi) …due to your weakness, I will not waste time killing you…even if you "glomp" me…ahem, but if you don't review….-mangekyou becomes visible in his eyes-

(Deidara) ITACHI DON'T SCARE AWAY MY FRIEND, YEAH!

(sasori) ….yeah, so…hope you enjoy this chapter and all that stuff…your review was appreciated.

OOO

Hinata645: (Naruto) HEY HINATA-CHAN!!! ….even though, you aren't really hinata hinata-chan…..uhm…yes, all those people you asked for…only three showed up, not including me, dattebayo…

(Deidara) I LOVE YOU TOO, YEAH!

(Lee) YOSH MY BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL MAIDEN! I SHALL SHOWER YOU WITH MY EVERLASTING LOVE SO THAT THE LOVE I FEEL FOR SAKURA CAN SPREAD TO ALL!!

(Gaara) I could kill you….

(Naruto) Heheh…the others were kind of busy…but they will be back for the next chapter for you!

(Iruka) Naruto!

(Naruto) IRUKA-SENSEI!

(Iruka) oh, hey hinata…645….

(Naruto) she loves you!

(Iruka) I see. Well, thank you then! –kakashi comes in with Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru-

(Shikamaru) Troublesome…I don't really love anyone…but whatever…

(Shino) ……

(Neji) I don't think fate has chosen for me to love you….-glances at Tenten- so…there…

(Kakashi) Hehe..i'm loved…Well, I am quite the attractive person, if I do say so myself…

(Tobi) HEY! Tobi made it here! Tobi loves people that love Tobi! –huggles-

(Naruto) they just keep coming, dattebayo…

(Haku) Hello…I can't say that back…I have a special person already…but I am honored to be someone you love…

(Zabuza) hmph

(Kankurou) ….O.o I guess I should thank you then….Hey Gaara, here, let's go back…before you hurt someone….

(Gaara) ……-leaves-

(Genma) Well this is weird…I haven't even been mentioned in this fanfiction….yay…

(Kakashi) Genma, you really shouldn't carry senbon in your mouth like that….

(Genma)….oh well. Uhm…the author sent a note to say she thanks for your review…and hopefully you continue to review…Itachi has been on a rampage with those innocent readers lately...

OO

Sn1ck3rD00dl3: (Deidara) No allergic reaction, yeah! So the play doh is all good, yeah!

OO

Zuko4ever2: (Itachi) Well, you made the author happy. And I am only a fan of …the incest thing…because……my reason is very professionally important….

(Kisame) NO! ITS BECAUSE--!!

(Itachi) –shoves Kisame out a random window- So. Continue reading…thanks for the review…

OO

Squoosh: (Deidara) YAY! PLAY-DOH, YEAH!

(Sasori) jeez, all this play-doh…it makes me sick…used to be fun, but now..its just too old ish…

(Deidara) WHATEVER Danna, play-doh is STILL awesome, yeah!

(Sasori) Anyway, thanks for the review, the author appreciated it, and it made her very happy…

OO

Xxiluvmoboyzxx: (Kisame) Whoohooo, I get to answer one! Yeah, well, the author says thanks, and she is happy you are enjoying it. So, here is the update you have been waiting for! Remember…SAVE THE WHALES!

OO

SheildofmaidenEdoras373: (Tobi) Yay, you loved it! Tobi loves it too! And the author loves reviews, so she was happy to get yours! Here is the update!

OO

Sasusaku74: (Sasori) Who doesn't hate cliff hangers in a story? Well, here is the next chapter to relieve you of your…suspensed state…the author hopes you enjoy it

OO

Kisame: SO guys, readers, girls, reviewers…Review! Because…

It will push the author to keep updating!

Deidara will hug you

Name any character and they will kiss you!

Itachi will get pissed and in most cases Mangekyou you, if not use the fire jutsu to toast you…

for my SAVE THE WHALES campaign……I don't know how it works but just review anyway…

Itachi: -smiles- So…which one of you will exit out of here without pushing that left hand blue button to review…..hmmm??


	22. Jealousy and a fight with a pig!

Deidara: HI GUYS –ducks- I'M HERE TO –ducks as another flying object is thrown at him- TO SAY THE DISCLAI-- -ducks- DICLAIMER YEAH! –ducks-

-crawls over to a safe corner under a desk-

Deidara: there have been some…issues here…the author is on a rampage, yeah! She wrote chapter 22 and was in a good mood because she had the chapter finished but not the reply to the comments…and your reviews you know, motivated her to get it done, yeah…so before she did that she left her computer to go get a drink because her throat was dry yeah! And when she came back the computer had restarted itself and deleted the whole chapter!!!

-author tips over desk deidara is hiding under-

RAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! –foaming at mouth-

Deidara: EEP! –runs away-

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRRRRR! –smashes walls-

Deidara: The author does not own Naruto or the characters!!!! AH! So, here is chapter 22! What myself and Sasori could remember of it anyway, yeah! BYE! AH! –ducks as another object comes crashing over his head-

Chapter 22…

Sunday had passed and gone quickly. Mikoto and Fugaku were able to come back home from their business emergency and were greeted by a well-cleaned house and a home made dinner, courtesy of one Sakura Haruno.

Fugaku merely grunted before shoveling the food on his plate down his throat while Mikoto squealed at hugged Sakura in a death grip. The rest of the evening events weren't much that interesting and so it leads us to the present, where a certain pink haired girl lays tumbled in a tangle of bed sheets…

…

Sakura grumbled as the music from her radio alarm clock blasted in her ears. She yawned, tossing the blankets off of her before starting her usual morning routine. After she was done, she threw on a white tank top, a green hoodie and a short pink skirt before stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto greeted, as she followed Sakura into the dining room, carrying a plate of eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. She placed it in front of Itachi.

"What would you like, hon?" She asked. Sakura glanced at Itachi's plate, hungrily.

"If it isn't too much to ask…can I have what Itachi has please?"

Mikoto smiled and walked off. In five minutes Sakura was staring at a hot plate filled with golden scrambled eggs and two slightly browned pieces of bread.

"Thank you!" Sakura chirped before taking her fork and stabbing the nearest egg…shape. Mikoto nodded and skipped off into the kitchen leaving Sakura to sit between a silent Itachi, who was off on her left, and Sasuke, who on her right was currently finishing the last of a tomato slice. Sakura did a double take of his plate, and noticed all he had was…the remaining juices of tomatoes…

"Sasuke-butt, why are you eating tomatoes for breakfast? Are you stupid?"

Sasuke stopped chewing on the tomato and looked at her blankly. Then, after her words processed through his mind, he glared.

"Tomatoes aren't just tomatoes, Sakura…they are both FRUIT and VEGETABLE. And they are HEALTHY and are MINE!" Sasuke explained, and then grabbed the plate and began to lick the juice off it. Sakura made a weird face. After Sasuke was done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked.

"You know what happened when someone once _tried_ to steal my tomatoes?"

…

"Kabuto thought he was so smart, sneaking to the fridge and grabbing one, that he very damn well knew was mine…and right when he was about to eat it, I flung a kunai at his head. He dodged it, but the kunai did manage to crack his glasses. The nerd just about pissed his pants, too. That was the last time anyone touched MY tomatoes…"

It grew quiet at the table…

"Random much?"

"…hn…" Sasuke closed his eyes, reveling in the facial expression Kabuto had when he found out he was being watched.

Itachi put down his fork and look up at his brother with curious eyes.

"Sasuke… Why would the health teacher bother to steal a tomato from our fridge?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hn.."

"Aa…" With that, Itachi got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"….Did I miss something?" Sakura asked, confused. All they said were…two words..hn…and aa…what was that supposed to mean?!

"…tsk" Sasuke stretched his arms, trying to wake up a little more, while Sakura thought to herself for a moment.

"Hmm…Hey Sasuke…I was wondering…I noticed these…things with Itachi and I think…he is from our world, too." Sakura said quietly.

"You see…A couple days before, Itachi was able to get Deidara to sleep automatically without even doing anything…and then, he was able to get me out of that crater I made, even though I couldn't get out of it…"

"Hn…We'll wait to ask him…just observe for now…" Sasuke said as he grabbed a glass of water and downed it. Sakura sighed and got up, taking Sasuke's plate as well as her own before going into the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan! I want you to know, your parent's car belongs to you now…" Mikoto said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"We can pick it up later, but you do have a driver license, so…once we get that car, you don't need to depend on Itachi to give you rides to school anymore."

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." She said, while Mikoto returned the smile and grabbed her plate as well as Sasuke's so she could wash them.

"Now, hurry up, Itachi's in the car waiting!" Mikoto told them, as Sasuke put his empty glass in the sink. The two nodded and rushed out to get their shoes and back packs on, before going into the garage.

Sakura slid into the backseat along with Sasuke and with that the car's engine roared to life as Itachi pulled out of the Uchiha residence.

_I wonder if Itachi really is from our world…If he is…then is this the real him, or is he just pretending again…_Sasuke thought as he glanced at Itachi from the corner of his eye. Itachi pretended not to notice as the older sibling focused on the roadway ahead and soon the three were at school.

_This will be a long morning, I can feel it…_

--

"I can't believe that stupid greasy haired moron would give me a detention for picking up my pencil!" Sasuke whined, as he crumpled his newly earned detention slip. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect, Sasuke-butt? It's Oro-jackson we are talking about here. He NEEDS to find a way to make you stay after for his own pedifilic desires somehow!"

"Yeah, well, It SUCKS!" Sasuke snapped.

"It's tainting my perfect permanent record!" He whined again.

"Sasuke-duck, stop whining, you sound like such a little girl! It's annoying!" Sakura groaned. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"I do NOT sound like a little girl! I'm just pointing out what I think!"

"You're whining! It's different! Now, stop jibber jabbering before I regret having you become more open to people!"

"I'm not open with just anyone! You should feel lucky I even talk to you this much!"

"You should feel lucky I've stuck around you for so long! Anyone else would of said 'screw this mofo' and called you a hopeless emoish anti-social brat!"

"Yeah well, you're dumb!"

"Lame!"

"HN!"

Sakura sighed in frustration as she opened the door to the main office. Once she stepped inside, she was greeted by Shizune, the secretary.

"Hey, Shizune, can I see Tsunade…." Sakura trailed off. What am I supposed to call the lady…Principal Tsunade…or Tsunade-sama like Shizune does? Or Mrs or Ms?

"Ah, just go right in! She should be doing some paperwork, but as long as you're quick, it's fine!" Shizune explained, before picking up the phone that was ringing. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him to the back.

Once they got to Tsunade's office, they saw their principal chugging down a bottle of sake, with tons of paperwork scattered about her desk, as well as the floor. They both sweat dropped.

Tsunade lowered the bottle from her lips and gave a sigh of contentment. How she loved her sake…ahem anyway, the principal looked up at her two visitors with a lazy smirk.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Uchiha, sit down and stay for a while, huh?" Tsunade instructed casually, with a slur. Sasuke twitched but sat anyway.

"Tsunade…."

"Shishou! Call me Tsunade-shishou!" The principal said enthusiastically. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Right..uhm, Tsunade-shishou…We came here on our way to study because Sasuke got a detention slip from Orochimaru and—"

"Ah, I remember that guy! The pale faced creep from my highschool days...he happens to pay me weekly just so he can teach here…Ahem, anyway, what were you saying again, Sakura?"

Sakura and Sasuke sat there for a moment…O.o

"uh….well as I was saying, Orochimaru gave him a detention, and we thought it was uncalled for, because all Sasuke did was pick up his pencil that fell on the floor…" Sakura finished. Tsunade leaned forward on her desk, rubbing her chin in thought.

Of course, her abnormally large…upper area seemed to be exposed a little too much for ones liking as she did this, and Sasuke, as a male teen boy noticed this….

_Plastic surgery, much?_ Sasuke thought as he twitched from the revolting sight. Not that Sasuke would have known what plastic surgery was if it wasn't for a certain blonde haired loudmouth Uzumaki…

"Hmm…Eh forget about it! Orochimaru isn't even qualified to hand those out, anyway." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair again, grabbing the bottle of Sake and holding it close to her.

"Now, you guys go ahead and run back to study…I need to hurry up and finish this bottle before Shizune confiscates it from me again!" Tsunade said as she waved the two away. Both nodded and exited the office.

"Well, that was weird…" Sasuke murmured. Sakura shrugged. As the two walked inside the cafeteria, a loud, screeching-like sound could be heard.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!" Before either could blink, Ino had pounced on top of Sasuke and encircled her arms around his neck, while rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. Sasuke growled, squirming to get her off him as she hugged him tighter. Sakura watched silently.

Well, surprise surprise! Ino seems to always find a way to dress less and less everyday…Sakura muttered to her self distastefully as she looked over Ino. The platinum blonde was wearing a light blue belly shirt that showed quite the amount of cleavage from the slit on the top, and it was sleeveless, and her white skirt barely covered her ass!

_THAT WHORE! WHAT IS SHE DOING ALL OVER OUR SASUKE-KUN!?! THAT'S IT! LET'S GAUGE HER FRICKEN BLUE EYES OUT! CHA!_

_No no, too messy, and too many witnesses…_

_DAMN!_

"Hey, forehead, why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer!" Ino sneered. Sakura bit her lip. _Jeez, in this world, Ino is a major slutty bitch! _

Meanwhile, at one of the nearest tables of the cafeteria one lazy teen lifted his head and studied the scene taking place just a few paces away.

"Oi, something troublesome ahead…" He said. Ten ten and Neji, who were talking to each other turned their heads in his direction. Chouji kept munching on his precious potatoes chips, while Temari and Hinata gave him a questioning look.

"Over there…" He replied, pointing lazily in Ino, Sasuke and Sakura's direction.

"Stupid Ino" Ten ten commented, as she narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"That BITCH! Sakura better kick her ASS for hanging all over her bastard like that!" Temari roared.

"B-but I thought you h-hated Sasuke…" Hinata said softly. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but still, Sakura obviously likes him now! So…she shouldn't have to put up with Ino's crap! Even if Sasuke deserves to be strangled by that slut!" Temari reasoned. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome…"

"WHAT WAS THAT! –WHACK-"

"OW!" Temari grinned as Shikamaru rubbed his aching head. Her fan has attacked him, once again…damn that troublesome fan of hers!

"P-poor Sakura…" Hinata stated quietly as the group watched from afar.

"Well, freak, are you going to leave us alone now, or what? You should know by now that you don't deserve someone like Sasuke-kun, ugly…" Ino sneered. Sasuke tightened his fists. _Dammit! If only I could punch her myself…_

Sasuke looked back at Sakura who had her green eyes locked onto Ino's sky blue ones. They glared at each other before Ino smirked.

"I mean, seriously, forehead girl, look at yourself! You look like a freak with that washed out pink hair and ghost pale skin, and you are ALL boney…kind of gross actually. If there are people that actually want you near them, bill brow, then it won't last! They will get tired of you being around, like how a new toy becomes uninteresting after a while, and then they will throw you away. Look at what happened with your parents, even they left you, didn't they?"

Sasuke glared at Ino intensely. How could she say that! The bitch!

Sakura's head hung for a moment, her pink hair falling over her eyes, hiding them from the world for a minute.

"You have no right to say that…You don't know a thing!" Sakura seemed to vanish then, leaving Ino, as well as the table full of spectators in wonder.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura reappear right behind Ino, who had let off her grasp on Sasuke and was looking ahead of herself, still shocked by Sakura's sudden disappearance. Sasuke jumped back, just as Sakura snatched the back of Ino's long hair. She yanked it backwards, causing Ino to shriek as her body jerked towards Sakura.

Ino turned her head towards Sakura, her baby blue eyes wide in fear and in shock. Sakura took her moment to land a punch right in Ino's face, and let go. Ino stumbled and then fell to the ground, holding her swollen cheek.

"You bitch!" Ino snarled. With that, Ino reached out, and grabbed Sakura leg. With a yank, she tried to bring Sakura to the floor with her, but failed, since Sakura was a trained kunoichi and could dodge those sort of attacks.

"CAT FIGHT!" Someone in the cafeteria hollered as a crowd drew around the two girls. Ino wiped some of the blood that had trailed down her lip and glared at Sakura, who returned the gaze.

"Done yet?" Sakura asked in a cold tone. Ino growled and got up again, getting into a fighting stance.

"HELL NO! This fight is just starting, you fat head!" Ino exclaimed before she lunged again, her arm back and ready to deliver another punch. Sakura stepped aside and grabbed Ino by the hair again while gripping her in a head lock with her free arm.

"Listen, Ino-pig, your attitude really **sucks**, so quite being a skank, and keep your grubby hands to yourself, got it?"

Ino spit at Sakura's arm.

"Like hell I will! You don't own Sasuke-kun and you can't tell me what to do!"

Ino hit Sakura's shin hard with the heel of her foot, earning a release from the choke hold Sakura had her in earlier and lifted her foot up again as she kicked Sakura in the stomach.

Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped in pain, her body flying backwards onto the cold floor. Ino then stomped her foot onto Sakura's stomach again, making her cry out in pain.

"Pathetic!" Ino muttered. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino.

_That WENCH! LET ME AT HER ALREADY, CHA!! STOP HOLDING BACK, SAKURA! YOU'RE GETTING OUR ASS KICKED!_

_Well what do you want me to do? Use a jutsu again and make everyone suspicious? _

_Not a jutsu…just a little strength…_

Sakura gritted her teeth as Ino pressed down harder on her midsection. That was it! She couldn't be taken down like this, by INO of all people! With an iron grip, Sakura grabbed Ino's ankle and threw the girl off her, using her awesome super strength of course. Ino was taken by surprise as she was swung into the crowd. The crowd stepped aside, allowing Ino to land on the ground a few feet away from Sakura.

Ino sat up from her position and glared at Sakura.

"You'll regret EVER messing with me, Haruno!" Ino shouted. Then, two girls from within the crowd came to Ino's side and helped the blonde up. They both glared at Sakura.

Sakura twitched. The girl allowing Ino to lean on her shoulder had long black hair and brown eyes and the other on her left was a brunette…both wore I "heart" Sasuke-kun tee shirts.

"Stay away from our Sasuke-kun, Haruno!" The black haired one demanded.

"Or you'll be dealing with more trouble soon!" The brunette finished.

"Get out of my way or I'll kill you…" A creepy voice echoed in the silence. The brunette spun around and there was none other than GAARA behind her. She as well as the other two, ino and the black haired chick, moved away immediately.

Gaara walked by them, and his pale green eyes landed on the pink haired girl that was now on her feet. Gaara stopped before Sakura, and said nothing.

Sakura, meanwhile, wondered about Gaara's mental health. And where was our Sasuke again? Oh yes, as the crowd began to disperse, he was walking towards Sakura.

"Hey Gaara…" Sakura said casually, after deciding that he most likely wouldn't kill her. Gaara blinked.

"….hi…."

"Ehem…" The two green eyed teens looked over to see Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed, looking impatient.

"Sakura, we should go to a table now." Sasuke said in an order.

"Hah! And who are you, my boss?" Sakura asked sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in a warning tone. He was getting annoyed with her already and she only spoke a sentence!

Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke felt sand collide with the side of his face, and embed itself in his silky raven locks. The Uchiha snapped his head around at where the sand came from and came face to face with the 'desert rat'.

"…."

"I don't like you…" Gaara whispered.

"…" And that's our cue to go! Sasuke thought, as he took a hold of Sakura's hand and dragged her away from the ultra creepy and rather too calm red head.

"AHAHAH! SASUKE! THERE IS SAND ALL OVER THAT CHICKEN ASS HAIR CUT OF YOURS! HAHAH!" Sakura continued to laugh shamelessly as Sasuke growled, trying to rid of the sand with his free arm.

"Damn goth kid…" He muttered to himself, and finally found a spot to sit near a window. Sakura sat on top of the table while Sasuke decided to sit on a chair.

"Jeez, Sakura, you almost got your ass handed to you by Ino-whore!" Temari called out as she and the other gang came over. Sakura stopped laughing and frowned.

"I underestimated her." Sakura replied.

"AH SAKURA MY EVER BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL LOVE! HAVE YOU GOTTEN HURT FROM THAT OTHER BLONDE HAIRED GIRL?" Lee exclaimed, kneeling next to Sakura on top of the table.

Sakura scooted away from him, his odd Doll like eyes were way too weird for her to put up with in this close range!

"Uh, no Lee, thanks for your concern…"

"AH! ALWAYS MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! I SHALL DO MY BEST TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET HURT AGAIN! YOSH!" Lee declared, raising a thumbs up in her direction. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hey look, isn't that Gai-sensei?" Sasuke asked loudly. Lee automatically jerked his head in the direction Sasuke pointed to.

"WHERE?! GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee shouted, running out of the cafeteria in hopes of seeing his inspirational teacher and hero. Sasuke sighed in relief.

The bell rang then, and students began to exit the cafeteria. Sasuke grumbled.

"We JUST sat down though…"

"ah Sasuke-butt, stop complaining and move already." Sakura told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes but none the less got up and followed her out of the cafeteria.

"…hey wait a minute…where's that dobe?" Sasuke said aloud.

"He had detention with Iruka for kami knows what! Hm…well I don't think I'm going to lunch today…I'd rather go straight to the art room…" Sakura said. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Hn…"

"Well, I guess I'm going. Bye Sasuke-butt!"

"…." Sakura continued walking towards the stairs. The art room was on the first floor, meaning she had to go downstairs. Usually the room was empty since everyone in art had A lunch, so, she would be perfectly at ease in silence.

A_nd Akatsuki doesn't met at lunch today, anyway! So I'm all good._

As she walked down the stairs, she heard an echo of footsteps behind her. She ignored it at first, and continued on her way…but when she got closer to the art room door, and the footsteps still continued to follow her, she couldn't take it anymore and turned around.

When she did, she saw nothing….at first. The hallway appeared empty, but when she took a second glance, she could see a small spike of raven hair sticking out from the corner of the hallway.

"SASUKE-BUTT! STOP STALKING ME YOU WEIRDO!" She yelled out to him. At first, the raven hair piece didn't move…but then, slowly, Sasuke's pale face appeared with a frown.

"Hmph, like I'd stalk you!"

"…you kind of were…"

"…."

"Whatever, if you wanted to come, then you should of said so, you idiot! Now…to the art room!"

"…you are so….odd…"

"You're one to talk!"

"hn…"

"Not an answer, chicken butt"

"shut up, pinky." The two walked into the art room, which as expected, was empty. Sakura smiled, and then went over to the drawer to get out her portfolio. Inside it, she had various pieces of artwork she had been working on. Her latest one was a charcoal drawing of a faceless girl standing in front of a cherry blossom tree.

She took out her piece and examined it. The girl's hair was a jet black, her face pale white, and she wore a grayish blue dress. She was standing bare foot on the grass, with the trunk of the cherry blossom tree just behind her figure. Light pink cherry blossom petals fell around the girl, and the tree was in full bloom behind her.

It was a magnificent display of artwork, she had to admit. She couldn't believe it was herself that created it…but all the hard work and effort did pay off in this one… though now she only needed to add more detail to the girl's dress and she could call it finished.

Sakura was oblivious of Sasuke's presence once she laid out her artwork on the table and began working, her whole mind absorbed in her work.

While Sakura drew, she began to hum softly, a habit she performed often. Deidara had commented on it once, saying it was a sweet melody while Sasori hit him with a book for interrupting Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had taken a seat beside Sakura, and settled for just watching her work. He listened to the song she hummed to, the melody soothed him. It got to the point that he almost fell asleep…not that he was bored, it was just the soft tone she hummed and how peaceful he felt…

….

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" The door flew open with a bang as Deidara crashed into the room, with a huge dopey grin on his face. The loud noise woke Sasuke right up, and caused the raven haired boy to fall out of his chair…

"….Chibi-Itachi? Did I scare you, yeah?" Deidara asked, amused, as the blonde came towards them. Sakura looked up from her work, and then down at the floor where Sasuke let loose a string of colorful words.

"Deidara, you idiot, you can't go barging into a room like that! It's rude…" Sasori reprimanded as he came through the doorway. He glanced at Sasuke, who was now brushing himself off and then at the other two.

"Ah, Sasuke came to stay down here with me during lunch!" She explained. Sasori shrugged as he walked over to the table and sat in his seat. Deidara, however, swung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"How's it going buddy, yeah?"

"O.o"

"DEIDARA!" Sakura screamed, as she saw fire creep up the back of Sasuke's shirt. Deidara stepped away from the now alarmed Uchiha and snickered.

"That's for setting ME on fire, brat, yeah!" Deidara explained as he watched Sasuke struggle to take off his shirt. Sakura ran over to the Uchiha and ripped off the blue cloth, and then smothered the fire under her shoe.

"idiot…" Sasori muttered, glancing at Deidara who now pouted.

"Damn, that didn't last long enough, yeah…"

"DEIDARA! YOU CANT BE SETTING MY FRIENDS ON FIRE! FIRST NARUTO AND NOW SASUKE?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He set the dobe on fire?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hey, that loudmouth was harassing me and wouldn't quit screaming! I had to make him go away somehow, yeah….and chibi-itachi had it coming to him! Like I said before, he set ME on fire, remember, yeah?"

Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head.

"You better go to your next class, Sasuke-butt….with a shirt on…" Sakura picked up the shirt, and handed it to him.

"…it has a burnt mark and a footprint on it…"

"Just wear it you dumbass! Or would you rather have all your fan girls ogling at you and then trying to rape you on your way to class?"

….

"Hn!" Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head and glared at Sakura.

"hey! I was just stating a fact! You're such a baby…"

More students continued to enter the class, as the time ticked by.

"You're going to be late…" Sakura warned Sasuke who had turned his glare over to Deidara.

"Aa…" Sasuke turned to leave and then paused. He looked over at Sakura, glanced at Deidara, and then back at Sakura and smirked.

"Now what are yo---!" She was silenced by a soft, quick kiss to the lips, by none other than the Uchiha. After a second, Sasuke pulled away with a crooked smile. Sakura felt herself blush a bit…that was the first time they did that in public…

"See you later…Sakura-chan…" Sasuke glanced behind Sakura before leaving the room.

"….h..HEY! You…can't just do that..." Sakura said pitifully. Sasuke was gone…and she couldn't even spit out a word while he WAS there…damn him and his good kissing skills that seemed to make her all dazed…

Sakura turned around and walked to her table.

What was unnoticed by our pink haired friend was that while she was caught up in Sasuke's kiss, Deidara was fuming!

_That little--! Sakura-chan is __**MINE**__, YEAH! MINE MINE MINE MINE!_

Sasori watched quite amused during the whole scene, just acting as spectator. Deidara was squishing his molding clay so hard, it smooshed out between his fingers, and the rage was clearly visible in Deidara's one exposed blue eye.

_He stands no chance…Sakura doesn't like him that way, and instead, has a soft spot for Itachi's younger brother…hmmm, interesting…I wonder what the idiot's next move will be…will he do the smart thing and not bother to get involved, and just except the fact they will remain just friends, or will he plot something to ruin Sakura's other relationship….such a foolish decision…_

Sakura went back to her artwork once she sat down again, and went on with humming. Deidara meanwhile took out a piece of paper, and quickly jotted something down on it, before passing it to Sasori.

**Danna!**

**You need to help me, yeah! My Sakura-chan is being taken away by Chibi-Itachi! We can't let him ruin her, yeah! We must save her from him, since he is evil, yeah! How about it, Sasori-no-danna?**

**Deidara**

Sasori sighed. Of course, he chose the worst plan of action…Sasori took out his pen, and scribbled a response to the note before crumpling the note into a ball and chucking it at the blonde's head.

"Ow, DANNA! Meanie, yeah!"

Sasori ignored him, and decided to work on his newest puppet instead, while Deidara quickly unfolded the note. He scanned it for Sasori's handwriting…

**Danna!**

**You need to help me, yeah! My Sakura-chan is being taken away by Chibi-Itachi! We can't let him ruin her, yeah! We must save her from him, since he is evil, yeah! How about it, Sasori-no-danna?**

**Deidara**

_**I think you're an idiot…**_

Deidara growled as he ripped the paper up and dropped it in the garbage bin next to his seat. He glanced at Sasori, who continued to ignore everyone around him, and then he stole a glance at Sakura.

Sakura was putting the finishing touches on the cherry blossom petals, her bright sea green eyes focused on her task at hand. Her petite frame leaned over the paper, her pink hair brushing every once in a while against the surface of the desk…

_Snap out of it, yeah! I need to come up with a plan! I MUST break those two up…Sakura-chan wouldn't be happy with a bastard like chibi-itachi! _

And so, our naïve Deidara went began to ponder for the ultimate game plan for mission: Rescue Sakura-chan!

….

In a classroom somewhere in the same building, Sasuke sank in his desk seat and droned out the teacher's lecture. Why? Well, it was mostly due to a pink haired distraction…

_Hmm…I'm too young here to ask her to marry me…so I can't restore the clan just yet…I guess I can ask her to be my girlfriend then…I need to claim her somehow….That stupid blonde head girlish man though….I need to keep an eye on him, too…so, the sooner I get it over with the better off I am…Damn, this wouldn't have taken so long if I didn't have to end up in this stupid dimension place…_

_**But now you got to know Sakura better! **_

…_.what…_

_**You know it's true…now you can be sure that Sakura is the right person to be your wife, since you like her! Before, you were really just focused on getting someone you didn't feel so awkward and uncomfortable with to be your...baby machine…**_

…_hn…err…why do I have a second voice in my head?_

_**I'm just your conscience…**_

_..right…_

_**Mhm…you know, you ignored me for a REALLY LONG TIME sasuke…**_

…

_**Well anyway, now that you're finally doing things the right way, then I am a-ok!**_

…_.hn.._

_**Sasuke, you must remember, you can't ask her to marry you or think about restoring the clan until you admit that you love her!**_

…

_**It's common sense, you know….**_

_Hn……I love her….see? Now if I can just turn 18 soon, we can llegally get married here…_

_**Sasuke! Saying you love someone isn't as easy as that! You have to make sure you have feelings for her! That you LOVE her! The whole marriage-love-restore clan thing is a huge decision, and you must make that decision with consideration and a wise mind!**_

_Fine fine, just go away, you're annoying me now…_

_**Hmph! Is that the thanks I get?**_

…_aa…_

_**Bastard…well, keep a watch out for all the signs of LOVE Sasuke! ….oh I just got a message from your instincts! You have to hurry up and claim Sakura!**_

…

_**Hey, it's just the gut feeling! Now, go pay attention before you fail at life!**_

_Hn…_

Sasuke blinked back into reality to find the day almost over. All that was left was gym…

_Hmm…well, the sooner the better…I guess I could ask her out in gym class…_

_**NO!**_

_..you again?_

_**Yes, it's ME again, look you can't ask a girl out during gym! Are you mad?! You need to take her out somewhere, do it somewhere somewhat special! Like…walk to the park with her after school! Yeah!**_

_Fine fine! I'll do that then…_

_**Good! Now, off you go!**_

…_what an annoying conscience…_

End of Chapter 22

Deidara: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Chibi-Itachi is going to steal my Sakura-chan for good, yeah!

Sasori: …she isn't yours, you know…

Deidara: WELL WHO ASKED YOU, HMM??

Sasori: -sigh- well anyways, the author has finally cooled down after her little episode this morning…she hopes you have enjoyed this chapter, though she feels bad because it wasn't as well written as the original chapter 22…

Deidara: we should give her cake to make her happy again, yeah!

Sasori: no no, she's trying to lose weight…I over heard that if she does, her mom will let her streak her hair pink…

Deidara: O.o Why pink?

Sasori: don't ask me, you moron!

Deidara:…I wonder how I would look with my hair streaked pink….yeah….

Sasori: like an idiot. Now…onto the other part of this author note…

Kisame: SAVE THE WHALES!!!

Deidara and Sasori: O.o ….

Kisame: Hi reviewers and readers! Thanks to you, reviewer people, my campaign was a success! TT.TT –smiling-

Deidara: hey, Kisame…why do you keep saying save the whales, yeah?

Kisame: ….uhm…

Sasori: Save the sharks would be more…logical in your case…

Kisame: ….well I don't know! Hmmm Save the Sharks! ….no, it doesn't fit! SAVE THE WHALES!

Sasori: ….idiot…

Deidara: poor itachi…first his own clan makes him go insane, and now he is stuck with the fish stick as a partner…he just never gets a break, does he, yeah?

Itachi: ….breaks are for the weak…

Sasori: O.o…why are you wearing a cow shirt?

Itachi: ….moo much? God!

Deidara: NAPOLEON DYNAMITE!!!

Sasori: ….

Deidara: what?! He sounded like him, yeah!

Itachi: Weak! –walks away-

Sasori: Ahem, so anyway, to the OTHER part of this author note…we give to you…the special thanks, for all our reviewers for this story. All of your reviewers are much appreciated by the author. She thanks each one of you, and wishes that you enjoyed this chapter. The update was delayed due to the mentioned computer problem…so sorry for the wait.

A special Thanks to….

BlackMagicSorceress:(Kisame) I try I try…It's just, those whales needs someone to represent them!

(Itachi)….i was forced to say moo…no further comment…

(kisame) eh, don't listen to him, we all know he loves saying moo, anyway. Oh yes, anyway, the author was pleased to know her fanfic was marked as one of your favs!

OO

Squoosh: (sasori) –eyes the puppet- Well, thank you….I haven't thought about creating such a puppet…but It does have its uses…ahem, anyway, the author does appreciate the review, you should feel proud to be one of the people that motivates her to continue updating. So, hopefully you enjoyed this weeks chapter, and review again…..i wouldn't mind any other puppet donations either…just a thought….

OO

NinjaBethi.x.x: (Kisame) But! The message must be heard!! The Whales need someone!

(Sasori) I resent your comment from before….

(Itachi) I second that…

(Deidara) HAHA! At least you love me, yeah! Eh, I guess I could care less about the Beatles imposter…and you don't have to worry about Tobi, yeah…he is….happy now…yeah-shudders-

(Hidan) EW! EW EW EW!!!!!!!!!

(Deidara) O.o

(Hidan) TOBI! …AND PLANT GUY!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

(Deidara) …right…uhm…anyway, yes hidan is a perv, yeah. And the Leader comment…he is also busy at the moment and cannot make it to …answer to that…yeah…-eye twitch-

(randomperson) YAOI!!!

(Deidara) Maybe you get the hint? Anyway, much love for your review, yeah! –hugs- Come on, Danna! Join me, yeah!

(Sasori) …..

(Deidara) You know you wanna….yeah…

(Sasori)…fine..-quickly hugs and then wanders away-

(Deidara) Awww, Danna can be so shy sometimes, yeah…well bye bye!

OO

Pinkshadows: (Sasori) …ah…thank you…I guess.

(Deidara) –nudges Sasori with arm- go on…yeah…

(Sasori) e.e…..-slowly hugs you-

(Deidara) YAY!

(Sasori) –lets go- idiot…ahem, anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and will review again too…

OO

Mrs. Weasel-Fan: (Itachi) well, you seemed to make the author happy……she was all hyper happy when she got the reviews…she thanks you for your review…and is very glad that you enjoy her story….and also…it does not matter whether or not you fear me…only the weak should fear me…so, you are ok…I assume…hn…

(Sasori) uhm, you need to kiss her too…

(Itachi) –glares- well thanks for the reminder, puppet boy…

(Sasori) –squints eyes-

(Itachi) …..-sigh- kisses…. there…

(Deidara) OMG I LOVE YOU, YEAH! –stares in awe at the rainbow play-doh-

(Sasori)….hmm…and I guess I'm supposed to say thanks….

(Deidara) MOVE OUTTA THE WAY DANNA, YEAH! –glomps you- I LOVE YOUS!!! –kisses-

(Sasori) ….erg...well Icha Icha Ramen sends a hug back to you too...and she appreciates the cookies, that shall magically let her not gain an ounce…AND she also felt very hyper happy to know you liked her work….

(Deidara) YOU'RE MY FAVORITE PERSON NOW, YEAH!

(Sasori) uhm. Yeah, so ….have a good night? Or day…its night right now…so…yeah…bye…

OO

SheildofmaidenEdoras373: (Tobi) Tobi isn't that stupid! But neways…Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai are in this chapter, so …mmm…and enjoy this week's update!

OO

Xxiluvmoboyzxx: (itachi) whoo another fan…-sarcastic tone- ….well actually, at least you don't hate me like everyone else does…good good…hn…so hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and an update should be on the way soon…..

OO

Shana.rose.: (Tobi) YAY! –hugs- someone wanted to hug Tobi!!!

(itachi) …..

(Tobi): Go on, itachi-san…

(itachi) damn…-kisses-

(Tobi) ….whoa…

(itachi) -pulls away- hn…

(Tobi)….I wish Zetsu-san kissed Tobi like that….

(Zetsu) MORON I DON'T LIKE YOU! –throws pencil at Tobi-

(Tobi) TT.TT Zetsu-san is so mean!!!

(Zetsu) Too bad…now go…

(Tobi) awr…

(Itachi)…anyway, thanks for the review…enjoy the chapter…hn..

OO

SadowKitty: (Kisame) Hey! It is for a good cause! And yeshhhh I get to be in the next chapter….SO Review for both the chapters sake…and my sake…AND THE WHALES!

OO

Sn1ck3rD00dl3: (itachi) Filler?! You DARE say I would allow myself to be in a mere filler?!?!?!? …..eh maybe…ahem, thanks for your review, much appreciation…and…hopefully you enjoyed this chapter…hn…

OO

Sights.unseen: (itachi) That's right! You SHOULD be afraid! Just look what happened to that guy bob over there?

(bob) …i…I don't have an account!...i … I couldn't review!

(itachi) TOO BAD! –mangekyous some more- ku ku ku…so…remember..REVIEW!

OO

RawrRemy: (itachi) ….you were lucky I forgot about you……

(Deidara) STOP SCARING THE REVIEWER YEAH!!!

(itachi) …hn…

(deidara) anyways, thanks for reviewing this time! ….erg, just because im beautiful doesn't mean you have to laugh, yeah! Oh well.

OO

Hinata645: (Sasuke) TOMATOES FOR ITACHI AND NOT ME!? –grabs itachi's tomatoes and runs-

(itachi) oh well….um…everyone thanks you for their gifts, dead or alive…and…we appreciate your review…

(sakura) …big foreheaded uchihas….-dazed- oh my…

(sasuke) …HEY! YOU CANT TELL HER MY PLANS!

(sakura) AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! –runs away-

(itachi) haha, moo…

(sasuke) ….O.o I think I'll just go get that annoying girl now….-runs away again-

(itachi) ….aa…I'm leaving…hope you enjoyed the chapter at least…

OO

Sasusaku74: (Deidara) YAY! Of course the story is awesome, I am in it, yeah! Thanks for the review!

OO

TheCookieThief: (Deidara) Whoo-hoo, more play-doh, yeah! Thank yous, and we as in the author and our cast, are happy to know you enjoy the story, yeah! Much love for the play-doh, yeah!

OO

Itachi: Ahem…here are the listed reasons for you to review…if you don't review……-smiles-

Saves you from the Mangekyou Sharingan!

If you want, just name any character and they will kiss or hug you depending on what you want…

Faster updates!

For Kisame's Save the Whales campaign!

To give Deidara more play-doh (like he doesn't have enough, right?)

It makes the author happy!

More SakuXSasu fluff in the next chapter! AND of course, other events to come!!!!


	23. Kidnapping and stalking, oh FUN!

Kisame: HELLO!!! Finally, Chapter 23 is out! Yeah, there was a delay…but do note that Chapter 24 will be out shortly! If not tomorrow, it will definitely be out Friday!! WHOO HOO!

Itachi: Kisame, only weak people say 'whoo-hoo'…

Kisame: O.o right…well REMEMBER! SAVE THE WHALESSSSSSSSSS!

Itachi: ….what? Get that camera out of my face!! –shoves camera guy out window- hehe, moo…

Kisame: O.o…-stares-

Itachi: -glares- you too, Kisame?

Kisame: No no! I'm not giving you weird looks! I'm just going to support my campaign over here for now on…-walks away slowly from itachi-

Itachi: …you forgot your boom box…

Kisame: RIGHT! –grabs and turns on music. Then starts singing along to song- BLUE ARE THE WORDS I SAY AND WHAT I THINK! BLUE ARE THE FEELINGS THAT LIVE INSIDE ME! I'M BLUE, DA BA DEE DA BA DA---!

Itachi: …yes, and this is the scary shark faced monster of Akatsuki that we all fear….Ahem, Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters…and remember…REVIEW! Or you will be mangekyou-ed…I need my practice you know…

Kisame: also, WOWIE, 200 reviews?! IT'S AMAZING! Thank you, wonderful reviewers! And now, onto the chapter….

Chapter 23!!

The bell for the end of fifth period, much to Sakura's displeasure, and students began to filter out of the art room.

"Sakura-chan, we have gym next, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he put away the clay he was using in a cabinet. Sasori sighed.

"…ew…" Sakura thought aloud. She hated gym…

"You know….there is always an alternative, yeah!" Deidara said with a mischievous smile as he looked over at Sakura, who gave him a confused look.

"DANNA! TAKE THE KEYS! WE ARE OFFICIALLY KID-NAPPING SAKURA-CHAN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, YEAH!" Deidara exclaimed, as he threw his car keys at the puppeteer and with one easy swing, had Sakura bent over his shoulder as he carried her out of the art room.

"DEIDARA! WE CAN'T JUST---!!"

"Shh shh, now, won't want to cause a scene, would we? It could mean trouble, yeah…." Deidara replied. Sakura blinked. They had exited out of the Art room back door, and were now making their way towards the senior parking lot, where Akatsuki reserved their spaces in the far back corner of the lot.

"But we could get in trouble for skipping!"

"We won't I promise, yeah!" Deidara reassured Sakura with a grin. Meanwhile, Sasori twirled the keys in his hands as he followed the two

"Idiot, why are you still carrying Sakura like that?"

"BECAUSE! It's a kid-napping, yeah! To do such a crime properly, one must carry their stolen person!"

"…" Sasori unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat while Deidara put Sakura down in the back and sat next to her.

"Now! We shall head off to……THE PARK!" Deidara hollered. Sasori mumbled under his breath as he started the car up and away they went!

In gym class:

A confused Uchiha looked around the crowd of people that formed their gym class_. No pink there….not there either…DAMMIT! It shouldn't be this hard to find her, she has pink hair for crying out loud! Ah, I see bun-girl, maybe she knows…_

"Hey…urrr…"

"It's Ten ten…" Sasuke looked over to his left to see Neji standing there.

"erm, ok……Hey Ten ten!"

The said girl turned around and waited as the two boys walked up to her. Sasuke crossed his arms with a serious expression on his face as the Hyuuga stared at Ten ten.

"u-uh yes?" Ten ten asked, glancing at Neji with a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Where's Pin-I mean Sakura." He demanded.

"I don't know, she didn't come to class…" Ten ten said.

"Hn…" Sasuke walked off to go sulk near the corner while Neji began to talk to Ten ten. Of course, the Uchiha was now alone, and looked over at the class.

_Wait a minute, where is Barbie man and the red head!_

Sasuke got his feet, a frown pulling on his lips as he researched the crowd.

_**THEY STOLE HER! NOW YOU CAN'T ASK HER OUT AND DISMISSAL!!**_

_I know…we need to plan a way to escape…and retrieve her, again, from that idiot! _

_**YEAH! LET'S SAVE OUR DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!**_

…_no...we kick the crap out of the Barbie man and take her home…_

_**Yesh! No fun, Sasuke…**_

_Shut it_

Sasuke looked over at the teacher's table, where Anko was busy ordering Gai-sensei to do a million push ups…Why? Well, they are both crazy, do they need a reason?

_Good! Here's my chance!_

With that, Sasuke cleverly made his way back into the boys changing room, changed back into his other clothes and then exited using a back door.

Now…to find where in the hell they took her…

Sasuke went outside, towards the parking lot. Of course, being how his brother was an Akatsuki, he knew where to look, and sure enough, found that Deidara's car was indeed missing.

"Damn…"

ACHOO! Sasuke whipped his head around and saw a nerdy looking senior guy wiping his nose. He made a bee-line to the guy and grabbed him by the shirt. It was amazing how puny and pathetic and …short the senior seemed to be compared to Sasuke. Oh well!

"Hey, have you seen a yellow haired she-male and a red head with a pink haired girl around here?"

"y-yes!"

"Where'd they go?" The nerd shook under his hold on him, trying to get away.

"T-They said something about a park!"

"Anything else?"

"N-no!"

"Good…now scram!"

He released his clutch on the guy's shirt, and the nerd zipped out of there in a hurry. Sasuke sighed. He brought out his cell phone and quickly dialed the one number he ever called…

"HEEEEEEEEEY TEMEEEEE!" Screamed a familiar yellow haired Uzumaki from the other end.

"Dobe, where are you?"

"IN MY MODERN EURO CLASS, TEME, BELIEVE IT!"

"…hn. Get out of there and bring me your keys. I'm in the senior parking lot."

"BUT WH--!" Click! Sasuke hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Five minutes later, he was greeted by the loudmouth…

"TEME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HANG UP ON ME?!"

"…because you're a loser."

"TEME!!"

"Let's go…" Naruto ran a little to catch up to Sasuke, who was heading to the lower parking lot for the juniors and sophomores.

"Teme, I need to get back to class, I only signed out a pass to the bathroom, dattebayo…" Naruto replied.

"…then give me the keys."

"BUT YOU'LL DESTROY MY CAR!!"

"…hn." Sasuke waited. Naruto held his keys tightly in his hands. They stared at each other for a couple minutes…

"…fine, teme, BUT YOU SOOOO OWE ME, DATTEBAYO!!"

"…aa." Sasuke snatched the keys as Naruto threw them at him, and the two went separate ways. Sasuke chuckled to himself as he neared Naruto's shiny orange car…

_How should I punish the yellow fuzzbag this time…run him over? _

_**Sasuke! You better try to obey the rules of the road this time! If a cop sees you, and he pulls you over, you have no license to show him!!**_

…_hn…I'll just fry him.._

_**You can't do that! In this world the police guys are like major respect symbols! You could go to jail!**_

…

_**Just drive safe, you thick-headed dope!**_

_I hate you_

Sasuke got into the car and turned the keys, starting up the ignition, and smoothly pulled out of the parking lot. A smirk made a way across his face as he continued, proud of how well he was driving! As he sped along the road, a cute little fluffy squirrel scratched its nose with its small little paw.

With a twitch, it looked around the empty road and found the one acorn that seemed to shine from the rest…

"Ah!"

The fluffy squirrel ran out, reaching it's little limbs to wrap the acorn in its tiny grasp when

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

"Damn squirrels…" Sasuke continue on his way, ignoring the rest of the squirrels and mail boxes he plowed over!

And at the park:

"WE'RE HERE!" Deidara shouted as they came to a stop. The three got out of the car and headed deeper into the park, particularly towards the play ground set up in the middle.

"Idiot, don't shout so loud." Reprimanded Sasori as the red head ruffled his messy locks of hair.

"Oh-MMMM-Geee SWINGS, YEAH!" Deidara yelled to no one in particular as he raced to the swing set. Sakura laughed a little while Sasori rolled his eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN! JOIN ME YEAH!" Deidara called out to her. Sakura nodded and went to the other swing, but sat on it properly, while Deidara stood on the swing seat.

"WEEEEE!!"

"Idiot, you're going to fall if you keep waving your arms around like that while on the swing" Sasori pointed out, only to be ignored.

"Isn't this much better than stupid gym, Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah!"

"Go---woah!" Deidara ended up landing flat on his beautiful face in the wood chips, with Sakura gasping and Sasori smirking.

"Deidara, are you okay?!" Sakura asked slightly worried. Deidara lifted his face up, spitting out some woodchips and scowling at the pieces that got tangled in his hair.

"Never been better, yeah…" He murmured as he rolled over and sat up. Sakura sighed in relief and Sasori stole his spot on the swing.

The three ended up staying in their spots and began talking, or more like, Sakura and Deidara chatting away while Sasori calmly listened.

Meanwhile, with a screech of tires, an orange car rolled up in the Park's parking lot and stopped. Sasuke got out of the car, locking the car and then shoving the keys in his pocket.

Soft giggling caught his ears and he immediately headed to the area, with sneaky cautious steps. Soon, the pink haired girl that had so many times interrupted his thought process was visible, along with the red head and Barbie Boy…

Sasuke glared holes at the back of the blonde's head…wondering how many painful cries he could get out of the he-she if he attempted to pull out every yellow strand of hair….

Sasuke paused…_I need a hiding place! If they catch me…no, if Sakura catches me, she'll call me a stalker again…_

_**Well, Sasuke, you kind of ARE stalking her…**_

_Shut up, you!_

_**I'm just saying! **_

…_hn_

Sasuke scanned the area and finally found a suitable location to hide in….a tree! He quietly went over to the trunk and slowly without making a whole lot of noise, made his way up to one of the thick branches to sit on. A snap was heard as he tried making his way up, and Sasuke paused…

As Sasuke clung to the tree, a mother with her young kids walked by…all four of them stopped and watched as the raven haired Uchiha…to Sasuke, he was climbing a tree! To them….he was hugging it…Sasuke noticed the stares in time to look over and glare at them.

"Weirdo..." The mother mumbled, pulling her kids along and away from the strange boy.

"hn…"

Sasuke continued his journey to the thick tree branch and finally settled on it. Pleased with his accomplishment, he looked over at Sakura and her two other friends and began to listen in on what they were saying….

Sasori yawned as he slowly came to a stop on the swing and got up.

"I'm going to get my drink from your car…" Sasori said emotionlessly as he began to walk away, leaving only Deidara and Sakura.

"He can be sooo boring, eh Sakura-chan?" Deidara commented.

"He's just a cool and collected person…"

"Oh! Sakura-chan, let's go on the slide, yeah!!" Deidara exclaimed, getting up from his place on a pile of woodchips and dragging Sakura with him.

They rushed up the slide stairs and Deidara jumped right on it. He let out a little cry as he slid down and landed, with his feet, at the bottom.

"WELL, COME ON, SAKURA-CHAN YEAH!"

Sakura hesitantly climbed to the slide, and paused at the top. She never been on a slide before…the one at the park back in Konoha always made her uneasy, so she never went on it, even when Ino tried to persuade her…

"Err…ok, then…" She slowly began to slip, and soon was rushing down the plastic slope, with wind brushing her pink hair to the side.

When she got to the bottom though, she fell right into Deidara and the two fell to the ground. Sakura opened her eyes, once she felt that she hand landed and looked up.

Deidara smiled at her as he blew away the yellow flop of hair that always hid his left eye…

_Whoa! There isn't a scope thingie there…just a regular eye…_Sakura thought to herself as she looked at it. His face seemed different, with just that small little change…

"You smell good…as usual, yeah…" Deidara commented as he lifted his hand and twirled her hair between his fingers. Sakura's eyes widened as the smallest blush formed.

"Uh…" Deidara stood up, bringing her up with him and hugged her. He was a head taller than her, so he could easy rest his chin on the top of her head, and took in the scent of strawberries…

"…well you smell good too…like vanilla…" Sakura said, though it came out more muffled.

"I love vanilla, yeah…You know, we should make a vanilla cake one day…just for the hell of it, yeah…"

Sakura stood still, wondering why he hadn't let go yet…though that plan he did speak of was quite appealing…

"And it can have pink strawberry icing on top, too…" Deidara whispered, and he let his fingers play with her hair.

"yum…"

"Yeah…"

It was quite for a moment, and Sakura was beginning to wonder if Sasori even planned to come back. Deidara was starting to make her slightly nervous…sure she didn't mind the hug and all, but it was the tone of his voice…it kind of made her sad…

"Sakura-chan….Can I ask you something, yeah?" Deidara asked. His grasp on her loosened and she was able to step back.

"hmm?"

"…why…do you like the Sasuke kid?" Deidara questioned quietly. Sakura was a bit surprised at the random question…but began to speak after a minute…

"I…I always loved him…." Sakura said softly. Deidara looked up from the ground and stared at her as Sakura averted her gaze to some bushes…

"Ever since I was 7…when I saw him, I just wanted to talk to him…he seemed…so lonely…and sad. I wanted to make him smile! After a while, I was lucky enough to actual get to know him…and I realized that even though he acted like a jerk, and was cold to everyone…he was still a nice person if you took a closer look at him…and I still saw that same lonely sad kid behind that stoic mask as I did when I was little…Ever since, I wanted to find a way to make him truly smile, or laugh…to just, take away the pain I know he has been through…"

Sakura's words were soft spoken, and her expression told Deidara she was caught up in her memories now…He stood quietly, and watched her…

Meanwhile…

_**Don't you feel like a jackass?**_

_SHUT UP! You totally ruined that moment…_

_**Ah, Sasuke…all this time you thought she was just a mere fan girl when really, she was so much more…How wasteful, you could have had a lot more than you do now if you just paid more attention to her!**_

_Stop lecturing me, you idiot!_

_**Well, that's not nice…calling yourself an idiot…**_

_ERG! GO AWAY! _

_**Annoying you, am I? **_

_Yes, now shoo! She's speaking again…_

Sasuke strained his hearing as he leaned closer to the two below him.

"So…why aren't you two together now, yeah?" Deidara asked, feeling a little guilty for trying to ruin Sakura's relationship with Sasuke…

"…he…he thinks I'm annoying…he always did…sure when I was younger, I was all clingy and stupid, but I wanted to show him that he had someone there for him so desperately that I made myself a nuisance…but still, even now, he just…doesn't see anything more than an annoying pink haired freak…"

"That can't be right, Sakura-chan, yeah! That kid is always around you, and trying to get your attention whenever I see him, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"…Well, there are…reasons…for that…" Sakura explained awkwardly. _I can't try to tell Deidara that one of the main reasons he is trying to get to me is because of his goal of restoring his clan! _

"It hurts though…all these years…having to be around something you really want, but knowing you can't have it…No matter how much you try to gain it, you never win in the end…" Sakura said as tears started to surface…Deidara looked at her with saddened eyes.

Without warning he pulled her into another embrace, but this time, Deidara buried his head in her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan…I know how it feels, too…" Deidara mumbled into her neck.

"Deidara……" Sakura returned the hug and pet his long blonde hair.

"Thank you…" She replied, while Deidara smiled sadly…

_I don't think I even had a chance to begin with, yeah…_

He gave Sakura a pat on the head as he pulled away, and grinned at Sakura.

"Well then! I can't have **my **Sakura-chan all depressed over some stupid bastard! I'll do everything I can to help, yeah!" Deidara announced. Sakura smiled.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to, though, yeah! Anything, for my Sakura-chan…if it makes you happy, it will make me happy."

"Good to see you came to your senses, idiot." The two teens turned to Sasori, who smirked at them.

"DANNA! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, YEAH?!?" Deidara shouted as he pounced on top of the red head.

"H-HEY! GET OFF!"

Sasuke sighed and leaped out of the tree and landed on the ground without a sound. He checked the time on his phone as he headed back to Naruto's car. It was just about the end of the school day…_I should probably return Naruto's car so the dobe could get home…_

_**Two down, and one to go….well, I don't think Lee is much of a problem…**_

_Aa.._

_**True! Sakura-chan would never go out with him anyway, being that **__**SHE LOVES US**___

…hn…

_**Now all we need to do now is claim her and we are DONE!**_

_Aa…._

_**YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T MUCH OF AN ANSWER!!**_

…_hn.._

_**Grr, and you call ME annoying! **_

End of Chapter 23

Deidara: Aww, how sweet…yeah

Sasori: At least you got some common sense knocked into you…

Deidara: …yeah…I guess…-mumbles to himself and goes to sulk in a corner-

Sasori: e.e …well maybe after a while he can get used to the change…

Kisame: YO!

Sasori: ….?

Kisame: It's the whales…

Sasori: …right…

Itachi: Ignore him…he is just an idiot…

Sasori: Yes…some partners tend to fall under that category…

Itachi: Aa…

Kisame: SO! Next chapter, you will be able so see more Sakura and Sasuke Fluff!! And, here is a preview of the next chapter, from the author, because the author felt really bad about the LONG HORRIBLE wait!

**PREVIEW chapter 24:**

**Sasuke cursed under his breath as he lost his chance. All he had to do was just ask one simple question! So…why was this so hard?**

**Taking one last glare at the evil bedroom door, belonging to one cherry blossom, he left for his own room for the night…**

**Hours later…**

**A shadow sat at the edge of Sakura's bed, watching her as she slept calmly. A pale hand reached out and brushed the ivory skin of her cheek with soft finger tips. **

**A creak was heard several feet away in the doorway, and the shadow looked up to see another figure standing there.**

"**What are you doing up?" It asked. The shadow on the bed looked back down at Sakura's peaceful form and sighed. **

"**Regretting…" It answered in a whisper, as it stood up from its place on the bed and just watched her from there. **

**End of Preview!**

Kisame: ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!?!?! EVIL AUTHOR!!

Itachi: Oh like you care, you already know what's going on…we all get the scripts before hand for each chapter, remember?

Kisame: …still…

Itachi: now, onto the other part of this author note…the special thanks, for all the people that reviewed…seriously, if it wasn't for you guys, I don't think the author would have ever gotten this far in the story…

Special Thanks to….

BlackMagicSorcerss: (Sasuke) Apparently, I do…I just shoved it away from my mind after a certain incident…cough-Uchihamassacre-cough…and now I see you are a fan girl e.e jeez…

(Itachi) heh, everyone loves me…

(Sasuke) Itachi!

(Itachi) –ignores and kisses u on cheek- there, that's for being a good girl and reviewing…

(Sasuke) O.o ?!?!

(Itachi) …moo…-leaves-

OOO

Devil-Speaker: (Deidara) Well, that was what happened…-sniffle- I just wish I could have had a chance with Sakura-chan, yeah…

(Sasori) You guys would make a weird couple…they would of thought she was a homo…

(Deidara) POWER TO THE HOMOS YEAH!!!! –waves a gay pride flag-

(Sasori) o.O

(Kisame) Oh don't look at him like that! You know you want to do that too…

(Sasori) –narrows eyes- …don't speak another word…

(Kisame) …SAVE THE WHALES!! –runs away-

(Sasori) moron…well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and review again!

OO

Kindcrazynarutofan: (deidara) I forgot you, yeah?!? –kisses and huggles- IM SORRY! When did you review, yeah? Oh well, next time, I will FIND you and give you your kiss, yeah! –hugs play doh- I LOVE THIS STUFF, THANK YOU YEAH! OOO COOKIESSSSS!! UPDATE AGAIN FOR ANOTHER KISS, OKAY YEAH? –chomps on cookie-

OO

c.b.o.l.: (Itachi) Well, for the compliment I guess it's only fair…-hugs and kisses-

(Tobi) WOW!!!! –sparkly eyes- I REALLY WISH ZETSU COULD KISS TOBI LIKE ITACHI KISSES HIS FAN GIRLS!!!

(Zetsu) Tobi, you fuckin idiot, get it though that thick mask of yours, I DO NOT LIKE YOU! …I don't fly that way…

(Tobi) TT.TT AH, tobi's dreams are crushed again…

(Itachi) –pulls away- ahem, don't assume just yet…the story isn't finished yet and it could turn in any direction…It WAS meant to be a SasuXSaku…it might turn out that way…but there was also ItaXSaku, no? –smirks- I'm sure you'll be satisfied a bit in the future…but you must review again, mmkay?

OOO

Kunoichi13: (Hidan) WOW! I get to answer a comment! Of course this is hilarious, I AM IN THE STORY!

(Kakuzu) …moron, you were only in two chapters at most…

(Hidan) ….Well, the ladies still love me…Just check out my six pack! –opens Akatsuki robe to reveal his awesome abs-

(kakuzu) …I hate you –throws a stick at Hidan-

(Hidan) SUNNOVA! I COULD KILL YOU!!!

(Gaara) …that's my line….

(Kakuzu and Hidan) O.o

(Gaara) –turns to you- …review again…or else…-walks away-

(Hidan) …see that? He had to run away due to my awesome abs! They were so awesome, they were blinding the little fucker!

(Kakuzu) Do I need to wipe your mouth out with soap?

(Hidan) LIKE I'D LET YOU, HAG BAG!

(Kakuzu) …yeah…well thanks for your comment…

OOOO

Mrs. Weasel-Fan: (Sasuke) Ahem, I was NOT stalking Sakura….I was just making sure she didn't go off and do something stupid…And will you PLEASE not make out with my brother in front of me?!?!

(Itachi) …jealous, foolish little brother…just because I get more than you do…

(Sasuke) –glares-

(Deidara) SEE THROUGH PLAY DOH, YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-kisses you and receives playdoh then, throws a chunk at Sasori- HEHE!

(Sasori) IDIOT!

(Deidara) Yes, well its fans/reviewers like you who I claim my favorite…feel honored yeah!

(Sasori) –sigh- after putting up with this idiot, I guess Coffee would sound good…now, if only I could go around without being squished by evil fan girls chasing me….

(Deidara) WE LOVE YOU so continue to review, yeah! Hopefully you aren't made about the delay…there was some issues...THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW YEAH!

(Kisame) –huggles- AWESOME! SAVE THE WHALES! I am SOOO making a face book group on this! Good night…or day…whatever

OO

Cuteminimoon: (Sasori) The author was pleased with your comment and is glad you enjoy the story! And the author is a girl…so yeah….

(Deidara) MUCH LOVE TO YOU FOR REVIEWING YEAH!!!

(Sasori) idiot…

OOO

The now flaming cooking thief: (Kakashi) …-looks up from his orange book- oh…yeah…that…kiss……………….uhm

(Deidara) DO IT YEAH! OR I'LL MAKE MY MOUTHS ON MY HANDS EAT YOU!

(Kakashi) –sigh- fine fine…-kisses- there….now, back to where I was….hehehehe..-reads book-

(Deidara) Anyway…THANK YOU FOR THE PLAY DOH! Green is awesome yeah!

(Kisame) oh I shall …just watch me!

(Deidara) ….ew! no I don't wanna see that, yeah! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!

OOO

Hinata645: (kisame) RIGHT ON!!

(Deidara) …right, anywayz, YAY GOLDEN PLAY DOH, YEAH!! –hugs-

(Lee) Ah, hinata645-san! We were pleased to receive your youthful review!!

(Deidara) AG! HOW DID HE GET IN HERE, YEAH?!? X.x

(Itachi) I can handle this…-smiles evilly- your attempt is futile…I can capture you in my mangekyou with the point of my finger…

(Lee) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(Deidara) Ouch, that looks painful…oh but sorry hinata645…torturing people is just Itachi's nature…you can go try to beat him up though for hurting lee if you want, yeah…

(Itachi) –chuckles-

(Deidara) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW THOUGH, YEAH!

OOO

Sn1ck3rD00dl3: (Deidara) You know, now that you mention it, yeah….-eyes huge pile of tubed play-doh-

(sasori) great, now the idiot is going to go make this huge stupid mountain to block everyone's way when they walk…

(Deidara) MUAHAH! I WONDER IF THIS ALL COULD FIT INTO A MINI MOUNTAIN RANGE IN LEADER'S ROOM, YEAH!!!

(sasori) e.e …wonderful…

OOO

RawrRemy: (Sasori) Why is it my fault for just criticizing? Yeesh…

(Deidara) DANNA! You are mean to me, yeah….but at least she thinks im cute! n.n

(Kisame) ANOTHER SUPPORTER! HELL YEAH! –pumps fist-

(Sasori) …yeah…thanks for your review…e.e –leaves-

OO

Pinkshadows: (sasori) Errr….why don't I ever get a break? …

(Deidara) So many people love you, yeah!

(Sasori) …right…-gets hugged by you and blushes- Erg….thanks….

(Deidara) AHAHHA! DANNA IS BLUSHING AGAIN!

(Sasori) e.e SHUT IT!

OOO

Sights.unseen: (Sasuke) –glares- DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY TOMATOES!

(Deidara) TT.TT im an idiot, yeah?

(Sasori) Of course…

(deidara) –pouts-

(Sasori) yay….someone agrees with me…

OOO

Angel temptations: (Sakura) –blinks- Well, I didn't want to kill her!

(Sasuke) –snorts-

(Sakura) –turns around and glares at sasuke angrily- What? I'm serious!

(Sasuke) …

(Sakura) Sorry there wasn't any girl fight action in this chapter, but I assure you, I'll be running into her again VERY shortly…

(Sasuke) –sighs-

(Sakura) Sasuke, what are you still doing here?

(Sasuke) hn…-bites into Tomato-

(Sakura) e.e right….

(Sasori) –receives wood- Thank you, but I guess I'll …-kisses- yeah….-hugs the wood to his chest and walks away with a satisfied smirk on his face-

(Deidara) AH! NOOOO DON'T BE MAD AT ME, YEAH! Its just, I….uhm…I LOVE YOU, YEAH!! You're my favorite too…TT.TT

(Sasuke) idiot…

(Deidara) –glares- Look here, chicken head! You get EVERYTHING in this fic, so don't start trying to test me, yeah! I'll blow you up, yeah!

(Sasuke) –uninterested stare-

(Deidara) U.U im sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings angel-chan…yeah…I love the play doh….-sniffle and hugs- Must I kiss you too, yeah? –kisses both cheeks- Are you still mad at me, yeah? –puppy eyes-

(Sasuke) You know, you're pathetic…and you're laying it on REAL thick…

(Deidara) e.e …..ART'S A BANG YEAH!

(Sasuke) ?

(Deidara) boom…-chucks the exploding clay birdie at sasuke-

(Sasuke) –ducks- DAMN YOU BARBIE BOY! –activates sharingan-

(Deidara) eep! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!

(Sakura) Sasuke! Come on, stop trying to pick fights! Just because Naruto is around doesn't mean--!

(Sasuke) annoying! –bites into random tomato and leaves-

(Deidara) ….so do you still love me, yeah??

OOO

Kisame.fish.sticks: (Deidara) YAY PLAY DOH, YEAH! –kisses- hehehe, all the girls love me….well, most of them –looks down with sad face-

(Kisame) You were the 200th reviewer….woot! –hugs-

(Zetsu) …no one really asked a hug from me before……-hugs slowly- ….

(Tobi) YAY TOBI GETS TO HUG! –hugs-

(Kakuzu) …do I get any money for this? …probably not…then again, when is the next time that any one would actually want to hug me…hmmm…-hugs-

(Hidan) Heheh, of course you'd want a hug from me too, huh babe? –hugs a little longer than necessary and pulls back, winking at you-

(Sasori) …eh…pervert…uhm..right, a hug…-hugs kind of awkwardly-

(Leader) …-glares at you intensely- hugs….

(The Unknown) I guess I could do that….-hugs-

(Leader) well…

(The Unknown) ….?

(Leader) Fine! But this will be quick! –hugs- Hmph…I am a very important and busy person you know…I cant be standing around giving out sissy hugs all day….

(The Unknown) …

(Leader) TO THE CAR!

(Itachi) –stares at you for a minute and then takes out 'Spray-able Purel!' and sprays you with it- You don't know where they've been….hn….-hugs- ….okay there…-leaves-

(Sasuke) …tomatoes, hmm? …well as long as you aren't a fan girl then fine…-snatches the tomatoes and goes to leave-

(Sakura) Is that the thanks she gets?!

(Sasuke) –pauses- …uhm this is a SakuSasu fic…meaning, only me and you really—

(Sakura) No, at least thank her!

(Sasuke) …pride…(mumble) …uchihas don't (mumble)

(Sakura) Well?

(Sasuke) …thanks…-scurries away-

(Sakura) WELL! Thank you so much for your review!!!

OO End of special thanks!

Sakura: SO ALL OF YOU READERS!! You all should try to review! It would really make the author happy!

Sasuke: What's the point if the next chapter is coming out like on Friday, if not sooner?

Sakura: ….well…it makes us all happy?

Sasuke: -scoffs-

Deidara: BUT I CAN GIVE HUGS TO PEOPLE THAT REVIEW, YEAH!!!

Sakura: …yeah, that too…hugs…

Sasuke: Let's go…-grabs Sakura's wrists and proceeds to drag her away-

Deidara: HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN, YEAH?!? –chases-

Kisame: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! And…SAVE THE WHALES! PEACE!

Missyserena214:

OO

NinjaBethi.x.x:

OOO

Angel-temptations:

OOO

Shana.rose.:

OOO

ShieldmaidenofEdoras373:

OO

Hinata645:

OO

Zuko4ever2:

OO

Mrs. Weasel-Fan:

OO

OO

Sights.unseen:


	24. More surprises!

Sasori: whoo hoo, 13 reviews….fantastic…

Deidara: Danna! You could be a little more enthusiastic, yeah! Come on! Be all hyper for once, for your own health at least, yeah!

Sasori: …no…

Deidara: AH WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY, YEAH! ….er yes so Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters, yeah! Enjoy this chapter!!!!

Chapter 24:

Sasuke pulled into the school drive way and glanced at the clock…so he was five minutes late, no biggie! Naruto is too much of a loser to have anything important to do anyways, so there should be no rush…

Sasuke glided the car to a stop right in front of the school entrance and looked around. It didn't take very long for the stoic Uchiha to spot the kid clad in an orange jumpsuit.

_Seriously, even HERE he wears that hideous thing…I thought this world would at least have the decency to allow him to change his outfit for once…guess not…_

Naruto stomped over to the driver door of the car……just as Sasuke opened the door! The result? One Naruto Uzumaki was flat on the ground with a bump growing on his forehead…

"Hn, maybe those metal headbands really were useful…in your case, dobe" Sasuke muttered with a smirk. Naruto growled and hopped back on his feet.

"TEME! YOU ARE LATE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?"

"…traffic." The Uchiha threw the car keys back at Naruto and walked past him.

"…where are you going?" The Uchiha stopped at Naruto's question.

"…"

"I drive you home, remember, teme?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his stupidity. Of course, right when he was making his angsty cool exit Naruto just had to ruin it!

"Hn." Sasuke spun around and walked over to the passenger's seat and got in. Naruto shook his head and got in the vehicle as well.

"So, teme? What's the story?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. _Why should I tell the dobe?_

_**For once, Naruto might be useful, Sasuke!**_

_Oh god, not you again…_

_**Too bad! But seriously, you know as well as I that somehow Naruto was able to get Hinata Hyuuga to be his girlfriend last week, so he MUST know something!**_

_Like I would need advice on anything from HIM. _

_**You do…**_

_Be quite you….Go away, the dobe's talking again…_

"SASUKE-TEME! WHY WONT YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto groaned in frustration and turned a corner, nearing the Uchiha residence.

"Well?? Are you going to say anything??"

"…sometimes I wonder how you were able to get someone to like you…" Sasuke muttered, though Naruto caught it.

"Heh, well, Hinata-chan says I am admirable!" Naruto said in a 'as a matter of fact' way. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"…dobe, how did you….you know, get to…be your…"

"Girlfriend? EASY! Once Sakura-chan screamed at me, I ran up to her and asked her to go out with me! Though…she fainted…but when she woke up she agreed, believe it!"

"….hn…" Sasuke sighed inwardly. So much for help….the dobe was just as stupid as ever!

_**Then do something! Kiss her again, only longer…and show her how you feel that way, so you don't have to really say anything…it will be like, an unsaid agreement!**_

…_.for once, you're right…that's a good idea…._

_**Well, I am a ninja prodigy slash genius!**_

_Hn…_

Sasuke smirked to himself as he planned for his goal that night. Naruto stopped in front of his house, and after a minute of bickering with each other, Naruto left, and Sasuke went up to his room.

"Sasu-chan! Can you tell Ita-chan and Sakura-chan that they can just grab what they want for dinner? Your father and I are going out!!" Mikoto exclaimed cheerfully up the stairs.

Sasuke peeked his head out of his room.

"yeah…" He called down to his mother, who smiled pleasantly and drifted to her own bedroom to find something to wear. Ten minutes later, Sakura came home, and tiredly walked up the stairs.

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke, who was secretly watching her from behind his bed room door across the hall. She didn't need to know he was there anyway, right?

"Sakura shut her door to her room as soon as she entered it, leaving Sasuke with just a door to stare at. He frowned.

_**You can always go to the bathroom….you know…**_

…_Who do you take me for? A peeping tom?_

…_**there's always a first time for everything!**_

_No thanks._

Sasuke shut out his 'conscience' as the voice seemed to call himself, and wandered to his closet. All he had in there were black shirts, some long sleeved and others short sleeved…and then jeans folded on the shelf to the right…and of course, black sneakers…

"why do I have so much black…?" Sasuke thought aloud.

"Because, you look better in black…" Sasuke turned to the new voice, and instantly tensed. It was none other than…Itachi.

"What do you want?" He spat, turning away from both his brother and the closet, to go sit on his chair.

"Foolish little brother…here you stay, wasting away your time…." Itachi commented in a disapproving tone. Sasuke glared.

"What are you even talking about?" Itachi moved closer to Sasuke, his robe was off, and he actually was wearing something regular- a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black baggy jeans.

"The agreement…" Itachi hinted. Sasuke clenched his teeth…

"I heard from Sasori how Deidara gave up on Sakura…saying that he would rather let her be with someone she wants to be with than try to get in the way of that….foolish indeed…."

Itachi sat on the other chair set up near Sasuke's book shelf. A mischievous smile spread across Itachi's lips, something Sasuke could never get used to…

"The competition has decreased tremendously…" Itachi pointed out.

"so…"

"So…you're breaking our agreement..."

"what?"

"The one condition I laid out for you was to continue to pursue Sakura….you haven't really done anything, have you?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"I've been planning…" Sasuke looked away from his brother as he trailed off. God, didn't Itachi realize how nerve wrecking this all could be?!

"Hn…Strange….you want her, and yet you are putting it all off…with any other goal of yours, you would be getting to it as soon as you had the chance…being how determined and stubborn you are…"

Sasuke turned and stared at Itachi.

"Isn't that true, Sasuke? With any _other_ goal…you just couldn't wait to accomplish it, could you? Wouldn't you have done _anything_ to complete it?" Itachi asked again, his crimson eyes boring into his own onyx pair.

"…what are you getting at?"

"Hmm…I've been fooling around long enough now, I suppose…Sasuke Uchiha, my little self proclaimed avenger, why is it so hard for you to ask a simple question to a girl when you have trained for years on end, and live through hell just to kill one man?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at the statement. Itachi smirked, as the words began to register in Sasuke's thick head.

"…you….how…?"

"You think I would know? You never stop acting so foolish, do you little brother?"

"I…I KILLED YOU!" Sasuke exclaimed, standing up from his chair and glaring down at Itachi's smug face.

"Indeed…" Sasuke paused, slightly confused.

"But now, we have all appeared here, have we not? Though, I just got here…"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows…

"What?"

"Well, I was supposed to have died…but then after having to put up with nothingness for who knows how long i…woke up…and was surrounded by the akatsuki…"

"…."

"After a couple minutes, my mind played back these little memories…it was of me, here in this place or whatever you call this world, and I just picked it up from there."

"…you…you were the real you for all this time…and you didn't—"

"Kill our parents? No, there was no need to…Our father isn't as much of a bastard here as he was back in…the past…and it would be pointless to repeat history, hmm?"

Sasuke was quiet again, trying to get everything Itachi had told him in order…

"And you still decided to help me…with Sakura…"

"….hn…." Itachi looked away briefly almost lost in thought, and then looked back up at Sasuke.

"Strange, isn't it? Being in a world where everything you once knew is twisted around on you and it seems you have to start all over again…" Itachi got up from the chair and walked to the door…but then stopped.

"I found out a couple other things too….Gaara is from our shinobi world…he has a family though, so he seems to have eased up on his personality…I found out because I caught him using his Desert Coffin jutsu on some doll that resembled Deidara….and speaking of Deidara….he and Sasori are the only other ones that have been themselves for the longest time." Itachi replied, before walking out of the door, leaving Sasuke speechless.

The raven head sat down on the floor this time and stared at the white carpet. Deidara…Barbie boy…he had been the insane pyromaniac S-class criminal of Akatsuki, the REAL and DANGEROUS Akatsuki this whole time? And Sasori…the one with a talent with poisons….Orochimaru once said something about him to Kabuto…he seemed to have been stronger than Orochimaru…as the snake sannin himself claimed to his personal medic nin….

_And they have been with Sakura the most_…Sasuke thought in disbelief….Sakura actually _KILLED_ Sasori…and Sasori didn't even lift a finger to her?

_And Deidara didn't even defend himself against me….he was pretending this whole entire time!?!_

_**He's smart…**_

_What?_

_**He's smart! If he exposed himself, you would have gone after him, right? And maybe he did it for Sakura's sake…**_

_He could have blown me up, though…and his hands! What about the mouths on his hands!!_

_**Yeesh, you have no observational skills, do you?**_

_I do too…why?_

_**If you noticed, Barbie boy wears those gothic arm covers that cover his palms everyday….they are plain black, not really noticeable since he wears his cloak just about all the time….and in Gym! They were in plain sight!!**_

…

_**He hides his mouths underneath so that people won't find out…makes sense?**_

_aa…_

_**But you know…I think we could get used to Itachi this way…he isn't as arrogant and isolated as he used to be…he is like an actual brother now…**_

………_aa…._

Sasuke got up from the floor and looked at the clock. Well, I guess I could take a shower…

As Sasuke walked out of his room with a towel in hands and Sakura came out into the hallway. She was already showered, and had on that damn Akatsuki pjs…..

Sasuke pulled his eyes to her face, and looked into her sea green eyes. She looked sad…

"Hey chicken-butt…" Sakura said softly, almost tired.

"Pinky…Mom says you can eat what you want downstairs…she and Dad went out…"

"Okay then…" It was quiet again, and Sasuke decided to head back to the shower…

"Sasuke…" Sasuke stopped before the bathroom door, but didn't turn around.

"I……Itachi…he told me something…and I was wondering if you knew…"

Sasuke turned his head to the side, waiting for her to explain.

"Well you see…Itachi snuck into my room…and I didn't realize he was there…so when he jumped out I kind of overreacted and used a jutsu…"

"What did you do?"

"…well, Itachi practically lunged at me, so I did a substitution jutsu out of panic…"

"…"

"And then he said that he 'proved his theory'….then told me, that he knew about the shinobi world and that he knew about it…"

"Aa…he told me too…" Sakura looked up at Sasuke and nodded.

"Oh…good then…so…you guys aren't going to kill each other then, right?" Sakura asked nervously. Sasuke paused.

"There is no reason to compete with him any more…about anything…" Sasuke looked at Sakura longer than he would have normally before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

"…BASTARD THAT DIDN'T REALLY ANSWER MY QUESTION CLEARLY!" Sakura called out at the bathroom. She didn't get a reply though, so she sighed and went downstairs…after all, she was feeling hungry!

Later

Sasuke got out of the shower, his hair dripping wet, as he reached for the white towel that was hanging up on the rack. He quickly wrapped the cloth around his lower torso, and stepped out of the shower.

With a glance in the mirror he almost rolled his eyes. His spiky hair STILL stubbornly remained spiky in that chicken ass hair do, as Sakura liked to call it. Why it decided to mold into that shape? He had no idea…

Sasuke opened the door in the bathroom, and shuddered as the cold hit him. He was about to go to his room, when something seemed to rush past him, a blur of black….it disappeared a second later…

"Weird…" Sasuke mumbled as he went to get the handle of his door…but something stopped him…He looked down….Where did his towel go?

Sasuke turned away from his door and looked around for it….to find it no where…

"Itachi…" Sasuke hissed. Of course it was his weasel of a brother! That no good!

A faint gasp interrupted his thoughts and the younger Uchiha whipped around to find…Sakura…standing outside her door, about to go in her room….staring at him with her eyes as wide as dinner plates…

Sasuke felt his ears heat up in embarrassment…Sakura continued to stand there, her face had gone as red as a tomato in less than a millisecond…

Sakura may have been a medic nin…but never in her years did she have the chance to see a naked male…and Sasuke of all people…He was well toned though…an his abs….

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked flatly, making Sakura get back from her thoughts, and she immediately covered her eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU WALKING AROUND NAKED, DUCK!"

"DUCK?!"

"YEAH, DUCK! You Look Like ONE with that HAIR!"

"Jeez, you're so annoying…."

"WELL PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT ITACHI STOLE MY TOWEL!! Not like you seemed to be all that upset…you aren't clawing out your eyes like last time?"

"Don't flatter yourself! My eyes need a break you know…"

"Hn."

"Well don't just stand there, cover yourself!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke walked into his room, grabbed his black shorts from the top of his bed, and pulled them on quickly, before going back out there.

"THERE! Happy?"

Sakura opened her eyes again. She hesitated.

"….I guess…" She mumbled, her green eyes seemed to be glued to his chest though…little did Sasuke know, inner Sakura was having a field day!

_Look at how smooth his skin looks, AND THOSE MUSCLES! He has them, but they aren't too much, but juuuuuuuust right. Yum!!! Ah, Sasuke-kun is HOT!_

Sakura shook her head at Inner Sakura's words. Sasuke smirked at her dazed expression and decided now was his chance. He took a small step closer, preparing himself to dive in for a kiss.

Sakura awoke from her inner's thoughts and stared curiously at Sasuke who was just about to lean in and then…

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" Sakura's cell phone screamed out from her bedroom, and totally killed the mood. She stepped away from Sasuke, still blushing furiously, and with a small wave, raced into her room and closed the door.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he lost his chance. He was so close! Just a little further and…grr! Why was everything around him making this hard?

Taking one last glare at the evil bedroom door that contained one evil cell phone with bad time, he left for his own room for the night…

Hours later…

A shadow sat at the edge of Sakura's bed, watching her as she slept calmly. A pale hand reached out and brushed the ivory skin of her cheek with soft finger tips.

A creak was heard several feet away in the doorway, and the shadow looked up to see another figure standing there.

"What are you doing up?" It asked. The shadow on the bed looked back down at Sakura's peaceful form and sighed.

"Regretting…" It answered in a whisper, as it stood up from its place on the bed and just watched her from there.

Kisame leaned against the door frame and watched Itachi gaze at Sakura's peaceful form quietly.

"It's too late, you know…you already told your brother he could have her…"

Itachi closed his eyes.

"I know that…"

"And yet, you continue to let yourself suffer like this..."

"hn…"

"..."

"I should repair our 'friendship'……that should be enough for me…and if my foolish little brother fails to follow our agreement, I might have to intervene again…"

"Why did you give her up in the first place?"

"…because…Sasuke deserves a chance at happiness…after what I put him through…I did it for his own good…he was able to grow stronger…now he is…all that is left is for him to find happiness again…"

"And what will become of you?"

"I don't know…" Itachi walked out of the room, with Kisame trailing after him.

"So…when you decided to intervene again…can I join?"

Itachi gave him a look…

"You are starting to sound like the Kisame from the beginning of this school year…ew.."

"Hey! It's not my fault that the other me was all…pervish…But I must say…I am SO sticking to the SAVE THE WHALES thing…so get used to it!"

"…hn…"

With that the two Akatsuki members shut the door to Itachi's room, to get some rest….and of course, Kisame slept on the floor in a sleeping bag while Itachi slept in bed…so no perverted thoughts people!

End of Chapter 24

Author: Woo hoo! I am actually speaking this time!! Okay, so its almost one in the morning for me, guys, and I SERIOUSLY need to go to sleep pronto…or ill be sleeping during Geometry and Spanish class again…So, I AM SO HAPPY you reviewers all reviewed! Though, this chapter doesn't have much in it, I promise the next chapter will be more…filled! Tomorrow I have no time to really do anything or update so the only option I have is now…and that isn't an option…so…let me try to get your SPECIAL THANKS done in quick time!

Special Thanks to….

c.b.o.l.: (Itachi) –twitch- cuteness is weakness…but the author does appreciate your review, so, by her command, I must hug you….-hugs-…hn..

OO

ThePopesBlessing: (Sasori) …clay…

(Deidara) YAY! CLAY, YEAH! –takes it along with play doh, gives you a quick hug and runs away-

(Sasori) Idiot…well, your review pleased the author, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter….right…

OO

Mrs Weasel-Fan: (Deidara) I like hugs, yeah! And yes…I'll be okay…I just have to keep an eye on that Chibi-Itachi from now on, yeah!

(Itachi) …fine…-hugs-

(Sasuke) YOU WERE TOO! …and I was SO not stalking Sakura…she's too annoying to stalk…I was making sure she didn't go run off and get into trouble…

OO

Hinata645: (Deidara) WOOT! PEOPLE LOVE ME, YEAH! Hehehehe…

(Itachi) …Why must I be so weak in these fan fiction reviews?! WHY!

(Sasuke) Heh……I'm not THAT crazy over tomatoes…jeez…

(Sakura) O.o …but…my pink hair makes me …Me! TT.TT …well I guess someday I could dye it…

(Hidan) I SHALL ALWAYS BE A MUTHA FUKIN BASTARD! SO HAH! BITE ME!!

(Sasori) …-narrows eyes- psh…idiots…

(Leader) –glares intensely- Is that supposed to be funny? I'm not laughing….

(Kisame) MORE SUPPORTERS! WOOT! '

(Tobi) YAY! TOBI LOVES HUGS! –smiles under mask-

(Deidara) Well, I would have been with Sakura…but I want her to be happy…even if it means being with chibi-itachi….but I guess I could chill with you, yeah! –hugs-

(author) I SHALL read your story! I need to find time, though U.U just loaded with tests, and all sorts off stuff…grr…well, thanks for your review!

OO

Kindcrazynarutofan: (Kisame) THAT'S THE SPIRIT! SAVE THE WHAAAAAAAAAAALES! And Deidara says thanks for the play-doh…

OO

Akasuna no Morana aka A.H.S.: (Hidan) Ah yes, I must say, I am hot…-wink wink-

(Sasori) Stop being so gross you idiot…

(Deidara) YEAH! You perverted Draco-clone, yeah!

(Hidan) SHUT UP PUPPET BOY…and…BARBIE!

(Deidara) WHY YOU!!! –gets ready to throw clay at hidan-

(Sasori) Don't waste your clay on that idiot…

(Deidara) –sigh- fine danna…yeah…

(Hidan) PSH! Anyway, -hugs chimey- heheh…

(Sasori) oh yeah…-kisses morana-

(Deidara) HEY! –kisses morana on other cheek-

(Sasori) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter…

(Deidara) AND REVIEW AGAIN YEAH! Thanks for the play-doh!!!

OO

Sn1ck3rd00dl3: (Sakura) The author just wants to make sure that the reviewers get a little treat for reviewing so she tries to make good responses….and it take sup a lot of room in the ned…but anyway, no Ino vs. Sakura action yet! Soon though, I promise!

(Sasuke) –pulls Sakura's arm to somewhere-

(Sakura) Uh..i guess I am going?

OO

BlackMagicSorcerss: (Itachi) …okay….ahem. yes, my brother is indeed foolish for a reason, its not his fault, though…thanks for the review…

OO

Kisame fish sticks: (sasuke) mmmm….fine –hugs- now…about these tomatoes…-grabs tomatoes and happily heads …to somewhere-

(Sakura) THANKS for your review!

OO

Pinkshadows: (sasori) …right…..um…the author hasn't decided how much longer this will be, but it will end eventually….

OO

Sights.unseen: (sasuke) TOMATO! –grabs it and runs away-

OO

Sasusaku74: (sasori) the author was happy with your comment! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

OO

The Cookie Thief: (kakashi) –done reading his latest book- I was…distracted with my…novel……but you know, I forgot about that hug….maybe if I had another…-hugs- yeah…there we go…

(sasuke) ….perv…

(kakashi) jealousy is unbecoming, sasuke…just because you don't have any other devoted fan girls besides Sakura…

(sasuke) –narrows eyes and turns to cookie thief- I am no STALKER!

(deidara) yay playdoh! –hugs-

END OF SPECIAL THANKS!

Okay guys, I am being eaten by mysterious bugs that popped out of nowhere and it hurts!!! And its past 1 in the morning! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Please review??? BYE!!!


	25. Tuesday and a little more

Kisame: WOOT! You guys ROCK!

Itachi: All the reviewers are insane…

Kisame: Oh, yeah, _you_ would know, wouldn't you?

Itachi: -glares-

Kisame: Right…anyway, DUE TO THE AWESOME AMOUNT OF REVIEWS FROM THE REVIEWERS, you each get a free black tee-shirt that I made for my campaign…SAVE THE WHALES!!! –opens his akatsuki cloak to show off the black 'save the whales' tee…

Itachi: moron…

Kisame: …Err…Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters! Have a nice day…

(note: character talking to self- _italicized sentence_!

Inner talking_**- bold and italicized sentence**_!)

Chapter 25

Warmth. The covers of her bed surrounded her in a pile of massive warmth and comfort as she lay in bed, still asleep. The sun's rays started to seep in, and the birds outside sang…a lovely Tuesday morning indeed….

"WAKE UP PINK BITCH!" Yelled our favorite Akatsuki fish man, as the blue guy ripped the covers off Sakura. She let out a shriek of surprise and shot out her hand, trying to find anything to cover herself back up…but found nothing.

Sakura opened her eyes one forth of the way, and squinted at Kisame, who smiled at her with his pointy yellow teeth…_ew…_

"Fish stick bastard!" She cursed at him. Kisame only chuckled and threw her covers on the floor.

"Well get up, you're running late, _kunoichi_…"

Sakura's eyes immediately widened and she stared at the shark man in shock. Kisame shrugged.

"What?"

Kisame chuckled again, and left the room, not giving her an answer. Sakura slipped out of bed and continued with her normal routine. When she was done she had on a white tank top with a black bow on each of the straps, black capris with black converse sneakers!

She rushed downstairs, and grabbed the granola bar Mikoto handed her.

"Have a good day at school, Sakura-chan! Ita-chan and Sasu-chan are out in the car waiting!" Mikoto called out to her.

"Okay, thanks, bye!" She rushed up to Itachi's car and got in the back seat, next to Sasuke. In the passenger seat, Kisame was grinning at her.

"So we are all on the same page now, eh?" Kisame said aloud.

"Aa…" Itachi answered softly, driving onto the main road.

"Hn…" Sasuke glared at Itachi's fish friend…he never liked Kisame to begin with…

"And Deidara and Sasori know too….how come the never did anything…? Did they know that we knew?" Sakura asked curiously. Kisame sighed and Itachi glanced at her in his rearview mirror.

"mmm…they knew…Sasori didn't feel like it was necessary to really do anything…and Deidara…well that kid pretty much follows whatever Sasori does…" Kisame explained.

"and Gaara?" This time, Sasuke had asked a question of his own.

"no clue." Itachi stated calmly.

"….is there anyone else that 'remembers'" Sakura asked again. Kisame grunted.

"So many questions, eh Itachi?"

"aa…..not that we know of, Sakura…" Itachi said again. It was silent the rest of the way to school. Once they got there, Itachi parked in his reserved place, and the four got out.

Kisame and Itachi walked ahead of Sasuke and Sakura, and the group blended into the crowd of students on their way into the high school.

Sakura yawned as she walked inside, and headed for her locker…and she noticed Sasuke was following her.

"You can walk beside me you know….that way it doesn't feel like you're stalking me again!" Sakura told him. Sasuke glared but didn't say anything else in response.

_Why is he all tense? _Sakura wondered. She was a bit surprised when her inner didn't add something of her own and began to unlock her locker.

Sasuke stopped, leaning against the locker next to hers and shifted his feet uncomfortable…

"Sakura…." Sakura paused in the middle of reaching for her Geometry book and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…?"

"I was wondering--"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" A shout resounded through the hallway, and in seconds a blonde haired Akatsuki had pounced on Sakura and was currently squishing her to death.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WE HAD A PROJECT AND I **DIDN'T **DO IT, YEAH!" Deidara cried, anime tears falling down his cheeks as he did so.

Sasuke twitched as he glared at Deidara…

_DAMMIT! Doesn't this guy have anything better to do than annoy the hell out of me!?! _

"Deidara…stop crying, you look like an idiot…" Sakura craned her head around and saw Sasori giving Deidara an uninterested look. She stared at him for a moment…_Right now…he can do jutsus…and has the power to kill me….and yet, he stands there acting as if he is nothing more than…a person…_

_**WAIT A MINUTE! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PUPPET!!!**_

_You're right!_

Sakura's sea green eyes drifted down to Sasori's open cloak, where a black tee shirt blocked any view of what could be really there…Her attention went back to Deidara, as the said male released his grasp on her and wiped his tears away.

This time, her eyes lowered to his hands, which were covered…._He has mouths under those, doesn't he…._

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke was doing the same thing as she was, observing both of the real Akatsuki members and giving each a curious stare. Sasori furrowed his eyebrows and Deidara smirked.

"Sakura-chan, I know I'm hot, but you're blunt staring is kind of unnerving, yeah…"

Sakura snapped out of it and rolled her eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Hidan!" She exasperated. Deidara pouted.

As Sakura and Deidara started to talk about Hidan, Sasori's brown gaze drifted to the two…he had noticed Sasuke's stare too…and it wasn't hard to figure out what the reason for that was…he knew they were both looking at his chest and Deidara's hands…

_Guess the pretending is over…_

Sasori gave a lazy smile as he sighed.

"You know, hmm?" Deidara and Sakura stopped talking, and all three heads turned to the puppet master. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"Itachi told you?" Sasori questioned. Sakura nodded, as did Sasuke, both of them understanding what he was asking. Deidara stood confused…

"What….what are you talking about, Danna, yeah? What did Itachi say…?"

Sasori's smile fell into a thin line, and he gave Deidara an 'are you stupid' look.

"Idiot, about our memories…who we _really _are…" Deidara gasped as soon as Sasori finished his sentence and he turned to Sakura.

"You know, yeah!??!" He asked Sakura, who nodded slowly. Deidara pounced on her again and hugged her, with less force this time.

"FINALLY, YEAH!" Deidara yelled happily. He pulled away, smirking.

"You don't know HOW long I've been waiting for you to figure it out, yeah…." Deidara said. Sakura tilted her head, unsure of what to say to that….

"Hn…." Sasuke said grabbed Sakura's hand and held it. His sharingan were focused on Deidara, who turned to Sasuke. Deidara's blue eye twitched.

"little punk….yeah…" Deidara mumbled under his breath.

"transvestite…." Sasuke mumbled as well as the two shot glares at the other. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ehem…this has been an interesting morning, but we have to go now, isn't that right, idiot?" Sasori announced, grabbing Deidara by the end of his hair and dragging him away from the two others.

"AH DANNA, MY SHINY SILKY HAIR, YEAH! YOU CAN'T MISTREAT IT LIKE THAT, UN!"

"Then get moving, idiot!"

The two disappeared around the corner, not without Deidara and Sasuke sharing one last death glare at each other, and then in was silent.

Sakura closed her locker door, and shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, that was odd…"

"Hn…."

The first bell rang, and the few students that were left in the hallway were going into their classes….Sakura began to walk to Orochimaru's class but was stopped when Sasuke tugged her backwards, his hand still clasped on hers. She blushed, as she glanced down at their hands…

_Stupid duck-head! We're going to be late if we don't move…_

"Sakura…." Sasuke stared at her with his deep charcoal gaze, his own mind trying to come up with how to do this…._Must focus….must do this, before anyone tries to interrupt again!_

Sasuke saw Orochimaru's head peek out of his classroom and began to get a bit panicky, though he didn't show it. Orochimaru caught sight of the two…Sasuke tensed a bit. _DAMN! HE'S COMING!_

"You will be my girlfriend!" Sasuke exclaimed in a rush before crashing his lips onto Sakura's….

Sakura was startled when Sasuke did that…but she relaxed into it. _Mmmmm…..Sasuke is such a great kisser……_

_**HELL YEAH! HE IS TOTALLY OURS! CHA! HE ASKED US OUT TOO! SHANNARO!!!!!!!!**_

_He did? ….hey! No he didn't! He ordered us to be his girlfriend! Fucking possessive, demanding bastard!!! …mmm I'll kick him in his fat head later…_

Sasuke, on the other hand, deepened the kiss….and totally forgot about Orochimaru…

"AHEM!" The two pulled apart and looked up at Orochimaru, who stood there with his arms crossed and a dark expression on his face.

Sakura made a disgusted face as she noticed Orochimaru scan Sasuke up and down first…._ewwwwww!_

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun…and….Haruno….DETENTION!" The snake bastard then spun on his heel and returned to his class, with the two following him. Sasuke shuddered. _Perverted old man! I killed him once, why can't he just stay dead?!_

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, whose face was a bright red as she silently walked beside him. Sasuke grabbed her hand for a moment, causing her to look up at him.

"We'll continue later…" Sasuke whispered, and then let go of her hand as the two parted to their seats in the biology room. Sakura walked to the back slowly, still in a sort of happy daze…

"Now, back to where I was beginning…So anyway, I told that guy at the counter, 'oh yeah, well I paid 3.99 for that specific white powder, so he better damn well sell it to me at that price!! He was lucky Kabuto was with me…" Orochimaru hand leaned against the black desk, chatting away to his captive audience as if he was gossiping to a good friend…

"Orochimaru, we have the first quarter ending soon, so when are we going to learn something?" Ten ten asked.

"…we are learning…about the importance of our biological world...now shut up and listen! Ahem…as I was saying, Kabuto actually agreed to go out to dinner that night! He was such a gentlemen, but then Kimimaro (sp?) went all, 'Orochimaru-sama, you never called me back!' and I was like, 'don't interrupt me on my date!' and then Kabuto was all 'date?'. I could tell he was soooo blushing and embarrassed!"

_I have a feeling this will be a long period_….Sakura sighed as she put her head down on the desk and decided that thanks to Chouji, she would be able to safely catch up on sleep without being caught…

--

At ten minute break, Sakura stopped by her locker, exchanging the books she needed and then went on her way towards the cafeteria. Since there was too big of a crowd the main way, she decided to use the empty hallway to get there…

Suddenly, a hand shot out from one of the classrooms, and dragged her inside, before locking the door. Sakura stumbled a bit and when she finally got her balanced she looked up at the face of one arrogant Uchiha Sasuke…

"What the hell, chicken-butt? You could of just met me at my locker if you wanted to see me…"

"Tch."

Sasuke smirked and then started to walk up to her. Sakura gave him a puzzled look and backed up into the wall as he came closer and closer. Soon, she had nothing else to back into and just looked up at Sasuke unsurely.

"sasuke?"

"hmmmm no –kun, anymore……good, it was annoying, anyway." Sasuke commented, and kissed her. Sakura kissed back, enjoying the moment.

_**WOWIE! TWO KISSES IN ONE DAY FROM SASUKE-KUN! WE'RE THE BEST!! **_

_Mhm…._

Sakura had placed her arms around Sasuke's neck, and combed her fingers in his hair as he continued to kiss her…he held her with one arm around her waist and the other supported his leaning frame…

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" the loud announcement blasted onto the speakers in everyroom, including the one our two lover birds were currently in, and made each of them jump about six feet.

"LOCK DOWN!" The voice on the speakers boomed. Sakura's face twisted in concern and confusion. What?

"Damn, its one of those lock down drills…we should probably just stay in here…." Sasuke said, as he walked over to the door and closed it. He turned off the lights in the room, the only light source came from the window and he led Sakura behind the teacher's desk, which deemed to be the safest and only real place to hide.

"I don't get it…"

"It's for school safety, here…whenever someone enters the school building without permission or if they are in some way a threat, the school announced lockdown, and then all the teachers lock their doors, and the students hide inside the classrooms…"

"But the bell didn't ring for the end of ten minute break…"

"…it rang two minutes ago…" Sakura stared at Sasuke…they've been in here for over ten minutes?!

It was quite for a moment…and then they both heard it…

"…is that...gun shots?!" Sakura whispered in alarm. Sasuke stayed silent…

The sound came closer as they heard what seemed to have been glass shattering…

"It sounded like they shot threw the glass doors in the senior quart yard…" Sasuke whispered…Sakura turned to him, terrified.

"This class is right down the hall from it, Sasuke! We don't even have this room locked!"

"…We have an advantage though…" Sasuke turned to Sakura, smirking.

"We aren't ninja for nothing, Sakura…"

Sakura blinked…well, that made her feel painfully stupid…

"but what about the guns…?"

"If we play our cards right, they'll be useless to stop our jutsu…" Sasuke answered, and then rose from his spot on the floor. The door knob on the classroom was rattling.

"katon: gokakyu-no-jutsu…" Sasuke said quietly as the door opened, and blew out a plume of fire from his mouth, taking the stranger off guard…

After the flame stopped, Sakura and Sakura looked over at the clearing smoke….When it parted a cloaked figure came into view…

"good thing Zetsu-san gave Tobi the fire-proof cloak this morning!"

"Tobi?!?" Sakura cried out in disbelief. The kid had his orange mask on, with a plain black cloak-which he self-proclaimed to be an 'akatsuki in training cloak'…

"Heheh! Deidara is on a rampage this morning! He sent his little birdies through the school and made them explode!!" Tobi informed them, dusting off the ash on his cloak.

"…wait, is that why we are on lockdown?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sakura! This guy is scary!" Tobi cried out when Sasuke's deadly glare was set on him. Tobi had hid behind a desk and was peeking over the top of it. Sasuke growled and Sakura sighed.

"Tobi…answer the question…"

"Yes! Deidara was testing security…Leader said so! Leader said, 'we need to make sure this school is safe enough! We got a mafia group out in search for us, so we need to test the security!' and then he ordered Deidara to run the test!"

Sakura twitched.

"A…mafia group is after Akatsuki…?"

"YEAH! Hidan went with Kakuzu to do business, and Hidan ended up cursing out each one of them bosses…so now they want to kill Hidan and our group…"

"What did Hidan say to them?"

"…he told them Akatsuki doesn't need fat, pig looking chunks to help with our fundings…He told them that because one of the men made fun of Hidan's hair…"

Sakura sighed. _Wonderful…_

"Don't worry Sakura! They don't know you are in our group, since you are new and all!" Tobi reassured her.

"Now that you told us, leave…" Sasuke growled from behind Sakura. Tobi shuddered under the intense gaze and quickly left.

"Stupid…"

"Well, at least we know nothing particularly life threatening is happening, now…" Sakura stated.

"hn…." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Might as well get back to class…." Sakura suggested…even though she didn't really care to go to class, it was required….

"aa….." Sasuke spun Sakura around and pecked her on the lips quickly.

"Now, to english…" Sasuke said in a whisper as the two walked to Kurenai's room…

--

"Sakura-chaaaaan, you still remember where Leader's house is, yeah?" Deidara asked Sakura, who was leaning against her car, waiting for Sasuke to come out.

"yupe!" Sakura chirped. Deidara smiled and waved as he and Sasori walked away. Sakura sighed. _Where was this kid?!_

"Hey, Sa-ku-ra…" Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned around to face Ino and her two slutty followers glaring at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for them to speak again.

"We saw what you did, Haruno!" The brown haired fan girl snapped.

"YEAH! You CAN'T have Sasuke-kun! He's OURS!" Added the black haired one.

Sakura smirked. _Idiots…_Ino's glare deepened when she saw the amusement in Sakura's eyes…

"What's so funny?" Ino growled.

"You're face!" Sakura replied happily. Getting fed up with Sakura's smirks, Ino lounged forward.

Unfortunately for her, Sakura was faster, and grabbed Ino by her hair and her skirt, and threw her in the opposite direction. Ino screamed, causing a lot of people to turn their heads as she landed hard on top of…GAARA!

They both fell to the ground, and when Ino opened her eyes, she found herself…covered in sand?

"What the hell!?" She shrieked, shaking it away from her. Gaara, who was perfectly unharmed, unlike the blonde who has scratched and a few cuts, had Sand at his feet where he stood.

"SAKURA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ino shouted, as she ran away from the twitching Gaara and went back to kick some ass.

"Bring it, bitch!" Ino came up and tried to punch Sakura in the jaw, but Sakura ducked, last moment and swung her leg around to knock Ino off her feet. Ino hissed as grabbed Sakura by her ankle, digging her manicured nails into Sakura's skin.

"Dammit!" Sakura shook off the blonde and then, picked her up by the back of her shirt. Ino stared wide eyed as Sakura lifted her other hand, and brought it up to Ino. With one flick of her finger, Ino was tossed back into the dirt again, twisting her foot as she landed…

Ino sat up, with her brows furrowed in pain and frustration, as well as confusion.

"You're…You're a FREAK!" Ino cried out as she clutched her leg. Sakura watched Ino through narrowed eyes as Ino's two followers went to her side to help her on her feet.

Sakura walked up to the three girls, all of them looked at her nervously when she stopped in front of them.

"For your information, Sasuke is MINE, skanks. Try and harass me or my boyfriend again, and I'll make sure you have to be carried out of my sight." Sakura warned venomously. Ino glared hard at her, but didn't say a word as her two other frightened fan girl members helped her limp away.

"So, I belong to you now?" Sakura turned around to face Sasuke who gave her a questioning and rather amused look. She snorted.

"Why would I want someone as conceitedly ignorant like you?" Sakura walked past him to get to her car…

"mmmm, liar…" Sasuke stated smugly as he trapped her in his arms.

"…nur…" Sakura sighed defeated. He was right…that and she couldn't think of anything to come up with…so she let him pulled her back and kiss her again…

_**I could get used to this!**_

_Tch, annoying. Go away…_

_**Awrr but Sasuke-kuuun! How could you? After all I've done, you're going to just shove me away as if I don't matter?!**_

…_aa…_

_**BASTARD!!!**_

"mmmmmmm…mkay, okay…We can't stand here all day!" Sakura said as she pulled away from Sasuke.

"I could…"

"Sasuke! Let's go." Sakura pried his hands off of her, having to use some of her chalkra to do so due to his strong grip and opened the car door. Sasuke sighed in irritation but went to the passenger side of the car anyway.

--

Sakura shut her car door and looked up at the mansion in front of her. Leader's house…well, it was kind of hard NOT to find such a huge place like this one…

She walked up to the walkway, and rang the doorbell. Ralph answered, giving her a smile before opening the door for her to enter. She didn't need help finding the meeting room, and with slight eagerness, skipped down the stairs to the room.

She heard Deidara whining somewhere, and the DDR game was blasting…

"I am SO going to own you at this!" Kisame shouted above the noise level coming from the machine. Zetsu grunted, and the two continued at it with that dance game…meanwhile…

"DANNA! I wasn't planning to DO anything bad with the play-doh, yeah!" Deidara was trying to reach the play doh container that Sasori had lifted out of his reach…

"That's not what happened last time…" Sasori replied.

"ITS JUST PLAY-DOH, so GIVE IT BACK, YEAH!"

"hey look it's Sakura…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Deidara immediately forgot about the play-doh and ran like a bat out of hell towards the pink haired girl. Sasori shook his head and tossed the play doh behind one of the couches before going over to Sakura as well.

"SAKURA-CHAN! You smell like that brat, yeah…" Deidara pouted as he let her go from his grasp. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"FUCKERS!" The three turned their gaze to a white-silver haired Hidan who was currently glaring at the tv screen which displayed GAME OVER. He threw down his control in rage and whipped his head to Kakuzu.

"YOU! YOU CHEATED YOU SUNNOVA BITCH" Hidan grabbed the nearest object, in this case being a fork, and proceeded to stab poor Kakuzu repeatedly.

"ZETSU-SAN! HIDAN IS TRYING TO KILL KAKUZU AGAIN!" Tobi called out, jumping up and down, while pointing to the two.

Zetsu, being finished with the DDR game, looked over lazily.

"they'll live."

Kakuzu by now, took control of Hidan's rampage by grabbing his silver chain and yanking on it hard enough to choke the platinum haired teen.

"Shut up, moron…"

"fblehg!"

"AHEM!" The room grew silent as all the Akatsuki eyed the landing, where the leader and the Unknown stood. Leader walked over to the end of the table in the middle of the room and sat. On cue everyone rushed over and took their respective places…

Hidan glared heavily at Kakuzu, while rubbing his now red neck…Sakura took a place in between Sasori and Deidara while the Unknown grabbed a file from on top of the tv and went to sit next to Leader.

Leader coughed again, before glaring at each and every Akatsuki member intensely. When he was satisfied he snatched the file from the Unknown and opened it.

"Kakuzu! How is our current balance…" Demanded Leader. Kakuzu straightened slightly.

"…we have 600 dollars.."

"EXCELLENT!"

"…but it was stolen five minutes ago by some random person in a taco suit, so now we have…thirty three cents…"

Leader eyed Kakuzu, whose expression did not change.

"a guy….in a taco suit? A TACO SUIT?!!" Leader pounded a fist on the table as he stood up, glaring at the Akatsuki treasurer.

"just HOW are WE supposed to obtain world domination if my organizations being run by complete and utter FOOLS?!" Leader raged.

No one answered this question and watched as Leader sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples.

"taco suit….DAMN THOSE TACOS!"

"Leader, your blood pressure…"

"FUCK BLOOD PRESSURE! I'M 18, GODDAMMIT!" He barked at the Unknown who blinked.

"Tobi thinks we should have a cookie fund raiser!" Tobi called out cheerfully. He was oblivious to the amount of glares and odd stares he got in response. Leader stared at Tobi…

"Who the hell invited you here?"

Tobi immediately became stiff…A sweat drop appeared on just about everyone's head.

"…I brought five dollars…"

"FINE! You may stay…for now. Kakuzu! Take the money! AND DON'T LET IT GET STOLEN AGAIN! TACOS OR NO TACOS!"

Kakuzu took the money Tobi handed to him and put it in the cloud shaped piggy bank before focusing back at the Leader.

"Anyway...As you all know, the test run of our 'security system' at the high school failed…so, you all must carry a weapon with you at all times!"

"To ensure safety…" The Unknown added.

"yes…I got some Katanas I bought off ebay in the closet, or you could make your own…do whatever…" The Leader said with a shrug. Small murmurs filled the room before being hushed down again.

"Zetsu…have you disposed of…" Leader looked down at the piece of paper on his file.

"…Dosu…..Dosu?"

"no…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Eat him already!" Leader reprimanded. Zetsu blinked.

"I tried…Orochimaru caught me though…"

"damn…I hate that man…Someone take care of him then, so that Zetsu can eat Dosu…" The table grew quiet again…

"But, Leader…Orochimaru is just plain creepy, yeah!" Deidara whined.

"Well then, Itachi, you take care of him!"

"Why me…"

"Because everytime you appear, he freaks out. NO MORE QUESTIONS! THIS MEETING IS OVER!" Leader got up from his chair and went upstairs, followed by the Unknown. Deidara leaned back in his chair, and eyed Itachi.

"Heh, sucks to be you, yeah!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Deidara…

"Oi, Itachi, look what I got for everyone!!" The rest of the Akatsuki looked up at Kisame who pulled out a card board box from no where.

"TA DA! MY WEAPON!" He shouted, pulling out his trusty ol' samehada!

"How did you find it?" Itachi asked calmly. Kisame ran a blue hand down the handle of his sword as he grinned.

"Eh, it was under my bed…"

"OH! And I also have…" Kisame dug into the box some more and finally pulled out a black tee shirt and showed it to everyone.

"I have one for everyone! SAVE THE WHALES!" Kisame chuckled as he passed the size Medium to Sakura, who seemed to accept it happily and then to Sasori, who made no comment…

"It should say, 'Feed the Birds', yeah!" Deidara pouted as the shirt landed on his head.

"Too bad."

Kisame handed Kakuzu and Zetsu one as well as Tobi, who immediately put the shirt over his cloak and began running around asking for Zetsu to comment on how the shirt looked on him…poor kid…

"I am NOT taking that fuckin lame shirt!" Hidan hissed. Kisame's grinned dropped and a frown took its place. His eyes began to get smaller and smaller as a shadow covered them, giving him a scary appearance.

"_Just take the damn shirt_!"

Hidan's violet eyes widened as he looked up at Kisame, who seemed to be now reaching for his Samehada on his back right about now. Hidan growled and snatched the shirt from the fish man.

"stupid fish..i HATE fish…."

Kisame walked past him to give Itachi one and then ran away to go find Leader and leave him and the unknown a shirt of their own, too.

The following events after the meeting weren't much more interesting. Sakura mainly chatted and watched as Hidan lost every game he played and laughed at Deidara who would try to beat up Tobi every time Tobi tried to 'hit on' Sakura….

"Sakura! Want to listen to the music with Tobi?" Tobi asked sweetly as he grabbed both of her hands and waited. Deidara fumed.

"NO TOUCHING SAKURA-CHAN, YEAH!" Deidara exclaimed as he slapped Tobi's hand away. Tobi gave a small cry and rubbed his hands.

"Tobi just wants to play with Sakura…."

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME, YEAH! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO! AND THE NERVE OF HITTING ON HER RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME, YEAH!" Deidara pulled out a chunk of clay from his hip pouch and chucked it at Tobi's head.

"AH! Deidara-sempai! Why are you being so mean to Tobi?!"

Sasori, in the meantime, took the opportunity to steal Sakura away as the two 'idiots' continued on with their own little conversation.

For the rest of the night, Sakura talked to Sasori, mostly about their past shinobi lives and how their current life was going so far. When they got tired, the Akatsuki all lined up their sleeping bags on the floor, with the exception of Sakura and Sasori, who thought it would be more comfortable to sleep on the couches. Deidara, though, quickly placed himself right on the carpet next to Sakura's couch…

Across the room, Kisame and Itachi had settled down in their own corner, closer to Hidan and Kakuzu and Zetsu. Itachi was watching Sakura as the girl laughed along with Deidara…

Sakura smiled beautifully before closing her eyes…Itachi waited until she had fell asleep before he himself let his eyes rest…

End of Chapter 25!

Gai-sensei: Our youthful Sasuke has finally 'made the move'! You must be proud, Kakashi!

Kakashi: …hm? Did you say something?

Gai-sensei: AHHHHHHHHHH!! ALRIGHT KAKASHI, YOU WIN THIS ROUND! BOY THAT DRIVES ME NUTS WHEN YOU ACT SO COOL! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU GET THE BEST OF ME!

Kakashi: …right…

Gai-sensei: ahem, anyway, NOW ONTO THAT YOUHTFUL PART OF THIS Authors note…

Special Thanks to….

Devil-Speaker: (Itachi) Yes well…I was trying to atone for what I've done to sasuke in the past…besides, I'm not much of a main character in this…

OO

c.b.o.l.: (Itachi) –eat muffin- you know, I never had one of these before….-bites it- mmm…-swallows- oh right….-hugs and kisses- there, for the muffins…

(sasuke) the hell? You hug and kiss and give HIM muffins, but you just flip me off?!?!

(Itachi) Its my smexiness, foolish brother…you simply stand no chance…

(Sasuke) –eye twitch-

OO

Hinata645: (Shino) ….

(Deidara) Oh it was SO totally you for making those bugs attack author-chan yeah! Just because you don't have a part in this story doesn't mean you can just freely attack the author, yeah!!

(Shino) ….

(Deidara) O,o right….ooooooo paper mache! That a new one, yeah! …erk! All because I have such beauty, you decide to make fun of me….no fair, yeah…

(Sasori) …I'll never get hyper, just look what that stuff did to deidara….

(Deidara) whats wrong with me, yeah?

(Sasori) ….

(Kakashi) MY BOOK!

(Itachi) …I am no stalker, I was simply checking in on her….

(Kisame) ehheh, itachi's a stalker……IM A VEGETARIAN! So there!

(Itachi) you ate chicken last night, thou…

(Kisame) …

(Naruto) CLUCKY!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(everyone) O.o

(Hidan) …HEY! YOU CANT INSULT SOMEONE LIKE ME! IM HOT, DAMMIT!

(Kakuzu) –rolls eyes-

(Tobi) HUGS! Yay!

(Lee) TT.TT All to a dangerous, unyouthful Akatsuki? GAI-SENSEI!!!!!I HAVE FAILED YOU!!!!!!!!!

(Deidara) hehehe, im loved, yeah! –hugs-

OO

Akasuna no Morana aka A.H.S: (sakura) Ooo! –huggles weasel plushie-

(Sasuke) ….-glares at plushie- Evil weasels…..IT WAS NOT FUNNY HOW HE STOLE MY TOWEL!

(itachi) foolish little brother, it was for the fans…

(Sasuke) I KILLED YOU ONCE, I COULD KILL YOU AGAIN!

(itachi) …hn, foolish indeed…

(Sasuke) and you! –points to chimey- THIS IS A SAKUSASU FIC! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LET THAT DAMN BROTHER OF MINE GET SAKURA!

(itachi) …hmmm…-walks away with thoughtful expression-

(Sasuke) DON'T EVEN THINK OF PONDERING EVIL THOUGHTS OF STEALING HER AWAY, YOU WEASEL! –runs after Itachi-

(Hidan) heh, I heard someone wanted a kiss? –wiggles eyebrows-

(Sakura) …-walks away- O.o

(Hidan) –kisses Chimey-

(Deidara) EW GROSS, YEAH!

(Zetsu) ….

(Hidan) What? Jealous you can't get any action like me, girly man?

(Deidara) Hmph! I get plenty of action, yeah!

(Zetsu)…your both morons…-walks away-

OOO

Missyserena214: (Sasuke) yeah well, she's MINE! Thanks for your review though…

OO

NinjaBethi.x.x: (Deidara) YAY! PLAY-DOH, YEAH! Oh, and author-chan says she hates camping too, since it leaves her stranded without a compy, which she is unfortunately addicted too….BUT I STILL LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVEN'T REVEIWED FOR A BIT, YEAH! –hugs-

(Sasori) –looks at chisel with blank face-

(Sasuke) I AM NOT A DUCK, AND I HATE DUCKS! –throws at Itachi-

(Itachi) –glares- Go bessy…stomp on that foolish brother of mine…-cow goes over and runs Sasuke over a billion times-

(Sakura) –eating chocolate- I should probably help him….

(Kisame) NO! You should admire my shiny awesome folder…SAVE THE WHALES!

(Sakura) …OKAY!

(Sasuke) AHG! SAKURA! AH! ITACHI YOU BASTARD! AH! –being stomped on-

(Itachi) –chuckles darkly-

(Naruto) WOOOOOOOOO RAMEN, DATTEBAYO!

(Hinata) –blushes and hugs Naruto plushie-

(Naruto) HINATA-CHAN! WANNA EAT RAMEN WITH ME?!

(Hinata) –blushes- o-okay, Naruto-kun…

(Zetsu) –talks bag that author was supposed to get and eats in- ….

(Tobi) Zetsu-san! You can't eat that!

(Zetsu) Tobi, be a good boy and shut up…

(Tobi) YES! Tobi is…Tobi is…A good boy…-shuts up-

OOO

Pinkshadows: (itachi) perhaps I don't but, still….anywho, the people that are currently from the shinobi world that we know of are: Gaara, me, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, and Sakura…

OO

Angel-temptations: (Deidara) YAY! YOU FORGIVE ME, YEAH! –hugs- WHOO HOO! MORE AWESOME STUFF, YEAH!

(Kisame) …I need…a whale costume…-does puppy eyes-

(Deidara) GROSS WHAT IS THAt, YEAH! –pointing at Kisames puppy eye expression-

(Kisame) OK I KNOW IM NOT CUTE ENOUGH BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE MEAN ABOUT IT! –cries-

(Deidara) O.o scary, yeah…

(Tobi) Can Tobi get an orange balloon? –kisses you- See! Tobi gets a balloon now, right?

OOO

Mrs.Weasel-Fan: (Sasori) Shocked?

(Deidara) YUPE! It's the REAL us, yeah!

(Itachi) hn…

(Deidara) Well, there is no real akatsuki to be serious about here, yeah…but Tobi is still an idiot, yeah!

(Itachi) –blushes at your statement about him-

(Deidara) AH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! ITACHI'S BLUSHING, YEAH! –gets distracted by the play-doh- OH MMM GEEE! ITS CHANGING, YEAH!

(Sasori) idiot…

(Sasuke) –rolls eyes- tch, annoying weasel-fan…..

OO

Lovelesskunoichi: (Sakura) So far all the people that are all from the shinobi world, or remember it at least, are myself, Sasuke-kun, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Gaara. And as for how this is all happening…well, we stated our theories, but if I were to reveal the real reason, it would mean revealing the end of the story! SO! You'll have to wait until the next/last two chapters to find that part out!

(Sasuke) …see, I start to talk and then people ridicule me…its like a no win situation…

(Sakura) But now its better that you talk more, Sasuke!

(Sasuke)…only because I don't have a reputation to stand by here in this freaky world…

(Sakura) so if we had to go back, you would start to be all isolated-ish again?

(Sasuke) aa…

(Sakura) NO YOU DUCK YOU CAN'T DO THAT! –punches him out of love-

(Sasuke) DAMMIT!

(Sakura) oops…

(Sasuke) grrrr..-glares-

(Sakura) hahaha, cockatoo!

(Sasuke) –deepens glare- I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A COCKATOO!

(Sakura) But your hair does! –laughs-

(sasuke) I hate you all….

OO

Michico1234: (Itachi) well, she is different…and she is the first person who wasn't all 'run away and scream' or go all fan girly when she saw me…

(Sasuke) Well she is my baby ma—I mean, just…MINE! So stay away!

(Itachi) –squints-

(Deidara) WHOO HOO MORE PLAY DOH, YEAH!

(Sasori) cookies? –walks up to it with really big eyes…then does the shifty eyes before grabbing a cookie and shoves it down his throat-

(Deidara) Sasori-no-danna?

(Sasori) –steals all the cookies and puts it in the empty space in his puppet stomach before turning around- What…

(Deidara) Where'd all the cookies go, yeah?

(Sasori) I have no idea…

(Deidara) oh….-looks suspiciously at Sasori's stomach, and then his face with cookie crumbs on it.- Did you eat them, yeah?

(Sasori) I don't know what you are talking about, idiot.

(Deidara) heheh, Danna's one weakness…COOKIES, YEAH!

(Sasori) SHUT UP! –throws play doh can at Deidara's head-

(Itachi) I think I'll just take this…-takes mochas and walks away-

OO

The Cookie Thief: (Deidara) Floam….is so…odd….and it….AWESOME, YEAH!

(Sasori) oh no…not another obsession…you evil person…

(Deidara) THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE IT, YEAH! –hugs-

(Kakashi) –looks up from book- hmmm. Well, not everyday I get people asking for hugs…-hugs with a small little giggle he gets whenever he reads his books-

OOO

BlackMagicSorceress: (Deidara) You changed you name, yeah! Oh well, it happens…-plays with red play doh- hehe..

(Itachi) The author was pleased with your review…hn….

(Deidara) HEH! PLAY DOH FOREVER, YEAH!

OO

Sights.unseen: (Sasori) Gee, thanks. …e.e oh well.

OO

ThePopesBlessing: (Deidara) I'm sure Itachi will be just fine, yeah! And as for us…WHERE WERE WE, YEAH?!?! It's horrible, but we are in this one! So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, yeah!

(sasori) I hate play-doh…

(Deidara) Too bad! –takes all the play doh and clay- more for me, yeah!

(Itachi) –studies shuriken and kunai- hn…thanks…

OO

RawrRemy: (Kisame) YES!!! THE WHALESSSSSSSSSSSSs most be SAVED! –dances around in his campaign tee shirt-

(Sasori) –ignores the random dancing- Yes well, it was meant as a surprise…

(Deidara) I LOVE SURPRISES, YEAH! …except when they're bad, yeah…

OO

Sn1ck3rD00dl3: (Gaara) ……why am I here…

(Itachi) –shrugs-

(Kisame) I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! SAVE THE WHALES!!! –continues his random happy dance-

(Gaara) …-throws sand at him-

(Kisame) AHHHHHH IM BLINDED! AHH! –crawls on the floor twitching-

(Itachi) heh…

OO

Kindcrazynarutofan: (Leader) …rrrr…this wont happen again! –hugs-

(The Unknown) –hugs-

(Deidara) That's okay, yeah! I have plenty of play-doh! One day I shall make a playdoh house with it all, yeah….or, I might find a way to make it explosive! Soft, squishy, innocent…but deadly, yeah! –hugs-

(Sasori) Psh, idiot….-hugs-

(Tobi) YAY! TOBI GETS MORE HUGS! –hugs-

(Zetsu) –without the plant on his head- ok…-hugs-

(Kisame) –hugs and give you 'Save the Whales' tee shirt-

(Itachi) …hn…-takes out antibacterial spray and sprays you- there….--hugs-

(Hidan) Oh yeah. I am just so awesome…-hugs-

(Kakuzu) Moron…-hugs-

(Sasuke) I AM NOT A STALKER!!!

OOO

OblivionRose: (Deidara) AH! You placed many reviews before, yeah…the author was very happy about that! So, in gratitude…here is a HUGE HUG –hugs-

(Sasuke) He still is the same man who butchered my clan…I will not thank him…EVER!

(Tobi) YAY! HUGS! –hugs back with an unseen smile-

(Deidara) Ah, you have to wait until they reveal whats going on, yeah!

OOO

SheildmaidenofEdoras373: (Deidara) Its okay, at least you reviewed now, yeah! –hugs- yes many seem to have remembered…well, here is the newest chapter, yeah!

OO

Cnguyen456: (Itachi) Yes, well…they were interfering…but hopefully my foolish little brother will prove himself by defeating them, otherwise……hn…

(Deidara) AH, don't worry Itachi, I won't hurt him…too much, yeah! Hehe, plus he's a brat!

(Tobi) Sasuke's scary!

OO

AzNAnGeL07: (Deidara) GLAD YOU LIKE IT, YEAH! So here is the next chapter! ENJOY, yeah!

OO

Tonnora: (Tobi) Author-san liked your review, it made her happy! –scratches his mask- Well…I guess I got to go find Zetsu-san now…  
BYE! –hugs-

OO

Sasusaku74: (sakura) Yeah well….heh, about that…It's just, I've been kinda rusty…being away from ninja missions and the shinobi world got me a little too relaxed…oh well.

(Itachi) …yeah well, what can you do…

OO

Kisame fish sticks: (Sasuke) HEY! You can't just slap me like that! I can't exactly trust my brother, or ever be grateful to someone like him! I trusted him once, and what did he do? Butchered my entire family..

(Itachi) I had my reasons…

(Sasuke) FUCK YOU!

(Itachi) …okay…well that went well.

(Gai) I realized that with my handsome youthful face and awesome-abilities I should be in this story more…

(Kakashi) The reason he isn't is because he is creepy

(Gai) Oh Kakashi, no need to be jealous, I know my awesomeness is almost too much for you to handle! Like my team…They have prepared for weeks for that upcoming match against your team, and I know they will win!

(Kakashi) Hmm? Did you say something? –looking up from book-

(Gai) OH KAKASHI!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST YOU BE SO HIP!!!!!

(Kakashi) O.o

(Sasuke) –runs past the two adults with the tomato you gave him-

(Deidara) WOOT! MORE PLAY-DOH, YEAH!

(Sasori) Idiot….why must you reviewers keep giving him that stupid stuff!?!

OO

Lost-sacrament: (Sakura and Sasuke) –blush-

(Itachi) hehehe…

OO

Lil sakura haruno: (deidara) YAY! You love me! –huggles- hehe

End of Special Thanks!

Sasori: Okay people, well, the author wants to apologize to the reviewers for having this updated so late. Due to tons of school projects, the lack of free time, and of course, the horrible summer heat over here, it caused the delay. But, hopefully you enjoy this chapter! There is possibly one or two more left in the story—

Deidara: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasori: O.o

Deidara: THERE CAN'T BE, yeah! It's too soon!

Sasori: …its been like, 25 chapters now…

Deidara: STILL!

Sasori: Well, the author IS making more stories. Like, an alternate ending to this one, and then mini stories based off of this one….

Deidara: Am I in it, yeah?

Sasori: …yes?

Deidara: OKAY THEN, YEAH! As long as this whole entire mystery is solved! I still have no idea why me and you were transported to this weird dimension anyway, yeah!

Sasori: It will come…it will come…

Sakura: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! And again, sorry about the long wait!

Kisame: SAVE THE WHALES!

Sakura: errr..right. So review and continue reading! ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN!!


	26. End of the year

Kakashi: Yo…

Sasuke: Hn…

-silence as Sasuke remains quiet with his arms crossed, and Kakashi has his nose in his book. Both glance at each other-

Sasuke: Well?

Kakashi: I'm not doing it this time, -flips page-

Sasuke: …

Obito: I'LL DO IT!

Kakashi: O.O O-Obito!?!

Obito: Hey Kakashi. And…other Uchiha person I forgot the name to…

Sasuke: It's Sasuke…

Obito: …right…I knew that…Anyway! Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters!

Sasuke: Why do you look horribly similar to the dobe?

Kakashi: How are you here? Alive?!

Obito: -wrinkles nose- Why are you reading that smut, Kakashi?

Kakashi: -hides book- huh?

Sasuke: He reads it all the time…

Obito: Oh do you now? What, can't get any Kakashi? –snickers-

Kakashi: Sasuke! –glares- And you …. THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!

Obito: AGRH!!! WTF KAKASHI!?!

Sasuke: Its his molest jutsu…

Obito: Jeez, you turned into a REAL pervert!

Kakashi: -sighs in defeat-

Sasuke: Well, here's the chapter, readers…so go away now and read…

Obito: BYE!!!!!!!!! Hehehe kakashi's a pervert! Kakashi's a peeeeeeeeerverrrt! Wait until I find Rin and tell her THAT!

Kakashi: ….

Chapter 26:

As the school year passed by, several of the others have 'discovered' their true identities. Among them were our awesome loud mouth ninja Naruto as well as Zetsu, Tobi, Hinata, Ten ten, Temari and Shikamaru. As for Lee….well, he was too busy chasing Gai-sensei around to figure it out.

Now, Sakura and Sasuke's tenth grade year is at an end, and so far, they passed each of their finals. It was right after the second to last day of finals has ended, where a small group of people are sitting outside, having snagged a spot under a Sakura tree.

"I can't believe I passed, yeah! I passed!" Deidara cried, as he danced around the tree trunk, waving around his hands and singing. Sakura chuckled while Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Stop doing that, you look like an idiot!" Sasori commented. Deidara only stuck his tongue out at the puppeteer.

Sasuke, sitting on Sakura's right side, 'hn'ed at Deidara's ridiculous display and continued eating his tomato.

"Tobi passed too! Tobi passed his freshmen year! Straight A's!!!!" Tobi joined Deidara in his little tree dance, but the blonde quickly whacked Tobi across the head.

"AH! Deidara-sempai! Why did you do that to Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!"

"NO! Go away, Tobi, you are annoying, yeah!"

"But! Tobi is a good boy! Right Zetsu-san?" Tobi turned eagerly to Zetsu who had lain down on the grass, trying to block out everyone. The plant man sighed as he felt everything grow quiet….and then someone began poking him…

"Right Zetsu-san? Zetsu-san? Zetsu-san? Zetsu-san? Zetsu-sa---"

"YES NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Roared Zetsu as he shot up from his lying position, knocking Tobi over.

"Ahaha, see that Deidara-sempai? Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi announced cheerfully.

"Why do you hang out with these freaks, again?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura, who raised her eyebrow. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Deidara heard his comment, and stomped over to them.

"You call us freaks, yeah? And here you sit with the hair that looks like a ducks ass, yeah!"

Sasuke growled. Deidara glared.

"SAVE THE WHALES!" Kisame pushed between the two glaring men, and landed in front of Sakura and Sasuke's feet. He burped.

"Hn…"

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered darkly, but his elder brother ignored him and continued to look shamefully at Kisame.

"What's wrong with him, yeah?"

"He found booze…somewhere…" Itachi said nonchalantly.

"I'm done! Screw all of ya, I'm outta here!" Kisame slurred, raising a fist.

"Kisame…you know we both have to stay back a year for not passing two of our classes, right?"

"….fuck…." Kisame passed out on the grass, and everyone shared a moment of silence…

"Heh, father should be pleased with that news…" Sasuke said in an amused tone. Itachi shot him a glare.

"Foolish little brother…" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows…_what kind of comeback response was that?_

"HEEEEEEEEEY TEMEEEEEEEE!" Yelled an obnoxious yellow haired teen from a few feet away. Sakura turned around to wave at Naruto while Sasuke put his head in his hands.

"TEME! GUESS WHAT! HINATA TOTALLY ASKED ME OUT TONIGHT TO THAT LINKIN PARK CONCERT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear. The raven haired teen hissed and summoned a small amount of lighting chalkra to his finger tip before poking Naruto in the leg.

"AHG!" Naruto twitched as his left leg gave out from under him, and an electric shock sparked through his body.

"Sasuke! You can't just taizer Naruto like that! What if you stopped his heart beat!" Sakura reprimanded the Uchiha, who snorted.

"You aren't a medic nin for nothing, I hope." Sakura rolled her eyes. _How immature…_

"Saaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan it huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts! Dattttttttteeeeeeeeeeebayooooooo" Whined Naruto as he rolled around, clutching the area Sasuke directed his electric shock.

"Shut up, dobe…you're fine. Only I am allowed to touch Sakura, no one else." Sasuke glared as he snaked his arm around Sakura's waist and brought her closer to him. She blushed a little before trying to push him away.

"Hey! Since when did you become my boss?!"

"Since I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"You demanded me to…"

"Do you care?" Sakura made a muffled noise and frowned at him, as he smirked and quickly pecked her cheek.

"Thought so…"

As the three of them began to talk, Sasori and Deidara took a seat further away from the group, along with Itachi.

"Look at him! He has his grubby little hands all over my precious Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara muttered with fury in his…eye. Sasori yawned while Itachi looked over in the same direction Deidara was glaring.

In fact, Sasuke did have his arm around Sakura in a protective embrace…Itachi's eye twitched a little and he turned away. _I never let my feelings get in the way before…so why now?_

Sasori looked over between the two other Akatsuki that sat on either side of him. Deidara was still fuming. Sasori raised an eyebrow at Itachi's expression.

The once very composed and collected man of Akatsuki now had a longing look in his eyes as he stared at the pink haired kunoichi. Then, he turned quickly and his expression was once again emotionless, as Sasori silently observed.

_Sakura has lots of admirers…it could mean trouble for the younger Uchiha…_

A shifting of clothing caught Sasori's attention and the man looked over to find a new person sitting with them. Itachi did not bother to notice, but Deidara sure did.

"HEY, IT'S CHIBI-DANNA, YEAH!" The blonde shouted as he pointed at Gaara. Gaara glared at Deidara for the longest time….before his Sand appeared above Deidara's head and let itself drop.

"Why you little bastard, yeah!" Deidara growled, shaking his head to get rid of the tiny grains of sand from it.

Sasori smirked, and then looked at Gaara, who had taken out some random food and was munching on it, ignoring everyone.

"…"

Itachi had stayed silent the whole time this happened. He could barely see Gaara…well actually he could barely see anything…except for shadowed outlines of figures and people. Damn his blindness…

"Sasuke-teme, I got to go, dattebayo!

"Hn…" Sasuke didn't even spare Uzumaki a glance, and instead continued to leave his eyes closed.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran off.

"Good riddens." Sasuke murmured and opened his eyes to see Sakura's wide green eyes staring back at him.

"Sasuke-butt! We should get going too…I still need to study for that last final exam…" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and the two began to pack their stuff together and get up. Deidara noticed, of course, and jumped up to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you leaving so early, yeah?!"

"Finals, I need to study."

Deidara bit his lip…

"Uhmmmmmmmmmm….How about we all have a study session at my place, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. He turned around to see the reactions of some people. Itachi was still zoning out kind of…Sasori blinked…Gaara glared at him…and Zetsu was too busy trying to ignore Tobi…Wait, where was Kisame?

"Well??!" Deidara said again, as he stepped forward. He heard an 'OOF' noise and looked down to see…Kisame…oh damn.

"What the—Deidara you moron, you stepped on me!" Kisame grabbed the blonde's ankle and threw him into the cherry blossom tree…

"Well, I guess we could do that…" Sakura seemed to not have noticed the little situation that had occurred, for she was still thinking about Deidara's proposal. Sasuke grumbled.

"I need to go off with my dad to help him with something…so I won't be able to go…" Sasuke said quietly, mostly just for Sakura to hear. Sakura looked at him sadly.

"What about the finals?"

"Tomorrow I have the Technology final…I don't have to study for it…and then, study…"

"Ah…okay then…" Sakura said. Deidara rubbed his aching head as he got up from the ground.

"So, how many people are going? It's a 6 pm to 10, yeah!"

The only one who raised their hand was Tobi….and then Sakura raised her hand, and with that, both Sasori, Itachi, and then Kisame raised their hands.

"Okay, then, yeah! See you then!" Deidara said excitedly, as he dragged Sasori up from his place and ran to his car. Sasori cursed colorful words along the way…

"Mmm..lets go, Tobi…" Zetsu said as he got up as well. Tobi squealed and followed the green venus fly trap headed man.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking to Sakura's car.

"Sakura…be careful around _them_…" Sasuke warned. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You always say that, and they never do anything, Sasuke! So stop worrying and get it the car." Sakura slid in the driver's seat and started the engine. Sasuke gave Deidara a quick glare before climbing into the passenger seat. The two took off to the Uchiha compound after that…

Hours later

DING DONG!

Deidara clapped his hands as he rushed to the door and pulled it open.

"SAKURA-CHAN, YEAH!" He attacked her with a hug and then dragged her inside. Gaara and Sasori were talking in the back, Zetsu was trying to watch tv and drone out Tobi's voice…Kisame was drunk, again…and Itachi was glaring at a bowl of chips. Wonderful…

"Yay! Everyone is here, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Ahem…" Deidara turned around to find Leader and the Unknown behind him.

"Ah leader? How did you kno—"

"I know everything…now…what is the meaning of this meeting?"

Deidara scratched his head.

"Studying for finals, yeah…"

Leader stood there glaring intensely at Deidara…it made him twitch.

"Fine. Come, the Unknown…" Leader and the blue haired guy walked past Sakura and Deidara to sit on the couch…Leader occupied himself by glaring intensely at everyone, while The Unknown filed his nails…

"I thought he said he knew everything….so why did he ask you why were having this meeting?"

Deidara smirked, and started walking to the kitchen.

"He's crazy…yeah." Deidara answered and pulled out soda from the fridge, to bring out to everyone. Sakura took one and drank it, looking around. Deidara's apartment wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. And it was very clean…

"Hmm, never thought you'd be one to be tidy…" Sakura commented.

"I'm not. Sasori is though…" Deidara said.

"hmm?"

"Sasori-danna, do you have any of your books with you?"

"….no…"

"…."

"Idiot, you don't have your books either?"

"No, Danna, I don't, yeah…."

"I brought a book…" The three turned their heads and stared at Gaara. Deidara narrowed his one exposed eye.

"Why are you even here? You are in none of our classes…yeah…"

It went silent for a moment…

"Hey, baby! Whatcha doin toniiight? We could go …go …go Save the WHALESssss,….together…" Kisame slurred, breaking the silence. He had his big blue arm around Itachi's shoulders…

Zetsu turned off the tv just to watch this…

"…Mangekyo-

"Kisame! Come over here, I want one of those Save the Whales shirts!" Sakura interrupted, dragging the blue big shark man off of Itachi. Itachi sighed irritably, shaking his head as she distracted the wasted man.

"Hahaha! Itachi-san got hit on! Hahaha!" Tobi shouted obnoxiously as he rolled on the floor laughing. Zetsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tobi…"

"AHAHAHa"

"Tobi!"

"AHAHAHAH!"

"TOBI!" Zetsu's venus fly trap caught Tobi around the neck, making the orange masked boy stop laughing immediately…and then he began to struggle around yelping and such. Deidara smirked, Sasori rolled his eyes…and Itachi continued to grind his teeth.

"Fools! To think Akatsuki act this foolish!" Leader roared, banging his fist on the side of the couch. The Unknown put do the nail file, and patted Leader of the shoulder, calming the flaming red-orange head down.

"Get to work, STUDY! I will not have my akatsuki members show such low scores on the finals!" Leader yelled again. Zetsu hacked up a book for him a Tobi to study from, while others did the normal thing and took notes out of their backpacks. Oh yes, what an interesting study session it has become…

-Next Day!-

"Damn, I totally failed the last final…" Sakura groaned. Sasuke hned.

"But at least there is a party at Leader's house!" Sakura said again, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…"

"Don't worry, you can come, right?"

"…aa…"

The two were just about to exit the school building when…

"Ssssssssssssssassssssssssssssssssuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" Sasuke twitched. He saw a pale hand laid itself on his shoulder, and with Sharingan activated, he glared at it. Of course, this did nothing…

"You still have that detention…" Orochimaru smiled creepily. Sakura mentally gagged.

"And with all those detentionssssssssss…you'll have to come to sssssssumer ssschool…Ssssssasssssukee-kuuuuuuun…" Orochimaru continued.

Sasuke stepped away from Orochimaru's grasp and glared at him.

"Look, Orochimaru, but Sasuke has been getting good grades all year, and I know he passed the final. Besides, you don't have the authority to make Sasuke got to summer school!" Sakura pointed out.

Orochimaru gave her a sharp glare and a frown.

"Besides, I don't feeling like having MY Sasuke being raped by a gross, 60 year old transvestite…" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him away to her car, leaving Orochimaru hissing in anger.

"Your Sasuke, hmm?"

Sakura let go of his hand and glanced at him with a smile.

"Yes, my chicken ass haired, perverted stalkerish Sasuke-butt"

"mmm. And my annoying cherry blossom…" Sasuke gave her a kiss on the lips, smiling into it and then they both continued to Sakura's car.

At the side of the building, Tsunade leaned against the wall, looking on at Sakura and Sasuke with a smile.

_It's been so long since she's smiled like that…I'm glad this was useful for something…_She thought, wrapping her fingers around her blue crystal necklace.

The End

Icha-chan: Ok guys, this story really does end here…but there will be a sequel, AND mini little stories for you to read based on this one (basically like more akatsuki action or sakusasu-ness!) So yeah, that and if you want, I could make alternatives to this story. If you wanted it to end as a DeidaraXSakura, SasoriXSakura or ItachiXSakura then request it in a comment and I shall do it! Chyeah so I am SO HAPPY you guys seemed to like my story! TT.TT very very happy. Now, I'll be answering all your comments by Monday, in another "chapter" added onto this story, cuz I don't have time now! Thank you guys! (I WILL answer ur reviews in the next chapter which is basically just a special thanks chapter to you all. BYE!!!)


	27. Special Thanks & info on sequel and such

Temari: Hey guys!

Gaara: …

Temari: right…well, anyway, the author asked us to open the 'special thanks' chapter, so…here we are!

Tobi: Tobi wants to say the disclaimer!!

Gaara: -narrows eyes-

Temari: uhm…you aren't supposed to be here…

Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy!

Temari: …ok, but this isn't a chapter, so is it really necessary?

Gaara: -shrug-

Tobi: OF COURSE IT IS! Tobi will say the disclaimer! Ahem…The author, Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters!!! –smiles-

Gaara: …

Temari: …

Tobi: Tobi says bye! –runs off-

Temari: …ok…well that was odd. Anyway, onto those responses to each of your reviews from chapter 25 and 26…

THE SPECIAL THANKS!! (Characters names will appear in parenthesis when speaking—if the comment is too short, then there is just a regular response)

Melimay: Thanks! And I am glad you liked it.

XXXXX

Satsukiarisa: Thanks, and I hope you have enjoyed this story!

XXXX

Loveless kunoichi: (sasuke) –narrows eyes- a cockatoo… -shakes head-

(itachi) kukuku

(Sasuke) –GLARE-

(Itachi) What? It's true…

(Sasuke) ……hn –bites into the tomato he was given-

(Sakura) yeah well, Ino deserved her ass handed to her, ne?

XXXX

Vesper chan: (Deidara) Of course I still like Sakura-chan, yeah!

(Tobi) But you still gave her up, Deidara-sempai!

(Deidara) Doesn't mean anything, yeah! It was for her happiness!

(Tobi) –sighs-

(Itachi) If you thinks its over, it isn't…

(Tobi) ??

(Itachi) The whole, Sakura issue…-glances at Deidara-

(Deidara) –grins- right, it aint, yeah!

(Tobi) oh dear….poor sasuke, just when he thought he had her for good…

(Sasori) o///o …a mini story…

(Gaara) –raise of not-there eyebrow-

(Deidara) MINI STORIES! Yes! That sounds good to me, yeah! XD

XXXXX

Sights.unseen: (Sasuke) yeah well…had to do it sometime…

XXX

Mrs Weasel-Fan: (Sasuke) hn…

(Deidara) Multi-changing color play-doh…with different directions, yeah! –plays with it- I like it, yeah…

(Kisame) No problem…I GOT PLENTY! –peace sign- Save the whales…ah, I am such a genius…

(Sakura) Suicidal goat O.o …the many things the world can produce these days…

(Itachi) The author has her reasons for ending the story the way she did…like, create room for a sequel to it, and…the mini stories….

(Kisame) Awesome! You can be my drinking buddy, ANYTIME! –high fives-

XXXX

Kisame fish sticks: (Kisame) –tosses a tee shirt- YESH! SAVE THE WHALES!!! –pumps fists-

(Itachi) …I think I like the old kisame better…)

(Sasori) –stars in eyes at sight of cookie- oh…why..thank you –scoots slowly over to it, and takes it…then hugs it-

(Itachi) …

(Kisame) Ah, so the puppeteer has a weakness…cookies…

(Sasori) –sniffing cookie totally oblivious to everyone-

(Kakashi) Hmmm…-rubs chin- Next volume of icha icha with just a kiss…or nothing….yeah I think I'll take the icha icha…-leans over, pulls down his mask super quick and gives you a kiss-

(Kisame) EW!!

(Kakashi) mm…he's just jealous cuz he gets no action…ah, ill be taking that…-spots the icha icha book and takes it with a twinkle in his one shown eye-

(Kisame) …damn, he's right…

(Sasuke) OW! Why the hell did you throw that perfectly good tomato?! –points to it on ground- See what you did now? You RUINED IT!

(Kisame) Oi, chicken butted kid, calm down, its just a tomato…

(Sasuke) who you calling kid, shark face?

(Kisame) –grabs Sasuke by his ankle and hangs him upside down- Hmm…looks like a kid to me…heh. Pretty pathetic, too…and you're actually Itachi's brother?

(Itachi) Sasuke, stop being so weak, its annoying

(Sasuke) HEY! This guy is like a freakin monster! PUT ME DOWN!

(Kisame) hehehehe….shorty. –drops Sasuke with a thump-

(Sasuke) damn sharks…I hope the whales die out too

(Kisame) –dark aura- What did you say?

(Sasuke) O.o

(Kisame) YOU WILL SAVE THE WHALES, DAMMIT! –dumps a whole box worth of 'save the whales' tee shirts on Sasuke's head-

(Sasuke) –narrows eyes- hn…there better be a damn good sequel to this story for all the crap I go through…-glares at author-

XXXX

The Cookie Thief: (Kakashi) he he…-blushing faintly-

(Deidara) –smirks- I feel loved, yeah…-eyes play doh, floam and moon sand-

(Sasori) …as long as that floam and moon sand stuff doesn't get in my room…-walks away-

(Kisame) –horror stricken- my….OH M GEE MY TEE SHIRTS! THE WHALES!!! –cries a river-

(Itachi) …why must you torture him so? It only makes him even more annoying for us to put up with…

(Kisame) WHY! WHYYYYYYYY! **WHYYYYYY!**

(Orochimaru) You know, you might've liked that line…but I didn't! –hisses-

(Itachi) –glances over at oro-

(Orochimaru) –eyes widen- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –girly scream and runs away-

(Itachi) hn…

XXXX

SheildomaidenofEdoras373: (Deidara) Orochi-skank should die, yeah! He only causes everyone headaches and nausea for everybody! –hugs- heh.

(Tsunade) Yupe, it was all me…betcha didn't see that coming, huh?

(Deidara) wow……-staring at an, ahem, area-

(Tsunade) –punches living daylights out of other blonde- Pervert…

XXXX

AzNAnGeL07: (Sasori) Yes, well…there was no point in continuing to harass demon vessels and the fact that it wasn't the shinobi world…yeah…different circumstances called for different attitudes and behaviors.

(Tsunade) We hoped you liked this story, and yes, I brought them all there…I was able to perform a forbidden jutsu passed down through my family, using the crystal I've been given. The reason some people remembered while others didn't? It has different affects on people, but the overall affect is temporary amnesia! Hope that makes things a little clearer…

XXXX

Kindcrazynarutofan: (Itachi) Because. Who knows where those…people have been…what germs and such collect on them…I prefer not to get other peoples germs on me…

(Kisame) I know, most people love the tee shirts. What can I say? Besides…SAVE THE WHALES! –thumbs up pose-

(Leader) Knock it off, you idiot! Now, ASSEMBLE AKATSUKI!

(The Unknown) We're all here…

(Leader)….ahem…right, I knew that….-glares intensely at everyone-

(The Unknown) We need to kiss this reviewer, Leader…

(Leader) –glare- why?

(The Unknown) The author is paying us, allowing us to get a step closer to world domination…

(Leader) hmmm fine fine...TOBI! As the newest member, you go first…

(Tobi) !! Really?! YAY! –kisses and then giggles while walking away- Tobi got kissed! Tobi got kissed!

(Deidara) sure why not, yeah? –kisses-

(Sasori) –sigh- ….-kisses-

(Orochimaru) –puckers up-

(Leader) OROCHIMARU! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT AKATSUKI!

(Orochimaru) Damn you all!

(Itachi) …-glances-

(Orochimaru) Oo AHHHHHHHH! –girly scream and runs away-

(Itachi) ….hn…-gets out super-tasty and awesome mouth spray and sprays it into your mouth then kisses-

(Kisame) heheh, someone finally wants a kiss from me…

(Kakuzu) from all of us…

(Kisame) SHUT UP! Don't ruin it for me…-kisses-

(Kakuzu) –rolls eyes- idiots…surrounded by idiots…-kisses-

(Hidan) hell yes! –kisses-

(Zetsu) –waiting-

(Hidan) –still kissing-

(Zetsu) Ahem…

(Hidan) –still kissing-

(Zetsu) MOVE IT BETCH!

(Hidan) –pulls away- Fuckin plant fucker! –walks away, clutching Jashin rosary-

(Zetsu)…-takes off venus fly trap- people prefer me to have this off when I do this…-kisses-

(Leader) …only for my organization…-kisses-

(The Unknown) …

(Leader)…its …okay…-looks away kind of annoyed-

(The Unknown) –kisses and then goes to Leader and hugs him-

(Leader) –blushes-

(All Akatsuki) O.o Leader blushed?!

(Leader) –glares intensely- FLEE YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!

(All Akatsuki) –scatter-

(Leader) –sigh- well, until the next chapter-thing, eh? –walks away with the Unknown-

XXXXX

Michico1243: (Itachi) –takes item- hn…..

(Sasori) –hugs the cookies you give him-

(Deidara) A model of chicken-brat, yeah? …..fine….-grumbles as he goes to work-

(Kisame) WHOO! –grabs the tees and runs off to throw them at people-

(Hidan) Aw FUCK! –is stabbed with various weapons in many places which are bleeding a lot- You know how god damn long it takes for my right thigh to heal? HUH? –rips out kunai- Fuckin sharp pointy knives…funny, Leader always lectures my immense cussing…but who gives a shit, eh? Anyway…its very –rips out another weapon- very rare to find someone who actually feels 'close' to me …-grunts as he takes out a shuriken from his neck- Everyone usually hates my mother fuckin guts.

(Sakura) …-eyes Hidan who keeps cussing randomly- uh…Yeah! Woman power!

(Gaara) Well that was lame…

(Sakura) hey, im kinda preoccupied with how he isn't dead…

(Gaara) …?

(Sakura) Hidan got hit in several vital points and shows critical life threatening wounds, yet he is still…alive…

(Gaara) That's because he's immortal…

(Sakura)….oh….

(Gaara) I guess Ill just take the dango and tea then….

(Tobi) OOO SUSHI! –lunges-

XXXX

NinKen94: (Itachi) …well what else could I call him? He is…foolish…and he is my little brother…

(Sasuke) idiot…

(Icha-chan) Yeah, well…what can you do…Itachi is itachi, and for some odd reason he feels the need to call Sasuke that….-sweatdrops-

(Itachi) You wouldn't understand…

(Sasuke) Or maybe your just an idiot

(Itachi) –activates mangekyou and whips around to Sasuke- You know what you little—

(Icha-chan) NO KILLING OR STRANGLING PLEASE! –pulls Sasuke out of Itachi's death grip- hehehe…And as for the gaara-sasori-deidara-kisame-itachi action with Sakura….thats what the mini stories/sequel is for..this original story was based to be a SasuSaku, and in the end that pairing remains, BUT with the soon to come out mini stories, about the summer after they are done in school, and the alternative endings, there will be the chances for all those pairings! See? It makes more…easier…for me atleast XP

(Kisame) THAT'S RIGHT! SAMEHADA RULES! …AS WELL AS SAVING THE WHALES! –grins wickedly and does a dance-

(Tobi) You want to hug tobi?! OKAY! –hugs- hehehe! Tobi is so happy!

XXXX

ThePopesBlessing: (Hidan) Yeah, well, they're all assho—

(Kakuzu) HIDAN! WHERE IS MEH MONEH?!?!

(Hidan) geez…here we go…-trudges off to Kakuzu-

(Deidara) If it was possible, I'd do it, yeah!

(Sasori) –rolls eyes-

(Deidara) Danna!

(Sasori) I can take gifts…I just…actually, I have no idea…-sighs- I seem to have lost my memory…

(Deidara) It's cuz you're a wooden puppet, yeah! All those bugs eating away at that wooden brain of yours, eh Danna?

(Sasori) –glares-

(Deidara) ahaha…anyway, I do care, yeah! So…GIVE ME ALL THE PLAY DOH YOU WANT YEAH! –hugs-

(Kisame) No problem, just Save the Whales…Save the Whales…

(Sasori) hmm…well the author will be coming out with something soon—not the sequel, but a mini story or something like that. It takes place right after we all get out of school, so…yeah…

(Icha-chan) That's right!

XXXX

Sn1ck3rd00dl3: (Hidan) Yeah, I know, I am just that fuckin awesome….

(Sasori) O.o….someone seems to have enjoyed the chapter…

(Tsunade) It happens…heheheh –smiles evilly- Well to be Hokage, one has to be considered smart, you know…

XXXX

NinjaBethi.x.x: (Sasuke) –sigh- god, you're using me for a project? –narrows eyes-

(Sakura) Sasuke! You should be more …grateful?...more…appreciative!

(Sasuke) Sakura…just….shut up…

(Itachi) It's not polite to talk to a lady like such….Bessy? –bessy comes in and tramples on Sasuke before leaving-

(Sasuke) Damn…you…

(Sakura) Hahaha…well, I am kind of flattered…unlike some, duck-assed hair do people here…

(Sasuke) –grumble-

(Sasori) –stares at chisel- ….i guess I could use this…

(Tsunade) Yes, I was behind it all. Mainly by discovering a forbidden jutsu running along in my family, that needed the crystal to be used properly. Pretty smart of me, ne?

XXXXX

Tonnora: (Icha-chan) Thank you! And I will be sure to add some GaaraXSakura stuff in my minis….

XXXX

MaC of the Insect People: (Shino) …-nods-

XXX

RawrRemy: (Kakuzu) Taco suited people are tricky things…

(Deidara) hehe, I'm cute, yeah!

XXX

Cnguyen456: (Icha-chan) Thanks!

(Sasori) You have to wait til the mini stories…well kind of like a filter arc in this case being how its between the first part and second part of the story…

XXXX

Akasuna no Morana aka A.H.S: (Deidara) CHOCOLATE POCKY?!? I LOVE CHOCOLATE POCKY, YEAH! –grabs with a huge smile-

(Kisame) true, very true…-pets Samehada-

(Hidan) Heh.. I like you…I really like you…-wraps arm around Chimey's waist with a smirk-

(Kakuzu) Hidan…what did Leader tell you about getting involved with other people…

(Hidan) Don't be a hater, sew bag…

(Sasuke) …how could you even suggest—

(Itachi) sounds good to me..

(Sasuke) BASTARD!

(Kisame) YESH! SAVE THE WHALES!!!

(Deidara) AND FEED THE BIRDS, YEAH!!!! –high fives each other-

XXXX

OblivionRose: (Sasuke) ….hn…

(Sakura) –blush-

(Leader) –rubs chin- Hmmmmm doesn't sound bad…not bad at all, actually….UNKNOWN! HAND ME MY PEN!

(The Unknown) –hands pen-

(Leader) ..calendar..20 dollars…good. Excellent…BRILLIANT! I am such a genius…

(The Unknown) Uh. It was her—

(Leader) Shush, I am basking in my glory…

(The Unknown) O.o

(Icha-chan) Yes! A sequel! And before that, is a mini/filter story of the summer, which takes place between the first part and second part of this story! It includes many pairings with Sakura…so there is fun ahead! Oh yeah..and the alternatives before the filter…heh

(Kiba) Someone wanted a kiss?

(Akamaru) BARK!

(Kiba) –smirks and kisses you-

(Sakura) –squee and hugs plushie-

(Sasuke) –fumbles with it and when he thinks no one is looking, huggles it while eating tomato-

(Itachi) woot, I can afford to regain eyesight again….hn…

(Deidara) Yay! So much play-doh colors, yeah!

(Sasori) ….everyone gives me wood…

(Tobi) CHOMG! ZETSU-SAN! –squishes plushie to his mask with tear drop- Its so…ADORABLE!!!

(Zetsu) –twitch-

(Icha-chan) Whoo hoo! A vacation! And pencils!

(Leader) hmmmm useful…very good…

(kisame) –cries- I love it…I love this plushie…plushie…I shall name him…kuddly-winks…yes…kuddly-winks and I shall SAVE THE WHALES TOGETHER!

XXXX

BlackMagicSorceress: (Tobi) –panicks- Don't hate Tobi!!!

XXX

Xxiluvemoboyzxx: (Sasori) alternatives for the story will be updated soon and once that is done, the filter-story (mini stories really) about the summer between the first part (this story) and the second part-the sequel will begin.

XXXX

Angel-temptations: (Tobi) YAY!

(Kisame) I'll take note of that..

(Sasori) sure….

(Deidara) Dynamite Deidara, yeah! I LOVE IT!

(Itachi) I think I will continue to … wait for the opportune moment…no need to ruin my foolish little brother's fun…yet…and besides, if I be nice to Sasuke a little…then, i can gain some trust, no? –smiles evilly, hinting that he has a plan forming in his mind-

(Kisame) –throws a tee shirt to you- No need to worry, I have plenty!

(Sakura) uhm…thank you?

XXX

Lost-sacrament: (Icha-chan) Thanks and no problem!

XXX

CherryBlossomBlood: (Kisame) Just stuck to me since the first day I met her…(Chapter One)

(Sakura) ooooo that's a good one…Why didn't I think of that? Blue haired prick! It has a nice ring to it, too…

(Kisame) –grumbles-

(Sasuke) hn…..

(Itachi) o.O ok…..

(Kisame) heh, she loves me…

(Tsunade) mhm, I really am a genius sometimes…

XXX

Inuyasha2847684: (Icha-chan) Well, you guessed it. Hope you enjoyed this story!

XXX

Ali5598: (Itachi) …-is hugged- …

(Deidara) –hugs- ..haha, I love hugs, yeah!

(Gaara) …

(Sasuke) –narrows eyes-

(Sasori) –expressionless to poke-

(Kisame) –spurts out water- HEY! I might be a water-jutsu type and half shark, but it doesn't mean you have to dump WATER ON ME! Oh well, at least you support the whales…SAVE THE WHALES!

XXXX

ElementUchihaMaster: (Sasori) You can only find out when the alternatives/filter-mini story/sequel comes out……

XXXX

Lil sakura haruno: (Sakura) It will be the original ending…just alternative endings will be added for a bonus

XXX

Sakuratwin13: (Sakura) Thank you! Very glad to hear it!

XXX

Manialoll stands on chalkra: (Deidara) Don't worry yeah, there will be one! Of course, you might have to wait a couple more days or so, but it will be out soon, yeah!

XXX

Hinata645: (Deidara) I'll miss you too, yeah! –hugs- unless…you come back to read the alternatives? Or the mini stories-or filter and the sequel, yeah!

(Sasuke) I don't get high off tomatoes…

(Itachi) …

(Sakura) O.o

(Sasuke) –grabs Sakura- NEVER! –runs away with her-

(Tobi) Tobi is sorry…its hard to be mean….but Tobi could try…Tobi guesses…

(Sasori) …yeah…

(Deidara) WHOO HOO GIFTS YEAH!

(Itachi) I can't when she isn't here…

(Kisame) You were going to rape her?

(Itachi) …nah…

(Kisame) ahhhhhh…but you were thinking about it…?

(Itachi) …..

XXX

Kittymarie1212: (Icha-chan) lol

XX

END OF THE SPECIAL THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!

Icha-chan: SO people…I was so happy with all the reviews I ended up with once this story ended. Wow…its …amazing…RIGHT ok, anyway. Here is the set up for the readers-reviewers and those interested in the continuation of this story….

First off, I will be working on the Alternative Endings to this one starting with ItachiXSakura and DeidaraXSakura! Those two only though…okay?

Then, it goes into the filter story!!! The story here is set between the original ending of the first story and it will end just before the sequel will begin. Also, in the filter story the kind of pairings will be as follows: ItachiXSakura, DeidaraXSakura, SasoriXSakura and GaaraXSakura and SasukeXSakura. There might be other additions, but those five pairings will be the focused ones, okay? COOL!

Additional mini stories made about what happened during the time skip in Who Knew? These stories will be about what Akatsuki did-meetings that took place during that time period and other little sasu-saku fluffs will be included too…

Now, the sequel! It will have new characters coming in, for instance, Sasuke's team Hebi teammates Karin (…erg) and Suigetsu as well as Juugo and Sai will appear too!! Yesh…

Now that I got that done, I must say, that I REALLY appreciate all the reviews you guys gave me, and how a lot of you were loyal to the story and such…I am SOOOO Happy that you guys seemed to really enjoy this story! –wipes a tear- Such wonderful people you are…and the fact that my first Naruto fan fiction seems to be a success…it's a good feeling…

A response to the review I gave you in this Special Thanks chapter is not required, okay? So, if you don't want to review, then go ahead and go read another fan fiction, I won't have much time to make ANOTHER whole chapter dedicated to responses…geez there were so many…oh and if you guys do have anything you want to suggest, or even comment about, whatever, you can just email me at okays??? COOL!

So anyway, it is 12:10 am, and I have to go in for a short day of school…where I will get my year book and wait in the hallway for the bus to come (yeah it's a make-up finals day, but stupid year book ppl got my stuff messed up!) Everyone, enjoy the beginning of the summer!!!!

Kisame: Remember…to…SAVE THE WHALES!!!!


	28. A DeiXSaku alternate ending!

Deidara: Hello everybody! We're back, yeah! Say hi, Danna!

Sasori: …hi

Deidara: YAY! So, thanks to my persistence, I got the author to write…A DEIDARAXSAKURA ALTERNATE ENDING FIRST, YEAH!

Sasori: …he annoyed **everyone** to no end about it.

Deidara: Either way, its here, yeah! So…now, the disclaimer!

Tobi: Can Tobi say the disclaimer?!

Deidara: NO! IT'S MY CHAPTER YEAH, AND I GET TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy! TT.TT

Deidara: Too bad, Tobi, yeah!

Tobi: YOU'RE SO MEAN TO TOBI! –cries and clings to Deidara who tries to pry Tobi off-

Sasori: I guess I'll say the disclaimer…Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters. Feel free to review…it would make Deidara very happy

Deidara: DANNA! I WAS GOING TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER, YEAH!

Sasori: yeah, well…what can you do. –shrugs-

Chapter 27: Deidara's alternative ending!

_Last day of Art, yeah…after this…I won't be seeing Sakura-chan as much anymore…_

Deidara molded his clay slowly, while sitting next to his partner and all time, best friend Sasori. Even though Sasori would deny it aloud, the feeling was mutual.

The blonde Akatsuki let another sigh slip from his lips as he stopped molding the clay, and finally focused on it.

_Sakura…_

Before him was a clay sculpture of Sakura, her hair was long though, and had a flower placed in it, and her eyes were closed...still, it was amazingly good, and exact in detail…

"Danna! This isn't fair, yeah! Why does _he_ get to have her?" Deidara pouted, before doing the hand jutsu to make his creation explode. He was almost tempted to let it 'live', but with Sasori there and his perspective of artwork on the line, he decided to blow it up.

Sasori had caught the hesitation in Deidara's hand signs as well as seen his sculpture. He only shook his head at this. Deidara certainly was obsessed with this girl…it was the fifth time Deidara had created a sculpture of her in that one period!

"Find someone new." Sasori suggested with a lazy tone, as he continued to paint the eyes for his latest miniature puppet.

"But I can't, yeah! No one could replace Sakura-chan!"

"Either way, try to preoccupy yourself with someone else…for your own good."

"Oh yeah? Well, who then do you suggest, yeah?"

Sasori stopped painting and looked at Deidara, who was glaring at him. _Wonderful…_

"…maybe one of Sakura's friends…."

"Well! Let's see, there is the bun girl that is taken…The white eyed girl is taken by the kyuubi brat…and then there is that bossy girl with the four pony tails who seems to be with the pineapple head…yeah.."

"…"

"THERE ISNT ANYONE ELSE DANNA! NO ONE, YEAH!" Deidara shouted, pulling the ends of his hair. Sasori sighed irritably. _How noisy…_

"Either way, Deidara, you said you would let them be…"

"That was before when I was all caught up in the 'selfless' moment…but it SUCKS! I can't stand this any longer, yeah! Plus, she deserves better than Orochimaru's toy, yeah!"

Sasori stopped working, and shut his eyes. It was no use trying to concentrate on his puppet when the idiot was complaining so much….it was too distracting…

"Then why don't you win her back or something…"

"….You know, that just might work, Danna, yeah…." Deidara said in a thoughtful tone.

"We could get Kakuzu's help too! He's too much of a sucker for money to disagree if we bribe him, yeah!" Deidara said again, leaning closer to Sasori, seeking some sort of approval for his plans.

Sasori opened one eye and looked at Deidara, who stared back with one ocean blue eye and a scope.

"Whatever, idiot…"

"Aha! I knew you'd agree, Danna, yeah!" Deidara chuckled and started molding the clay again. This time, it came out to be three figures. There was Sakura, Sasuke…and Deidara…

Sasori watched as Deidara set the figure in front of him and a small smile began to form on the blonde's lips.

"Sasuke's such a bitch, he is just a witch, yeah. I really hate him, why does Sakura date him? Sakura's such a …woman! I'd do all I can, yeah….just to claim her, I just wanna date her, yeah!" Deidara sang to himself, playing with the figures.

Sasori's eyebrow arched slightly as he watched with a displeased expression on his face. _What kind of nonsense is the idiot singing?_

"He's such a bitch I'm gunna scratch his eyes out, yeah…I have dreams about Sakura, and she'd be with me eating tempura, and we'd hug and we'd kiss like we're sweet hearts, yeah! But that Sasuke's a slut, with that hair of a duck butt, and I guess Sakura like's his pointy witch nose, yeah!"

"And I cry, everyday, because straight up that bastard's in my way!"

"Sasuke is a bitch! He is just a witch! I really hate him, why does Sakura date him?! Sakura's such a woman, I'd do all I can! Just to claim her, I just want to have her!"

Deidara was still playing with the clay dolls he made, having Sakura's figure standing near Sasuke while Deidara made his little figure move around as he sang.

"When I see him, I will knee him! Ooo oo ooo ooo! Then I'll punch him, I will crunch him! Oooo oh yeah!"

"Hey look, well if it isn't chibi-itachi WITHOUT SAKURA or his stupid chalkra, yeah! Come over here, Sasuke, yeah over---BAM! TAKE THAT YOU SKANK! BITCHY DUCK BASTARD, YEAH!" Deidara was now using his self figure as a weapon to attack his Sasuke figure as the poor, dillusional blonde smooshed the clay together. After he seemed satisfied, Deidara stopped and brought his figure with Sakura's and made them hold hands.

Sasori's eye twitched as he watched Deidara lean back with a smirk. The blonde sat there, admiring his own handiwork.

"Hey, Sasori, Deidara, sorry I'm late!" Sakura came in with her sketch book and came walking towards them. Deidara muttered a curse and performed the hand sign. In an instant, all three if the clay figure's burst into a cloud of smoke, and ended in splotches all over the table, Deidara's face, and on Sasori…

"You idiot…" Sasori said quietly, trying to pick off the clay from his cloak. Deidara laughed nervously as Sakura stared wide-eyed at the explosion's mess.

"Art's a bang, yeah!"

"…"

"Deidara, I think you have some mental issues…" Sasori commented, as the pair walked to his car later that afternoon. Deidara sighed.

"Yeah, well…it's expected, yeah? I'm not in Akatsuki just for my skills."

"…true…"

The two walked a little further until…

"DAMMIT YOU SEW BAG! GIVE ME THE KEYS FUCKER!"

"…no…you must give me…10 dollars…" Kakuzu was holding the keys a good couple inches out of Hidan's reach beside a silver car. Hidan's face was red, as the man shouted a line of colorful words while Kakuzu remained impassive and calm…

"AH, Kakuzu, yeah!" Deidara greeted with a wave, and started walking towards them. Sasori sighed before following as well.

"Ah, blondie, help me take down this mother fucking bastard!" Hidan declared heatedly. Deidara scratched the back of his head.

"Kakuzu, if I gave you enough money, would you help me with something?"

Kakuzu instantly turned his green gaze at Deidara, and interested look swirling in them.

"Keep talking…" Beginning to grow a new interest in Deidara's situation, Kakuzu unknowingly let his arm within reaching distance of Hidan, and the immortal member snatched them at the opportunity.

"I'll pay you money, if you help me in capturing Sakura's heart, yeah!" Deidara announced, with a grin. It grew very quite…

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, in slight disgust, while Hidan made a weird face.

"You queer!"

"AM NOT, YEAH!"

"Sure, trans-man, sure!"

"HIDAN! Get in the car…"

"Do I look like a two year old to you, dammit?!" Hidan glared at Kakuzu. The two glared at one another for a couple of minutes until Hidan let out a frustrated and impatient sigh and walked to the driver's side of the car, grumbling.

Kakuzu turned his attention back to Deidara and Sasori who stood there watching him.

"So…what's the plan?"

Meanwhile, back at the school, Sakura and Sasuke were being held up by Naruto…

"We should go out to ichiraku's! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, while grabbing Sakura's shoulders and shaking her. Sasuke got pissed and punched Naruto in the face, thus, allowing Sakura to be set free.

"Teme! THAT HURT!"

"hn."

Hinata popped up behind Naruto, blushing slightly as she looked down at her feet.

"I would g-go to Ichiraku with you, N-Naruto-kun…" She said softly. Naruto immediately jumped up from the ground and hugged the poor Hyuuga.

"ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! LET'S GO, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto dragged Hinata to his car, where he sped off to Ichiraku, which was amazingly there in this alternate world too.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered, feeling an ounce sorry for Hinata…but that didn't last very long.

"Sasuke…"

The two turned around to see Itachi, clad in a pair of black shades, staring at them. Kisame was no where to be seen.

"…Itachi…" Sasuke said darkly.

"I need to speak with you…" Itachi said calmly, as he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes.

It was silent for a moment.

"Itachi…I'm over here…" Sasuke pointed out. All three of them sweat dropped.

"Of course…come…" Sasuke sighed irritably and followed Itachi around the corner of the building, after giving Sakura a 'wait here' signal.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the concrete flowerbed wall while she waited…

_I should be happy now that I'm with Sasuke…but…it just, doesn't seem to be enough. I thought I'd be happier…maybe…I grew out of liking him? No! I love Sasuke-kun…..don't I?_

"A penny for your thoughts, yeah?"

Sakura looked up surprised, and met with Deidara's ocean blue eye just inches from her own. She blushed a little at their close proximity.

"Deidara!"

"Hi, Sakura-chan! So…where's chibi-itachi, yeah?" Deidara sat down next to her, smirking.

"Uhm…he went with Itachi…" Sakura said.

"FUCKERS! ITACHI LEFT WITHOUT US DAMMIT!" Hidan screamed, as he and Kakuzu stopped by the end of the flowerbed. Kakuzu shook his head, as Hidan cursed.

"Hidan…Kakuzu?" Sakura called. The two looked over and began to approach them.

"Hello…." Kakuzu said flatly, while Hidan gave her a wink…it made her cringe slightly.

"Itachi left, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, that fuckin weasel didn't bother waiting for us and drove off to that party without us!" Hidan growled. Kakuzu nodded.

"…" Sakura looked around, finding no Sasuke, and began to grow curious.

"Wait, Sasuke was with him, ne Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked concerned. Sakura nodded.

"YEAH HE WAS! THE KID WITH THE SHITTY DUCK HAIR CUT WENT WITH HIM!" Hidan screamed.

"indeed…" Kakuzu added.

Sakura bit her lip, an angered expression crossing her face.

"Why would he…"

"Sasuke's been hanging around Itachi a lot lately…he's been at the last few parties…" Kakuzu said to no one in particular. Sakura stared at Kakuzu.

"He stole the sluts that I claimed! The bitch!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara looked over at Sakura who was growing even more frustrated.

"It was definitely Itachi's influence…" Kakuzu added, acting as if he was talking to Hidan. At that Sakura got up hastily and walked a bit fast to her car.

The three men stopped, silent and watched.

"Hmmm…I think it worked…" Kakuzu murmured. Deidara got up, handing a bill to Kakuzu, who smiled gleefully, while Hidan snorted.

"So, about my pay ment?"

"You are not laying one finger on Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, before catching up with Sakura. Hidan clenched his teeth.

"You said if I agreed I could get her to go out with me for a night dammit!"

"…I lied again."

"MONEY BASTARD!" Hidan raged, kicking Kakuzu in the foot. Kakuzu ignored the other man, as they ended up walking to their own car…

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay, yeah?" Deidara had caught up with Sakura who was standing next to her car, her back facing Deidara.

"……I don't know…" Deidara frowned.

**Flashback:**

"**The plan is, to make the rumor work! Just make something up and I'll play along! Sasuke usually talks to that kyuubi brat anyway, so he'll be distracted and Sakura will be open to talk to, yeah! It's brilliant!" **

"**You're going to regret this…" Sasori warned, before he drove off with Deidara's car…and Deidara's keys…**

**End of Flashback:**

_You were right Danna, yeah…though, I didn't plan on Itachi actually taking Sasuke away…where did they go, yeah?_

Sakura opened her car door and got it, looking a bit confused and a little sad. Deidara walked closer to the car and gave her a small smile.

"Sakura-chan…could I have a ride home? Sasori no danna stole my car, yeah…"

Sakura nodded, and Deidara headed over to the passenger seat, a smirk playing on his lips as he got in.

"Deidara…do you mind if I borrow you for the rest of the night…" Sakura asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Deidara stared at her, shocked by the question but happily agreed.

After that, the two drove off, towards the Uchiha compound!

"Hidan, if you don't slow down, this car WILL crash into a tree, and I am NOT the one paying for the expenses!" Kakuzu threatened.

"Tch….HEY! It's the Uchiha bastards!" Hidan pointed out. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow to look ahead and saw the two, indeed…outside…

"A party…"

"Well isn't that a coincidence…we must be freakin mind readers or something." Hidan scoffed as they drove past the house. They saw a girl with platinum blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail with slutty purple clothing cling to Sasuke.

"Hmmm…"

"Keep driving, moron." Kakuzu barked. Hidan made a groan but kept driving past the house, while Kakuzu glanced back again, catching the lip lock the younger Uchiha initiated with the girl. He kept a note of it…This information could mean more money, you know…

It was eight o'clock on a Friday night, where a pink haired girl sat on the Uchiha's fluffy black couched in their playroom basement, dressed in sweats, with a carton of ice cream sitting on her lap.

Sakura sniffled as she watched The Fox and The hound movie, tears forming in her eyes at the sad parts and all. Oh yes, it looked like someone was moping…and who else would she chose to mope around with than Deidara?

The blonde man sat next to her, focused more on her than the movie, and seemed to feel the guilt building up higher and higher.

_This is kind of pathetic! I set up a scenario to allow a rumor to mislead her judgement on the uchiha prick, and she ends up falling into a depression! _

Sakura coughed a little, wiping her eyes.

"He's so cute! So loyal…why did the old lady have to abandon him in the beginning? WHY!?" Sakura cried, shoving a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth.

…_wow…_

Sakura closed the carton after the next spoonful of ice cream and set it aside on the table, while she let herself fall over and lean on Deidara.

_Hmm…not so bad after all, yeah…_

"Sakura-chan…it's only a movie you know, yeah…"

"But! Why? She ditched him!"

"She did it for his own good, yeah…"

"But what if he didn't want to be alone like that? What if he enjoyed her companionship?"

Sakura shook a little as a memory of a certain avenger came up…that night…when he left her on the hard, cold stone bench…abandoning her…even if he did think it was for her own good…

"Maybe the fox needed to move on…find something new, or maybe it was just never meant to be, yeah?" Deidara watched as Sakura tensed a little, and then relaxed. He has a feeling that this conversation was no longer about the fox…

"I guess…" She sniffled.

"If the fox never got abandoned, then he wouldn't have met his lover, yeah..." Deidara stated. Sakura paused.

"…"

"Plus, with every bad thing, comes something good…" Deidara explained. It was quiet for a moment, but then a slight vibration made Deidara jump in surprise.

He grabbed the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Kakuzu?"

On the other line, Kakuzu was waiting patiently for Hidan to make a move in their game of poker…Hidan seemed to be on the loosing side of course…

"I got news…but it comes, with a price…" Kakuzu replied.

"okay, yeah…how much?"

"Ten bucks…"

"What is with you and tens lately, yeah?"

"…doesn't matter, look, Hidan and I were on the way home, and it turns out our story is true…"

Sakura seemed to be paying no attention as she reopened the ice cream and began eating it again, absorbed in the movie once more…which was good news for Deidara…

"What?"

"Itachi and Sasuke were at the Yamanaka residence…noticed the name plate near the front door. Sasuke was kissing some other girl…"

"…ah…" Deidara blinked. _Wow…well this was odd…_

"interesting, no?"

"Why was Itachi there? Why would Itachi bring him there, yeah?"

"…Hm…Itachi isn't one for parties…though, neither was his brother…I don't know, kid."

In the background, Deidara heard Hidan start screaming profanities again.

"Well, that's my cue to go. I need to collect some money. I expect my payment in my mailbox by Saturday evening."

Deidara hung up the phone and started to slump on the couch. _So it was true, yeah…_

He looked over at Sakura, who was wiping her eyes again.

"Sasuke's with Ino-pig, huh?" Sakura said sadly. Deidara frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, yeah…"

"No, don't be……"

"So you heard Kakuzu…"

"mhm…he talks loud…"

"yeah…"

There was an awkward silence again, before Sakura unexpectedly hugged Deidara, tears beginning to form again.

"I should have never let myself trust him again…he broke my heart once…and he did it again…even if I was starting to dislike him in the romantic way…I still loved him and all…and he did that stuff behind my back. He abandoned me at the school to go off with Ino? I know she's been slutting around him when I'm not there over this year, and how he has been out…but does that mean he's been out with Ino all those times he turned down a date?!"

Sakura buried her face in Deidara's cloak. Things started to piece together, like a puzzle. The times Sasuke would randomly go out, and wouldn't return until early in the morning, or when he would go for a weekend without once saying hi to her…Like he was avoiding her…

"You deserve better than him, Sakura-chan…Don't cry for someone like him, yeah."

Deidara brushed his fingers through her hair, smiling in reminiscence at the first time he felt it…yes, it still had the same soft silky touch…and the sweet smell of strawberrys…and there was no english class or Kurenai-sensei to interrupt either…

Sakura seemed to calm down after than, and soon pulled away from Deidara, only a bit, so she could look up at his face.

"…I don't know anymore Deidara…I thought I still loved him, and I know I don't, especially now…I had enough of him, I can't stand to have him do this to me anymore…"

"Sakura-chan…"

She looked up at him with watery green eyes.

"The fox might have been abandoned by the person he cared for most...but he still found happiness…love…right?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But…what?"

"Okay so maybe I suck at trying to make a heart warming connection to the movie, but what I am trying to do is tell you, that there is always going to be someone willing to make you happy, Sakura-chan, yeah…You will get the love you deserve."

Sakura blinked, staring at Deidara for a while. She slowly brought a hand to his face, brushing away his hair to reveal the scope…

"All this time…you always were there for me Deidara…this whole year, when I was sad, you would cheer me up…and now…maybe it is about time I look for someone who truly loves me back…"

She started to lean in closer to Deidara, who by now was turning cherry red…Deidara smirked, stopping Sakura from moving any closer, and kissed her forehead.

"Sakura-chan…how about we get you to bed, yeah? You look exhausted…"

Confused, Sakura nodded, turning off the tv and taking the carton upstairs to throw out. Once they got to her room, she rubbed her eyes and sat on her bed.

"You need the rest…and you need to take time to adjust to the…change with the uchiha brat, yeah." Deidara said. Sakura got under her covers and looked up at Deidara.

"I'll be leaving, I need to clean my room still, yeah…and danna is probably wondering where I ran off to…Good night, Sakura-chan…." Deidara turned off the light, and bent down, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"can I keep you?" Sakura whispered as he pulled away. Deidara smirked.

"You already had me, Sakura-chan, yeah…" Deidara walked out of the room, closing the door quietly as he did so and walked to the front door.

"Hn…"

"Itachi, yeah?" Deidara watched as Itachi walked past him, and after him came Sasuke, who looked a little…tipsy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, aggravated.

Deidara glared back at the Uchiha.

"I was here with Sakura-chan while you shamelessly fooled around, yeah."

Sasuke seemed to sober up with that, and his Sharingan bled through his onyx gaze.

"What were you doing with my Sakura?" Sasuke demanded harshly.

"Your Sakura? You sure are possessive for someone who doesn't seem to give a crap, yeah." Deidara pulled off the gloves he had on, revealing his two mouths on his palms.

"She IS mine, so back off. I do care, anyway."

"Sure, that's why you're out with the yamanaka slut, yeah?"

Sasuke growled.

"That's none of your concern!"

"Is to, because Sakura is my friend and it's affecting her! How could you do something to someone who was so devoted to you, yeah? What reason do you have?"

"Sakura is to produce the next Uchiha to my clan. I won't have you get in the way of that."

Deidara took a small wad of clay, the size of an eraser on the tip of a pencil and threw it at the Uchiha, making him twitch at the small pop of an explosion.

"So that's it? You only need her for a baby machine? Sakura is a HUMAN with FEELINGS, boy. She is not some tool to use for your advantage, yeah!"

Deidara sent a punch to Sasuke's jaw, causing the said person to stumbled back, out the door and onto the lawn. Deidara then produce three of his small clay spider bombs and send them at Sasuke.

"The hell!" Sasuke jumped away from the crawling bombs, but they jumped and clung to his foot. Deidara, thinking ahead of the consequences he would pay if he were to seriously injure this boy, made them jump away and just explode to cause alarm in Sasuke's senses.

Where's Itachi? I need to make sure Sakura is kept away from this jerk somehow, yeah!

Setting multiple spiders after Sasuke again to keep him preoccupied, Deidara snuck back into the house in search for Itachi.

"Deidara…" Itachi said calmly from the corner of the darkened room. Deidara stepped closer.

"To think you would be involved to without a care, yeah. Surprising.."

"You shouldn't assume, Deidara…" Itachi's red eyes stood out against the dark contrast of the room, making them seem to glow.

"What's your explanation, then, yeah?"

"Simple. I was telling Sasuke mom was going to be home late, and in turn Sasuke asked me to drive him someplace…When we arrived at that place, Sasuke went off…I can't control him…"

"But you could have at least said something, yeah!"

"…not my place to say…I refuse to do anything more for him…he is making a mistake, yes, but I won't be correcting it for him. Not again. If their relationship is broken, it just means better news for me, hm? And of course, you have a chance to now…"

"…whatever, yeah. Just make sure your idiot brother doesn't go NEAR Sakura-chan or do anything to her, yeah?"

Itachi hesitated, and they stood staring at each other for a minute.

"I am surprised you would have to ask…" Deidara smirked. Well, at least Itachi was still over protective of Sakura as well…he wouldn't let anything happen….

"Thank you…" Deidara said, and left. Sasuke was still battling with the spiders, causing Deidara to snort. _The poor kid, he really isn't as much of a genius as we all gave him credit for, hmmm?_

With a small handsign the spiders exploded, causing Sasuke to yelp as one of the blasts burnt his arm. Deidara took out a small clay bird, and made another hand sign, allowing it to enlarge. When he was satisfied, Deidara jumped a top the bird and with a smirk waved to an annoyed Sasuke as he ascended into the night.

"Heh. Wait until Danna hears this, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, brushing a hand over his lips, with a smile.

End

Deidara: That wasn't long enough yeah! And what about the more fluffiness?!

Sasuke: I would never do that to Sakura!

Deidara: You do think of her as a baby machine a lot though, yeah.

Sasuke: …SHUT UP!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! How could you!

Sasuke: I DO LOVE YOU DAMMIT! THIS IS JUST A STUPID STORY!

Sakura: -blush-

Deidara: Why do you have to ruin it, yeah! This is suppose to be MY alternative ending, where I get Sakura-chan, yeah! –pulls Sakura close to him and hugs her-

Sasuke: -activates Sharingan-

Deidara: hmm…I remember last time I had to fight with you…you're too fast, and you made my plan backfire, yeah! WHY DIDN'T THOSE BOMBS BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREANS, YEAH!?

Tobi: He is Itachi-san's younger brother, Deidara-sempai!

Deidara: -glare- AND YOU! You were basically NO HELP at ALL, YEAH!

Tobi: But Deidara-sempai! Tobi made sure the land minds were all put in!

Sakura: What are they talking about??

Sasuke: Chapter 358 of the current manga…

Sakura: ….right…O.o

Deidara: YOU ARE AN IDIOT, TOBI! I WISH SASORI NO DANNA NEVER DIED SO THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU!

Tobi: How cold!

Sasori: …e.e

Deidara: Sorry, danna, yeah…

Sakura: ahaha…yeah…maybe if you weren't intent on killing me I wouldn't have killed you, Sasori-san…

Sasori: -sigh- …

Sasuke: End this, the whole conversation here is getting too long…

Deidara: Fine, chibi-itachi!

Sakura: Okay then! Well, reviewers and readers, if you may, please review! The next alternative ending, with an Itachi and Sakura pairing will be coming out soon!

Sasuke: Bastards…

Sakura: uhm…that will be the last alternative, and then the mini series will show up! There will be one shots of our story from throughout the sophomore school year, at random, and the mini series will continue at the same time!

Deidara: PUT IN A PREVIEW, YEAH!

Kisame: **SAVE THE WHALES!**

Deidara: NO, FISH BUTT! THE PREVIEW, YEAH!

Preview:

Sakura yawned as she rolled off her bed. She opened one eyelid and gazed at the clock…

"2 pm?!" She shrieked. _Geez, I wasted the whole morning sleeping!_

She got up from the floor and hurriedly got changed. Once she was done, she checked herself in the mirror. She had on a black tank top with a white skirt, with black shorts underneath. She decided to put her hair in a pony tail today as well.

Once she was satisfied, she rushed out of her room, down the stairs and out the door, totally forgetting about breakfast or lunch.

She ran for a while until she came to a park. It was abandoned, mostly because of the bear sightings, citizens have stayed away from the area…but it was a perfect place at the moment.

"You're late. Very late." A cold voice echoed behind her. Sakura turned around and spotted Sasuke leaning against one of the trees at the edge of the forest. She smirked.

"Not as late as Kakashi." She smiled. Sasuke shook his head and turned his gaze to the left, where Sakura could hear muttered curses.

"Teme! How could you be so…violent…dattebayo…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto collapsed on his bum between Sakura and Sasuke, looking beat up, and exhausted.

"We had to occupy ourselves somehow…" Sasuke said flatly. Sakura gave him a sharp look before kneeling beside Naruto to heel some of his wounds.

"Just what did you do to him?" Sakura asked, as she healed the gash in Naruto's side. Naruto winced slightly.

"We kind of went all out…well, as much as we could without creating suspicion in the area." Naruto answered.

"He used Chidori?!"

"I used Rasengan…I just…missed…"

Sakura sighed heavily. Boys….

"Yo." The three turned their heads to see their former sensei sitting up in a tree, with his trusty Icha Icha book in hand. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Still the same, sensei…" Sakura said dryly. Kakashi chuckled.

"Sorry I'm late…I got lost on the road of life…"

"LIAR!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke smirked. _Just like old times…_

"So, whose idea was it to start training again?" Kakashi asked casually, though his eye was locked on Sasuke. Sakura smiled while Naruto got up, now healed and pumped his fist.

"WE NEED TO STAY STRONG, SENSEI! AFTER ALL, ONCE WE GET BACK, I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe…"

"Well then, let's start, shall we?" Kakashi stated, as he jumped down from the tree and came closer.

"We will start off with pairing each other in two's and facing off one another…mostly to get adjusted back to our skills and such. Naruto is with me." Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled. _And if things get too much for me to handle, I'll just use ramen as a distraction…_

"AWWW WHY CAN'T I TRAIN WITH SAKURA-CHAN!?!" Naruto argued.

"Because I said so. Now, let's go!" Kakashi replied, before walking off to another area. Naruto grumbled and looked at Sasuke.

"If you DARE hurt her, I will KILL you! Dattebayo!" Naruto growled, before chasing after Kakashi. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto…you idiot…" Sakura mumbled but smiled. He was concerned…

"So, ready for me to kick your ass, Uchiha?" Sakura asked, pulling her gloves from her back pack and putting them on. 

"A little overconfident I see…" Sasuke replied, getting in a fighting stance.

"Well, it's about time you got some proper pay back." Sakura said, getting ready as well.

"I still can't believe you have that outfit on...it's like your wearing a curtain or something…it's hideous!" Sakura pointed out. Indeed, our poor Sasuke had on the outfit he wore when he stayed at Orochimaru's lair.

"hn…" Sasuke didn't know it, but Sakura had already set her plan in motion…

_This will be interesting…now I finally get to see the strength she has gained through the years…_

Sasuke smirked.

He's such an egotistical bastard, I hope this will knock him off his high horse!

Sakura smirked. And at that, that battle began!!

End of Preview

Sasuke: That sucked…why the hell am I wearing that ridiculous outfit anyway?!

Icha-chan: Because, it makes you look stupid!

Sasuke: -growls-

Icha-chan: Ahem, anyway, That's a sample from the first chapter of the mini series! To answer some of the questions I am sure you will ask…

Yes, there will be SasuXSakuness!

Yes, there will be AKATSUKI ACTION!

Yes, Kakashi remembered! Woot! It was necessary!

Who will win? Well, you just have to wait til it comes out! XP

Deidara: Damn…more Sasuke and Sakura fluff, yeah?!

Icha-chan: Sorry, Deidara. You had Sakura already though…

Deidara: TT.TT still…

Sasori: …so I don't get an alternative?

Icha-chan: -smiles- Well, no…but, I've been thinking…Instead of that, since Itachi and Deidara have their turn with Sakura…you will have your moment in the series!

Sasori:….but it's a Sakura and Sasuke story…

Icha-chan: Not the mini series! It's like a free for all! You as well as other Akatsuki…not Gaara yet, people…you must wait til the sequel for him to appear again. SORRY! But anyway, the Akatsuki and you, Sasori, will have your chance with Sakura. No she will not be a slut, it will be more like….GRR its hard to explain…

Sasori: …

Icha-chan: But there is some NejiXTenten too! I'm starting to like their pairing a little more too…see, I was mainly only caring about Sakura and the other pairing, since Sakura is my fave character…BESIDES THE AKATSUKI…and since Neji and Tenten are all cute, I decided to add them too.

Neji: …

Tenten: YES! Finally! We get more parts in the story!

Neji: …damn…

Icha-chan: Well, this is it for now! Until the Itachi alternate ending. I hope this alternate chapter was enjoyable for some of you DeidaraXSakura fans!!! THANK YOU all of you awesome loyal reviewers from the last special thanks chapter! There is almost too many of you, it takes like an HOUR just to write all those responses! So, I might end up sending messages instead…I don't know…

Deidara: BYE EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Kisame: …I forgot who, but SOMEONE doesn't like saving the whales! THEY WANT THEM TO DIE! –is angry-

Itachi: Kisame…its not that big of a deal…

Kisame: YES IT IS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?!? I WILL MARRY A WHALE, AND WE SHALL GET MARRIED ON TOP OF A MOUNTAIN! AND YOU WONT BE INVITED, YOU WHALE HATER!

Itachi: …-squints- that was a poor attempt at using the line from Anchorman…

Kisame: -sigh- I know…but I felt inspired…

Deidara: Don't feel bad Kisame-chan, I still love those whales…

Kisame! you do?!

Deidara: NOPE! BIRDS ARE BETTER, YEAH! FEED THE BIRDS PEOPLE!

Sasori: …how did these two get into our organization?

Itachi: -shrugs- We all must be insane to some degree…they just express it in a different way…

Sasori: …im not insane…

Itachi: You turned yourself into a puppet.

Sasori: …e.e…

Itachi: Just pointing out the obvious…hn…Look, there is Zetsu, who eats people, Kisame who is a walking talking shark, Me…well I killed my whole entire family save my brother, Deidara has hands on his palms and eats clay with them, Kakuzu is like freakin Frankenstein, Hidan is a masochist, Leader seems to have a fear of light, The Unknown doesn't even have an identity, Tobi has no face…You fit right in…

Sasori: …psh…

Itachi: At least you're hot. You could look like Kakuzu.

Sasori: -twitch- aa…

Kakuzu: grrr…

Hidan: Don't worry, sew bag. You'll always be hot to me…

Kakuzu: O.o

Hidan: …I was KIDDING…

Leader: GET BACK TO THE MEETING YOU BASTARDS!

All Akatsuki: -sweat drop and all leave, bickering with each other-

Itachi: -pauses- Remember to review…-activates mangekyou and smiles sadistically-


	29. An ItaXSaku alternate ending!

Kisame: Hehehehe. So, Itachi-san, you excited?

Itachi: -looking as stoic as ever-

Kisame: -sweat drop-

Sasuke: ICHA, YOU SUCK! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK TO LET SAKURA WITH THESE BASTARDS! ESPECIALLY _HIM_!

Itachi: -smirk- well someone sounds jealous…

Sasuke: no, I'm PISSED!

Kisame: should I chop off an arm or two for our entertainment?

Itachi: …

Kisame: OKAY THEN! –walks towards Sasuke, grinning, and clutching Samehada-

Sasuke: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FISH!

Sakura: Well this is interesting.

Kisame: Oh, hey pink bitch kunoichi

Sakura: Hey blue fish bastard.

Sasuke: …

Itachi: The disclaimer…

Kisame: Aaa….Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters. I think that is kind of obvious, ne?

Chapter 28: Itachi's alternate ending!

It was the first days of summer break, and the Uchiha household was oddly quiet. Itachi walked down the hallway, looking about curiously as he passed each room.

_Where is everyone?_

He got to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. _This was odd…usually, Sakura was always here, or even that foolish brother of his…but no one?_

He sighed deeply and stood up straight. It was hot in the house, as usual on the sunny June afternoon…why didn't they have air conditioning again?

"_I will not leave a letter, nothing at all…I'm sure you won't notice, that I'm even gone_…."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as the soft voice echoed from somewhere outside of the house. It was sad…the sound of a girl singing…sweet but sad…

He went over to the porch door and opened it. Slowly, and quietly, he stepped outside and began to walk towards the source of the singing.

"_I won't break this silence, we've shared for so long. I will be strong_…"

Itachi stopped just a couple yards behind the source of the music. A pink haired girl sat on the edge of the dock, dipping her feet in the cold lake water as she sang softly to herself.

_Sakura…?_

"_I will not leave a letter, nothing at all. I'm sure you won't notice, that I'm even gone. Why did I stay here, stay for so long, when we're so far gone. I feel so stupid, taking this fall. I should have seen it, known all along. I won't break this silence, we've shared for so long. I…will be… strong_…"

Sakura paused, brining her hand up to wipe her face…he wasn't sure at first, but once he activated his sharingan, he could see the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"_What could you possibly want from me? Can't you see I'm already gone… Everything we thought we'd be, I still don't feel sorry for this loss_…"

She made circles in the water with her feet, totally oblivious to Itachi's presence…then again, the ex-ANBU captain had his ways of being undetected, even by the greatest of ninjas…

"_I will not waste a moment, thinking these thoughts. Forgetting comes easy, I never cared at all. Hurt became hate now, I'm feeling the strain, there's just too much pain. Falling to pieces, get swept away, left all our pictures, some to fade. I won't break this silence we've shared for so long. I will be strong_…"

Itachi sat down on the grass, and watched her as she wiped the tears from her face again. Of course, it was a miracle he could even see these small details…ah, the wonderful advantages this odd alternate universe had…apparently a cure for his blindness…Sakura sniffled, but continued to sing…

"_What could you possibly want from me? Can't you see, I'm already gone… Everything we thought we'd be, I still don't feel sorry for this loss_."

Sakura stopped moving her feet in the water, and looked up into the bright blue sky above. The clouds drifted peacefully by and she took another breath…

"_You don't have to say, anything at all…..I won't stop you from walking away, I'll do nothing at all_……"

She paused again, the wind catching her short, pink locks of hair and tossing them aside.

"_Sitting here I waste a day, while the memories fade away. You know, I expected so much more from you……_…"

Sakura stopped singing. Her head was now bent downward, as she looked at her reflection in the water. As she looked down at her, her image morphed, and her imagination placed Sasuke's image there…Sasuke…staring back at her…with those cold, uncaring eyes, and the same, disapproving look on his face…

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, entranced by his image. She knew it was just a figment of her imagination…his image wasn't really there in the water…but she still wanted to reach out to him…touch him…

She slowly reached out to the water, her finger tips brushing along the surface of the water, and with a single touch, his image seemed to ripple away, back into herself…

Her eyes seemed to tear up again. Why was Sasuke always out of her reach? Sure, they were 'going out' but lately he's been slipping back into his old reserved self…the one that liked to ignore her at times. The one that accused her of being annoying.

'_**You make me sick'**_

She cringed at the voice…Sasuke told her that when he first really talked to her back at the academy, when they first became a team. Did he still think that of her?

_NO! I changed. We both did! Sasuke is just…preoccupied…or maybe he is thinking back to something…I should let him be for now, and wait until he gets over whatever he's got running through his head…he loves me…he does…_

Itachi noticed the silence, and decided she wasn't going to sing anymore, so he unmasked his chalkra, and walked towards her.

Sakura gasped softly, wiping furiously at her eyes and face before turning around to Itachi.

"Hi…"

"hn…" Itachi sat beside her on the dock, looking out at the lake, and watched the waves as they moved through the water…

It was quiet for a couple minutes…Sakura seemed to relax again around him and he waited a few more moments before speaking up.

"You got a nice voice…" He commented. Inwardly, Itachi kicked himself. _What kind of lame start of a conversation was that?_ He was Itachi Uchiha for gods sake!

Sakura looked at him, her sea green eyes wide in surprise.

"You heard me?!" She squeaked.

"Aa…"

Sakura blushed and averted her green eyes to the wooden boards on the dock.

"Oh…"

"It was quite peaceful…listening…" Itachi stated. He turned his gaze to Sakura, who still wouldn't look at him.

"Why were you crying?"

Sakura's form tensed. _He saw me crying…_Sakura let a small sad smile fall on her pink lips as she finally met his eyes.

"Because…I'm weak." Sakura laughed dryly. She felt the tears stinging her eyes again, about to spill from her eyes. Itachi's face remained impassive.

"I…I don't know why but…I can't help it! I should be stronger than this…I changed…yet…" She wiped the tears that were started to leak away as she continued on.

"…I'm still seem to cry over the smallest things……and I can't stop…"

Itachi looked out to the lake again. Her tears were starting to get to him…it was like seeing a puppy get kicked, constantly. You wanted to stop it, but in this case, he knew he couldn't…

"You shouldn't waste tears on my foolish little brother…"

Sakura's eyes widened. _How did he know…?_

Itachi frowned when he noticed her shock. He looked away.

"…I saw…"

_**FLASH BACK! (don'tcha just love those?) **_

"_**Sasuke! Welcome back! How was your….day…" Sakura trailed off once she caught the glare he was aiming at her, and then he walked past her, to his room, shutting the door behind him. Sakura stared at the door…her smile had faded into a confused and sad look…**_

_**End of Flashback!**_

It wasn't the only time he'd seen his brother be a complete ass for no reason…actually, from the middle of the year to just recently he has acted that way. He did claim Sakura…she was his now…but he was making her _miserable_…

Sakura cursed herself. Was she that easy to read or something? Or maybe it was clear to everyone...she just thought they didn't see. Did she do something wrong? Was she a bad girlfriend?!

_I did something...maybe I'm not what Sasuke wanted…Maybe he expected more from me…_

Sakura felt another tear rolled down her cheek and sighed softly.

"Why am I so weak?! Now wonder Sasuke hates me now, I can't do

anything but CRY!" She hissed, frustrated with herself.

Itachi placed his hand gently underneath her chin, and brought her face up closer to his.

"There is reason as to why I call him foolish, Sakura…Never assume things, either…"

Sakura stared at him…And he sighed.

"Meaning…you don't know if he does hate you, so don't assume he does…and don't instantly think that you are at fault, when it could really be just himself who is to blame…and lastly, you and I both know crying isn't the way to solve the problem.

Sakura bit her lip.

"I tried talking to him…he ignores me, or brushed me off, telling me I'm annoying…I don't know what happened to him…he seemed like he was…different, like he changed for the better! And now…it's like he's back to his Gennin self…"

It grew quiet again between the two, and Itachi let go of his grasp on her. Sakura looked away from him and began to swirl her feet around in the water.

"Then it's about time you test him…see if he really does hate you, as you seem to think…"

Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow.

"How…"

"Easy…make him jealous…or at least try to…" Itachi suggested.

_That's….actually a really good idea…_

"Oiiii, Itachi-san, pink bitchy kunoichi!" The two turned to see Kisame walking towards them. The man had on black capris and a black tank top, being how it was too hot to wear the Akatsuki cloak. He also had trusty Samehada strapped to his back.

"Kisame…" Itachi murmured, looking at the shark man questioningly. Kisame stopped before the two and stretched his arms.

"I was bored."

"Aa…"

"So, kunoichi, want to train?" Kisame asked with amusement, grabbing the hilt of his sword and grinning. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Heh, no, I don't feel like being skinned alive today."

"Tch. No fun…Well, I'm hungry! Go make me something to eat, pinky!" Kisame barked. Sakura clenched her fist and stood up, glaring at him. Kisame gave a chuckle though.

"Your attempt at intimidation really sucks" He commented, before walking towards the house. Sakura growled and chased after her, calling out to the blue man as she did. Itachi blinked.

"…well so much for finishing the rest of that conversation…" Itachi stood up, and looked back out at the lake…her singing was so peaceful…he wished he could hear her again…maybe another day…

With that thought, Itachi turned back and went into the house, where he found Sakura and Kisame fighting over the Wonder bread loaf…

"I REACHED IT FIRST FISH-BREATH!"

"YEAH WELL I SAW IT FIRST, PINK NERD!"

Itachi sighed, snatching the bread with his awesome ninja skills and looked at the two with narrowed eyes. He went over to the fridge and took out the tuna fish. A small yet evil smile flashed upon his face for a millisecond before vanishing as he quickly made the sandwiches for the three of them and brought the plates to the table.

"…Itachi?" Sakura asked, wondering what made him decided to make the sandwiches. It took him about three seconds, due to his speed, but still…Itachi? The cold hearted, murderous criminal of Konoha…making them sandwiches??

"Ah, FOOD!" Kisame cheered, running to the table and stuffing the whole sandwich in his mouth. Sakura, having been watching Itachi, noticed the amusement in his eyes...he was watching Kisame…

"mmm….m…??" Kisame's eyes went wide and he began to spit out the food.

"ITACHI! YOU KNOW I DON'T EAT FELLOW SEA CREATURES!" Kisame shouted, scratching his tongue viciously. Itachi chuckled.

"But…Kisame…You aren't really a sea…creature…_I hope not_. And number two, you're a shark, and sharks eat other sea creatures…"

"HELLO! ITS CALLED SAVING THE WHALES!"

"…but that was Tuna…"

"Ah!" Kisame held his hand out in front of her…there was silence.

"That's enough out of you, kunoichi…I don't need your ridiculing." Kisame let his hand fall to his side, and swiped an apple from the fruit bowl before sitting down. Sakura shrugged and sat down in between the two, while Itachi started munching on his own food, laughing evilly in his head at his wonderful prank.

"Mmm…I feel so…dizzy…" Kisame stated, holding his head, five minutes later. Sakura, being the medic nin she is, immediately went into professional mode and began to question him about his condition while she checked him.

"What did you eat?"

"An apple…." THUNK! Kisame's head fell forward, his eyes closed and he was out like a light on the table top. Sakura stared at him for a minute, before turning towards Itachi, who was still eating calmly, as if Kisame wasn't even there.

"…"

"He shouldn't have eaten that apple." Itachi murmured. Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"Itachi!" Sakura practically shrieked in shock. He looked at her calmly though, not seeming to be the least bit ashamed for poisoning his own partner.

"It's harmless…just knocked him out for an hour." Itachi stated, shifting in his seat.

"…wow…" Sakura looked back at Kisame, who was drooling now. She grimaced at the site of it.

"Now that our distraction is…distracted, we should be able to finish our conversation…" Itachi stated, sipping the green tea. Sakura frowned, and stared back at Itachi seriously.

"…"

"Jealousy…Its something that should work…we simply make someone who could be viewed as a 'threat' in Sasuke's eyes, and make it seem like they are trying to … hook up with you…or whatever…" Itachi explained.

He leaned back in his chair, waiting for Sakura to think it through herself…

"I guess…but, what happens after he gets jealous?"

"We'll see what he does about it. The way he reacts will tell us…then question him about it. It should force the information out of him. See how he feels…hn…"

"Okay…but who?" Itachi smirked as he leaned forward.

"Well, there are a lot of potential people to choose from, Sakura. We got nearly every Akatsuki member, save for Leader and the Unknown, and then there are Hyuuga and Shukaku's former host …Well pick out three of the people I listed, and test it out…"

"...ok, I guess…"

Itachi grabbed a piece of paper from his mother's listing thing and wrote the names off all the people down on the paper.

"The first option is…Tobi."

"No." Sakura dead panned. Tobi wasn't much of a threat for anything. If he caught on to the plan, he would probably run away, being how he liked to chicken out in the 'tense and fight-involved' situations. Damn idiot…

"Zetsu…"

Sakura paused. If he didn't wear his plant, he could pass for an extremely hot guy…and he was intimidating. She shrugged, and Itachi wrote a circle next to his name, which meant 'possible'.

"Kakuzu"

"No…" Kakuzu was scary, but WAY too weird and creepy for her…

"Hidan"

"No…" He was a pervert!

"Kisame"

"Hahah, no." It'd be too weird…plus Sasuke would see through it.

"hmm…Sasori?"

"….actually, yes…he could work." Sakura said thoughtfully. Sasori might've looked impassive and all, but for people who knew him, he was short-tempered and could get pretty damn scary when he wanted. He did have good looks too, and was smart…it was reasonable.

"Deidara?"

"No." Deidara was almost defenseless last time he faced off with Sasuke…plus, Sasuke wouldn't be that intimidated…

"Gaara" Sakura thought for a minute…hmmm he was scary alright, and Sasuke seemed a little unsure the last time those two were face to face…yeah it seemed he'd be a good choice…

"Would he do it, though?"

"…if Sasori is…I think he will…" Itachi said. After all, Gaara seemed to almost idolize Sasori…why? Well, we shall never know…

"Okay…Neji?"

"….urg…he's Tenten's, and Sasuke knows, so no…"

"Okay then…last choice is me."

"Alright."

Itachi crumpled up the paper, and using a small amount of chalkra, caused the paper to burst in flames right on his palm. The flame didn't seem to affect him, so he was alright…once the paper turn to ash, he put them in the garbage bin and sat back down.

"To make this work, we will need to have it progress little by little…" Sakura gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes.

"As in, we need one person to subtly come in, and just seem to always be around you so it makes Sasuke a little curious, annoyed and irked. Then, once we see progress we will add in our second person, to do something that clearly states that they like you and are interested. Once he figures out he should act up on it somehow. If not, then I'll come in. Knowing my foolish brother, he will immediately take it as a personal threat and try to use it as a reason to try and beat me."

Sakura sweat dropped. _Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me…_

"Okay…so who will go first?"

"…Gaara…from observing him over the year, I've come to conclude that he wouldn't perform the second part as well as Sasori could…"

"I see…well when should we start?"

Itachi closed his eyes as he relaxed a little.

"As soon as we can, and after we tell the other people involved in our plan…I think I'll have a small gathering here tonight in fact…" Itachi stated, sipping on some more tea.

"whales in bikinis…." Itachi choked on his tea while Sakura whipped her head in Kisame's direction and gave him a 'WTF?!' face…

Kisame started to move a little, his face scrunched up and his eyes started to open…

"Wuh…..Pink…BITCH!" Kisame shot up from his chair and pointed accusingly at Sakura.

"You damn medic kunoichi! You DID one of your voodoo medic jutsu's didn't you?! Did you think it was funny? Put the big guy with the strange skin to sleep so we can laugh at him! Was that your plan?!"

Sakura blinked, while Itachi grabbed a napkin and started to wipe off his mouth. Sakura then pointed right at Itachi.

"He did it."

"ITACHI-SAN!"

"…hn?"

"Did you!?"

"………….aa.."

Kisame had anime tears coming down his face as he sniffled.

"How could you! To such a loyal, polite and truly strong team mate and long time partner?!"

"…you interrupted me…"

Kisame decided to take space in the corner of the room and sulk alone, while Sakura shook her head and sighed. _These Akatsuki…they just keep getting weirder and weirder!_

"Kisame. Stop sulking like a baby and call up Sasori…"

"…?"

"just do it."

Kisame wiped away the tears and walked off to the nearest house phone.

"What about Gaara?"

"Chances are, he is already with Sasori…"

"HEY ITACHI! WHAT DO I TELL SASORI?!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched the big blue man stomp into the kitchen waving the phone around.

"Give me that!" Snapped Itachi as he snatched the phone away. Kisame huffed and cross his arms.

"After all I do for him! Not one thanks!" Kisame stated, talking to Sakura. Sakura said nothing, of course…she was still kind of wondering why Kisame was so…energetically odd this afternoon…

"Hello?"

"Sasori…is the ex-demon host there?"

--

Over at Sasori's place….

"DANNA! THIS BRAT IS TRYING TO MAKE ME IMPLODE AGAIN, YEAH!" Deidara exclaimed in a shrill and paniced voice. It was loud enough for Itachi to hear…

"unfortunately yes…"

"Ok good. I want you and the kid to come over in two hours."

"……"

"No deidara, either, whether he tries to follow you, cling to you, or whatnot, he is NOT ALLOWED to come…"

"…how annoying…" Sasori ran a hand through his thick, messy auburn locks as he continued to watch Deidara squirm from the Sand's grasp. Gaara seemed amused, sitting on the couch a few feet away, clutching a Panda doll...

"COME ON, YEAH! YOU SHOULD BE RESPECTFUL TO ME! I AM YOUR ELDER, YEAH! AND WHO DO YOU THINK GOT YOU THAT PANDA, UN?!?" Deidara shrieked. Gaara held the panda closer.

"so…you didn't have to buy it for me…" Gaara replied, and began to make the sand move back and forth.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME SICK, YEAH?!?!"

"…yes…"

Sasori's eye twitched. Why did it seem that they always needed to be at his place? Didn't they have anyone else to bother?

"So you'll be there?" Itachi's voice implied that there was only one right answer…

"…yes."

"Good. Bye.." Sasori hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to get some food…

"I might be a puppet, but I still need to eat something to keep me from being bored…" He mumbled, grabbing a half empty bag of chips. As soon as he turned around, Gaara was standing there, looking up at him.

"…"

"Where is the idiot?"

"…in the living room…"

Sasori paused before peeking into the living room. There Deidara was, imprisoned in the sand and was planted right in front of the tv….it seemed he was being forced to watch Barney again…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…put sand in his mouth…" Sasori commented, before heading to his room. Gaara nodded, doing just as Sasori had said before chasing after him.

--

It was 7pm that night when Sasori and Gaara shown up on the doorstep. Itachi let them pass by him and was about to close the door when…

"WAIT FOR ME, YEAH!!!!!"

Itachi slammed the door.

Upstairs, Sakura was laying on Itachi's rather comfortable bed while Sasori sat in the desk chair and Gaara on the floor beside the chair. Itachi's room was normal looking, Sakura noticed, and sighed.

"Okay then…now that everyone is here…" Itachi settled down on another chair near his door and looked at everyone.

"The purpose of this meeting is to…test the mind of Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasori raised an eyebrow while Gaara snorted. Itachi glanced at the red head sand shinobi but continued.

"There is a task required from both of you…" Itachi stated, pointing to the two boys.

"All you have to do Gaara, is show up here at least everyday for the next week. And Sasori, your part comes later on, after Gaara's week of visiting here, you hit on Sakura."

Sasori's eyes had widened considerably as he looked at Itachi rather surprised. Gaara on the other hand, looked like he could give a crap.

"…?"

"The Uchiha boy, as you know, is being an ass…to Sakura. It's to see if how jealous he gets before he snaps." Itachi finished. Sasori looked over at Sakura, who was frowning and looking away.

"Alright then…" Sasori said after a minute. Gaara nodded after Sasori agreed.

"I'm going." Gaara announced as he walked to the door. The red head paused.

"…where's the exit?"

Itachi got up from his place, and proceeded to direct the boy to the front door, leaving Sasori and Sakura alone.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Sasori replied lazily as he watched Sakura blush a little.

"…yeah…Sasori…if you don't want to do it, you don't have to." Sakura looked over at the puppet master who shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do…besides…it might be fun…" Sasori smirked as Sakura blushed again, and Itachi entered the room.

"So when does this start?"

"…tomorrow." Itachi answered. Sasori nodded, and got up from the chair.

"I'll be going then, see ya."

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes. _This should prove to be interesting, indeed…_She thought, though her peaceful state was broken once she felt herself being lifted off the bed and into someone's arms. Her eyes flew open and she was caught with a Sharingan gaze…

For most shinobis, to have locked eyes with Itachi Uchiha would mean instant torture, but in this case, it merely mesmerized her. His eyes were such a glowing crimson…the pitch black commas of the sharingan design seemed to catch her in an endless hole…

She didn't even realize she had been laid on her own bed until Itachi broke eye contact with her. She blushed heavily.

_He carried me to my room…and I was soo stupid, just staring at him…DAMMIT why am I so stupid?!_

"…" Itachi was hovering over her, and had paused.

_She's so close…but still out of my reach……for now_…

Itachi stood up straight and walked out of the room without a word, and Sakura watched him close the door behind him. She sighed.

_Stupid Sakura…how could you have thought he'd even think of kissing you…your still Sasuke's after all…_

Sakura let her eyes shut, she was really tired, and allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

--

It was the last day Gaara was to come over. Sakura sat on the couch, next to the window, waiting for him while Mikoto flipped through the channels on the tv.

"Sakura-chan, what's with the boy coming over lately?" She asked, a smile crossing her lips. Sakura glanced over at the woman.

"He's just a friend." She stated firmly. Sasuke wasn't going to be home until another thirty minutes…just like usual. She wondered why he insisted on training by himself now that summer has come.

It just gives him more reason to ignore me, Sakura thought bitterly as the door bell rang. She got up and answered it, nodding at Gaara as he came in.

"Oh, hello Gaara-chan!" Mikoto greeted. Ever since the first day Gaara came, Mikoto insisted on calling him that…Gaara didn't care though, so it was all good.

"……hi"

"Well, call me if you need anything, you two!" Mikoto sang out as she disappeared into the kitchen. With that, Sakura and Gaara walked up to her room, leaving the bedroom door open so that when Sasuke walked by he would notice that Gaara was indeed there…

"Any reaction yet?" Gaara asked as he took a seat on the floor and began to form his sand into various shapes and such. Sakura sighed and sat on the floor as well, watching him.

"Not much. He twitched the second day he saw you…then when Mikoto brought it up, he twitched and made a grunt noise…and then yesterday he was spying on us through that hole over there." Sakura reported, pointing to the hole in the wall where the bathroom was.

"hmm…" Gaara let his sand mold into a form of Sasuke. Then, another sand clump turned to Gaara and the two mini forms began to battle each other…the Gaara figure won of course. Sasuke ended up being stomped on to death.

Sakura let a chuckled escape as she watched the mini sand gaara skip around the crumbled Sasuke in his victory.

"So…Kazekage-sama, do you miss being back in the shinobi world?" She asked. Gaara furrowed his eyebrows.

"…no…"

"why not?"

"…my mom exists here. Just me, her, Temari and Kankurou (sp?). Our lives here are happier than they were back in our original world…and there are no official duties or paperwork for me here…"

"You didn't enjoy being the Kazekage?"

"…I did. It's just stressful…"

"Oh. Well, that's understandable!" Sakura smiled. Gaara half smiled...and then he frowned again as a presence came closer to their room.

"He's here…" Gaara mumbled. Sakura, who noticed as well, stiffened slightly and they heard the Uchiha hesitate in the doorway. Both turned their heads and met with Sasuke's furious Sharingan eyes.

"…you…" Sasuke growled out, turning towards the red head. Gaara blinked, unaffected by Sasuke's display of anger.

"Why is he always here?!" Sasuke growled again. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke twitched, gritting his teeth as he looked back at Gaara, who remained cool.

"Is there a problem?" Gaara asked in a whispered voice. Sasuke pursed his lips as he continued to glare at Gaara. Then, he walked away, holding his nose up in the air as if he was king of the place, and strutted off.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Why did she like that guy again? Oh yeah, that's right…because he used to care for her at one point…not any more though….

Gaara's eyes were mere slits as he turned his head to that hole on the wall connecting to the bathroom. Indeed, he could see the red sharingan eye watching him.

"…"

"So, Gaara…what do you think we should do?"

Gaara shrugged, not sure what there was to do. Last time they discussed shinobi things, and different people at the school who had yet to regain their memories. Neji had regained his, but he didn't really feel like having an 'I remember!' happy reunion about it. Instead, the coffee colored haired Hyuuga began to formulate ways in triggering Ten ten's memory to come up.

"Oooo We should play a game!" Sakura suggested, getting up from the floor and heading towards the closet. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow as he watched her open the closet.

"You see, there are all these weird games in the world that have no other point than to entertain!...like…this one!" Sakura grabbed the cardboard box and put it in the middle of her and Gaara.

"Twister?"

"Yes! This is a fun one! I played it with Deidara and Sasori once! Deidara ended up knocking all three of us down though, so we all lost…" She trailed off at the fond memory…

Gaara opened the box and pulled out the spinny thingy and the mat, looking at it and finally figuring how it works…well most of it.

Sakura snapped out of her daydream and helped him set up the mat and then spun the arrow around until it landed on Left Foot Red!

"To play, all you have to do is put your hand or foot where it says to put it. When you become stuck or can't seem to move your limb to the next spot, the game is over and the other person who COULD successfully put their arm or foot in that spot is the winner! See?"

Sakura put her left foot down on the red dot, and Gaara, after taking a moment to study the mat, copied her movements.

"Right Foot Blue!"

"Left Hand Green!"

"Right Hand Yellow!"

"Left Hand Blue!"

"Right Foot Green!"

After ten minutes, Sakura found herself tangled with Gaara on top of the mat. He seemed irritated.

"I hate taking orders…" he mumbled. Sakura laughed.

"It's a game!"

"still..."

"Left Foot Yellow!"

"DAMMIT!" Gaara lost his balance, his arm shifted, knocking Sakura off balance as well and they both crashed on top of the mat in a pile.

"ugg…" Sakura groaned. She opened her eyes to see herself on top of Gaara.

Gaara was staring at her, silently…They stayed like that for a moment, until they felt the place start to heat up a bit. Sakura sniffed and looked towards the wall that connected to the bathroom.

"AH IT'S ON FIRE!" She squeaked, rolling off of the former Kazekage who sat up and watched the fire.

"I wonder how that happened…usually, fires don't naturally occur in a place that consists of mostly water…" Gaara thought aloud. Sakura smiled a little.

With a flash of hand seals, she created a water jutsu that quickly put down the flames.

"That should do it!" She said, getting to her feet and wiping pretend dust off her shoulder. Gaara got up as well.

"I guess I should get going…you know, I don't want any spontaneous fires bursting out of no where again…" Gaara stated, rather loudly as he walked through her doorway. He stopped when he caught Sasuke's glare piercing him from the other end of the hallway.

"Hmmm…yes. Damn those random fires…" Gaara said, and then left, knowing his way out. Sakura leaned against her doorframe until she heard the door downstairs close before she looked over at Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

They stood in silence, just staring at the other. Sasuke opened his mouth…but nothing came out. He shut it, and looked away, and then, walked into his room and shut the door.

_Ah snap, just when I thought he was going to say something!_

--

The next day…

"Sasori?"

"hi…"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up on her bed.

"What are you doing here? It's 10 am in the morning!"

Sasori frowned and looked at her oddly.

"It's too early to be up and about!" Sakura shouted, throwing her pillow at him. Sasori caught it with ease as he jumped down from her window sill and walked towards her.

"I think it's too late to be in bed, Sakura…" Sasori replied, shoving the pillow in her face.

"pft! Fine!" Sakura snapped, and threw off the covers. She stopped and looked at Sasori.

"GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!" She yelled. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"No need to yell, I am RIGHT HERE!" He yelled back. Sakura pointed towards the door and Sasori, with a sigh, walked towards it. Once he was out, she slammed the door behind him and proceeded to dress.

Of course, with such wonderful luck, of all people who would it be other than the Uchiha to see and hear everything?

"…Who are you?"

Sasori looked at Sasuke with disinterest.

"I'm a boy." Sasori answered back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sasori smirked.

"I meant your name…" Sasuke clarified.

"I don't feel like telling you…" Sasori replied, now looking at the closed door again.

"Then answer this, what the hell were you doing in Sakura's room?" Sasuke hissed.

"Saying hello…or ravishing her. I don't remember." Sasori studied the Uchiha from the corner of his eye.

"!"

"Sasori! Let's go!" Sakura said as she opened the door. Sakura stopped when she saw a fuming Sasuke standing with his hands clenched in fists, and glaring intensely at Sasori.

"….uhm…Sasuke?"

"WHO IS HE AND WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?" Sasuke barked.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sasori is here to take me out to breakfast." Sakura answered, with a smile. Sasuke gave her a dangerous look.

"Well, let's not waste time here with a fool. I'm hungry." Sasori stated as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and guided her to the stairs.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE THERE, PINOCIO!" Sasuke yelled, using his speed to flash right in front of the pair. Sasori stared at him boredly while Sakura faked a surprised look.

"Sakura is mine, therefore get your…wooden paws off her and go away!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing the poor girl and bringing her into his own embrace. Sakura hissed.

"Sasuke! You idiot! Let me go!"

Sasuke turned his attention to her.

"You, what game are you playing, bringing these guys around here?" Sasuke asked her in an angered tone. Sakura glared back at him.

"It's none of your business, Sasuke. They are my friends, and I can do as I please. Now let go."

"You're kidding! Sakura, these 'friends' are just about a step away from claiming you. And you belong to me, and only me. Got it?"

Sakura pulled away, glaring at him.

"You certainly don't act it! You haven't even gave me the time of day before I started having them over the beginning of this week!" Sakura pointed out.

"Hn!"

"Okay, well I think we should go, hmm?" Sasori took Sakura's hand, and led her away from her steaming boyfriend. Sasuke, stomped to his room, where he grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

"SON OF A BI--!"

"Foolish little brother…"

Sasuke dropped the pillow instantly and spun around to face Itachi, who was casually lying on his bed.

"Itachi!"

"You let her slip away from your grasp so easily…I wonder, is she really even yours anymore?"

Sasuke's face darkened.

"Shut up! She belongs to me, and ONLY ME!" Sasuke raged. Itachi chuckled, though.

"In a scenario likes this, that decision isn't up to just one person, you know….Sakura has a voice, too."

"She wouldn't"

"Wouldn't she?" Itachi got up, walking slowly towards Sasuke with an evil smile tugging at his lips.

"Now that you screwed up this relationship….Sakura is mine for the taking. I am not holding back anymore, you proven yourself unworthy of her affections. Such a foolish little brother you are." Itachi flicked Sasuke on the forehead before moving past him and out of the room.

"She is still mine, Itachi!" Sasuke shouted after him. Itachi snorted and closed his bedroom door. Before Sasuke could say anything further, the phone rang.

"Hn?"

"Heeyyyyy, Sasuke-kun!" Purred a feminine voice from the other line. Sasuke relaxed as he leaned against the hallway wall.

"What."

"Wanna come over again? I got a surprise!"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun! Why not?!" The voice on the other end whined.

"Because, I need to find Sakura…"

"Oh forget Billbrow! You and I both know she isn't as strong as I am, Sasuke-kun…She may have 'chalkra control' but does she have a powerful kekkai genkai (sp?) like me?" Ino asked. Sasuke was silent for a moment.

Makes sense…

"Fine. Give me five minutes…" Sasuke hung up the phone and closed his eyes.

Ino was right…she's been trying to convince him about that issue for months now…and she was right. Her Mind Transfer Jutsu combined with the Sharingan would seem to be a more powerful combination that what Sakura could offer…Plus, if his interests were of the best for his future clan…..

Sasuke pushed off the wall and walked to the door. As he left, he didn't notice the door crack open to Itachi's room, Sharingan eyes watching him as he left, and then the pale hand click off the phone. Yes people…Itachi Uchiha had been eavesdropping!

--

"You know, even though he is a shitty boyfriend, his little possessive/jealous side is sure fun to watch!" Sakura exclaimed, as she sipped on her Cream Soda.

Sasori chewed on his hot dog while he listened to Sakura tell him all the things he would do when Gaara came to visit.

"And then he even set the WALL on fire!" She finished, smiling.

RING RING!

Sakura put down her soda, and grabbed her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura…I got some news…"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, while Sasori continued eating.

"Its hard to explain on the phone…so…when your done, come to my room."

"Okay, then. Bye!"

The phone was hung up and Sasori gave her a curious glance. Sakura sighed.

"News…about Sasuke I would think…."

"Hmm…Sakura…"

"mm?" Sakura took another sip of her soda.

"Do you still like Sasuke?"

She paused, a frown brushing across her face as she slowly put down her soft drink. She looked away for a minute.

"After this week…I've realized…just how much I was kind of missing…How much more fun I could have _without_ Sasuke than I could when I was with him…I don't know really…"

"Hm"

Finally the two finished up their breakfast meal…which really turned out to be lunch…and left the place. Sasori drove Sakura home in Deidara's car, and soon Sakura found herself climbing up the stairs to Itachi's room.

Itachi was waiting for her when she got there, his face was expressionless so she had no idea what was running through his head, nor any hint of the so called news he was about to give her.

"While you went out…Sasuke got a phone call. From Ino Yamanaka. Supposably, Sasuke has been spending time with both of you, and is only using you two for the powers and skills you possess…due to his goal of rebuilding our clan."

Sakura blinked. Of course, Ino of all people…why was it always Ino? And Sasuke…He just NEVER stopped being so stupidly selfish and just…A BASTARD!

_It's decided. He doesn't love me…he doesn't even like me I bet. He has been using me…so from this day forth, I will NOT ever again love Sasuke Uchiha!_

"It's done" She whispered. Itachi watched her, feeling a bit guilty for having to tell her but…it was necessary.

A_ll those years of loving him and he does THIS to me! I can't believe him! He should pay for what he's done to me!…of course…what would hurt him most, than to have his cherry blossom chose his brother over him? Besides, I've come to like Itachi more than the other two…maybe choosing him wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…Maybe…I can find love again…_

Sakura looked up, grabbing Itachi's cloak and pulled him towards her. Taken by surprise, Itachi fell forward, but was stopped right when his lips met Sakura's.

It wasn't just any kiss either. In fact, it was full of need and want. Sakura pulled away from him, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. _Maybe he can show me happiness?_

Itachi looked back at her, at a loss of words…So instead, he pulled her in for another kiss, soft and loving…_finally, _he thought

--

Later that evening, Sasuke came home…It was near 12 o'clock…and the house was eerily dark…

"Where is everyone?" He mumbled to himself as he climbed up the stairs to his room. A noise made him stopped. Turning his head toward's Itachi's room, he noticed the glow of a tv spilling out into the hallway.

He walked towards it, and soon found some random movie on, with Itachi and Sakura cuddled up on his bed……asleep.

Sasuke growled, angry as hell. Itachi, being the light sleeper he was opened his eyes and smirked.

"Foolish little brother…she no longer belongs to you…but to me."

Sakura came around as she heard something crash and looked up to find Sasuke there in the room.

Itachi picked up his brother from the ground and proceeded towards the door.

"Sakura! What were you doing with him!?" Sasuke yelled out. Itachi stopped and looked over to her as well, still holding Sasuke up, ready to throw him out of the room.

"…Because…he has one thing you don't have Sasuke.." Sakura said, as she sat up.

"He loves me!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bitch! WHO SAID I DIDN'T LOVE YOU?!"

"YOU USED ME, SASUKE! AND YOUR WITH INO, TOO?!" Sakura stood up from the bed, coming towards him, her fist raised.

"You son of a bitch, I loved you before, you had your chance, TWICE! AND YOU BLEW IT!"

She planted her fist right into his stomach, sending him right out of Itachi's grasp and into the hallway wall. It cracked upon impact, some of the wall breaking as he slid down it, to sit on the ground.

He coughed up a little blood and looked up at her. She was livid.

"I am going to make you sorry, Sasuke Uchiha!"

She picked him up by his stupid bowl collar and continued to fight him. He used his Sharingan and would block or dodge an attack every so often, but Sakura seemed unstoppable…

Sasuke ended up as a pile of bruises, cuts, and broken bones as he landed in his room, via Sakura's foot.

She was about to do more, but a hand stopped her.

"Enough. I think he learned his lesson." Itachi said coolly. Sakura glared at Sasuke, not quite satisfied, but relaxed. Itachi slid a hand around her waste, and pulled her in for another kiss. Just to tick off his brother.

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi said, as he guided Sakura back to her room. Sasuke fell into unconsciousness. Who knew Sakura could kick his ass so bad?

--

Sakura climbed into her bed, pulling up the covers while Itachi watched. Her cherry blossom colored hair sprawled around her head on the pillow, giving her an angelic look, as she stared at him with her entrancing green eyes.

"After waiting for so long…it's good to finally have you…" Itachi murmured, as he kissed her cheek. Sakura grinned, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.

"You better not go off and ignore me too, after this." Sakura whispered, kind of sadly. Itachi frowned.

"I'm not a fool." Itachi got off the bed and went over to the door.

"Good night, Itachi…"

Itachi closed the door behind him.

"Good night, my cherry blossom."

!!! THE END!!!!

Icha-chan: YAY! ITACHI FLUFF!!

Deidara: TT.TT well atleast my alternate ending was BETTER, yeah!

Itachi: -glare-

Kisame: Ah, Itachi, he is just moping because he lost the pink bitch again…

Deidara: SHE ISNT A BITCH, YEAH! –tries to punch Kisame but is held back by the blue guys hand-

Sasori: So immature…

Deidara: AND YOU! You were trying to steal Sakura-chan away from me too, yeah!

Sasori: e.e

Icha-chan: Okay! So there you have it folks! That's the last alternate ending…and now…THE MINI SERIES!

Tobi: YAY!

Icha-chan: So yeah. Well I actually think the Deidara ending turned out better than this one, but oh well. I tried!! TT.TT so anyway, the mini series should be out soon! Where Sasuke ends up NOT being the bastard he acted like in the two alternates!

Sasuke: hn! You made me look weak and stupid

Itachi: That's because you **are** weak and stupid

Sasuke: ITACHI! IMMA GUNNA KILL YOU!!

Itachi: -walks off uninterested to find his cow…-

Sasuke: DAMN YOU!

Icha-chan: ehehe…well that's all people! I hope you liked it!

Itachi: -is riding his cow and plows over Sasuke-

Sasuke: AH!

Itachi: Review, or I shall run you over with my cow…

Sasori: O.o At thirty pages of story-ness, I think we should wrap this up now…bye…

Itachi: REVIEW!

Cow: MOO!


	30. Info on story and reviewer responses!

Naruto: KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN! DATTEBAYO!

Sakura: -punches- NARUTO NO BAKA!

Naruto: Itai! SAKURA-CHAN! TT.TT

Sakura: ano…RIGHT! Ok, here in this chapter we present to you….

Tobi: ANOTHER SPECIAL THANKS CHAPTER!!!

Naruto: OI! YOU INTERRUPTED SAKURA-CHAN!

Tobi: gomen, sakura-chan…

Sakura: e.e

Deidara: Tobi you idiot! What did I tell you about running away before the meeting ends, yeah? Do you have any idea how ANGRY leader is?!

Tobi: BUT HIDAN WAS GOING TO KILL TOBI!

Deidara: …

Kakuzu: Hidan wasn't going to kill you, Tobi…

Hidan: -smirk-

Deidara: -raises eyebrow at Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: -trying to ignore the suspicious looks and is trying to hide money behind his back.

Tobi: HE BRIBED YOU!

Kakuzu: I don't know what you're talking about.

Hidan: hehehe

Deidara: right….

Kisame: You immortal twins are so damn confusing….

Itachi: hn…

Sakura: …ano…where were we?

Naruto: THE SPECIAL THANKS, BELIEVE IT!

Sakura: -squints- right…anyways, because you awesome reviewers are so….awesome, Icha Icha wanted to make another chapter in response to your reviews!

Sasuke: -chopping on tomato-

Sasori: But, first she will list off the people who reviewed but have nothing to really respond to…

Deidara: And then, the responses to the reviewers that wrote something that sparked up an inspirational character response will go next, yeah!

Sasuke: I hate you all

Sakura: -sweat drop- glad to know how you feel, sasuke-kun…

Naruto: You EMO-TUSHIE PANTS! THAT WAS STUPID! DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke: shut up dobe…

Itachi: Naruto-kun, Sasuke just wanted to feel important and say something, so it's nothing to get worked up about. Right, foolish little brother?

Sasuke: Itachi! –glares-

Sakura: Ok then, ano…Icha Icha does not own Naruto or the characters!!!! Also, at the end of this, the readers just might want to check for one of the character responses in chapter 29's section to get information on the stuff that is going to happen for the mini series and stuff!!!!! OK? And there is a mini preview of the mini series at the bottom, too!! now, ONTO THE RESPONSES!!!

**The chapter, dedicated to the reviewers:**

_**Chapter 28 reviews-**_

_A special thanks to:_

NinjaBethi.x.x

ChizuOtaku373

Devil-Speaker

RawrRemy

Vesperchan

Sasuke: -glares at people listed above-

Deidara: hehehe

Sasuke: grrr…SAKURA'S STILL MINE, DAMMIT! So, HAH!

Deidara: what a sore loser, yeah? Just because his chapter ending wasn't as good as mine…pft!

Sasuke: -pounces onto Deidara and the rest censored for explicit content, violence, and language!

**Character responses-**

Kindcrazynarutofan: (Deidara) –dances with you in celebration- YAY for DeiXSaku indeed, yeah!

(Sasuke) #$!

(Deidara) oh, the party pooper is here again, yeah…

(Sasuke) –glare- Sakura is to be mine, and only mine! YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A PAIRING IN THE MANGA THOUGH, CUZ IMMA GUNNA KILL YA! HAHAHAH! –is going crazy-

(Deidara) I think our little sasuke-chan has some mental issues…anyway, its okay your crazy, so is everyone else! –hugs-

XXXXX

The Cookie Thief: (Itachi) Good…

(Kisame) HOW COULD YOU!?! THOSE WHALES NEED OUR HELP!

(Itachi) kisame…

(Kisame) AND YOU! YOU RUDE PERSON! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!?!

(Itachi) kisame…

(Kisame) its because of my skin color, ISNT IT?! YOU RACIST!

(Itachi) KISAME!

(Kisame) TT.TT

(Itachi) enough…

(Deidara) hehe, she totally loves the Deidara Sakura thing, yeah…

(Sasuke) Day dream all you like, it ain't happening!

(Deidara) Psh, pushy little brat, un.

(Sakura) Only on episode 50?!?!?! –faints-

(Deidara) I think it was too much for her to handle…

(Sasori) Well, the author also fainted…maybe it was the comparison…

(Deidara) ???

(Sasori) The author is still waiting for shippuden 19 to come out, and this person is only at 50 of the regular series…where…nothing much major happened…or it's just a really outdated thing. Who knows.

(Deidara) perhaps, yeah…

(Kiba) someone called?

(Deidara) no…

(Kiba) but someone said my name!

(Sasori) in the review…

(Kiba) Alriiiiiiiight! –hugs-

(Deidara) OH YEAH! –hugs/glomps-

(Kakashi) …

(Deidara) YOU TOO, SCARECROW MAN, UN!

(Kakashi) –sighs, puts book down and slowly walks over and hugs-

(Sakura) Thanks for your reviews through out the story!!

XXXXX

Lament.Of.Darkness: (Sakura) Yes well…the author needed a break…sorta…and if she continued, she was worried her interest in writing would stop. So she decided to take a mini break and sorta continue on with the story…Think of it as a Part Two, for the sequel…and the mini's will be the Part one and a half!

(Deidara) Sakura-chan, you're so smart, yeah!

(Sasuke) STOP FLIRTING WITH HER YOU LEECH! –grabs Sakura and hold her possessively-

(Sakura) –blushes-

(Deidara) ….damn yeah…oh well, at least this reviewer loves me!

XXXXX

Akasuna no Morana aka A.H.S: (Sasuke) –scowls-

(Hidan) Heheh, tough shit, kid. But, chimey totally loves me…-wriggles eyebrows-

(Deidara) oooo pocky, yeah! –munches-

(Hidan) well of course I am evil. I am an immortal member of Akatsuki and follow a religion that praises the slaughtering and killing of others! What did you expect? A "play with my little ponies" person? I DON'T THINK SO MOFO!

(Tobi) Hidan, you're so cool. –is petted and makes a happy face-

(Hidan) I know. I know…

(Mr. Clarke) IM COOL TOO! –grins-

(Everyone) O.o

(Tobi) He scares me…

(Deidara) …

(Hidan) ME TOO! –the two bond in an egotistical conversation-

(Deidara) –turns to author- man, how did you survive, yeah?

(Icha) …he is a good teacher actually…just…unique in his own way……-twitch-

(Tobi) He has the same hair as Danny Phantom!!

(Deidara) …wow…its…anti-gravitational too…and brown…

(Tobi) YUPE!!

(Deidara) Anyway, FEED THE BIRDS! –high fives morana-

(Kisame) –jumps out of nowhere- SAVE THE WHALES!

(Hidan) SACRIFICE TO JASHIN-SAMA! ….

(Kisame) Dude…no…that does NOT work…

(Hidan) …well for me it does! Forget you guys! I am just WAY too cool for you! –brings Chimey with him-

(Deidara) …anyway, thanks for your review!

XXXXX

Kisame fish sticks: (Deidara) OH EMM GEE!! A PINATA! –grabs it and prepares to smash it into a thousand pieces-

(Sasuke) HEY! –gets mad-

(Sasori) whoo hoo, a cookie. –eats-

(Sasuke) –glares- why does everyone seem to HATE ME??!?!

(Itachi) yo….-is glomped-

(Sasuke) …

(Itachi) I feel loved…

(Sasuke) Yeah well! YOU SUCK!

(Itachi) jealous and a fool….

(Sasuke) GRRRR! I DON'T NEED YOUR TOMATO!

XXXX

Mrs Weasel-Fan: (Sasuke) I DIDN'T REALLY DO IT, THE AUTHOR MADE ME! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO SAKURA!

(Sakura) aww…

(Sasuke) –blush-

(Deidara) –sighs- well at least I had my happiness for one chapter, yeah…

(Sakura) I LOVE THE FOX AND THE HOUND!!! TT.TT it always makes me cry!

(Itachi) hn

XXXXX

ThePopesBlessing: (Sasuke)-trying to ignore the anti-sasukeness-

Deidara) hehe, well that was fun…I made up the alternate lyrics all by

myself too, yeah!

(Sasori) ….hm

(Itachi) Hn..

(sasori and itachi) –stare at each other-

(Deidara) Well! Thanks for your comment!

XXXX

Hinata645: (Deidara) TT.TT yay, the love me…And they so wanted the original story to end this way, yeah!

(Sasuke) –glares- too bad.

(Deidara) Meanie head. Ooo but I will accept a hug, though I can't get married to anyone! My love is for Sakura-chan!

(Sasuke) DAMMIT NO IT ISN'T! –punches- She's mine!

(Deidara) ah, well see…kukuku, yeah…

(Sasuke) grrr

(Deidara) But if my heart didn't already belong to someone else, I would say yes, yeah! –pecks on cheek-

(Sasuke) erg…

XXXXX

Sasusaku74: (Neji) I'm mentioned in Itachi's alternate ending…but I do have my memory back…just chillin for now…with Tenten…-looks away with a slight blush-

(Sasuke) why does everyone have the need to bash me with these comments?

(Sakura) well Sasuke…did you ever look at a mirror when you were at Orochimaru's hideout?

(Sasuke) –furrows eyebrows- no, I was busy training, why?

(Sakura) AH! Case solved!

(Sasuke) ???

(Sakura) I love you Sasuke, but…those rags you wore were disgraceful….

(Sasuke) …

(Orochimaru) For your information, I designed those "rags" myself, AND I am NOT a homosexual.

(Kabuto) Orochi-kun! How could you? What about 'us'?!?

(Orochimaru) Not now, Kabuto!

(Kabuto) That is IT! We are THROUGH! –runs away in tears-

(Orochimaru) KABUTO-KUN, WAIT!! –chases-

(Sasuke) –sweatdrop-

(Sakura) And you gave up our team, the village…and your respect as a ninja for him? HAHAHAHAHAHH!

(Sasuke) –grumble- Fine, so it was hideous, who cares?

(Sakura) mmm, it did show off a nice portion of your chest…-grins and huggles Sasuke- But, it still makes you look weird.

(Sasuke) hn.

XXXXX

Zabuza: Why am I here? I am supposed to be dead…

Icha-chan: Yeah well, I was in a Zabuza mood, so why not?

Haku: …hello…

Zabuza: Haku?

Haku: Zabuza…

Zabuza: -shifty eyes and then glomps haku-

Icha-chan: AWWWW! –heart eyes- HOW CUTE!!!

Zabuza: I am still a rogue ninja, known for my deadly silent kills…-pointed stare at Icha-

Icha-chan: No need to be embarrassed! I was simply complimenting on you guys. Psh, anywayz, NEXT CHAPTER RESPONSES! Just like chapter 28 cept with the reviews from 29, mmkay??

Sasori: O.o you ate those pixie sticks again, didn't you?

Icha-chan: I don't know what you're talking about! –twitch twitch-

Sasori: e.e

Deidara: HEY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO SHARE, YEAH!

Icha-chan: sorry…now ONTO THE RESPONSES!?!

_**Chapter 29 reviews:**_

_A special thanks to…._

The Cookie Thief

Kindcrazynarutofan

Cnguyen456

Ur-Bloody-Valentine

My lil' cherry blossom

Kisame fish sticks

Lil' Sakura Haruno

**Character Responses!!**

Vesper chan: (Sasuke) –glares intensely- Itachi is NOT better than me! HE BUTCHERED MY ENTIRE FAMILY WITHOUT A REAL REASON!!!!

(Itachi) It was important…you wouldn't understand…

(Sasuke) JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! –pushes away from Itachi and runs out of the room-

(Itachi) what a pansy…

XXXX

Devil-Speaker: (Sakura) …okay so maybe I was incredibly pathetically weak and stupid in the beginning of the series…but…uhm…I…-trying to think of an excuse-

(Ino) Having trouble, bill brow?

(Sakura) SHOVE IT, INO-PIG! Blame the Manga-ka!

(Ino) kukuku, that's your lame excuse?

(Sakura) At least I'm not as much of a slut as you, PIG!

(Ino) AGH! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE A WEIRDO WITH PINK HAIR! SO HAH! AT LEAST I LOOK NORMAL!

(Sakura) FOR A WHORE!

(Ino) WHY YOU LITTLE!

bitch fight

(Tobi) Oh dear……….THIS IS HAWT! –grabs popcorn and proceeds to watch the girls and their little fuss fight…of course, Sakura with her awesomely super strength has the upper hand and is currently winnin-

(Sasuke) –sweat drop-

XXXX

Loveless kunoichi: (Naruto) Ouch, another one on the ego, huh teme?

(Sasuke) Shut up, dobe! At least I don't run around screaming BELIEVE IT all day long.

(Naruto) HEY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THE ENGLISH PEOPLE DECIDED TO USE "believe it!" in my opinion, I like Dattebayo WAY more…Dattebayo!

(Sasuke) then why do you say believe it still?

(Naruto) Blame habit!

(Sasuke) U.U

XXX

Hinata645: (Lee) SHE STILL LOVES ME! YOSH! –is crying anime tears-

(Deidara) yeesh, and heaven knows why, yeah…

(Sasuke) …why does everyone seem to prefer Sakura with either the girly man or my STUPID OLDER BROTHER?!?!

(Itachi) It's simple. I'm hotter.

(Sasuke) –growls-

(Deidara) And I L-O-V-E Sakura-chan WAY MORE, yeah! And I'm cute! –winks-

(Sasuke) blehg, well I hope your happy, hinata645, you got your stupid review responses…most of which insult me. –glares at random wall-

(Deidara) ah cheer up, chibi-itachi, yeah! You'll have sakura back for a bit in the mini series! …maybe…

(Sasuke) you're not helping

(Itachi) get over it, you left Sakura-chan for power, making yourself the biggest ass on the planet. You brought it upon yourself…if you just stayed in Konoha, where I myself have gained power from, then you would have been better off…

(Deidara) And I wouldn't be chasing you and trying to kill you because you wouldn't have killed orochimaru……yet

(Sasuke) Yeah well…I don't care

(Itachi) hypocrite…

(Sasuke) SHUT UP!

XXXX

**The following review response contains information on the upcoming chapter/story for Who knew? So…if you want to KNOW when to look for the mini series and stuff, here is the part you will WANT TO READ!!!! **

Sasusaku74: (sakura) okay, well, the author IS going to have the mini series under a different story name! The name has yet to be decided upon and the time the first chapter to the mini series will be revealed on will be…at the most next week…if not sooner. And as far as the pairings go….

(Sasuke) Shes mine

(Sakura) SASUKE! The author didn't say that

(Sasuke) You're still mine.

(Sakura) e.e

(Itachi) Actually, he is right…

(Sasuke) –smug look-

(Itachi) partially…it will start off as a SasuSaku and progress into…a love triangle…

(Deidara) But its more like a love-hexagon, yeah?

(Kisame) No, it's a love-decagon!

(Sasuke) HOW SO!?

(Kisame) Well lets count them off, shall we? Come on, Itachi, you know them too.

(Itachi) First there is Sasuke, or you…then there is Deidara…

(Kisame) And Itachi, and Sasori, Gaara, Tobi, Zetsu…

(Itachi) Kisame, Lee and…another unrevealed character…

(Sasuke) …Tobi?

(Kisame) Yes…but its one sided!

(Sasuke)……The plant freak?

(Itachi) –shrugs-

(Sasuke)….Gaara…Kisame?!? –looks at Kisame weird and angry-

(Kisame) HEY! Blame the author!

(Icha-chan) well maybe not so much a kisame pairing, heheheh

(Deidara) OK! So it's a nonagon, yeah!

(Sakura) Do I have any say in this?

(Itachi) Nope.

(Sakura) grr

(Sasuke) …but that's too many!

(Icha-chan) Its not all set in stone, moron. I'll probably cut down to like…three people.

(Sasuke) well I better be one of them…or better yet, how about you keep it SasuSaku? SHES STILL MINE DAMMIT!

(Kisame) Hmmm…a challenge...I like challenges!

(Sakura) ew no, not him!

(Kisame) ah, that hurts kunoichi…not so much here –taps head- but here, -taps heart-

(Sasuke) Well that's great, now go away

(Sakura) UHM! ANYWAY! There is still more info I need to give out! So, the category will be SasuSaku-humor, okay people?? GREAT! And..i guess that is it…Thanks for the review!

XXXX

Missyserena214: (Itachi) My mother never buys apples. No one in my family eats them, so I bought some, poisoned them and placed them there before hand.

(Kisame) You…are evil…

(Itachi) thank you

XXXX

Sasori: so that's it, guys. Story is official ended. No more chapters after this one.

Deidara: ITS SO SAD, DANNA, YEAH! TT.TT I WILL MISS YOU ALL, UN! –glomps the reviewers-

Sasori: e.e you might see them in the mini series…

Deidara: BUT STILL!

Sasori: jeez…

Tobi: TOBI WILL MISS YOU ALL TOO!

Deidara: Go away Tobi, no one likes you, yeah!

Tobi: no no, that's leader!

Leader: -glares intensely-

Tobi: oops…Tobi meant to say……OROCHIMARU!

Leader: very well

Orochimaru: Ssssssssome one call?

Tobi: EW A PEDOFILE! DON'T RAPE TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Deidara: ahah.

Sasori: why was I ever partnered with him? –murmurs-

Orochimaru: This is why I quit! You guys all hate me!

Itachi: No, it was because you pissed yourself whenever you saw me

Orochimaru: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Itachi: I rest my case…

Tobi: Ew!

Deidara: That is just sick, yeah…

Sasori: -walks away shaking his head-

Orochimaru: W-Well! I AM STILL POWERFUL!

Tobi: compared to Itachi-san you're nothing!

Orochimaru: well, that man is powerful…I don't know how he obtained it…

Itachi: It was because I trained hard, continued living in Konoha, and STAYED THERE AND BECAME STRONG IN THAT VILLAGE! –is looking directly at Sasuke….and everyone turns to stare at Sasuke-

Sasuke: FINE I GET THE POINT!

Tobi: heheh, didn't you say you're village was weak though?

Itachi: be quiet, you. I was commenting on how the hokage didn't sense his old-student chalkra from behind that disguise…weak…

Sakura: but if Sasuke stayed in this village, he wouldn't have gotten to kill Orochimaru, and wouldn't have learned how to use his curse seal, and the other jutsu's orochimaru taught him….even though it was a pretty shitty thing to abandon your friends and stuff…it still kind of makes a little sense

Itachi: no matter, he's got "his own way" in obtaining power…lets just see how he does that…hopefully he isn't getting too cocky since he could take down Orochimaru and give Deidara quite the fight…

Deidara: yeah, chibi-itachi, truthfully told, Itachi-san holds more power than even Sasori-no-danna!

Sasuke: …

Sasori: As in you're screwed if you think you can just walk up to him and kill him on the spot…

Sasuke: ….are we talking about the manga???

Sakura: …

Itachi: yes we are, foolish little brother….yes we are….

Sasuke: ….why is everyone against me, today?

Sakura: It's because you're easy to hate, sasuke-kun. –pats head-

Sasuke: damn…

Deidara: OKAY! TIME TO WRAP IT UP! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and supported Icha Icha RAMEN during this story, Who Knew? She was SOOOO happy that her first Naruto fan-fic worked out successfully. She thought she might run out of inspiration or the story would die out in her mind like her other Fruits Basket OC story, BUT this one has prevailed!!!

Shigure: A true novelist wouldn't have given up on a story with reviewers counting on an update!

Sasori: You don't belong here…this is Naruto, not Fruits Basket…so…go away…

Shigure: TT.TT So CRUEL! Like Hatori!

Icha-chan: Just go, shigure. I am sorry…ahem, anyway, BYE GUYS! THANKS A WHOLE LOT! I can't wait for the mini series to come out!! –grins-

_**A new person hidden within the top of a tree observes four people below.**_

"_**So, Sasuke-kun is back with the team…it looks like they forgot about me…"**_

_**The person watched as Sakura passed by, Naruto left the two and Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders, now exiting the training grounds. Kakashi went off with Naruto probably to Ichiraku. **_

"_**This should get interesting…." The person commented, as their eyes lingered on the couple. Sakura was laughing about something.**_

"_**Their bond seems strong…yet, I wonder how strong?" **_

Sasori: Not much of a preview, but that's a little tid bit too from the mini series. Uhm…you can take your shots at guessing…Who knows if you'll get who is watching them, but it is a person in the manga….and now on the shippuden anime.


End file.
